Uchiha Heiress Remix
by jgresidentevil
Summary: The Kyubi's chakra gives Naruto enhanced senses. Now what happens when it bring him to a 'revealing' secret? A new look on a former rival. Smart and Stronger Naruto, Sakura bashing/Civilian Council Bashing, Naruto/Hinata/FemSasuke. Originally a co-op story with Fallen Angel Zenith but asked me to take the story cause of personal business. First two chapters are similar to original.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sasuke or Satsuki? Who is the Last Uchiha?**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out his signature jutsu's name, creating over a hundred clones of himself. They where spread all across team sevens training ground; on the ground, in the trees, and even standing on the water.

The real Naruto stood in the center, surrounded by his own army of shadow clones. One of the clones, who was standing in a tree, yelled out to his clone brethren, throwing his left fist into the air. "Alright guys! Are you ready!?"

The other clones simultaneously cheered out "YYYYEEEAAAHHH!" They all charged at the real Naruto, some running towards him while others jumped down from the sky.

The real Naruto charged forward, taking on his own army of clones. He tossed three shuriken at the clones in front of him. The clones easily deflected them and continued to charge at the real Naruto. "Your gonna have to do better then that!" One of the clones said as he rushed in with a hundred clones behind him, kunai hands.

"I won't make it easy for you!" The real Naruto said as he smirked and charged at them. He delivered a few quick swift kicks as he then sent out a barrage of punches. "Time to try something new, Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

"What!?" The clones said as they got shot with multiple blasts of air. He had taken down at least thirty clones, but there was still an entire army to get through. What was worse it was the clones turn to use Ninjutsu. All the clones went though hand signs and called out the jutsu's name, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Suddenly Naruto was hit with multiple blasts of chakra enhanced air. Or at least that's what his clones thought. When the dust cleared all they saw was a destroyed log. "Substitution!" One of the clones yelled out angrily, what he didn't notice was a shadow behind him, ready to take him out.

"That's right pal!" The clone only had enough time to widen his eyes before Naruto reduced him to smoke. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Naruto sent out five blasts of air, taking out three clones, with only two clones able to dodge Naruto's attack.

"Crap!" The clones said after being defeated with a strong punches to the gut. "100 clones left." The Real Naruto said, panting from exhaustion. The clones were also panting as their chakra was depleting.

"Well...one thing left to do." One of the clones said.

"What?" Another clone asked.

"Time to go explosive." The first clone answered.

"Exploding clones huh?"

"Now this is gonna be fun." Another clone said as cracked his knuckles.

"Ah crap!" Naruto said as he watched the clones come into him all at once, ready to explode. "Suicide bomber...really!?" He yelled out at them.

"Hey don't blame us! Your the one who learned the technique!"

Naruto's face froze for a moment. They did have a point, they were his clones after all. Naruto didn't have time to think about this too much though, the clones charged in, all ready to self destruct. Naruto continued to pant from exhaustion, he was almost entirely out of chakra. "Alright I think it's time to use it!"

Naruto closed his eyes, yelling inside his mind, "Alright fox! Time to pay your rent!" Suddenly red chakra poured out of Naruto's body, making it look like he was on fire. The Kyubi's chakra radiated heat, so much so the clones lips were drying up, and they were still over ten feet away from him.

Naruto's nails grew into claws, and his canine's grew larger and sharper. Finally his eyes turned from cerulean blue to blood red, his eyes turning into slits.

Naruto swiped his hand through the air, causing a shock wave to take out halve of the shadow clones. Shocked one of the clones yelled out, "Crap! He's gone Kyubi!" That clone was imminently destroyed by Naruto jumping to where he was and slamming his fist into his face. Suddenly all the other clones surrounded him.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" "Shadow explosion jutsu!" All the clones called out these two jutsu, causing a massive explosion around Naruto. But what would surly mean death for any other ninja was simple to defuse for the number one knuckle headed ninja of the leaf. The explosion expanded and released a shock wave, tearing down the surrounding tree's and making a small crater around where Naruto was.

Naruto stood in the center of the crater. His cloths were a little torn and singed from the explosion. He wasn't much better, but the wounds were minor and were healing already. He would be at full strength again in about an hour. Naruto had sent a shock wave using the Kyubi's chakra, canceling out the explosion around him, well for the most part.

"Well...That was intense..." Naruto said as he blew out a puff of smoke. He looked up and saw that it was already night, the full moon shining down over him. Figuring he had done enough training today Naruto started walking home. The cool night breeze felt good after hours of training, monstrous stamina or not.

* * *

Konoha was eerily quiet, if someone had dropped a pin it would have sounded like they dropped a baseball bat, but growing up in a ninja village made Naruto used to it. Taking his usual way home Naruto walked by Ichiraku ramen, wanting to get something to eat before he went to bed, only to find it closed. Ichiraku had a habit of closing late, in order to better accommodate ninja who trained until late and didn't feel like cooking, so for it to be closed meant Naruto had been training harder than usual. Disappointed Naruto let out a sigh "Guess it's cupped ramen tonight." Naruto continued walking to his apartment but after a couple of blocks he smelled something...funny.

He started sniffing the air. Naruto noticed after his fight with Mizuki that his senses have gotten sharper. So much so that he could tell a persons gender just by the smell. That's why Naruto had been training so hard. He wanted to train with the Kyubi's chakra. While the Kyubi's chakra was flowing through him his senses were sharper than even those of the Inuzuka clan.

It took about a day for this effect to wear off, depending on how much of the Kyubi's chakra he used. He had been training with the Kyubi's chakra for only three weeks but had learned a lot about his new sensing abilities. One thing he learned is that along with their own scents every man and women had a second scent, one more pungent to those able to smell it. It told him if it was a man or a women. He still hadn't figured out how it worked but he knew the two scents were definitely for a man and a women.

That's why the scent present to him was very confusing. "That smells like Sasuke...but why is there a girls scent mixed in?" Suddenly Naruto's face turned from his confused to horrified. "Ahhh! Wh-what what if! Him and Sakura!" Naruto imagined the scene in his head. Sakura draped on top of Sasuke, their body's only covered by a dark blue blanket and each others arms.

Sakura's face as red as a rose as she gently whispers "S-Sasuke...I love you!"

Sasuke's smirking face as he guides her face closer to his own. "Hmp, of course you do." Says Sasuke, as if it was something to be expected. Their faces come even closer until their lips almost meet.

That's where Naruto shakes his head, wanting to end the scene before it goes any farther. "No frickin way!"

Determined to stop things before they even get started, Naruto followed the scent to Sasuke's apartment. "Bastard, he took her back to his place!? Alright pal, that tears it!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed onto Sasuke's patio.

Ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke has stayed in a apartment the Hokage assigned to him. It was on the second floor of an apartment complex about ten minutes away from Naruto's place. Sasuke had the same financial set up with the village as Naruto, although Sasuke's apartment was a lot nicer. The village supplied them with money every month to live off of until they graduated from the academy and could earn money from mission.

Naruto back flipped, doing a complete three sixty, and landed on Sasuke's patio railing. While he stood on the railing Naruto peered through the patio window, poking his head out from the side, trying to see what was happening. What he saw next was not what he expected. "What the?" Naruto whispered as he looked in.

He definitely saw what looked like Sasuke, but something was 'off' about him. He could only see his bare back, he had no shirt on at the moment, in fact the only cloths he seemed to be wearing were a pair of blue boxers, but they seemed to be shorter than what most guys he knew wore. He had an hour glass figure and his hair flowed down his back all the way to his butt and looked silky smooth, just as his skin did. Near the chest area Naruto could see their seemed to be some bandages. "That weird, I don't see Sakura in there" Naruto muttered.

Naruto quickly hid from sight as Sasuke turned in his direction. This allowed Naruto to see Sasuke's face was also different. It was much rounder, softer looking and more feminine. On 'Sasuke's' chest were the bandages covering the top part of his torso. "Chest binding?! No...It couldn't be!" Naruto looked away from 'Sasuke', not believing what he was seeing.

"Ahem..." An irritated female voice said.

"Crap..." Naruto said as he looked up to see 'Sasuke' tapping 'his' foot, still topless with only the bindings covering his chest.

Naruto then started to chuckle a little. "Hey there 'Sasuke'..." At that moment, the wind started to blow as 'Sasuke's' chest bindings came off, helped by a near by lit candle burning them a little, causing 'him' to yelp in pain. The bandages then started to get lite on fire, though only a little bit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto automatically rushed in to help.

"D-Dobe! I can handle it myself!" 'Sasuke' said in a female voice, that Naruto ignored as he ripped the bandages off, not seeing that 'Sasuke' was blushing.

When Naruto ripped them off he set something free he was not able to comprehend. "Wha. . .?"

Naruto stared at the mounds on 'Sasuke's' chest as they were at least double D. Naruto looked at 'Sasuke' who was madly blushing, too shocked to even cross his, or maybe it was her, hands over her chest. Naruto then responded the best way he could...he fainted.

With his body numb Naruto began falling backwards. Reacting on instinct 'Sasuke' grabbed Naruto's jacket collar, saving him from a painful wake up call. Pulling him back Naruto landed on 'Sasuke', his chest resting against 'Sasuke's', making 'Sasuke' blush even more.

'Sasuke' swung Naruto's arm over her shoulder and carried her unconscious classmate to her room and placed him on her bed. "Now what do I do?" 'Sasuke' looked at Naruto's calm sleeping face. "H-he saw...everything..." 'Sasuke' muttered in a female voice, bringing her right arm over her chest in an attempt to cover her chest. Too embarrassed to keep on looking at him 'Sasuke' turned her head away from Naruto, the blush from earlier still gracing her cheeks.

Naruto made a grunting noise and stirred in his sleep, "S...Sasuke...girl...huge boobies."

This made 'Sasuke' blush even more, so much so her face was completely red. 'Sasuke' crossed her arms over her chest, now remembering she was almost completely naked. 'Sasuke' ran out of the room and went back to the living room, after stopping by the bathroom to get some new bandages to wrap her chest with.

Once she was dressed, and her breast bind, 'Sasuke' did a transformation jutsu to change into what everyone thinks he looks like. 'Sasuke' went back and peeked into his room to see Naruto was still sleeping. "Good, he's still out cold." With the threat of being seen naked again gone, 'Sasuke' now was able to focus on what he was going to say once Naruto really did wake up.

* * *

An hour pasted by before Naruto started to wake up. He realized he was on 'Sasuke's' bed as the room smelled completely like the female scent from earlier.

"Naruto..."

Naruto turned to see a male 'Sasuke' standing in the doorway, his usual scowl present on his face. "Do me a favor loser and don't knock yourself unconscious on my patio."

"Uh...Sasuke?" Naruto said confused.

"Hmm?" 'Sasuke' cocked one eyebrow, secretly nervous about what Naruto would say.

Naruto felt awkward but he knew he had to set things straight "Sasuke...your a girl aren't you?"

'Sasuke' couldn't hide 'his' shock, but 'he' quickly put 'his' stoic face back on, pretending he didn't know what Naruto was talking about. "Yeah right dope, now get out. I wanna get some sleep."

Naruto stood up, looking Sasuke in the eye. Suddenly a mischievous smile spread across his lips. "You know you've got some really big boobs Sasuke, they felt really nice!"

Taken by surprise 'Sasuke' acted on instinct, crossing 'his' arms over 'his' chest, he couldn't help but blurt out "W-WHEN DID YOU FEEL THEM!? DID YOU REALLY PASS OUT OR WERE YOU JUST FAKING IT!?"

"AH HA! Got you!" Naruto declared, pointing at 'him' as 'Sasuke's' face went completely red as 'he' realized what had just happened.

Suddenly the air in the room changed. 'Sasuke' felt like he was naked in front of Naruto, again. A tear slipped down the last Uchiha's face, falling to the ground with a splash that sounded like a waterfall to Naruto. "Uh. . .Sasuke?"

"…...please...please don't tell." 'Sasuke' muttered, surprising Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Sasuke Uchiha, begging to keep a secret. Naruto nodded his head then asked, "Could you just explain what this is about? I mean...this is pretty serious..."

After a few minutes 'Sasuke' took a deep breath, wiping away the stray tear and a few other tears threatening to fall. "A. . .alright." 'Sasuke' then did a hand sign and turn back into the female form that Naruto saw earlier, although this time she was dress in cloths that would fall off if she didn't hold them up.

"So...how long have you been a...you know?" Naruto asked.

"A girl?" Sasuke replied as Naruto nodded his head. "I've always been a girl. M-my real name is Satsuki Uchiha and the truth is that I kept my gender a secret to protect myself." Satsuki started explaining.

"Protect yourself? From what?" Naruto asked.

"The Clan Restoration Act. It's said in that disgusting act if I'm that last female of my clan, they would turn me into a breeding stock! I don't want that! I'll never see the light of day again! The Civilian Council is already hounding me with girls, thinking I'm a boy in hope to have sex with them to 'revive' the Uchiha clan! I just want to find someone who would like me for being me!" Naruto then noticed that she was shivering, a tear coming out of her eye, and more forming. For the second time today Naruto had seen the proud Sasuke Uchiha, who he now knew was actually Satsuki Uchiha, shed tears.

"Satsuki..." He then smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell! And I always keep my word, that's my ninja way!"

Satsuki quickly brought up her head, surprised at what he said. "R-really?! You really mean it!?"

Naruto nodded his head, she could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. Satsuki then jumped on to him, hugging and thanking him, causing Naruto have a full face blush. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "N-no problem." He then noticed something. "You know something?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked as she held his arm, looking dreamily at him as her onyx eyes sparkled.

"Cute..." Naruto couldn't help but think the girl holding onto his arm was extremely cute, not just her face but her personality too. "You're a lot different than Sasuke. It's like you pulled a 180."

Satsuki then gained a depressed look on her face, making Naruto regret what he said, although he was still curious about her sudden change in mood. "Well you see...I had to...or else people...would think I'm weird..."

Confused, Naruto then asked "What do you mean?"

"I'm suppose to be Sasuke Uchiha. Rookie of the year, loved by the entire village for being an Uchiha, and the last hope for it's revival. If I acted like a girl...it would make people speak badly about the Uchiha. I had to put up the best boy facade I could think of. I just didn't want them all to speak badly about my family."

This time it was Naruto who turned depressed as he both understood her feeling, but also could never understand her feelings. He looked towards the ground, not able to face Satsuki as he said, "Yeah, I get it. Well I get the idea anyway, I never knew who my family was so I can only guess how you feel."

Satsuki's jaw almost dropped. He didn't even know who his family was? In class he was always so loud and cheerful, and yet. "Naruto-kun..." Satsuki muttered. Normally it would have gone unnoticed by the blond but with his enhanced hearing he heard it loud and clear. Naruto looked back at Satsuki, about to ask what she wanted, only to be stopped by her sad onyx eyes that were threatening to spill more tears. Naruto couldn't say anything. He was too mesmerized by the sad beauty holding onto him as if he'd disappear if she hadn't. "I'm so sorry!"

Naruto's aqua blue eyes widen in shock, what was she apologizing for? She hadn't done anything, if anything he should have been the one apologizing. "Satsuki-chan...?"

"I...I'm sorry, I've done nothing but complain even though I knew my family. I shouldn't...I mean I-" Satsuki's muttered words were stopped by Naruto who lifted her chin up with his free hand, making her look him in the eyes.

"It's alright, I don't care about it." He didn't care? He didn't care about not having a family? "I don't know what a parents love is, so I can't really be sad about not having it. So it's alright, go ahead and cry Satsuki, you can just be you now." Satsuki's eyes widened, filling with tears.

How had the two been enemies for so long? They were supposed to hate each other, that's how it's been since they met. And yet here she was Satsuki Uchiha, burying her head into Naruto Uzumaki's chest. Crying her eyes out, sobbing into her jacket while he gently held her.

Naruto couldn't get over how frail she felt. He was worried if he held her any tighter she would break. This was what his rival was really like? The icy cold Sasuke was actually a sweet girl that wanted nothing more than to make her family happy, even if they weren't with her anymore. She was probably hurting a lot more than even he was.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Suddenly Naruto was brought back to earth as Satsuki began to speak, her face still buried in his chest. "Ah, Yeah? What is it Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki was hesitant to speak for a moment but then began speaking. "Would you mind if I...be a little more selfish?"

Naruto was confused at this. "What do you mean?"

Satsuki tightened her grip on Naruto's jacket, scared to speak. "Would you...mind spending the night?" Satsuki's entire body tensed up as she finished her question.

Naruto was shocked. Did she really want him to spend the night? "Satsuki-chan?" Naruto could tell she wasn't lying, and he also knew he couldn't say no while she was like this. He was nervous but nodded his head. "Sure, but are you sure you really want me too? I mean...we're kinda alone here so."

Suddenly Satsuki giggled surprising Naruto. "Don't worry, I trust you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed, for the second time since he got there Naruto couldn't help but think Satsuki was cute. Naruto looked away, not wanting her to see him blush. "Ah, so, were should I sleep?"

"Here is fine." Naruto looked at Satsuki who once again rested her body against his, using his chest like a pillow. Not knowing what to do Naruto just looked at Satsuki. Her eyes were shut and she had the small smile that would make any man fall in love. Not wanting this to end either Naruto laid his head back, onto Satsuki's pillow. Naruto placed one hand behind his head and one over Satsuki, making Satsuki blush. His arm rested around her back as he drifted off into deep sleep, not sure what would happen when morning came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Waking up and Fire Style Spiciness**

The Third Hokage, the Professor, known to all as Hiruzen Sarutobi, was spying on Naruto and Satsuki as they slept together. "So Naruto found out about her real gender." He and the Shinobi Council knew the truth about the last Uchiha all along but decided to let her go on with her little plan for now as they didn't want her to suffer cause of the selfish Civilian Council. Knowing full well if they forced her into breeding the Uchiha heiress would surly snap, that and they wanted to see the Civilian Councils reaction to the truth.

"I better make some changes to the team selections..." He was originally going to place Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Sakura together but realized that was a plan for disaster. Sakura would just fawn over 'Sasuke' while 'he' and Naruto would just constantly fight each other. He then looked over Sakura's file. "Sakura is more of a genjutsu type so I'll put her on Kurenai's team and switch her with Hinata." It was an obvious fact to everyone that Hinata had a crush on Naruto but was too shy to say it.

Heck even most of the Jonin in the village made one large bet for who would confess first and when. It was actually more like a pool. Some guessed she would confess before they graduated while others bet it would be when she was in her forty's. "This should balance out the teams well." He muttered as he finished. He then palmed his face I exhaustion as he went back to doing the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Satsuki...

A rooster crowed out, waking Naruto up. He responded by throwing a kunai at it, the unfortunate bird started to wale in pain until it died, the last sound it made being a thump to the ground as it fell to the ground. "Dammit. . . stupid bird." Naruto muttered, he then looked over at the still sleeping Satsuki and smiled. "She looks so peaceful."

Naruto then smelt a terrible smell. Naruto pulled his collar away from him and sniffed the inside, confirming that the smell was coming from him. "Jeez I reek! Gah I can't go outside smelling like this." Naruto took one last look at Satsuki, hoping she wouldn't mind him using her bath.

Moving carefully out of the bed, trying not to wake Satsuki, Naruto left the room to go find and take a bath. Naruto was in aw at how nice Satsuki's place was compared to his. He walked around for about ten minutes before finding the bathroom. The bath was pretty big, big enough for three people to bath comfortably at once. "Wow, this definitely beats my dinky bathtub."

While the bath was filling up Naruto pulled his cloths off him, still a little sticky with sweat from last nights intense training. Naruto walked into the bath, closing the door behind him that separated the bath area from the area with the toilet and sink. The water felt like heaven, he could feel the dirt and sweat wash off him. As Naruto soaked his body and relaxed his muscles he went over what happened yesterday in his mind. Not sure what to do or even what to say to Satsuki. As Naruto was thinking about his next move Satsuki was waking up.

Satsuki opened her eyes, her first thought being, "Where is Naruto-kun?" She didn't realize that she was blushing at the moment. Satsuki stood up from her bed, stretching her arms into the air with a loud yawn. She left her bedroom and walked around her apartment, looking for her blond classmate. Naruto, however, was no where to be seen.

"Did he already leave? He didn't even say goodbye." Satsuki sighed, sad that he would leave without even saying goodbye. Suddenly Satsuki's concentration was broken by a foul smell. It didn't take her long to realize that the smell was coming from her.

"I better go take a bath and wash up. Because of what happened I never got a chance to take a shower, I feel so gross." Satsuki muttered as she quickly made her way to her bathroom. After closing the door behind her Satsuki began to strip off her cloths from yesterday. Since she laid Naruto in her bed Satsuki had to put the same cloths she wore for training the night before, or else chance waking Naruto up and giving him another eyeful of her naked body, they were still sticky with sweat and clung to her body a little.

After tossing her sweat drenched cloths to the side Satsuki wrapped a towel around herself. Satsuki was outside the door to the bath with nothing but a towel on, while Naruto had just finished up. He got out and covered himself with a towel, tying it around his waist and using another one to dry his shaggy golden blond hair. "That was nice." He thought as he opened the door to find Satsuki, with nothing but a towel on.

After a moment before realizing, "Ahhh!" Both ninja to-be screamed in shock.

The situation was awkward again as they both stood in front of each other with nothing but towels on. Satsuki then started to blush madly as she looked at Naruto. "Oh Kami...he...so rip...those muscles are huge!" She thought as she couldn't help but admire his lean and muscular body.

Naruto blushed madly as well, but for a different reason. "Wow!...do all girls within a clan have big breast like that? We're only 12 and she already has an- agh stop thinking that!" He thought as he drank in her hour glass figure and the sizable mounds on her chest, which were only covered by a tiny towel.

The two kept staring at each other, admiring each others body's, not knowing what to say to the other. After what felt like hours Satsuki broke the silence. "Um...I'm glade you found the bath, it looked like you had some really tough training last night." Satsuki's voice trembled slightly, only half sure of what she was saying.

"Ah! Yeah, sorry I used your bath without asking. I...didn't wanna go out smelling like I did." Naruto respond, nervousness clear in his voice.

"No problem, If you want I can lend you some of my 'Sasuke' cloths, I'm pretty sure they'll fit you."

Naruto nodded his head, "Sure, thanks."

Still not what she was saying Satsuki asked, "do you want me to show you where they are?" While thinking, "Why did I ask him that!?"

Naruto wasn't doing much better as he answered "Yeah, thanks again." While thinking, "WHAT AM I DOING!? SAY NO YOU IDIOT!" Satsuki turned around, unintentionally giving Naruto a look at her shapely rear, and gestured for him to follow her.

They walked in an awkward silence. At least they didn't say anything out loud, their heads wouldn't shut up as they tried to think of what to say next. "Dammit what the hell should I do. It was a miracle I was able to handle last night, but this..." Naruto's thoughts trailed off as his eyes wandered down to stare at Satsuki's swinging hips and shapely butt, the towel threatening to expose it at any moment.

The bottom of her rear stuck out of the towel, making Naruto's hormones go nuts. It was already a small towel, and Satsuki unconsciously clutching it closer to her chest didn't help keep the side currently facing Naruto covered. This made their walk feel like miles long instead of down the hall. As they finally reached the room Satsuki opened the door and pointed to the closet, "My cloths are in there, you can use anything that fits."

Nodding his head Naruto said "Thanks Satsuki-chan, I owe you one."

Hearing Naruto thank her made Satsuki blush. "N-no problem." She stuttered. "Why am I stuttering!? And why is my heart pounding so fast, I feel like its about to burst!" She thought, worrying what was going on with herself. Naruto went to walk into the room and Satsuki to the bath when their thighs rubbed together from them both trying to walk through the small door way at the same time.

This caused both to be ninja to turn towards the other and jump back, each hitting their backs against the brown wooden door frame. Staring into each others eyes they both got another look at the others body's, both not knowing what to say. This time it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Um, sorry Satsuki-chan. My fault, I wasn't thinking."

Satsuki blushed again. "No problem, could've happened to anybody."

Naruto chuckled lightly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around themselves. "Yeah, happen to anyone." He said with his usual grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Satsuki blushed became darker as she saw the smile. "I-I'll make breakfast for the both of us if that's alright?"

"Sure." Naruto then closed the door to change.

Satsuki made it back to the bath as she started the water again. As she went in as it filled, she tried to gather her thoughts. "Kun. . .I called Naruto that at the end. . ." Her father had always told her that honorifics were to be used with the utmost care, and that using them in the wrong circumstance could mean a lot of trouble for the family. She understood that much, but after one night with someone that she thought she hated, now she didn't know. "Why did I ask him to stay with me for the night?. . Why do I feel as though I can trust him?. . .and why do I feel safe around him? It was never like that before. . ." She thought as she washed her hair.

* * *

With Naruto, he was trying to find an outfit to wear but. . .

"Damn. . .no orange. . ." He muttered. Naruto looked through the clothes as he couldn't find any of his favorite color. The main colors of 'Sasuke's' clothes were dark blue, and white. After a bit of looking through the clothes "Oh," He pulled out a black leather jacket. "This'll do." He did find himself an orange under shirt, so he decided to wear that and a pair of black jeans. On his feet he wore black ninja sandals. He looked at himself in a mirror that was in the room. "Not bad." He admitted as he left and headed to the living room area. He then got an idea. "I'll send some clones out to got and train." He thought as he made five clones. "Alright guys, get to the usual training spot and train your asses off."

The clones then saluted to him. "You got it boss!" They said in unison. One by one, they headed out the window and headed for the training ground.

* * *

Satsuki soon finished her bath and went back into her room as she got changed. "Well. . .team selection day. I wonder who will be on my team?" She had to admit, that she was a little curious about who she would be with. She got herself dressed and headed for the kitchen and make breakfast, putting her mother's old apron on. "Better make the usual, except I have a guest today." She blushed again as she thought of Naruto. "Is this how Hinata feels about him?" She thought as she made her family's special breakfast curry and the aroma filled the air.

Naruto was stretching his limbs as he smelled something good. "Satsuki-chan must be almost done with breakfast." He thought as he followed the smell, leading him to the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he saw Satsuki in the apron as she was setting the table. "Kami, she looks so cute." He thought as he approached her. "Yo."

Satsuki turned to see Naruto in his current outfit. "Um. . .Hi Naruto-kun." She said with an unnoticeable blush on her face. "I-I made my family's special breakfast curry. I hope you like it." She then quickly covered her mouth as the blush deepen in color. "WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?" She thought in a panicked tone.

"Curry?" Naruto said as he looked at the food. "Looks good, I never had curry before."

"Really?" Satsuki asked as the two sat down to eat

"Yeah, the shop owners always raise the prices for me. So the only food I ever really ate was Ichiraku ramen." Naruto explained.

Satsuki's jaw dropped slightly. "He's only eaten ramen for most of his life?" She thought. "Why do the shop owners raise the prices for you only? They lower the prices for me but raise them for you! That's unfair!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he then chuckled a little. "Meh, I don't mind. I usually just prank the pricks afterward."

"But. . .still. . ." Satsuki muttered.. She was feeling guilty again, she learned that Naruto didn't know who his parents were AND that he's only eaten ramen for most of his life for some reason.

"It's alright Satsuki-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "How about we eat, I'm starving."

Satsuki was about to say something but her stomach growled. "I guess I am too." She giggled a little as she started to eat.

* * *

Satsuki was about to take a bite when she realized something. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped before he could take a bite. "Yeah?"

"Why did you come to my apartment last night? I'm curious."

Naruto winced at the question. "How do I explain? Um. . ." He then started to chuckle a little.

Satsuki then gave him a confused look. "What? Come on, it's alright, you can tell me." She then started to give him the dreaded 'Puppy eyes jutsu' that all girls know. "Pleeeaaaase?" She pled cutely.

"Fuck. . ." Naruto thought as he couldn't resist. "Well. . .it started when I got something like a bloodline." He started explaining.

"Something like a bloodline?" Satsuki curiously asked.

"Yeah, for some reason I recently got a heighten sense of smell."

"Like an Inuzuka?"

"Yeah, but last night after I was training, I smelled your scent. . .but I thought it was something completely different." Naruto then blushed, this time in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked as she gave him a confused look.

"Well. . .I smelled you but I thought I smelled another girl and well. . ."

"What?"

"I thought you and Sakura were well. . .doing 'it' together and my imagination got the best of me. . ." Naruto then lightly chuckled. "My bad on that end."

Satsuki looked at him in disbelief. "You thought me-"

"Yeah. . ."

"And Sakura-"

"Yup. . ."

"Were about to-"

"Uh huh. . ."

"Together?"

"Basically."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Satsuki started to giggle a little and then went to full on laughter.

Now Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "Uh. . ." While he was thinking. "Kami. . . how can someone be so cute?"

After laughing, Satsuki then got up from her seat and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's alright that you overreact."

"You mean your alright with it?"

Satsuki then giggled again. "I know you like Sakura, but I'm not into her." She then winked at him.

Naruto then started to chuckle a little. "Well at least you being a girl explains why you never respond to your fan-girls."

Satsuki then pouted as she went back to her seat. "They're disgraces." She muttered but was heard.

"What do you mean Satsuki-chan?"

"Besides Hinata and Ino, most of the girls that went shouldn't have gone to the academy as they only decided to go is to try and flirt with me as 'Sasuke'."

"Same with Sakura-chan?"

Satsuki's eye twitched a little. "Naruto-kun, she's the worst of them all, she cares more about her appearance then her shinobi training. She may be smart, but book smarts aren't gonna help in the field. I don't get what you see in her."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard the Kyubi talking in his head. **"She got you there kit. The only reason you have a crush on her is cause smart and pretty. You got a better chance with Lavender eyes or the Uchiha here." **Naruto blushed at the thought about him and Satsuki together, but wondered who he meant by 'Lavender Eyes'.

Satsuki wasn't done yet. "That and I think she would go and become a lesbian for me if she ever found out the truth about me." She shivered at the thought.

Naruto then started to think back to all the times he tried to ask Sakura out on a date but she turned him down and hit him over the head. "Wow. . . your right. . .she IS a b***h. . ."

Satsuki then started to giggle again. "Naruto-kun, I have to say that I envy you that you only had one girl that had a crush on you." While thinking, "Could I. . . be crushing on him too?"

Naruto then gave her a confused look. "Huh? What do mean? Someone has a crush on me? Who is it?"

Satsuki sweat-dropped. "He honestly didn't know?" She thought as she decided to get straight to who it was. "Hinata Hyuga. She's had a crush on you since. . .hell before the academy. I was able to easily tell, mainly cause she acted shy around you and stuttered all the time when you were near her." She explained.

At that point, Naruto felt as if a giant weight fell on his head. "WHAT!? YOU MEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ASK SAKURA OUT FOR ONE DAMN DATE, I'VE COULD'VE ASK HINATA THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" He yelled as he got out of his seat. He suddenly started to think about time he seen Hinata and started blushing. "Crap. . .I've been ignoring an even cuter girl. . ." He muttered.

"It's alright Naruto," Satsuki said. "Maybe you can make it up to her at one point." She then started to hear Naruto's stomach growl again. "Come on, eat up. We'll need your strength."

Naruto sighed as he sat back down. "Yeah, your right."

The two then looked at there food. "Down the hatch!" They said in unison.

* * *

Satsuki took a bite as she realized something after swallowing. "Oh no! This is-!" She thought as she looked at Naruto who already took a bite as he swallowed. "Whoops. . ."

Naruto blinked a few times before his face went completely dark red. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled multiple times as he started to breath fire from his mouth. "WATER!"

Satsuki quickly got up from her seat as she went to the fridge, rummaging through it. "Juice, meats, eggs, ah ha!" She took out a carton of milk as she shook it. "Alright, it's not passed the expiration date." She said as she handed the milk to Naruto. "Here Naruto-kun, drink this."

Naruto took the carton and drank the entire thing, calming down in the process. When he finished in and place the carton down, he started to breath heavily as silly looking milk mustache was on his face. "Mind explaining?"

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at the milk mustache. "Sorry about that. You see, the Uchiha have a certain way to prepare themselves for learning Fire Style jutsu and you just experienced it."

Naruto stopped panting as he continued. "By feeding them extremely spicy food?"

Satsuki blushed a little in embarrassment. "Yeah, ironically it worked sometimes."

A bead of sweat dropped down his cheek as Naruto then said, "Yeah and I think I already know what happens when it doesn't work."

Satsuki couldn't help but giggled at Naruto. "Here, at least wipe away the milk mustache." Without thinking Satsuki took her handkerchief out of her pocket and began whipping Naruto's upper lip, causing Naruto's entire face to turn red. Seeing Naruto's face turn so red made Satsuki realized what she was doing, causing her face to become as red as Naruto's. Satsuki quickly shot back, clearly embarrassed about what just happened. "S-sorry Naruto-kun! I wasn't thinking! Uh, here why don't I make you something you can actually eat."

Still blushing Naruto shook his head. "No, It's alright Satsuki-chan." Naruto turned back around in his seat and took another bite of the special curry, cringing at the delicious but deadly flavor.

"Naruto-kun! Stop, you don't have to eat it, it's way too spicy!" She said, noticeably worried for him.

Again Naruto shook his head, "No...it's really good! Besides...this is the first time anyone's made me something to eat besides Ichiraku. I really wanna eat it!" Naruto flashed her his famous goofy grin, causing Satsuki's blush to grow darker.

Not a minute ago he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but he was not scarfing it down, refusing to let her throw it away for something else. She could easily tell he still couldn't handle the heat, but he continued eating until his plate was clean. "He...he really ate it, all of it. Even I wasn't able to eat halve of it when my mom first gave it to me." Satsuki couldn't believe it, her heart felt strangely warm as she looked at Naruto as he picked up his plate and placed it in the sink.

"Satsuki-chan...?"

Satsuki's heart skipped a beat as Naruto turned his head towards her, wondering what he wanted. "Y-yes?"

Naruto almost fell over as he asked, "Got any more milk!?" It was clear Naruto's mouth was burning worse than before, it looked like he was about to pass out.

Satsuki quickly ran back to her fridge, rummaging around for something to douse the flames her curry had created. Luckily for Naruto Satsuki had a single serve bottle of milk. It didn't completely cool him down but it was good enough that he wouldn't pass out. "T-thanks! S-Satsuki-chan...huff...huff."

"Why did you eat that? It was clearly too spicy, I mean it was my family's curry, the Uchiha's fire style training curry!"

Naruto just looked up at her from his seat, one arm lazily draped over his chair while the other, holding his empty milk container, sat on her table as a small smile appeared on his face. "I just told you, didn't I Satsuki-chan? I really...wanted to eat what you made me."

All she could do was stare at the blond. Not believing what he had just said, or rather what he had just repeated. It was such a simple and stupid reason to burn his mouth with a clans special curry, a clan that specializes in fire-style Ninjutsu no less. Suddenly Satsuki started giggling, which turned into full on laughter.

Naruto stared at her as she continued laughing, one thought floating through his mind. "So this is what Satsuki looks like when she laughs, this isn't like before. Her laugh seems so...bright and warm."

As Satsuki calmed down she looked at Naruto and said, "Alright, maybe next time I'll make it mild so you don't almost die."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Naruto thought with hope appearing in his heart.

Removing her apron Satsuki walked towards her bedroom, "You'd better hurry up. I doubt you'll have time to get home and to the academy in ten minutes. Oh also, we better act like asses that hate each other at the academy so we don't draw attention at the academy."

Suddenly it hit Naruto, he really did only have ten minutes until class! Satsuki was fine since all she had to do was a hand sign and she was finished getting ready. The fact that she only lived five minutes away from the academy also helped, helped Satsuki at least. Naruto still had to run back to his apartment, change, grab some more ninja tools, and get back to the academy.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yo everyone, JG here! I know, I know this is my first Author's Note to the fan but since this is a different story, might as well change it up.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah I got nothing at the moment so later! ^.^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Looks, Teams, Kisses and a New Sensei**

Naruto hopped out of Satsuki's apartment window, knowing he had no time to waste. Normally he didn't care about being late, or even going to class for that matter, but not today. Today was graduation day, the day he had been dreaming of for years.

Today he would be leaving the academy and getting to meet his jonin sensei. He would finally be a real ninja. But all of that wouldn't happen if he didn't make it to his apartment and then to the academy before eight o'clock. "Oh man oh man! I can't believe this! I can't be late today! But I gotta get my ninja tools and my headband!" Naruto ran through the streets, dodging people left and right. As he ran people yelled at him.

"Watch it you brat!" A fat man yelled.

"Be more considerate, you little brat!" Yelled a middle aged women, she held onto her nieces hand, staring daggers at Naruto as he ran. The hatred in their eyes, for once, was directed more at Naruto rather than his tenant.

"Pricks. . ." Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes as he ignored and quickly ran back to his apartment.

* * *

Back with Satsuki, she put her transformation back on and leapt from roof to roof for the academy. On his way, 'Sasuke' heard some of the crowd muttering.

"Just who does that brat think he is?"

"Demon spawn!"

"Murderer!"

"He should've died when he was born!"

"It's his fault that Itachi went rouge!"

If Satsuki could've dropped her façade, she would've beaten the living hell out of those people. "How dare they!? What did Naruto-kun do that was so bad to them!? He doesn't even know my brother!" She thought as she passed them and arrived at the academy. Unknowing to her, a group of ANBU arrived and arrested those citizens, saying something about breaking the Third's Law.

* * *

Back with Naruto at his apartment, he got his headband that he decided to wrap around his head, his fish net shirt that he wore under his new outfit, thanks to one Satsuki Uchiha, and the rest of his ninja gear, after he realized something. "S**t, I knew I should've gotten rid of those bugs the other day! They ate most of my jumpsuits!" He said as he saw that most of his favorite orange jumpsuits were eaten by cloth eating bugs. He only saw one left so he put it in a box and sealed it with tape to make sure the bugs wouldn't get at it. "Well, I least I still have Satsuki-chan's outfit she gave me." He then to think about her. Her cute face, her warm smile, her amazing figure with her large rack only covered by a towel . . At that moment, Naruto blushed madly as he violently shook his head and went out the window, heading for the academy. "This is gonna be really awkward. . ." He muttered.

* * *

In the Hokage's Tower, Sarutobi along with Jonin Sensei Kakashi as they were spying on Naruto in his crystal ball.

"So, that's him?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi nodded at his question. "Yes, he is one of your three new students along with 'Sasuke' Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga."

"I thought Kurenai was getting the Hyuga girl?"

"I made the last minute change so that Sakura is now Kurenai's team. Just remember, don't neglect your other students just cause the Civilian Council wants you train the last Uchiha."

Kakashi sighed as he then bowed to Sarutobi. "I understand, I'll equally train them, if they can pass my test that is."

Sarutobi then started to rub his forehead in annoyance. "You and your teamwork," He muttered. "Fine, just don't traumatize them for life after this."

"Understood." Kakashi eye-smiled as he turned and started to leave. At the door after opening it. "Don't worry, no one will find out about Satsuki under my watch."

Sarutobi then chuckled a little. "Well thing is, Naruto already found out it and it seems like she's gained a little crush on him."

"Hmm, interesting. You gonna talk to the two after the team introductions?"

Sarutobi smirked at Kakashi. "Already ordered the ANBU to bring them here. Be on time for the team pick-ups cause they'll be waiting."

"Yeah yeah I will." Kakashi said as he waved a hand and closed the door behind him. Outside, he took his Icha Icha book and started reading. "Better get going." He then started walking to the academy.

* * *

Satsuki as Sasuke was sitting in the academy, staring out the window while waiting for two people. The first being Iruka-sensei to get our team selections going and the other being Naruto, the recent friend she had made after last night accident. She blushed inwardly at last night events, hiding it from the outside so no one see it. "Come on Naruto-kun, get here soon, it'll begin any minute." She thought.

"Um, it this seat taken?" a familiarly annoying voiced asked.

'Sasuke' turned to see Sakura, in her pink hair glory, going completely head over heels for 'him'. 'Sasuke' grunted as she started to squeal as she sat down, "Great. . .the pink banshee. . ." 'Sasuke' thought in an annoyed tone. 'He' got a quick glance over to where Hinata was sitting and the seat next to her was empty. "Good, Naruto can sit next to her now so he can get to know her better." 'He' thought with a smirk, causing Sakura to squeal more, causing him to sigh in annoyance. "Please let me not be on the same team as her." At that moment, Ino came over and started to fight with Sakura over the seat.

* * *

Naruto finally made to the academy where he saw Iruka, after a bit of small talk, the two headed in and arrived at the classroom door.

"Well Naruto, this is it." Iruka said. "I'm really proud of you. Learning two A-Rank and a B-Rank techniques is something to be proud of."

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. After beating the hell of out Mizuki-teme, it was worth it."

Iruka then started to chuckle as he rubbed his nose. "Well we better get in."

"Yup, I gotta certain girl to sit next to." Naruto said with usual grin.

"Let me guess, Sakura?" Iruka said, knowing that Naruto had a crush on her.

Naruto shook his negatively, "Nope."

Iruka at that point gave him a confused look, before realizing who he was talking about and smiled. "So you finally figured it out huh?"

Naruto then became wide-eyed at what he said. "YOU KNEW!?" He yelled in disbelief.

Iruka then rubbed his forehead. "Naruto, everyone knew about it. The jonin and ANBU had a large bet on it."

Naruto then dropped his head in shame. "Remind me to hit myself with a large frying pan after this."

Iruka chuckled as he headed in, Naruto following behind him, when he got in, it raised a big surprised for two reason. The first being that he was coming in along with Iruka and the other being that his appearance changed, making some of the girls blushed with a little bit of drool coming out of their mouths. Hinata was working as hard not to faint after realizing that the seat next to her was open. As he was heading for the open seat. . .

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO GRADUATED YOU BAKA! DON'T THINK A NEW LOOK WILL CHANGE ANYONE'S OPINION OF YOU!" Yelled Sakura to his face. "SO GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEVIL!"

Satsuki and Hinata both glared at her, sending a large amount of killing intent. "That bitch!" The both thought in unison.

Sighing, Naruto ignored her, walking pass her as he then flipped her the bird. "Don't worry Sakura, I recently got a large wake-up call as I realized I'm no into you anymore." He explained as he walked passed her, shocking her and most of the class.

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow as 'he' heard what Naruto just said. In 'his' mind however, Satsuki was laughing up a storm. "Nice!" She thought. Sasuke then sniffed the air, recognizing a familiar scent. "Raspberries. . ." 'He' muttered. "He must've used my shampoo while he was showering.

Naruto soon made it to the seat next to Hinata. "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl let out a slight 'Eep' at his question. Her crush was actually asking to sit next to her. "I um. . . s-sure. . . you can sit here" Hinata said, mustering up all the courage she could with a light smile and small blush.

"Damn, she's so cute!" Naruto thought as he sat next to her. "Thanks." He then started to sniff the air. "You smell raspberries?" He asked her.

Hinata nodded her head. "Y-yes. . .I-I think it's coming from your hair."

Naruto then realized that he must've used Satsuki's shampoo without thinking. As he touched his hair, it didn't feel entirely spiky but it felt smooth and wavy. "Huh, I guess I was rushing so I didn't notice." He then shrugged his shoulder.

Besides Hinata and not including Sakura, the other girls started to sniff the air, smelling raspberries as well, turning their heads toward Naruto with his new appearance, giving him looks of lust.

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Iruka called out, using his head-enlargement jutsu. Everyone looked forward as they eyed him. " As you all know, from today you're all ninjas. For now you're Genin, lowest ranking ninjas. But you gain more experience you'll rise to the rankings. First we'll divide you into three-man teams and then you'll meet your Jonin sensei." He then started to hear muttering from everyone as he pulled out the list that was recently given to him by the Hokage. " I am going to call out your teams and I would like you to sit according to them after I am finished. Team one. . ." As he said the first six, he noticed some anticipation from some of the students. "Team Seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!" Naruto, and Hinata whispered while 'Sasuke' grunted, hiding a smirk under his hands.

Iruka was about to announce the next team when. . .

"WHY!? Iruka-sensei, why is Naruto even here? He failed the graduation exam, so why isn't he here in the first place!?" Sakura asked, loathing that Naruto was on the same team as 'Sasuke' and she wasn't.

"Yeah, I also noticed that Mizuki-sensei isn't here. Where is he?" Another student asked, starting to question where their other sensei was.

'Sasuke' looked at Naruto as he glared at Sakura. "They're right. How did Naruto-kun graduate?" 'He' thought.

Iruka sighed as he was about to explain, but Naruto beat him to it as he jumped to where Iruka was.

"You really want to know?" Naruto asked as he saw some of the students nodding. He scratched his head as he looked at Iruka, who nodded his head. "Let me start out with that it was all Mizuki-teme-"

"SENSEI YOU BAKA!" Sakura interrupted.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he continue. "After the graduation exam last week, on my way home, Mizuki approached me telling me about a make-up test to take. Turns out it was a lie when he told me that I had to steal the Scroll of Seals."

Most of the students gasped at this. "He told you to steal the Forbidden Scroll? How the hell did you get pass the Hokage!?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked on his head.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little. "Well, let's just say that Iruka isn't the only one who fell for my Sexy Jutsu."

At that point, most of the guys laughed while girls jaws dropped at the thought of the Hokage getting a nosebleed from seeing a naked girl. 'Sasuke' had to hold in a laugh while Kiba and Choji laughed loudly. Shikamaru snickered a little while Shino continued with suppressing his emotions.

"No way. . .Hokage-sama is a pervert. . ." Ino muttered as her head dropped.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. . .Naruto. . ." He muttered as he palmed his face.

* * *

Iruka palmed his face as he took over, telling Naruto to head back to his seat.

"Hmm, so the dobe ended up learning two A-Rank Jutsu and a B-Rank. Impressive." 'Sasuke' muttered.

"Lucky!" Kiba said as he looked at Naruto. "That's pretty awesome."

Sakura scuffed as she looked away, crossing her arm and pouted. "Who cares? Sasuke-kun should've been the one with that privilege."

"The point is, Mizuki's plan backfired when Naruto learned those three jutsu and he revealed that he actually wanted the scroll for his own power. Basically, Naruto completed a B-Rank mission without even knowing." Iruka explained as some of the students looked at him in a new light. "Anyway, moving on with the teams. Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame," At that moment, Kiba and Sakura slammed their head on the table. "Team Nine is still in activity, and finally Team Ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." At that moment, Ino started to cry anime tears while Choji continued eating his chips and Shikamaru rubbed his head, saying 'troublesome' again. "Anyway, those are all the teams. I'll be right back with your jonin sensei, who will be here soon to pick each of the teams up when I get back." The class started to talk among it self as he started to leave. "I have this last thing to say. I am completely proud of all of you and wish you all luck with your lives as shinobi of Konoha." He then opened the door and exited through it.

* * *

At that moment, multiple females besides Sakura and Ino started to come over to Naruto.

"Ah crap this isn't gonna end well." Naruto thought as he heard Kyubi laugh up a storm.

"So Naruto. . ." One of the girls started.

"Uh. . .yeah?" Naruto replied.

"What made you decide to change your look?" Another girl asked in a seductive tone.

As Naruto was getting bombarded with questions and complements, 'Sasuke' went over to Hinata as Kiba and Shino sat next to Sakura to have a discussion.

"D-Do you think he'll be alright?" Hinata asked.

'Sasuke' shrugged his shoulder. "Dobe will be fine. Better then me getting hounded by fan girls. . .except Sakura and Ino. . ."

"Your hair smells so good Naruto. . ." Another girl said as they approached him even more.

"Want to get some ramen with me after introductions?" Another seductively asked.

All the girls then began to glare at each other. "HE'S MINE!" They then tried to grab on to Naruto as if he was an item.

"AW CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he got out of their grips and latched onto the ceiling with some kunai, feet on the ceiling right above Hinata. At that moment, he got sudden exhaustion from receiving the memories of training from his clones. "S**T!" He lost his grip as Hinata looked up.

"Nar-" That was all Hinata was able to say when the two crashed into each other as Naruto was on top of Hinata and they were both kissing, lips to lips. Time seem to stop as everyone looked at the two, blushes coming up both their faces.

'Sasuke' looked on, resisting a blush of 'his' own as he saw the two separate. "Lucky, Hinata got his first kiss." Satsuki thought while pouting in her mind.

"S-Sorry Hinata-chan. . ." Naruto muttered as he got off her.

"I-It's alright N-Naruto-kun. . ." Hinata muttered out as the two stood up and faced the rest of the class that was staring at the two. It was quiet when. . .

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA YOU PERVERT!?" Sakura yelled out as she tried to punch him.

Naruto grabbed her fist and glared at her. "I already apologized to her for what happened. You know something, I tried to stay calm about this but seriously, shut the hell up already!" He then threw her fist away and walked off. "Bathroom." He said as he went out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

With the Hokage, Sarutobi looked on at Naruto outburst at Sakura and kiss with Hinata. "Minato, your son is gonna get a harem at this rate. . ." he muttered as he continued to watch as 'Sasuke' sighed as 'he' then said that 'he' would check on him.

'Sasuke' arrived at the bathroom to see if Naruto was alright. Satsuki didn't mind going into the boy's bathroom since she disguised herself as a boy for most of her time at the academy. When 'he' entered, 'he' saw Naruto washing his faces. "Dobe." 'He' said.

"Hey 'teme'." Naruto replied. After a moment, he sighed. "Jeez, I can't believe I let Sakura get to me like that."

"Just forget it."

"I mean after all the times she beat me up and the abuse from the village, how could I not snap?"

"Abuse?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"S**t. . ." Naruto thought as he then sighed. "I'll tell you after the team introductions."

"I'll take your word for it." 'Sasuke' headed out of the bathroom. "Better get back, I saw some jonin coming in after I left."

Naruto nodded as he headed out as well, not before getting one last punch at the wall, leaving a large dent. "Anger management at it's best." He then ran pass 'Sasuke' and back into the room.

"What did you go through in your life Naruto-kun?" Satsuki depressingly thought. 'Sasuke' soon reentered to see an open spot next to Hinata with Naruto on the other side of her. 'Sasuke' went and sat down as they all saw a group of jonin along with Iruka.

"These are your sensei, jonin rank shinobi that will train each of the teams that were selected."

First some regular looking jonin came and picked up their students, then came the jonin that looked different from the others, first was a woman with red eyes and a 'unique' outfit. "Team Eight come with me." She said as Kiba, Shino and Sakura walked down and followed her out the door. Then a man with tan skin and was smoking a cigar came up. "Team Ten come on." Ino, Shikamaru and Choji left with the man and soon Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Hinata were the only three left along with Iruka.

* * *

Soon an hour passed and still no one showed up.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted out. "This guy doesn't seem reliable, whoever he is." Satsuki thought.

Iruka palmed his face in annoyance. "He'll be here," while thinking, "Late again." He then continued. "Your sensei will have the habit of constant lateness so if he says a certain time, come later then he says."

At that moment, the door opened and Kakashi stepped through, he then started to chuckle as he waved to his new team. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." He explained with an eye smile.

"Wha?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head, not noticing that Iruka palmed his face again.

'Sasuke's' eye twitched as Hinata tilted her head as well. "Is he serious?" 'He' thought.

"Meet me at the roof in ten minutes." Kakashi said as he then did a handsign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, see ya later Iruka-sense!" Naruto waved as he left along with Hinata and 'Sasuke'.

Iruka waved to the three as he started to leave himself. "Good luck Naruto." He thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

At the roof, Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Hinata sat on the steps as Kakashi leaned on the railing. 'Sasuke' was doing 'his' usual brooding, Hinata was playing with her fingers and Naruto was leaning back, watching the clouds.

"So, who wants to start introductions?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"What kind of introduction?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "You know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, and favorite sexual position."

Naruto did a spit take, distracting him from the clouds as he looked at his new sensei, "WAIT! What was that last one?" 'Sasuke' and Hinata blushed madly at what he said.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi slapped his face in annoyance. "KAKASHI!" He screamed out, causing his paper work to fall over after sorting out nicely after doing it for ten hour straight. He twitched three time as he looked at all the paper scattered on the ground. "FFFUUUU-"

* * *

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, "What ever do you mean?" The three genin just looked at him strangely. When none of his students spoke up, he decided to be the first one to break the ice. "Okay, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have my likes and dislikes, my goals in life are none of your business, I've got lots hobbies, but mostly I like to read."

The three sweat-dropped at his introduction.

"Alright then," Kakashi then pointed to Hinata. "Your turn."

Hinata gulped as she started. "M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga. M-My likes include m-my teammates, c-cinnamon buns, m-my family, and a c-certain boy. My dislikes a-are rapists, k-kidnappers, K-Kumo, and bullies. M-my h-hobbies are f-flower pressing, a-and reading. My dream is to probably be w-with a c-certain boy, and unite m-my family." She stuttered out.

Kakashi nodded as he looked on. "Not a bad introduction, but we'll have to work on her confidence." He thought.

Naruto was blushing as he remembered the 'accident' that happened earlier. "HOW THE HELL WAS I SO STUPID!" He yelled out in his head.

**"You brought it on yourself kit." **Kyubi said while laughing madly.

'Sasuke' looked at her and smirked. "Not bad, maybe if she ever find out the truth about me, we could be friends." Satsuki thought.

"Alright then," Kakashi then pointed to 'Sasuke'. "Your turn."

'Sasuke' looked up and sighed. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a few hobbies including reading, and training. I like learning new jutsu and a certain person." In 'his' head, Satsuki blushed. "I strongly dislike fan girls as they are disgraces and wouldn't leave me alone. My dream is to bring in a certain man in for justice and restore my clan."

Kakashi looked on, keeping his cool demeanor. "Interesting, seems Naruto has had a bit of an affect on Satsuki." He thought. "Alright then," He then turned to Naruto. "Your last."

Naruto smiled as he started. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks, and meeting new people. I like ramen and two certain girls." Hinata blushed at that while 'Sasuke' smiled in his hands. "I don't like arrogance, people who think they're above others, or people who would hurt those close to me. My goal in life is to become the Hokage so people will respect me."

Kakashi eye-smiled at his introduction. "Alright then, now that introductions are done now lets talk about our first exercise."

"Being?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"Survival training." He said.

"B-But didn't w-we already do training during the academy?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi nodded. "You did, but it will be different this time as I will be your opponent. Each of the teams are all doing something similar. Your graduation test was so you could receive your headband and see if you could pull off a few easy tricks."

The three gulped at this realization.

"Calm down." Kakashi replied. "I'm going to test whether or not you three are truly ready to become ninja. Meet me at training ground one tomorrow at five for your test."

Naruto dropped his head. "It's in the morning isn't it?"

Kakashi eye-smiled again. "On the mark. Also, I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you'll puke if you do. See you then."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three on the roof.

"Um. . ." Hinata started. "I better get home and get ready."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Hinata-chan. Oh and eat breakfast." Naruto said.

"B-But he just-"

"He was late to our meeting and Iruka-sensei told us that he would constantly late to everything. Take advantage of it." 'Sasuke' said.

"'Teme's' right," Naruto said. "Be prepared tomorrow."

After thinking for a moment, Hinata nodded her head. "A-Alright. See you tomorrow." She soon went back the way she came, leaving Naruto and 'Sasuke' on the roof.

Well, we better-" Naruto was about to say when two ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama has requested and audience with you two." The ANBU with the pig mask said.

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

"Top secret." The ANBU with the bear mask said as they placed a hand on their shoulders and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the three protagonist are together now, relationships have bloomed and been broken, they've met their sensei and, Naruto and 'Sasuke' were summoned by the Hokage, what will happen? You'll have to wait and see next time. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Resolutions, Truths and Sexy Jutsu**

* * *

The two ANBU soon brought Naruto and 'Sasuke' to the Hokage's office via by puff of smoke.

"We are here, get in you two." The Pig ANBU said as he opened the door.

"Alright. . ." Naruto said, awkwardly entering the office with 'Sasuke' right behind him.

As they went in, the door closed behind them. "What's this about?" Satsuki thought. 'He' then sensed some chakra being applied to the room around them. "Seals?"

Naruto meanwhile looked forward, eyes closed as he sniffed the air as he smelled something 'off' about the office. Most of it had Sarutobi's scent on it, but there were three faint foreign scents in the room as well. "Hey fox, you sense this?" He asked his tenant.

The Kyubi nodded. **"Yeah, three to four listening seal. Some groups of people must've been listening in on the old monkey for a while. Just apply a chakra enhanced loud shriek and it'll destroy them easily."** Kyubi explained.

Naruto chuckled. "Good thing I brought those earplugs for me in case I needed them." He said.

Kyubi sweat-dropped. **"Why did you have those in the first place?"**

"I'll explain later." Naruto said to the Kyubi as he refocused on Sarutobi. "Hey old man."

"Naruto, 'Sasuke'," Sarutobi then showed them two seats in front of them. "Please, sit down. I have something I must discuss with you."

"Ok. . ." 'Sasuke' said as 'he' headed for 'his' seat when. . .

"Hold on!" Naruto softly yelled, gathering the two's attention.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he rubbed his forehead.

Naruto went up to him and gave him some earplugs. "Put these in." He whispered as he then turned to 'Sasuke' and handed him some as well. "You too, don't ask why. I'll signal when you can take them out."

Noticing the serious tone in his voice, the two put them in their ears as Naruto did as well. Just as he did so, Naruto rubbed his neck with his right hand and shrieked silently. Then he made a motion to his ears that meant that the old man and 'Sasuke' could take the plugs out. As they did, they noticed the smell of something burning.

"Naruto, what just happened?" The old man asked, taking the plugs out of his ears.

"What's burning?" 'Sasuke' asked as 'he' did the same.

Naruto took the plugs out his ears as he rubbed his throat. "Listening seals, someone has been spying on ya old man. Throat may hurt, but now your office is bug free." Naruto seriously said as the two looked at him wide-eyed. " Unfortunately for the listeners, they now have severe ear drum ruptures. You might want to look in the next few days for any ANBU or other nin that are taking sick leave due to ear problems or symptoms of ear problems. Now I believe you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"How did you-" 'Sasuke' started but was interrupted.

"Heighten sense of smell, was able to smell the seals in the room. About three or four of them." Naruto bluntly explained.

Sarutobi remained as calm as he could, retaining his composure. "Thank you for that Naruto, who knows who would've been spying on us." He said. "Danzō. . .you and your Root members were probably one of them." He thought as he cleared his throat. "Moving on, I'm sure your wondering why you two are both here." The two nodded in agreement as Sarutobi got up from his seat and went over to 'Sasuke'. He then placed a finger on the last Uchiha and made a hand sign with the other. "KAI!" Suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded 'Sasuke', removing 'his' transformation, revealing Satsuki in her place.

Satsuki looked down to see that her transformation was broken, she then let out a piecing scream, not that it was able to be heard from outside the office.

"No!" Naruto soon dashed in front of Satsuki as if he was protecting her.

"Wha-wha- how- why!?" Satsuki panicking said, scared out of her mind. Tears started running down her eyes as she hid behind Naruto.

Naruto then glared at Sarutobi. "Alright old man, what's this about!?"

Sarutobi lightly smiled at the two. "It's alright Satsuki, I won't hurt you."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the old man knowing the real her." "No way. . .you mean!?"

Satsuki then became wide-eyed that the Hokage knew her real name. "But how. . .how did you!?"

Sarutobi placed a hand on the girl's head and started to chuckle a little. "Since the beginning when you changed the record, saying that you died and 'Sasuke' was the surviving member. I knew you heard about the CRA and became afraid that you would become basically a baby vending machine, so you discreetly changed the record." He then hugged the girl. "Don't worry, besides me, the Shinobi Council is also against you being on the CRA."

Satsuki gasped as more tears started to come out of her eyes. "T-They knew? All along!?"

"Unfortunately at the moment, the Civilian Council has recently gained more power by the use of money with all the D-Rank missions. But I'm still the Hokage and I'll try to keep them in their place. You have my word Satsuki Uchiha as your like a granddaughter to me as Naruto is like a grandson to me."

"R-Really?!" Satsuki stuttered as more tear flowed out. She soon started to openly cry into Sarutobi as he comfort her along with Naruto.

* * *

Hinata finally made it back to the Hyuga estate. As she arrived, she was greeted by one of the friendlier branch members.

"Good evening Hinata-sama." She said as she bowed to her.

Hinata bowed back. "As to you, Hitomi-san." She soon walked passed her and headed for her house. On her way, she saw her father training her sister Hanabi. "U-Um. . .I'm back."

Her father Hiashi, looked at her before turning back to Hanabi. "We're done for the night. I need to speak with your sister."

"As you wish father." Hanabi said as she panted, able to get a bow in. She soon then left, but kept a watchful eye on the two as they entered the main building.

The two sat down as there was a brief moment of silence until it was broken by Hiashi. "So. . .you met your two teammates and your sensei. Tell me the details."

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes father. B-Besides me, m-my teammate are Naruto-ku I mean Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. My new sensei is a man named Kakashi Hatake. Tomorrow, we are gonna have our real final test."

Hiashi nodded it at this. "Very well, you can go now."

Hinata nodded as she left. "As you wish father." She bowed and left him alone.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki. . .the known prankster and Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. I don't have anything against the boy except the times he paint bombed our estate. The elders were swearing up a storm about how they couldn't get the green paint of their hair. I think he might do Hinata some good in the confidence division of her since she has a crush on him." He thought as he then couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Then there is Sasuke, or should I say Satsuki Uchiha. She can be a mystery since most of the village doesn't really know about her. Although I can say the two might become friends is she ever learns about Satsuki." He then started to stroke his chin. "Finally, there Kakashi. He should be a decent teacher to the three, except the facts about him still mourning over his friends deaths and him constantly being late to everything." He then sighed. "I'll have to talk to him later."

Hinata soon arrived at her room, she changed into her pajamas and went into her bed, cuddling her chibi Naruto plushy that she had made. As she slept, she remembered what Naruto and 'Sasuke' said. "Eat breakfast tomorrow and arrive later then he said." She nodded as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep. "I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now?" She thought.

* * *

Back with the Hokage, Naruto and Satsuki. She had just finished crying as she and Naruto sat down. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

"Old man, why didn't you tell Satsuki-chan that you knew about her before this?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi sighed as he tilted his hat down a bit. "The Shinobi Council decided to let Satsuki as she please and we decided to tell her when she had become a genin. . .but there is another secret that I'm gonna reveal. This one being for Naruto."

"Me?" Naruto asked, curious about why he was brought to his office.

Sarutobi nodded as he pulled something out of his desk. "This secret was originally gonna be revealed to you either your 18th birthday or when you made jonin." He soon pull out a folded up piece of paper.

"Really, but why?" Naruto asked in anticipation.

Satsuki held Naruto's hand. "Naruto-kun, calm down please."

Naruto turned to Satsuki and nodded.

"The reason being is that. . ." Sarutobi then handed Naruto the piece of paper. "If Iwa found out that the man in this picture had a son, they would go after your head. Unfold the paper and learn the truth Naruto."

Naruto gulped as he was about to open when. . .

"Wait!" Satsuki interrupted, bring Naruto and Sarutobi's attention to her. "Before Naruto-kun learns this truth . . .can I make a request?"

"What is it dear?" Sarutobi asked.

Satsuki started to blush lightly as she stuttered out the words. "C-Can N-Naruto-kun move in with me?" She tightly shut her eyes, awaiting the upcoming answer.

Sarutobi lightly smiled as Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "S-Satsuki-chan, are you sure I mean it's only been a day since I found out. A-Are you sure?"

Eyes still shut, Satsuki nodded positively. "Y-Yes."

"But why? I mean it just that I'm no one special, just a guy whose trying to make it as the Hokage against a village that all around hate me for my tenant that's in me."

"Wait what? Tenant? What are you talking about Naruto-kun? I wanted you to move in with me because both you and me were alone and even though it was selfish a bit, I didn't want to be alone anymore." Satsuki explained as she reopened her eyes.

Sarutobi palmed his face. "Naruto, please open the paper now."

The two then turned to him. "But why? What's so important on this paper that needs to be discussed?" Naruto asked, Satsuki nodding in agreement.

"Because Satsuki's question about your tenant is related to this." Sarutobi seriously said.

Naruto gulped as he looked at the paper, unfolding it slowly. In his head he heard the Kyubi talking to him. **"So he's finally being revealed."**

"Who?" Naruto asked in his head as he finished unfolding to see. . .

"**Your father. . ." **Kyubi said as Naruto looked at the picture of a blonde haired man, sitting besides him was a red haired woman with a bulging stomach.

Satsuki looked at the photo and recognized the man with a gasp. "Naruto-kun. . .that's. . ."

Sarutobi looked away from the two as heard Naruto start to cry. "Yes Naruto, it's true about who you are, you are the son of our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The same man who sacrificed himself to save you and the entire Leaf Village from the Kyubi. . .by sealing it inside his own son. While Kushina Uzumaki apparently died after giving birth to you."

Satsuki became wide-eyed at this. "So. . . Naruto-kun has the Kyubi sealed in him?" Sarutobi nodded. "And that's why most of the villagers and Civilian Council hate him?" Again Sarutobi nodded. "But. . .THAT IS SO STUPID! THEY THNIK HE'S THE KYUBI JUST CAUSE THEY CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT IT'S SEALED IN HIM AND HE'S THE PRISON FOR IT! HE SHOULD'VE BEEN TREATED AS A HERO NOT A SCAPEGOAT TO BE KILLED! NOT TO BE ABUSED AND BEATEN TO A PULP" She yelled.

Sarutobi sighed in shame. "I understand that your upset, but the Fourth had his reasons. Do you he would have it in him to ask another family's child to be used to seal the Kyubi." Satsuki opened her mouth but said nothing as she realized he was right. "I can confirm one thing Naruto and that is that your parents loved you."

Naruto looked over the picture, now realizing the resemblance between himself and the Fourth. He then dried the tears as he then started to chuckle. "I can't believe this. It's my dream is to be Hokage and it turns out my own dad was a Hokage."

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Satsuki asked as she hugged him from behind, pressing her chest into his back.

More tears started to come out of Naruto eyes as he smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm surprised that you defended me about the whole Kyubi in me thing."

Satsuki then chuckled a little. "Just because you got a fox in, doesn't mean I'm gonna hate you. Naruto-kun is just Naruto-kun, nothing more, nothing less."

"Thanks Satsuki-chan." Naruto then started to chuckle again, followed by Satsuki.

As much as he like to look on at the scene, Sarutobi had to regain their attention by doing a fake cough. Naruto soon realized that Satsuki was placing her breast against his back he blushed madly as Satsuki did the same after realizing what she was doing, separating herself from him and sitting back in her chair. "Anyway Naruto, Satsuki. I hope you two can understand about why kept these secrets from you. . .and I apologize for it."

The two nodded simultaneously as they looked on. "Come on old man, it's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was best." Naruto said.

Satsuki nodded in agreement. "He's right. You didn't know what would happen afterwards and you still tried to protect us anyway. It's alright Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled at the two. "They're growing up right before my eyes." He thought as he then had a sigh of relief. "Thank you two. I must still ask Naruto to keep the truth about his heritage a secret."

"Cause of both Iwa and the fact that the Civilian Council wouldn't believe and try to execute me?" Naruto bluntly asked with a sweat-drop.

Sarutobi nodded. "Indeed. Also," He then turned to Satsuki. "For your request for Naruto to move in with you I'll approve it but you must keep it a secret." He then did a handsign as the seals around the room disappeared. "This meeting is over you two. You can go now. Get some rest, your final test to be shinobis is tomorrow."

Satsuki made a hand sign and put her transformation back up. "Thank you Hokage-sama." 'Sasuke' said as 'he' bowed to him and left.

"See ya later old man!" Naruto happily said as he left. "Oh one other thing, why don't you just use Shadow Clones to do the paperwork for you?" He then jumped out the window and headed for his apartment to get his stuff. In the distance, Naruto heard a large mass of swears from Sarutobi and sweat-dropped.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto arrived at Satsuki's apartment, this time at the front door with a box with his things. As he knocked on the door, he was lost in thought. "To think, after one accident last night, I've made a new friend, learned who my parents were, flipped off the girl I used to like and who I now hate, learned about another girl that likes me and now I'm moving in with said friend. Anything can happen in life can it?"

"**Got that right kit. Still pissed at your dad for sealing me in you though."** Kyubi said.

"Hey, you attacked the village not me you damn fussball!" He said to Kyubi.

The Kyubi then sighed as he palmed his face. **"Don't start. . ."** He then cut off the connection as he went to sleep.

Soon the door opened and 'Sasuke' appeared. "'Dobe'. . ." 'He' said with a smirk.

"'Teme'. . ." Naruto said as he entered the apartment. After closing the door behind 'him' 'Sasuke' dropped the transformation. "Satsuki-chan." He said with a smile.

Satsuki smiled back. "Naruto-kun." After a moment of silence, she started up again. "So um, I'm glad you're here."

"Uh, yeah. Same here. " Naruto scratched the back of his head as the situation grew awkward again. "So um. . .you really are alright with me being here with you?"

Satsuki happily nodded. "Yup, you're my friend Naruto-kun and they should always stick together." She then headed for the kitchen. "I'll make us a late dinner and then there's something we need to do."

Naruto gave her a confused look. "What's that?"

Satsuki smiled. "You see." She then entered the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, there is only one bedroom so do you mind if we sleep in the same bed? I don't want you sleep on the floor."

Naruto blushed dark red at the question. "I. . .um. . ." Flustered, Naruto just nodded his head as he brought his stuff to Satsuki's room.

* * *

Soon, the two ate dinner and finished, the meal being pretty good as it wasn't the fire style training curry. Some pork with rice and some vegetables. Naruto refused at first but Satsuki gave him the 'puppy dog eyes' and got him to eat them. As the two at, they had some same talk and work on a strategy for tomorrow for whatever they had to do. Afterwards, the two then washed the dishes together and put them away.

"So what exactly did you want to do?" Naruto was curious at what Satsuki said earlier about needing to do something.

Satsuki smiled as she turned to him. "I want to see this sexy jutsu that was able to knock out Hokage-sama."

Naruto almost choked on some spit as he looked at her in disbelief. "Uh. . .are you sure about that? Most girls usually hate it when I use it."

Satsuki sweat-dropped at that moment. "Am I like most girls?"

Naruto couldn't respond to that as she basically proved him wrong.

"Exactly." The two moved to Satsuki's room as she sat on the bed. "Alright Naruto-kun, show me the jutsu."

"Alright then. . ." Naruto felt awkward as he gulped and made the handsign. "Transform!" So the puff of some appeared. Now in Naruto's place was a naked woman that was cover in smoke at 'certain' areas. 'She' had long straight blonde hair that was in pigtails, a cute feminine face and a nice womanly body with double D breast and an hourglass figure. "So, how is it? I call this form Naruko." 'Naruko' said in a cute tone as 'she' posed in a sexy position.

Satsuki examined the form, getting every detail in different angles. "Hmm. . .not bad." She muttered as she stroked her chin. "Amazing figure, good size rack, attractive, huh impressive female form 'Naruko'. I give a ten out of ten."

"Really?" 'Naruko' asked, tilting 'her' head. "I thought you would hate it and say that it's perverted or something like that."

Satsuki sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Listen, those people just can't look pass the potential of a jutsu like this. Even I admit, some guys are perverted. Look at Hokage-sama, you said he was effected by this technique."

"True."

"Also," Satsuki disappeared from 'Naruko' sight to reappear behind 'her' with a devilish smile on her face. "I've always wanted to try this!"

'Naruko' didn't get a chance to respond as Satsuki started to 'playing' with 'her' 'breast. 'She' to moan in somewhat pleasure as the two landed on the bed, 'Naruko' on the bed and Satsuki on top of 'her'. "S-Satsuki-chan! W-What are you-!?"

Satsuki playfully shushed 'her' as she continued. "Just a little fun. I may not be bia but like I said before, always wanted to try this!" She once again started 'playing' with 'Naruko's' 'breasts'. "At least you made them feel real, really nice work."

'Naruko' moaned in embarrassment with a large blush on 'her' face. "Holy shit! I can't believe this is happening!" Naruto thought.

"**GOOD KAMI! THIS IS GREAT! GIRL ON GIRL ACTION AT IT'S GREATEST MOMENT! WORTH BEING SEALED IN YOU NOW KIT!" **Kyubi roared out, laughing all the while.

Satsuki then gave a playful smile as she started removing her shirt, revealing her bonded chest. "You know, we can even take a bath if you do this jutsu. Your body will still get clean either way." She said seductively as she started removing the bandages.

'Naruko's' nose started to drip blood as the bandages came off. "Oh man, any guy would kill for a moment like this!" Naruto thought

Satsuki then started to yawn in exhaustion. "Tired. . ." She muttered, her eyes started to get droopy as she fell onto 'Naruko', her breasts on 'Naruko's'. "'Naruko-chan' can we just stay like this for the night?" She sleep asked, but didn't get a reply as 'Naruko' fainted from all the pressure, still in sexy jutsu form cause of Kyubi. Satsuki in her sleep started to hug 'Naruko' as they both slept.

* * *

**A/N:**** Um. . .that was an interesting chapter to write. . .mainly at the end. So now Naruto's knows who his parents are, Satsuki now knows the Shinobi Council is on her side and now the two are roommates. Will Naruto last after that first 'night' together? We'll have to see next time. Also, a big thanks to Third Fang who inspired me to do my own seals scene at the beginning of the chapter. ****Leave a review saying what you think.**** Later everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awkwardness, Baths and Bells**

* * *

The sun shined it as it woke Hinata up, light blush on her face from the dream she had, involving Hinata and Naruto on a date. She then sighed as she got up and out of bed. "Maybe one day. . ." She muttered as she started getting ready for the test Kakashi had planned. "I wonder what Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san are doing?" She wondered as she headed for the bath, remembering that they told her to eat breakfast.

* * *

Satsuki woke up to the birds as she saw she was in 'Naruko's' face. She soon got up and looked at 'Naruko', still naked, pigtails undone as straight blonde hair flowed down to 'her' waist. "Strange, the transformation should have dropped after we fell asleep." She thought as she then started to giggle. "That was a lot of fun last night though." She then started to nuzzle her head into 'Naruko's' 'chest'.

'Naruko' slowly opened 'her' eyes as 'she' saw Satsuki in between 'her' 'breast. "S-Satsuki-chan!" 'She' squealed out.

Satsuki looked up and gave 'Naruko' a playful smile. "Morning, 'Naruko-chan'."

'Naruko' blushed as 'she' dropped the transformation, turning back into Naruto, clothes and all. "Alright Satsuki-chan, playtime's over."

Satsuki then pouted as she covered her chest with her arms. "Alright." She then started to blush. "S-Sorry about all of that last night."

Naruto then started to chuckle. "It's alright. Mind explaining?"

Satsuki at that point started to smile again. "Fine. . .if we take a bath together."

Naruto had to resist letting blood coming out of his nose. "You were serious about that last night!?"

Satsuki nodded as she got up. "I'll get the bath ready. Even though Kakashi-sensei said to be at the training field by five, my estimation is that he'll probably be there at noon." She then headed out of the room. "Don't be late, 'Naruko-chan'." She smiled as she closed the door.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he undressed. "How did this happen again?" He thought.

"**Let's see, it probably has to do something with her liking you, but wants to start off slow kit."** Kyubi explained, causing Naruto blush madly.

"You sure about that? I mean, it's only been a few days."

Kyubi shrugged his shoulders. **"Don't ask me. I'm not human, your all strange creatures to me."** He then cut off his connection.

Naruto soon stood up, now naked with his clothes on the bed as he transformed again into 'Naruko'. 'She' then grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Satsuki happily hummed as she ran the water. Being able to show her real personality to someone made her incredibly happy. She actually hated the personality she made as 'Sasuke', so being able to act as her normal just felt right. She soon removed the towel and got into the water, sighing from it's warmth. "Ah. . .this is nice." She then heard a knock from the door.

"Um. . .I'm hear Satsuki-chan." Said a familiar 'female' voice.

"Ah, come on in 'Naruko-chan', the water feels great."

The door soon opened and 'Naruko' came in, embarrassed a little. "Y-You really don't mind this?"

Satsuki nodded her head negatively. "Nope, it's just two people taking a bath together, That's all."

'Naruko' gulped as 'she' got in. 'She' had to admit that the water felt good since the water back in 'her' old apartment was freezing cold. "Uh. . .this is nice. . ." 'She' stuttered out.

Satsuki giggled as she leaned on 'her' shoulder. "Isn't it? Just us."

The two were silent as they enjoyed the bath when 'Naruko' decided to speak again. "Uh, Satsuki-chan?"

"Yes 'Naruko-chan'?"

"Why did you do that to me last night?" 'Naruko' asked. "I mean, you were acting different then even more then usual."

Satsuki smile faded as she went in front of 'Naruko' and sighed. "Well. . . you see," She then leaned herself onto 'Naruko's' 'chest' as she looked up at 'her', a light blush on her face. "The reason I did that last night was. . .I was curious. . ."

"Curious? What for?" 'Naruko' asked, unintentionally holding Satsuki's hand.

Satsuki sighed with relief, glad she was able to trust someone with her secret. "You know how I have a brother right? And how he slaughtered my clan?" 'Naruko' nodded at this. "Well besides my brother, my father basically ignored me cause I was female and my mother, she was as supportive she could be."

"A bond between mother and daughter I think, right?" 'Naruko' asked.

Satsuki nodded as she continue. "When my father and brother went out training together, me and my mother always like to take a bath together and sometimes sleep together. I really liked doing that with her. . .then when she was murdered by my brother-" She didn't get to continue as 'Naruko' hugged her, wrapping 'her' own arms around her.

"It's alright Satsuki-chan, I somewhat understand it. You liked being cuddled by your mother and me as 'Naruko' gives you a similar feeling right?" Blushing Satsuki nodded. "It's alright Satsuki-chan. . .If you want, I'll become 'Naruko' when you need comfort, if that's alright with you."

"R-Really?! Y-You mean it!?" Satsuki asked in disbelief, turning around and looking at 'her'. 'Naruko' nodded as Satsuki hugged 'her', breasts pressing against each other. "T-Thank you 'Naruko-chan', that really means a lot to me."

'Naruko' embraced the hug as 'she' hugged Satsuki back. "It's no problem Satsuki-chan." The two then continued bathing until they finished. 'She' got out first as Satsuki followed, both wrapped in towels coving there breasts. "I'll just wear that last orange jump suit I had until I somehow get more clothes."

"You know they'll almost make you like a giant target right?" Satsuki bluntly asked with a sweat-drop.

'Naruko' sighed as 'she' headed out the door. "Yeah, but was a gift from the old man, so it's a precious treasure to me."

Satsuki nodded with a smile. "Alright, I understand."

"Thanks." 'Naruko' said as 'she' closed the door behind 'her' and dropped the transformation. Soon Naruto made it back to the room and got his outfit on. "Alright, good to be back in orange." He said as he left the room. Walking pass the bathroom, "It's all yours Satsuki-chan."

"Alright." Satsuki said from behind the door.

Naruto soon walked into the kitchen as he waited for Satsuki. "Man. . Satsuki-chan is such a sweet girl and so is Hinata-chan." Naruto thought, soon blushing as he remembered the accidentally kiss from yesterday. "Maybe I'll hang out with her after this final test Kakashi-sensei had planned."

Satsuki was soon in the room as got her shorts on after a pair of panties. She looked at herself in the mirror as she held her breast in her hands. "All this time. . .I thought I was alone. Doomed to live a life alone." She thought as she walked up to it and touched it. with her hand. "No friends at the risk of the fear wanting to kill them to get the Mangekyō. Nobody to actually care about other then the fact that I'm an Uchiha. Nobody to trust with all my secrets and accepts me for who I am." Tears started to run down her eyes as she smiled at herself. "Now I know. . . That there is someone to trust. . .thank you Naruto-kun. . .for helping me realize that." Satsuki soon bind her chest and put her usual outfit on. She then headed to the kitchen as they ate breakfast and headed out, Satsuki putting the transformation up. The two then separated as they took different ways to the training field to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Hinata soon finished taking her bath as she headed back to her room. Getting into her usual attire, black skintight shorts that go down to her knees, a mesh-wire shirt under a black tee shirt under a large tan baggy sweater, the young heiress sighed as she took in her mature figure for not the first time. "They grew again. . ." The sweater she started to wear after she started to develop in the chest area, being very self conscious about her physical appearance, and scared that if boys start to ask her out that she wouldn't have a chance at getting Naruto later. She soon headed out of her room to get a quick breakfast so she could meet up with her new teammate. "Well, this is it. If I don't pass this test, I'll be forced back to the academy. I gotta try as hard as I can! For both my honor as a shinobi and for Naruto-kun." She thought as she quickly ate the piece of toast eggs and juice, not leaving any leftovers.

* * *

The three soon arrived at the training field, 'Sasuke' arriving first, Hinata arriving second and finally Naruto.

"M-Morning." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hn. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said with his recently discovered lady-killing smile, causing her to blush. "Damn she is cute." Naruto thought. "So, ready for this?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes. I did as you said and-"

Hinata didn't get to finish as Kakashi appeared. "Yo, sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder in an uncaring matter. "What, we just got here two minutes ago so it's no problem."

Kakashi then sweat-dropped as he did a fake cough. "Anyway, let's begin." He then took out an alarm clock and placed it on a nearby stone. "The clock is set for three o'clock," He then pulled out two bells. "Here are two bells. All you have to do is take them from me. If you don't get them, you'll be tied to the stump and get no lunch."

"So that's why. . .good thing we all ate." Naruto thought. Looking at Hinata, he guessed she was thinking the same thing.

"You'll need to get one bell. Since there are two bells, one of you will get tied to the stump. This is no restrictions, you can even use shurikens and kunai." Kakashi explained.

"I think I figured it out. . ." Hinata thought.

"We will start on my mark." Kakashi said.

"He expects us to work for ourselves even though we are on a team." Satsuki thought.

"Get ready. . ."

"So the main purpose of this test has to be. . ." Hinata and Satsuki thought in semi-unison.

The bells jingled on Kakashi's waist. "And go!"

"Teamwork!" Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki all thought, realizing and now worked on a plan of attack as they all went of Kakashi's sight and into hiding.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was short. I'm sorry about that and I promise to make the next one longer. See ya then and leave a review or PM me for ideas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Teamwork, Success, a Ramen Date and Confession**

* * *

The three to be genin, hid in the trees, staying out of sight as Kakashi stood in the open field.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide well." Kakashi explained. He didn't get a response as the wind whistled through the air. "Hmm, they got that part down." He continued to look around just in case. "I wonder what they are planning?" He sarcastically asked to himself.

In some bushes, Naruto was keeping a watchful eye on Kakashi. "Alright, since the purpose of this test has to be teamwork, then I gotta find the girls, but still got to watch Kakashi." He thought as he quickly made two shadow clones. "Alright, each of you find the girls and tell them to regroup in a open area away from here." He whispered to them.

"Got it." The clones said as they went off to find Hinata and 'Sasuke'.

Naruto looked back on to see that Kakashi had an orange book out, reading as if he didn't care. Naruto squinted his eyes as he read the cover. "Icha Icha Paradise. . " He then palmed his face. "Great, why does everyone I know basically a god damn pervert!?"

"**Your one to talk after last night and this morning in the bath."** Kyubi said as he snickered.

"Shut is fuzzbutt." Naruto said to him as he made another clone. "Alright, you distract him and test his skills. Disperse after getting enough info on him. The clone nodded as he went off. The real Naruto went off to the meeting spot to regroup with Hinata and 'Sasuke'.

* * *

'Sasuke' was rushing through the wood, looking for 'his' teammates. "Come on dobe, where are you?" 'He' muttered. "I wonder where Naruto-kun went?" Satsuki thought. 'He' soon stopped when 'he' saw Naruto approaching him from the other direction. "Dobe. . ."

Naruto nodded his head negatively. "Nope, just a clone. Boss said to find you 'Sasuke'. I'm guessing you understand the meaning this test?" 'Sasuke' nodded as the clone smirked. "Good, follow me to the boss." The two then dashed off as they went to the real Naruto.

Hinata was surveying the area with her Byakugan, looking for her teammates. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san where are you?" She muttered as she started to go into the forest. Pushing aside branches and bushes, she suddenly crashed into someone. She soon fell on her butt as she then started to rub her head in pain.

"Ow. . .yeah that hurt. . ." A familiar voice. Hinata, recognizing the voice looked up to see Naruto, back on the ground.

Worried, Hinata went and leaned over him. "Um. . .A-Are you alright N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then started to chuckle. "Sort of, even though I'm just a clone." The clone then got back up on his feet. "The boss wants us to regroup and discuss a plan of attack against Kakashi-sensei."

"S-So you found out the meaning of this test as well?" Hinata asked.

The clone nodded. "Yup, teamwork. The fact that he tried to get work for ourselves, it had to be teamwork." The two then smiled as the clone held a hand out. "We better get going."

Hinata nodded as she took his hand and got to her feet. "Y-Yes. . ." The two then dashed into the trees.

"So Hinata-chan?" The clones ask as they sped through.

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't know if the boss would appreciate this or not but, do you want to get some ramen with him after this?"

When Hinata heard the question, she became wide-eyed and blushed, Stammering and lost for words, she nodded happily.

"Sweet!" The clone was about to continue until the arrived at a clearing. Already there was Naruto and 'Sasuke'. "Well, I'm done." The clone then disperse itself.

Naruto got the memories of what the clone that Hinata was with, causing him to blush madly. "Well, I guess I have a date after we're done." He thought. He looked at her as she blushed heavily.

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you dobe?" In 'his mind, Satsuki was chuckling. "So Naruto-kun's finally going out on a date with Hinata-chan. Good for them." Satsuki thought with her own light blush. "Alright dobe, what do you want exactly?" 'Sasuke' asked.

Naruto turned towards 'Sasuke' "I got a plan to pass this, but we got to work together to do it." He then got the memories from the clones that was testing Kakashi. "He's not a jonin for nothing." He muttered as he saw the clone completely humiliated, ending with it getting stuck into the ground with only his head sticking out.

'Sasuke' then smirked. "So even the dobe has figured the out the meaning of this test." In 'his' head, Satsuki wondered about something. "Did I help him change like this? I mean, I did tell him about Hinata crushing on him but he seems more mature. . ." Satsuki then blushed as she made sure 'Sasuke' didn't show it.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Well after all the pranking and finally passing the graduation exam, I decided to take things seriously."

Hinata and 'Sasuke' nodded as he already proven he started growing up, part of it being that he figured out the meaning of the test and that he told Sakura off. "S-So um. . .what's the plan?" Hinata asked, breaking the brief moment of silence.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Here's what we'll do. . ."

* * *

Kakashi was still reading his book in the same place. "Well, there's two hours left and I've finished my book. Might as well read it again." He muttered to himself as he flipped his book back to the beginning when suddenly. . .

"CHARGE!" A yell went out as thirty clones came out of the woods and rushed at Kakashi.

"Hm. . .impressive, so he can use shadow clones." Kakashi lazily said as he watched them approach him.

"DOGPILE!" The clones then smirked as they jumped into the air, ready to throw punches and kicks.

As Kakashi lazily looked on, he dodged some of the clones attempts to get the bells as he put his book away. "You know, compared to the other, you are. . .unique."

One of the clones then spoke out among the other. "All part of the plan."

Suddenly, a fireball was shot out from another area of the forest as 'Sasuke' rushed in and delivered a strong kick.

Kakashi blocked it as 'Sasuke' tried to deliver a punch to the head. "Not bad, being able to use fire style at this age is impressive."

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' twisted 'himself' out of Kakashi and near the clones. 'He' then smirked. "Going well so far."

The clones nodded as they then heard some fingers snap. They then started going through handsigns as 'Sasuke' did the same. "You know sensei, you should always watch your back." The clones said coolly.

"What!?" Kakashi turned to see another Naruto and Hinata, Byakugan activated, rushing in as Hinata started delivering some Gentle Fist strikes to the legs while Naruto distracted his upper body.

"S-Sorry sensei, but we already figured out the meaning of this test." Hinata stuttered out as she quickly grabbed the bells.

"You told us that we each had to get a bell if we would want to pass, but since there was only two bells, you figured that we would all work for ourselves to get the bell." Naruto said as he jumped away from him and landed near 'Sasuke'.

"That's right, two of you would've passed while one of you would be sent back to the academy."

Hinata handed Naruto the bell as he threw them back at Kakashi, him catching them in his hands. "Sorry sensei, but I'm not gonna let someone get sent back to the academy just cause of some bell." Hinata and 'Sasuke' nodded as Naruto then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you'll have to fail all of us."

Kakashi rubbed his head as he looked at the three, Naruto and his clones glaring at him, Hinata giving a look of determination and 'Sasuke' looking like 'he' was getting ready for another attack. At that point the bell rang, ending the test. "Well then, since it's come to this predicament, I have one thing to say."

Naruto dispersed his clones as he, Hinata and 'Sasuke' awaited what he was going to say.

Kakashi looked up for a moment before looking at the three again. "Welcome to Team Seven. You three passed."

A moment of silenced passed before Naruto started cheering wildly, Hinata softly smiled and giggled at Naruto's antics and 'Sasuke' smirked at the predicament.

"S-So what happens now, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked curiously, her smile not leaving her face.

"We go on missions now." Kakashi answered. "Some are jobs inside the village while others will take us outside the village. Many missions could turn out to be dangerous, but I'm sure it's nothing you three won't be able to handle."

"That's great and all, but instead of thinking about that, how about we all celebrate?" Naruto suggested, smiling at his teammates. "Let's go to Ichiraku's and have a celebratory ramen feast!"

"Dobe, is there anything else you eat besides ramen?" 'Sasuke' asked, smirking at the boy.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto replied with a grin.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the antics. "Starting tomorrow, we'll be going by a schedule. Training in the morning and missions in the afternoon. Understood?" The three nodded in agreement. "Alright then, have fun and see you tomorrow at five for training." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Well then, come on! Ichiraku's, here we come!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed Hinata's hand, causing to blush.

"Sorry 'dobe', I gotta get home. Personal business." 'Sasuke' said as 'he' left.

"Alright then. . ." Naruto said as he then turned to Hinata. "What about you Hinata? Are you alright with going to Ichiraku's with me?"

Hinata lightly smiled as she nodded. "Y-Yes. . .I-I'm alright with going." The two then started their long walk to Ichiraku's, enjoying small talk along the way.

* * *

'Sasuke' arrived back at 'his' patio with a bag in his hand as 'he' then dropped the transformation. "Whew. . .I'm hot, that test really worn me out." She said, putting the bag aside while taking off her shirt and removing the chest bindings. "Ah, that's a nice breeze." She felt the cold wind on her skin as she went to the bathroom. "Better get rid of the sweat on me. Don't want to stink when Naruto-kun gets home."

* * *

"Teuchi! Two bowls of ramen please!" Naruto called as he took his usual seat. Hinata sat next to him as she blushed.

"You got it Naruto!" The ramen chief Teuchi called out from the kitchen as he started making the ramen.

The two began to wait for the ramen to be made as the two were silent for a moment when surprisingly, Hinata broke it. "Um. . .Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I-I was wondering. . ."

"About what? Kakashi-sensei, the incident yesterday with Sakura or. . ." Naruto then blushed a little. "The kiss we had?"

Hinata herself blushed. "A-All three."

* * *

Satsuki soaked in the tub, humming to herself in enjoyment. "Just what I needed to unwind and relax." She then looked at her breast before cupping them in her hands. "Huh, I guess the rumors were true about clanswomen having larger breast then other." She then thought of Hinata. "I guess that's why she wears that sweater, she must feel embarrassed of herself." Giggling, Satsuki smiled. "If she ever learn the truth about me, I'll help her with her confidence."

* * *

Back at Ichiraku, Hinata cutely sneeze. "Someone must be talking about me." She thought. She then turned to Naruto as he had a pondering look on his face, thinking of the answers to her questions. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly, Naruto snapped his fingers as he came up with the answers. "Well, I think Kakashi-sensei's a good guy but just has to get over whatever happened to him in the past."

"Y-You think so?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Moving on, I was sleeping one night when I thought back to all the times Sakura. . .and they all weren't good cause mainly she hit me, yelled at me or insulted me. That's when I thought, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING ABOUT LIKING HER!?' and that was the reason for this morning outbreak on her."

Hinata nodded. It was a reasonable answer since she had seen what she has done to him. "I-I wonder what it would have been like if Sakura was on your team instead of me?" She asked.

Naruto paled at the thought. "Not pretty, she would've just fawn over Sasuke and really work on her ninja training. Hell, she'd probably gotten killed first time out of the village."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sakura sneezed as she then got hearts in her eyes, thinking that 'Sasuke' was talking about her. It scared her teammates a little as Kurenai sweat-dropped and palmed her face, muttering that she'll need a lot of work.

* * *

Back at Ichiraku, Naruto blushed. "And. . .about what I thought with. . .well. . ."

Hinata blushed as well, knowing that they both had kissed, even though it was an accident. "W-What?"

"I. . .well. . .sort of. . ." Naruto's blush got deeper. "Liked it. . ." He muttered, but was heard.

Hinata's blush got deeper as her body started to shake. "Y-You did?"

Before Naruto could respond, Teuchi arrived with the ramen. "Here you go, two bowls of ramen, on the house."

"R-Really?" Hinata stuttered.

"What for?" Naruto asked, not that he was complaining.

Teuchi snickered. "One being that you finally became genin." The two smiled at that. "And two for Naruto getting a nice girl for a friend." The two then blushed heavily as they started eating their ramen.

* * *

Satsuki got out of the tub as she was now in hers and Naruto's room. She was now just wearing a dark blue bathrobe. "I wonder if Naruto-kun will like the surprise I have for him?" She seductivly wondered, having a cat like smile on her face. She looked down her robe and smiled. "Huh, who've thought that orange and black would go well with me? Go figure."

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he offered to take Hinata home after finishing the ramen. The two were holding hands as they walked down the road. The moment was awkward after what Teuchi said. Soon once again, Hinata broke the silence.

"S-So. . .you really did like it?" Hinata asked.

"The kiss. Yeah, even though it was an accident. . .it felt nice. . . I really did like it." Naruto said, a light pink blush on his face.

The two soon arrived at the gate of the Hyuga compound.

The two sighed as they let go of each other's hand.. "I-I had a good time Naruto-kun."

"M-Me too Hinata-chan," Naruto then surprised Hinata by giving her a peck on the lips. "Me too." With a warm smile, Naruto leapt off, going roof by roof into the distance.

Hinata blinked for a moment, until she rushed in and headed for her room, closing the door behind and letting out a piecing squeal of joy. She drifted of into a blissful sleep filled with good dreams.

* * *

Naruto soon arrived back at the apartment. Still not having a key, he knocked on the door. "Satsuki-chan, its me." He whispered. When there was no answer, Naruto tried to open it and realized it was unlocked. "What?" He walked in and looked the door behind him. Naruto then sniffed the air to make sure no one besides himself and Satsuki were in the apartment. "Hmm. . .no one else. . .What's going on?" Naruto thought as looked around. He soon got Satsuki's scent as she was in their room. "There she is." He muttered as he walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Satsuki-chan. . .you alright?"

"I'm alright Naruto-kun," Satsuki said from the other side. "What about you? How was your time with Hinata?"

Naruto blushed as he sat against the door. "I-It was nice. We talked a bit. I asked if we could be friends and she said yes-"

"Is that all?"

Naruto sighed as he continued. "I kind of gave her a peck on the lips."

It was silent for a moment before Satsuki responded. "Aww, that was so sweet of you Naruto-kun."

"Really? I thought we would be going too fast."

Satsuki then giggled. "Nothing is to fast when it come to making new friends. You and me should both know that."

"That is true." Naruto then started to chuckle. "Hey Satsuki-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was hesitant to ask this, "How you feel about me going out with Hinata-chan?"

There was a moment of silence before Satsuki answered. "I would have to say that you and her would be perfect for each other. . .but-"

"What?"

The sounds of feet moving away from the door were heard before Satsuki spoke again. "Naruto-kun, you can come in now."

"Um. . .ok. . ." Naruto said, trying to figure out what was going on. Ah he slowly opened the door, he thought he heard the Kyubi pervertedly chuckle to himself. "That's. . .not a good sign. . ." He thought in a panic. When he fully opened the door, "Oh. . .my. . .kami. . ." He muttered out as he looked on at the current sight, eyes widen as he heard the Kyubi in full on laughter mode.

"Hi Naruto-kun," Satsuki said in a seductive tone. She knew that Naruto would be stunned by her appearance, mainly cause she was wearing only a orange and black striped bikini. She was also on the bed, laying on her side so Naruto could see her full body. "Like what you see?" She asked, again in the seductive tone. She then started to strut over to the stunned boy.

Naruto was at a lost for words as Satsuki came over to him. He looked down to see a tent form in his pants. "OH KAMI! WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO ABOUT THIS!?" He thought, sweating throughout his body. He had to admit, Satsuki was beautiful and very attractive. He soon was able to get out some word. "S-Satsuki-chan. . .you. . .doing. . .eh!?"

Satsuki giggled as she latched herself onto his arm, slowing creeping up into a hug with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Naruto-kun. . ."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Remember when I said that you and Hinata would be perfect for each other?" Naruto nodded as Satsuki smiled. "Well. . .it seems like she isn't the only girl whose fallen for you."

Naruto's eyes widen as the Kyubi laughed louder. **"HAHAHA! I KNEW IT!"** He roared out. **"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HER AND YOU ALREADY GOT TWO MATE! TAKE THAT MADARA!"** Naruto started concentrating again as he saw Satsuki snuggling up to him. "Satsuki-chan. . .do you mean that-?" He was cut off when she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I have. Don't worry, I'm not jealous of Hinata-chan, not one bit. In fact I now know the reason that she loves you so much." She then looked at him with her eyes sparkling like stars. "You've been so nice to me even after everything we been though before you actually knew me as me and though I was Sasuke. Even though I only known the real you for a few days. . .my heart has beating like crazy, as if it's about to burst. I don't care who you are or what you have inside you! I. . . I love you. . .I truly love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" She declared as she kissed him again, now wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto was in a somewhat state of shock by everything that just happened. His new friend Satsuki had just proposed her love to him and is now kissing him on the lips, which tasted really sweet, like honey. Naruto did start liking Hinata and it was the same with Satsuki, but now he was confused at who to chose.

Satsuki broke away from the kiss and smiled at him. "I know what your thinking at the moment, who should I chose, me or Hinata-chan," Naruto winced as she guessed right. "Naruto-kun, the thing is, I'll love you no matter what happens. I'll even be willing to share with Hinata-chan cause I want her to be happy with you as well." She then gave him a pleading look. "Please Naruto-kun, accept me, accept Hinata-chan when she finds out about me! Civilian Council be damned, we'll all train until we can take them out for good! Please Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was both amazed and shocked at her determination. She loved him that much that she would be willing to share? "I-I can't just turn her down but. . ." He thought as he looked on. Naruto started to see her in a new light, her beautiful became more refine and incredible. He then thought of Hinata, now seeing her as a graceful angel, willing to do anything for her lover. "Hey fox. . .what should I do? And be serious about this. . ." He asked.

Kyubi coughed a little as he then spoke. **"Kit, I can sense her real feeling for you. They're real. Just as real as Lavender eyes. It's still your choice though."** He then cut him off as he went to sleep.

Naruto regained his composer as he looked at Satsuki again and smiled. She had gone this far just for him and she really seems to care for him. "I know what I gotta do." He thought. Slowly, he started wrapping his hands around her waist.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Satsuki-chan," Naruto gave her a warm smile. "I never thought this would happen. You and me, former rivals becoming lover on this kind of level. I actually got something's to thank you for." He then started to hug her a little tighter. "If it wasn't for you, I still would've been basically a lapdog for that bitch Haruno. And if it was for you, I would have never learned about Hinata's crush on me." He started to get closer to Satsuki. "I thought long and hard, and now I realize it. Satsuki-chan. . .I love you too, and Hinata-chan." He then kissed her on the lips.

Satsuki was enjoying the kiss with Naruto as they both moaned in pleasure. When they separated, Satsuki start spewing tears of joy. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I love you."

Naruto smiled as he lightly placed a hand on her cheek. "Me too Satsuki-chan, me too." He then started to chuckle. "By the way, nice bra."

Satsuki then gave out a cat like smile. "Why thank you, I got them just for you eyes." She playfully said as she got into the bed and yawned. "Well, we better get to sleep."

Naruto nodded as he left the room for a moment. After a minute, 'Naruko' showed up with a smile on 'her' face in a 'her' own matching pair of bra and panties.

"Thank you, 'Naruko-chan'." Satsuki said as she opened the covers.

'Naruko' then giggled as 'she' went in bed and hugged Satsuki, bra-clad breast pressing against each other . "It's no problem Satsuki-chan." The two soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, new loves have bloomed, drama starts to unfold and new pressures arise. How will the three's lives go on? That'll have to be in the next chapter.**

**Also, an answer to gamelover41592 as this user asked 'why did you decide to bash sakura?'. The reason is that I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT PINK HAIRED BANSHEE! I got bored one day and decided to rewatch the original Naruto, it helped me remember why other users do bashing stories with her as the main bashed character. She was so annoying and a fangirl for the duckbutt in the series, not to mention that she always hit the main character for the stupidest things. . .EVER!**

**Anyway, with that rant done, see ya all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Morning, a Time Skip and a C-Rank Mission**

* * *

The light of the sun shined in as it woke 'Naruko' up. 'She' struggled at opening her eyes to see that 'she' was still cuddling Satsuki. 'She' then smiled as 'she' brushed away some hair that was over her face. "Beautiful." 'Naruko' thought as 'she' looked at her. "Hey fox, how am I still in my 'Naruko' form? Are you involved somehow?"

Kyubi shrugged his shoulders. **"Beats me kit, all I felt while you were sleeping was some of my chakra seeping out of me. That might have been the cause."** He then started to ponder about something. **"Although I really don't know how exactly it happened."**

'Naruko' shrugged 'her' shoulders. "We'll worry about it later. She then got 'herself' up and out of bed as 'she replaced 'herself' with a pillow. 'She then dropped the transformation. "Right now, a shower." Naruto muttered as he headed for the shower.

* * *

Hinata woke up as she stretched her arms. She felt refreshed and ready for the day for two reasons. The first being that she had became a genin and passed the final test yesterday, and the other reason being that Naruto was starting to like her and that he gave her a kiss on the lips as it was like a dream come true. 'N-Naruto-kun," She then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. "I can't believe. . ." She then started to touch her lips, heavy blush on her face. "H-He kissed me. . .He actually kissed me!" She thought as washed her hair. She soon started washing her body. "But now I got to work harder. . ." She then soaked her body. "I can't end up Sakura. . .I won't be a fan girl like her. . .I'll train hard with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san. . .and become a great shinobi. . .strong like father but kind like mother." She then got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel after drying off. "What I need most of all though. . ." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Is confidence. . ." She muttered as she left the bathroom and head back to her room to get dressed.

* * *

After finishing the shower, Naruto soon got dressed in the black leather jacket and orange t-shirt combo as he headed for the kitchen. As he looked around, he saw a picture of Satsuki apparently back when she was either five or six years old with her mother, the two smiling happily while her father and brother gave serious and stern looks. After examining the photo a little, Naruto smiled. "Well, I did tell Satsuki that 'Naruko' will be with her." He thought, thinking of a plan.

Satsuki eventually woke up when she realized she wasn't cuddling anything. " 'N-Naruko-chan'?" She sat up as she looked around. "'She' must've gotten up earlier." She then realized that she was still in her bikini as she went off her bed and looked herself in the mirror, "I never realized how beautiful I am. . ." She then blushed. "Hell, if I did ever reveal myself, I would be the talk of Konoha." She then started to pose in the mirror. "No wonder Naruto-kun fell for me." She thought as she then got herself a towel and headed for the bathroom. "Kakashi-sensei said five in the morning but he'll probably be there at around ten, so we all got time." She thought as she went and put her dark blue robe on and headed for the bathroom. On the way however, she started sniffing the air as she smelled something cooking. "Mmm, that smells good." She soon headed for the kitchen after changing into a robe, only to find a blonde haired woman cooking, the clothes she was wearing she obviously recognized, a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. "N-Naruko?"

The 'woman' turned and smiled. 'Her' appearance changed a little as her hair was a bit shorter but still long as 'her' bangs were hanging from 'her' on either side of 'her' face to roughly frame 'her' cheeks . "Hey Satsuki-chan. Finally up huh?" 'She' said.

Satsuki was stunned as she looked at 'her'. "N-Naruko-chan. . .what. . .what happened to you? You. . .you look like-"

"Your mother?" 'Naruko' asked back, causing her to nod. "Well, I decided that. . .since you love your mother so much, why not alter my 'Naruko' form to look like her? I memorized the clothes from the picture," 'She' pointed at it, Satsuki turning to it herself. "And some facial feature to me as 'Naruko' look more like her. Satsuki-chan, your mother was very pretty and I hope I'm not insulting her by making myself look like her except with blonde hair." 'Naruko' then placed two plates on the tables, both of them having the same thing omusubi with okaka and tomatoes. "So Satsuki-chan, what do you think?"

Satsuki was silent for a moment before she rushed up and hugged 'Naruko', wrapping her arms around 'her', smothering her head into 'Naruko's' breasts. "T-Thank you so much 'Naruko-chan'," Tears ran down her face she continued. "Yes, I miss my mother after my brother killed her and now your willing to go this far into making me happy. 'Naruko-chan', I think you and Naruto-kun are the best thing that had ever happen to me."

'Naruko' gave her a warm smile as 'she' dropped the transformation, still hugging her. "Thanks Satsuki-chan, that really means a lot to me. I'll promise you this, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Naruto then pecked her on the lips. "I love you."

Satsuki then kissed him back. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." The two then sat down and ate breakfast. "My favorite!"

Naruto smiled as he ate. "Thanks. It was my first time making it so I hope it's good." While thinking. "She deserves to be happy, and so does Hinata-chan."

Satsuki smiled as she continued eating it. "It really is good, almost as good as mother's. Thank you for making it Naruto-kun." While thinking. "I hope Hinata-chan will be willing to share him, she deserves him too."

Naruto chuckled as he continued eating. "Ah it's no problem." He turned to the clock to see that it was almost ten. "We better get going soon so after your done, shower quickly. I'm gonna head out to pick up Hinata-chan."

Satsuki nodded as she finished. "Alright, see you then." She then took off the robe, still wearing the bikini.

Naruto smiled as he finished and kissed her in the cheek. "Looking good, my raven haired beauty."

Satsuki blushed heavily as she rushed off. "I-I'll meet you and Hinata-chan there." She called out. "Just leave the dishes in the sink."

"Ok." He took his own and Satsuki's plate to the sink and left to go get Hinata.

* * *

Kakashi was still at home as he just woke up. Last night, he had worked on the briefing papers on how the real final test did all night and barley got any sleep. "Ugh. . .now I know what Hokage-sama goes through." He then realized that he had to work on the training schedule as he sighed in a tried matter. "Those genin owe me for this for passing. With Minato-sensei's son, and both heiresses of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan, things will be hectic." He muttered as he made a shadow clone, ordering it to make the training schedule while he got ready.

* * *

Naruto soon arrived at the Hyuga compound to pick up Hinata. He was about to enter when he was stopped by two guards. "Oh boy." He thought as the two guards blocked his path, both of them in the Gentle Fist stance.

"State your business boy." The first guard said.

"What do you need from the Hyuga clan?" The second guard asked.

Naruto took a deep breath as he started. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm just here to pick up Hinata-ch- I mean, Hinata-sama for training with Kakashi-sensei."

Just as the guards were about to respond, Hinata came over to them after noticing what was going on. "I-It's alright. I-It's true what he said."

The two guards then bowed to her. "Of course Hinata-sama." They said in unison.

Naruto and Hinata soon left the area as they walked to the training field. It was quiet until Naruto broke the silence. "So Hinata-chan. . ."

Hinata took a deep breath. "Confidence." She thought. "Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto took notice that she didn't stutter and smiled. "Are you ready for training with Kakashi-sensei?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I know it will be hard work but we will make it through."

Naruto then chuckled as he arm around her waist. "You didn't stutter."

"Yes, I decided that for the team, I would try to be more confident." Hinata then blushed as she looked at Naruto. "So. . .how am I doing?"

Naruto then gave her a warm smile. "Great Hinata, your doing great." He then pecked her on the cheek. "You know, your really beautiful now that I stopped crushing on Sakura."

Hinata's blush became deeper as she shut her eyes. "Um. . .Thank you Naruto-kun." They continued walking as they headed for the training ground. When they arrived, 'Sasuke' was already there. "Good morning Sasuke-san."

"Hn. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted out. 'He' then turned to Naruto. "'Dobe. . '"

"'Teme. . .'" Naruto responded.

'Sasuke' then noticed Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist and smirked. "So you finally figured it out?"

Naruto and Hinata soon realized that they were Naruto's hand was still around Hinata's waist. Separating quickly, the two blushed a deep crimson. "Y-Yeah, so what 'Teme'!?" Naruto stuttered out, acting out his part well.

Hinata started to play with her fingers, embarrassed a little from the predicament. "So um. . .been here long?"

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow at her not stuttering. "Nah, I just got here as well."

* * *

Kakashi was at the memorial stone where his best friend's and his sensei's names were written on it. "Well. . .I better get going." He was about to leave when. . .

"Kakashi, a word." A old female voice said. Kakashi turned to see two elderly people, male and female respectively. The male had grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that made like he never smiled once in his life. The female also had grey hair but was in twin buns that was held up by a hair pin. They both were wearing robes the shrouded their old and shriveled bodies.

"Well well, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. What do I owe the pleasure, my elders?" Kakashi sarcastically asked.

"Cut the chit chat Kakashi," Koharu said in an annoyed tone. "You should be training your team, more importantly Sasuke."

"She is right Kakashi," Homura said in a harsh tone. "We need Sasuke to be as strong as possible if we are to restore the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Yeah yeah, I'll get on it." He started to leave and head for the training field where his team was.

"And don't you think of training that 'boy'. We must not let his power grow in order to keep the Kyubi at bay." Koharu said.

Kakashi waved the two off. "Yeah yeah," He then disappeared into a puff of smoke. He then reappeared on a nearby roof. "Like I'm gonna lose the chance to train sensei's son." He thought, heading for the training field.

* * *

An hour had passed since the three got to the training field, waiting for Kakashi to get there to start their real training.

"Jeez," Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Is he always gonna be late like this?"

'Sasuke' shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. As long as we get training, it's better then nothing." Hinata then giggled at 'him'. "What's so funny?"

Hinata smiled a little. "It's just that. . .you seem to have more personality then you did back in the academy."

'Sasuke' sighed as 'he' looked at the sky. "Well, since I'm finally away from the annoying fan girls, I can show some personality." 'He' then glared at Naruto. "Just don't get any ideas though."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Only if you don't tempt me to."

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late, I-"

"Save it, we really don't want to know." All three plainly said in unison, causing Kakashi to sweat-drop.

"Moving on," Kakashi started. "The training begins now." He then started to explain the train regiment that they were gonna do and got them started right away. "Further more, for the next month, I'll training you three until you drop."

"Yes sensei!" The three said in unison.

* * *

For that entire month, Naruto, Hinata and 'Sasuke' trained. Kakashi was now keeping his word about training by going to their apartments to wake them up directly. The first time Kakashi went to Naruto and Satsuki's, he almost got bombarded with kunai and shurikens as the two were sleeping together, Naruto in 'Naruko' form and Satsuki both completely naked and cuddling each other, breasts pressing each that, Kakashi revealed to the two how he knew about Satsuki along as well and about Naruto's heritage. At that point, Naruto became excited since his sensei was trained by his own dad. Satsuki was surprised that he knew about her identity and the fact that he had his own Sharingan, realizing that was one of the main reasons he had became her sensei in the first place. Although the first time Kakashi went to Hinata however, he was almost attacked from some of the members thinking he was an intruder. That stopped after Hinata explained it, being woken up from the commotion, she then apologized to Kakashi for what happened.

Kakashi first taught the three some basic skill as the tree climbing exercise and eventually the water walking exercise afterwards. After a week of training, it started to get unusually hot as Hinata had to take off her sweater for the training, resulting in a massive nosebleed and fainting from Naruto after seeing her D-cup chest, 'Sasuke' and Kakashi chuckling all the while. During the second week of training, Hinata's confidence grew as she stopped stuttering as she got closer to Naruto and decided to wear a new outfit that mainly include a cream t-shirt with a lavender over coat that she kept open, navy pants and matching sandals. Naruto also started to get closer to Hinata after privately training with her from time to time and a few more dates at Ichiraku Ramen and eventually asked her to be his girlfriend, which she says yes to and kisses him on the lips, although Naruto had to start ignoring the Kyubi from time to time as he kept asking him to get her in bed with him. They decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being since they didn't know if the Hyuga council would approve of them and that village civilians hates Naruto and would try to kill him if they found out.

He eventually told Hinata and 'Sasuke' about the Kyubi, causing Hinata to cry into him with a massive hug, saying that she didn't care if he had the fox in him, while 'Sasuke' shrugged his shoulders saying that 'dobe' will always be a 'dobe'.

Satsuki as 'Sasuke' started showing a little more personality as 'he' spend time with Naruto and Hinata, but it was still just small chuckles and smirks, the two even helping him escape from crazed fan girls. 'Sasuke' did have a few private sessions with Kakashi for training and it eventually lead to 'him' awakening 'his' Sharingan, that night Satsuki had a instant make-out session with Naruto cause she was so happy.

After two more weeks, Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki as 'Sasuke' going on some D-Rank mission that included picking weeds, painting house, collecting trash, walking dogs and the dreaded Tora mission that everyone hates. Naruto was able to make a plan involving shadow clones to do other missions while the team was on their own so they got more missions done fast, much to the complaints of the civilians that were too lazy to do the work themselves and to the praise of fellow shinobis that found the idea as genius but wondered why they never thought of it before. When the Naruto clones gave the pay to the real Naruto, he split it among himself and the team.

* * *

Team Seven was in the mission hall after catching Tora for the fifth time that week. They handed the cat over to the owner as she started to squeeze it to death, causing the three to feel sorry for the cat, but couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Well, you three have complete missions at an amazing rate, especially Naruto with his shadow clone plan. Thanks to it, D-Rank missions have gone down drastically in Konoha." Sarutobi said, causing Naruto to blush in embarrassment, smiling while scratching the back of his head. "I believe that for your excellent performance, you three deserve a C-Rank."

"Really?!" Naruto excitedly asked as Sarutobi nodded. "Sweet!" He pumped his fist into the air.

'Sasuke' smirked at the outcome. "Well dobe, looks like thanks to you, we can leave the village now and do a real mission." 'He' then playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Hinata giggled at the antics. "Sasuke-san, please don't hurt my boyfriend to much." She said to him, full of confidence thanks to the training and getting closer to Naruto.

'Sasuke' turned away, pouting. "Whatever."

Sarutobi chuckled as he gave Kakashi a new mission. "Here's a mission I think will be a good first C-Rank."

Kakashi looked at the mission written on the scroll. "Hmm. . .escorting a bridge builder back to his village in the Land of Waves."

Iruka sighed with relief. "That seems safe enough." Iruka smiled at the antics between the three. "I'm happy for you Naruto." He thought.

"Alright then, bring in the client." Sarutobi ordered. The door opened to reveal a potbellied old man with a rope tied around his head and a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"These kids are supposed to be protecting me?" the client asked. "They look more like a bunch of snot nosed kids, especially the short one in the middle." Naruto let out an involuntary growl.

"Like us or not you Old Drunk, we're your protection so either take it or leave it." he said crossing his arms. "And bear in mind that your bodyguards consist of two clan heirs and the sixth Hokage," Naruto said, but added "Hopefully," in a whisper.

'Sasuke' then stepped forward. "I don't know about the whole sixth Hokage thing," Naruto face-faulted at that, causing everyone to chuckle. "But we've got quite the amount of experience."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "He's right, our training has brought us really far and we are willing for any mission given to us."

However the bridge builder was still unimpressed. "I am Tazuna, the bridge builder of ultimate renown." He introduced himself. "Until I'm back in my home country, where I'm completing my latest project, you'll all be expected to protect me, even if it costs you your lives."

The three nodded along with Kakashi. "Alright then, meet at the gate in one hour." Kakashi ordered.

* * *

The three nodded as thy headed off to get their stuff for the trip. Hinata returned home to the Hyuga estate where it was widely known that Hinata had change. Some were impressed by the change while others were not, still thinking she's a weakling. Her father had mixed feelings about it. One half of him is impressed by the change while the other wasn't. As Hinata packed, one of her cousins, Neji passed by, giving her a strong glare. "Yes Neji-nii-san? She asked, not looking at him and still packing.

Neji's glared deepen as he then scuffed. "This 'change' that your going though, no matter the outcome, once a failure, always a failure. That is your fate." He then walked off, feeling proud of himself.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she finished. "You just keep telling yourself that Nii-san. I already know that it isn't true, not one bit of it." She thought as she exited her room and left the estate.

* * *

Naruto soon returned to the apartment and started packing along with Satsuki after she got there after him. "Well, this is it, our first mission outside the village."

Satsuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's exciting that we get to leave to leave the village for a while."

"Sick of the fan girls?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Satsuki pouted cutely as she continued. "How can I not be? Remember when those girls saw your change in appearance? Resulting in your first kiss?"

Naruto blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. . .Hinata's lips tasted good. . .like blueberries."

Satsuki then licked her lips. "Tasty. So what did mine taste like?"

Naruto gave off a playful smirk. "I don't seem to remember," He then raised an eyebrow. "How about you remind me?"

Satsuki got the point after they finished as they then started making-out, wrapped in each others embrace. The two moaned in enjoyment as they separated after a few minutes. "So, how did they taste?"

Naruto then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Honey, they tasted like honey."

Satsuki giggled as she latched off him and put her pack on. "Why thank you." She then looked at the time. "We better get going. See you at the gate."

Naruto nodded. "Yup, see ya my raven haired beauty." He then rushed out the door, taking an alternate path.

Satsuki blushed, "I love it when he calls me that." She soon put the transformation up again and 'Sasuke' headed off.

* * *

Soon at the gate, Naruto, Hinata and 'Sasuke' were at the gate, waiting for Tazuna and Kakashi.

Naruto palmed his face as they waited. "For crying out loud Kakashi. . .where the hell are you!?" He muttered.

'Sasuke' sighed as 'he' rubbed his head. "Even after a month. . ." Hinata nodded in agreement.

They soon saw Kakashi and Tazuna coming as Naruto waved to them. "Where the hell were you!?" He yelled as they arrived.

The two sweat-dropped. "Just enjoying a quick drink." Tazuna said.

The three rolled their eyes. "Let's just go." They said in semi-unison. The five then headed out the gate. As they were walking, the three took in the scenery when they noticed something 'off'.

"A puddle?" The three thought. They turned to Kakashi as they nodded.

"Shinobis in the puddle, how to get them out. . ." Naruto thought until he got a devilish smile. "I know. . ." He then walked back to the puddle and went into it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, stopping the group.

"Umm. . ." Naruto had an embarrassed look on his face. " Can you turn around? Natures calling."

At that point, the puddle split into as it turned into two mist shinobi. "OH HELL NO! WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU PEE ON US!" The first one yelled.

"EVEN IF IT DID MEAN BLOWING OUR COVER!" The second one also yelled.

"Idiots, it's been clear all month, you expect us to believe a single puddle on the road wouldn't look suspicious?" Kakashi said as 'Sasuke' nodded in agreement.

"We knew you were their first time we saw the puddle." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Hinata nodded in agreement.

The second mist shinobi turned to the first with a glare. "I told you. But did you listen? No. Let's put the puddle in the middle of the road."

The battle was short as Kakashi knocked them out easily. He then took some ninja wire and wrapped them around a tree. "That'll hold you down." He then turned to Tazuna, who was shivering in fear. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, there you have it, the newest chapter. ****Anyway, the three have gotten closer**** after a month of training and now on their first 'C-Rank' to the Land of Waves.**

**To answer iitrnr's question about the civilian being a plot device. It's to add more to a story then just fights, simple as that.**

**Anyway, with that explanation done, see you all next time. Leave plently of reviews on what you think or PM me if you have any ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rouges, Truths and New Friendships**

* * *

After the Demon Brother had been defeated by Kakashi, the five were soon on the boat to the Land of Waves. A large amount of mist rolled in as the boat owner rowed them to their destination. As the fog dimmed a bit, the three looked on at the unfinished bridge.

"Impressive." Naruto said, Hinata and 'Sasuke' nodding in agreement.

"It should be," Tazuna proudly started. "We put everything into it."

Kakashi then glared at the client. "Does this bridge have something to do with those rogue shinobi?" Tazuna sighed as he nodded. "I suggest you start talking so we can know what we are dealing with. The first being, who is after your life?"

The look in Tazuna's changed as he started explaining. Apparently a year ago, the shipping monger Gatō took over the Land of Waves, controlling everything in it. He then explained that the bridge can ruin it for him so he would do anything to kill him.

"So why did you lie about the mission being a C-Rank? This is obviously a B to A Rank mission." Kakashi asked.

"Our land is so poor that even our nobles have little money. That's why we could afford a the expense of a B-Rank mission. It's to much." Tazuna then went on how if they don't help him, his grandson will cry his eyes out while his daughter would forever hate Konoha for letting her father die, making Kakashi feel really guilty.

Kakashi then started to rub his head. "Well then. . ." He then turned to his team. "What do think?"

Naruto started to crack his knuckled. "We're continuing, there's no way we're gonna let some fat short pig continue being a tyrant to a country that doesn't deserve it."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I don't want to see a country suffer under a person like Gatō."

'Sasuke' sighed. "The 'dobe' and his girlfriend are right. Who know, Gatō could possibly become a threat to Konoha one day as well."

Kakashi looked back at Tazuna, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I guess we are continuing the mission. Although, I'm gonna send a message to get some kind of back up for us."

They all nodded as they soon landed. Kakashi then sent out a messenger bird, straight to Sarutobi. "Right then," He then turned to Tazuna. "We better get going." They all nodded as they headed out to Tazuna's house as told by Tazuna.

"Hinata-chan, activate your Byakugan to check the area." Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded as she silently activated it and scanned the area. "Nothing around at the moment Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he turned to 'Sasuke'. "'Teme' activate your Sharingan but keep a genjutsu over it to make it seem like your eyes are still normal. Just in case you need to read anyone's moves."

'Sasuke' nodded as 'he' did what he ordered. "Finally was able to get it." 'He' muttered, thinking back to when he unlocked it.

* * *

Flashback:

'Sasuke' and Kakashi were doing evening training after Kakashi told Naruto and Hinata to go home and rest. It was there fifth night in a row.

'Sasuke' was out of breath, tears running down 'his' eyes as Kakashi looked over 'him'. "Not done yet."

Kakashi then rubbed his head. "Still don't have it huh?"

'Sasuke' nodded his head negatively. "Nope. Another genjutsu."

"You sure about this? You really shouldn't push yourself."

'Sasuke' then smirked. "Before brother left, he told me that emotional stress was how an Uchiha can unlock their Sharingan. You've already made me relive the Uchiha Massacre a few time now though so why. . ." 'He' then thought of something. "Maybe. . ." 'He' then dropped the transformation. "I was wasting to much chakra on the transformation that I wasn't able to concentrate on my eyes. . ." Satsuki said, still out of breath.

Kakashi stroked his chin. "Possibly, but remember, this is the last time for today."

Satsuki nodded. "Right."

Kakashi then did a couple of handsigns. "Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique." He then executed the jutsu on the girl.

Once again but now as Satsuki, she experienced the murder of her entire clan at the hands of her brother. She openly cried out when she saw her mother being decapitated in front of her. "Mother. . .why. . .y-you don't deserve this. . ." She sobbed.

The scene then changed as she saw an even worse gruesome sight, her love Naruto and her other teammate Hinata, decapitated by Danzō, a man the Sarutobi told her and Naruto to say away from, and the village elders as they then turned and smirked at her.

"Now then," Danzō said, licking his lips. "To revive the Uchiha clan." He then started to approach her along with the elders.

Satsuki backed away as far as she could until she was up against a wall. "No. . ." She started breathing. "No. . ." The breathing started becoming faster. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed out in shear terror, not noticing the rush of power to her eyes.

Kakashi saw her screaming and tears running down her eyes as he cut off the genjutsu. "Satsuki. . ." He went and tried to comfort her, as she was in a frozen state, face to the ground, when he noticed her eyes had changed. They were now red with a single black tomoe. "It worked." He thought.

A few minutes later, she regained he composure. "W-What?"

Kakashi then handed her a water. "It's alright, just another genjutsu."

Satsuki wiped away the tears as she took the water and drank some of it. "Did it. . ." She saw Kakashi nod positively, causing her to give off a small smile. "Can we. . ."

"Yes Satsuki, training's over for today. Go home, you need it." Kakashi said.

Satsuki rushed home as fast as possibly to make-out with Naruto, wanting to forget the traumatizing scene she went through.

Flashback end.

* * *

'Sasuke' shook 'his' head as 'he' continued.

Hinata continued looking around with her Byakugan, when she thought she saw something move. "Thirty degrees, to he left."

Naruto threw a kunai, only for a squirrel to start running out of the bush. He thought he then smelled something as he threw another one, revealing to be a white rabbit. "Just a rabbit."

Kakashi then noticed something as the rabbit went into Hinata's hands as she started to cuddle it. "White. . . That a snow rabbit, so it must've been held where there would be no light." He then realized. "That means. . ." He then heard something coming at them. "GET DOWN!" As Naruto grabbed Tazuna, everyone went to the ground just as a giant sword flew over their head. The blade embedded itself into a tree and a man as big as he was stood on the hilt. He wore camo leg and arm warmers, stripped pants, no shirt, and bandages around his mouth and neck. A Kiri headband was wrapped around his head.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi identified, "formerly a ninja of the Hidden Mist Village."

Zabuza looked at the group, recognizing Kakashi. "Ah, Sharingan Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers lost." He then started to chuckle as he glared at them. "I'm afraid you'll have to hand over the bridge builder."

Naruto looked back at Hinata and 'Sasuke' and nodded. The three then got into a triangular formation around Tazuna. "Kakashi-sensei, you take care of this guy." He then made some shadow clones to surround the open areas, making it a circular formation.

"We'll watch Tazuna." 'Sasuke' said.

Hinata then activated her Byakugan while the rabbit was on her shoulder. "Take as long as you need to."

Kakashi eye smiled as he looked back Zabuza. "Well then Zabuza, it's just you and me."

"Ha ha ha. . . I can tell that you'll be a challenge, Kakashi. . ." Zabuza laughed darkly. The mist around them thickened as the ex-mist nin disappeared inside the whiteness. "Let's make this a fight we can enjoy. . ."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu, team be on guard." Kakashi said as he started gathering chakra, lessening the mist a bit. The three genin were used to this level of chakra thanks to sparring matches the three ad against Kakashi from time to time.

The three then heard more chuckling. "There are 8 targets." Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"What?" A Naruto clone said, looking around.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, hear," Zabuza listed. "So many vital, vulnerable places, which shall I choose." His dark laugh gave everyone chills.

'Sasuke' turned to Hinata. "Anything?"

Hinata didn't get to reply when Zabuza appeared in the middle of them all. He then started to draw his sword. Kakashi blurred towards them and blocked the blade of Zabuza's zanbato with a kunai. The clones then started to go after Zabuza, kunai in hands as they tried to stab him, but when they did, he turned to water.

"Water clone. . ." Kakashi muttered as Zabuza appeared behind him. He was then slashed through but revealed to a water clone as well.

"Impressive, you used that Sharingan of yours to copy my water clone." Zabuza said, not noticing that 'Sasuke' had 'his' own Sharingan activated.

"Copied it." 'Sasuke' thought as 'he' continued looking on after moving Tazuna. "Dobe, make some more clones for our place, we're going in."

Naruto nodded as he turned to Hinata. "You up for it?"

Hinata positively nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun, I am."

Naruto then smirked as he made three more shadow clones. "All of you take Tazuna back to his house. We'll meet up with you there." The clones nodded as they picked up Tazuna and dragged him away.

"Oh no you don't!" Zabuza yelled as he tried to go after him, but was blocked by Kakashi.

"Your battle is with us." Kakashi demanded, his blood splattering onto Zabuza from the back of his hand as Naruto and 'Sasuke' rushed in.

Naruto started going through handsigns. "Wind Style. . ."

"Fire Style. . ." 'Sasuke' went through handsigns as well.

"Air Bullet/Fireball Jutsu!" They thought in semi-unison. A large gust of compressed air came out Naruto's mouth while a fireball came out of 'Sasuke's' The two jutsu collided as they started to merge into an even larger fireball.

"SHIT!" Zabuza yelled out as he barely avoided it as it skinned his left arm and leg. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He summoned a massive dragon made of liquid as it crashed into Naruto and 'Sasuke', not noticing someone coming in.

Hinata then ran at him. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-two palms!" She started delivering blows to Zabuza's body.

"What the hell is up with these genin!?" Zabuza thought as he got most of his chakra points blocked, but before Hinata could deliver the final blow, a few senbon were suddenly embedded into his neck.

"What the!?" Naruto said on the water. He and the team looked around to eventually see a person with a white and red mask on, long black hair, part of it being in buns, pale skin, and a slender figure. He was wearing a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. On his feet were light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. "Who are you?"

Kakashi went over to Zabuza's body and checked for a pulse, his own blood dripping onto Zabuza's. "Dead." He then turned to the masked person. "I see, a hunter-nin from Kiri."

"Sorry for interfering, but I wanted to end the Demon of the Mist myself." The person said as he came down and bowed to the team. "Thank you for weakening him so I could deliver the final blow. I am grateful for your help." He then walked over to Zabuza. "I will take the remains for disposal." And without another word he and the body disappeared.

Everyone was out of breath as they regrouped. "Well. . .that was refreshing. . ." Kakashi joked as he suddenly fell over and moaned in pain from hitting the ground face first. "I over did it again." He lightly chuckled.

'Sasuke' sweat dropped as he nodded. "Yes you did sensei."

Naruto soon got the memories of the shadow clones that went with Tazuna. "I'll lead us to his place." He then made some more shadow clones to carry Kakashi, although they did complain a bit that he was heavy.

"Your gonna be out for about a week from using your Sharingan," Hinata said. "so take it easy for now." The three soon regrouped with Tazuna at his place where they were introduced to his daughter Tsunami, who instantly rushed Kakashi into a bed to rest.

* * *

The three were looking over there sensei as he lied in bed and his hand bandaged up. Naruto then chuckled. "You look like a mummy." The others then started to chuckle at the comment.

Kakashi then gave off a sarcastic laugh as Tsunami over bandaged him into a cocoon, leaving only his arms and legs free. "Very funny Naruto, like Hinata said though I won't be moving for a week. You already know what to do if I'm like this."

The three nodded. "Train of course."

Kakashi nodded back. "Good, cause I have a feeling that this isn't over."

"You mean about that kid?" 'Sasuke' asked. "He did seem suspicious."

"He's part of a special breed of ninja who hunt down and kill ninja that betray their villages." Kakashi explained. "When they make a kill, they dismember the body so that the secrets of their villages will stay secrets."

"What do you mean sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Even a ninja's dead body can tell a lot about them." Kakashi continued. "Jutsu they might have known for example. The same thing will happen to us when we die." Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

The tree gulped at the thought. After a moment, Kakashi was snoring lightly as they continued discussing. Naruto sighed as he lay on the ground, bored. Suddenly, his eyes sprang open. Grinning, he got up and crept to Kakashi's face.

"Naruto-kun, what're you doing?" Hinata whispered.

Coming closer, Naruto asked, "Don't you wanna see what's under Kakashi's mask?"

Hinata blinked as 'Sasuke' looked a bit interested. During there entire time of training with Kakashi, not once had they seen under his mask, so they were all curious.

"**Hell, even I'm curious about seeing what's under the pervert's face."** Kyubi said.

"Your one to talk, you're a massive pervert yourself!" He said to Kyubi.

"**Shut it kit and get to the mask removing!"**

Naruto held his breath as he got closer, Hinata and 'Sasuke' looking with interest. Gulping, Naruto slowly lowered his hand onto his teacher's mask, when suddenly, coal gray eyes sprang open. Naruto yelled/screamed in fright as the blonde himself flipped back to the ground.

"**SHIT!"**

Naruto then started shouting at Kakashi as the masked man began muttering to himself before sharing his thoughts. "Zabuza isn't dead. . ."

The three eyes went wide. "How-!?"

"What was the weapon that hunter-nin used?" Kakashi quickly asked.

"Senbons, but wh. . .oh no. . ." Hinata said as she and the other paled.

Kakashi nodded. "Using senbon needles at the right pressure points can cause a person to go into a monetary death sequence and since that kid took the body away, it's that he's an accomplice."

'Sasuke' slam 'his' fist into 'his' hand. "Damn. . ." He and Naruto then smirked. "Well I guess this means we can get a little rematch."

Kakashi eye smiled at the three. "I guess this does. Although I have to say that your teamwork was quite impressive there with that collaboration attack. And also with Hinata rushing in at the end to deliver those last few move. I have to say that I'm proud of you three so far."

Naruto and 'Sasuke' scratched the backs of their head in embarrassment while Hinata blushed lightly.

Tazuna soon came in and after Kakashi explained, he asked one of the genin to protect him on the bridge. Naruto decided to do one better by creating a bunch of shadow clones to watch Tazuna, causing him to sigh with relief that he would be protected. "Alright then, while the clones protect the client, we start training again." Naruto said as Hinata and 'Sasuke' agree with a nod when. . .

"It wouldn't be fun for you." Said a kid in overalls, a bucket hat, and just gave off the most depressing aura a person could imagine.

"Who's the kid?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked, holding his arms out to the boy.

"Welcome home," Inari said. "Grandpa." He came up and hugs Tazuna.

"Inari, greet our guests properly." Tsunami scolded. "They are esteemed ninja who brought your grandfather home safely." Inari looked at the 4 ninja, one of whom was lying in the bed.

"But mama, they're all gonna die." Inari said. "No one can beat Gatō and his men." The team was looking ticked, but were wondering what he meant.

"Listen kid, everyone in this room is a hero or has the potential to be a great one." Naruto said. Inari just glared at Naruto.

"There's no such thing as a hero." He said "If you don't want to die, go back home."

"Where are you off to Inari?" Tazuna asked as he started to leave.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Inari said.

"Sweet kid," 'Sasuke' muttered.

"Please forgive him." Tazuna requested.

"We'll see." Naruto said. "So Kakashi-sensei, when that back up gonna get here?"

Kakashi sighed. "Truth is Naruto, I really don't know. Might be here tomorrow or when even I recover."

* * *

The three nodded as they head out for training. First they reviewed the tree climbing exercise to keep control of the chakra, then an hour later they reviewed the water walking exercise to practice keeping a steady control of it, finally near the end of the day, the three had a light sparring match to practice their skill. Hinata and Naruto were impressed that 'Sasuke' learned the Water Clone jutsu but 'he' said it exhausted him since he isn't a water chakra type.

* * *

Soon they headed in for dinner as night fell, it was meager but they ate was served.

"You all better get to bed, you look exhausted." Tsunami said as a Naruto clone helped her wash the dishes.

Naruto was about the respond when he was interrupted by a yawn. "Yeah we better."

Tsunami then lead the three to the guest rooms, the boys slept in one room while Hinata would sleep with Tsunami. Naruto and Satsuki made the deal not to sleep together since they were on a mission outside the village. Soon they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zabuza, his apprentice Haku, the fake hunter-nin had just took the senbon out of his neck as they were resting in the forest. "Damn. . .they really got me."

"Indeed they did Zabuza-sama." Haku said. "You'll be out for a week from a battle like that."

"I know. . ." Zabuza then sighed as he started ranting "WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT SENSEI OF THEIR'S TEACH THEM!? I HEARD THAT KONOHA IS FULL OF GREEN HORNS THAT ARE BLOODLINE CRAZY!-"

Haku sweat-dropped at the rant. "Zabuza-sama, they were indeed strong." He said, interrupting his rant.

Zabuza grumbled in annoyance. "Gatō better pay me us a lot for this. I need to the money for the coup d'état."

"I know Zabuza-sama. . .I know." Haku said as night shrouded them in darkness as they moved back to Gatō's base.

* * *

The next morning at the Tazuna residence, Hinata stretched her arms in the air. "That was a good sleep." She muttered as she got out of the futon. "I better wake up Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san." She then headed for there room right across the hall. She then knocked on the door. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, it's time to wake up." She heard snoring coming from the other side. "Huh, who would've thought Naruto-kun would snore?" She then went and opened the door, only to be surprised and wide-eyed at the sight. "Huh!?" In front of her, she saw Naruto in his pajamas which was normal but she noticed a girl she didn't know clinging on to his arm, and she was naked. "Who is that?. . .And why is she cuddling up to Naruto-kun?" She then went by Naruto's side and poked him. "Naruto-kun. . .Naruto-kun. . ."

Naruto struggled his eyes open to see Hinata looking at her. "Morning Hinata-chan." He then noticed that she had a worried look on her face. "Something wrong?" She then pointed over. When Naruto turned he became wide-eyed to see Satsuki. "Oh crap." He thought as he started to shake her.

Satsuki felt someone shaking her body, even though she didn't realize that the 'Sasuke' transformation. "'Dobe'. . ." Realizing her voice was female, her eyes shot open to see Hinata and Naruto, she then looked down to see she was naked. After a few second. . .

* * *

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully, knocked out from exhaustion.

"KYAAA!" A scream went out, instantly waking Kakashi.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, an embarrassed Satsuki was covering herself with a sheet as tears ran down her eye. Naruto looked away, blushing since she was naked and Hinata looked at her with concern.

"Are you. . .Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

Sniffing, Satsuki nodded. "S-Sort of. . ."

"What do you mean? It's alright." Hinata said. "She seems like an innocent girl. . ." She thought.

"M-My real name is Satsuki Uchiha. . .Sasuke was just a cover up to protect myself." Satsuki explained.

Hinata then turned to Naruto. "Did you already know about her?"

Not directly looking at her, Naruto nodded. "Y-Yeah, I found out the day before the team selections when I thought her as Sasuke was doing it with Sakura cause I smelled her with my enhanced sense of smell, not realizing that 'Sasuke' was actually female." Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded as she turned back to the watery-eyed Satsuki. "What were you trying to protect yourself from?"

Shivering, Satsuki started talking again. "T-The CRA. . ." Just those three letters cause Hinata to go pale instantly and become wide-eyed. "Y-You know about?"

Hinata nodded as she went up and hugged her. "I completely understand why you would disguise yourself as a boy. No girl should have to go through that at all." She quickly looked back at Naruto. "Is that why you kept it a secret too Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I felt really bad for her that she seemed really afraid. She was crying into me when she told me."

Hinata looked back at Satsuki and smiled. "Don't Satsuki-chan, like Naruto-kun, I'll keep your secret safe, I promise."

Satsuki eyes shot open as she openly cried into Hinata. "T-Thank you Hinata-chan! You have no idea how this means to me!"

At that point, Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami came in and saw the sight. Kakashi then turned to Naruto. "Hinata found out?"

Naruto nodded as he left the room. "I'm gonna go out to train, you girls go take a bath."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Hinata and Satsuki said in semi-unison. Surprised, the two looked at each and started to laugh.

Kakashi lead the dumbfounded Tazuna and Tsunami out as he took them downstairs to explain the situation with Satsuki.

* * *

Outside, Naruto started doing sit-ups. "I wonder if they are getting along?" He thought as he did his twentieth sit-up.

* * *

Hinata and Satsuki soon got into the bath as they sighed in relaxation. The two sat on each side of the bath as they enjoyed the water. It was then silent until Satsuki started. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. . ."

"For what Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki sighed again as she started talking again. "For a couple of things. The first being that I lied to you about my identity. I should have told you after the final test with Kakashi-sensei last month."

"It's alright Satsuki-chan, like I said, I understand that you were scared of telling anyone the truth." Hinata explained.

Satsuki then continued. "The second being well. . ." She then blushed. "I've fallen in love with Naruto-kun as well. . ." She shut her eyes as she excepted some kind of insult from Hinata. Instead, she felt a hug from Hinata as their breast pressed against each other.

"I can understand why you would fall for him as well." Hinata started. "His kind and caring personality, his heart of gold, and finally he has this thing that makes you want to hold him tight. You get that right?"

Blushing, Satsuki nodded. "Yeah, we've both confessed our love to him and he loves us both back. . .but now I feel guilty and a bit selfish think we can share him and-"

Hinata interrupt her with a finger on her lips. "I'm willing to share him, it would be selfish of me to keep him all for myself."

"R-Really!? You mean it!?" Satsuki asked as Hinata nodded happily. "Thank you thank you thank you so much Hinata-chan!" She then hugged her, once again breast pressing against each other. After a while, they separated and continued bathing. "There's one more thing I'm sorry for though. . ." She depressingly said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I. . .was the who told Naruto-kun about your crush on him and convince him to stop going after Sakura." Satsuki quickly said.

Instantly, Hinata held Satsuki's hands as she gave her a grateful look. "Thank you so much Satsuki-chan!"

Satsuki was surprised at this. "You mean you not mad?"

"How can I be!? Thanks to you, Naruto-kun stopped going after Sakura! I still remember her insult to him at the team selections!"

Satsuki then pouted. "Yeah, that bitch had no right to call Naruto-kun all those insults."

Hinata's jaw slightly dropped. "No way. . . you call her a bitch too!?"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "You call her a bitch as well?"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment at the question. "Well. . .I actually thought it but it counts somewhat, right?"

Satsuki then giggled. "Of course." The two continued chatting throughout the bath and soon finished up in the bath as they started drying off. "You know Hinata-chan, we have more in common then we thought. We're both clan heiresses."

"Both of us like Naruto-kun."

"We hate Sakura."

". . .Both our mothers are dead. . ." The two were depressed for a moment before continuing.

"And finally, we actually work hard in training as shinobis and can't stand fan girls." Satsuki finished. They ten started to giggle again as the wrapped their towels around their waists. "So can we be friends?"

Hinata gave her a warm smile. "Of course, I'm glad to a real female friend to talk to about thing." She then got a thought in her head. "Although I do wonder about one thing."

"What's that?" Satsuki asked as she finished drying her hair.

Hinata then gave her a joking smile. "As Sasuke, why did you decide to make his hair look like a duck's butt?" She then started to giggle.

Satsuki then started to flow anime tears. "HINATA-CHAN!" She whined out as they headed for the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter answered a few questions about when Satsuki would reveal herself to Hinata and that one question about how Satsuki unlocked her Sharingan. With questions basically answered in this chapter, see ya next time everyone. Leave plently of reviews and PM me any questions you have.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Meetings, Snapping, and the Bridge Fight Begins**

* * *

Kakashi had just finished explaining to Tazuna's family about why Satsuki disguised herself as a boy. "As you can tell, Satsuki was pretty much afraid of revealing herself as a female. The CRA was suppose to be for good intentions as it was made by the First Hokage, but the Civilian Council of our village basically ignored most of it and went to the extremes with it."

Tazuna gave a disgusted look as Tsunami covered her mouth as if she was about to throw up. "I can understand now she bottled up her emotions like she did. . ." Tazuna muttered.

"How could they do that to a poor girl like her!? Wanting to force her to have children at around her age!" Tsunami said as tears were about to flow from her eyes.

Inari then gave her mother a confused look as he tilted his head to the side. "But mommy, I thought you said that babies come from the stork?"

"Um. . .well. . .uh. . .You're too young to understand Inari now. . .um. . . why don't we go hang the wet clothing." Said Tsunami, blushing furiously as she pulled Inari towards the other side of the house. Once they were out of the sight of Kakashi and Tazuna as they sighed in relief.

Naruto soon came in after finishing the sit-ups. "Where did Tsunami go?"

Tazuna palmed his face. "She went to take Inari to do the dry laundry. . .after he asked about the stork. . ."

Naruto sweat-dropped at that as he chuckled for a bit before turning to Kakashi. "So you explained everything?"

Kakashi nodded. "Every detail about it."

Naruto nodded back as he looked at Tazuna. "You can understand her situation now?"

Tazuna nodded. "Yes, what I want to know is how this Civilian Council of your village gained so much power? Was it all just from the money?"

Kakashi and Naruto sighed in shame. "Unfortunately yes. Hokage-sama is trying to keep them in line, but they distract him too much with paperwork. . .and it's a lot of it."

Tazuna then sweat-dropped. "Your kidding right?"

Naruto nodded his head negatively. "Unfortunately no we aren't." A moment of silence passed until Naruto started again. "It's alright Tazuna, we can deal with this. You don't have to worry about it."

Tazuna sighed in defeat. "Well. . .if you say so. . .I better get to the bridge to work on it."

Naruto then made some shadow clones. "Your bodyguards just in case."

"Thanks kid." Tazuna soon left with the clones right behind him. Kakashi then left to go help with Tsunami and Inari.

* * *

Hinata and Satsuki soon got dressed as they headed down stairs. Satsuki was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a white sleeveless jacket, white shorts and dark blue sandals. Naruto could've sworn that he saw an light orange bra strap, but shook it off. They soon then went to Naruto and sat beside him. "Hey. . ." Satsuki said.

"Hinata-chan, Satsuki-chan. . .are you. . ." Naruto asked as he got a positive nod from both of them. "So you both. . ." He was silenced as Satsuki put her fingers over his lips.

"Naruto-kun. . ." Hinata started.

"We came to decision." Satsuki said. They both smiled as light blushes appeared on their faces.

Naruto became wide-eyed with a massive blush, turning away for a moment as he heard Kyubi laughing in his head. **"OH HELL YEAH! TWO FOR ONE! KIT, I GOT COMPLETE AND UTTER RESPECT FOR YOU NOW!"** He then coughed as it started hurting his throat. **"Alright kit, here's what you do next, you take them to the bed and-"**

"OH WILLYOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Naruto yelled out in his head as he cut off connections with Kyubi. He turned back to the two blushing girls. "Are you two really alright with this? I mean-" He was interrupted when both girls went by his side and cuddled their breasts into his arm, Hinata getting his right and Satsuki getting his left.

"Naruto-kun, we. . ." Hinata started.

"Love you too much, so. . ." Satsuki continued.

"We decided to share you." They then said in unison as they both kissed him on the respective cheek.

Naruto blushed as he tried to regain his composure. "Are you absolutely sure?" They nodded their heads positively. "HOLY SHIT THEY ARE REALLY IN LOVE WITH ME!" He thought, still going through the fact that Kyubi was right. Naruto gulped as he calmed down. "Well, alright then, I'll date you both." He then pecked both Hinata and Satsuki on the lips, causing a large blush to appear on their faces. Soon after a while, they decided to head off and go train for the day, as it normally went on for the three.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished making up the lie with Tsunami to Inari about the origin of babies. Inari had gone back to his room to watch the ocean again as Tsunami went off to cooking breakfast. Kakashi was looking at the sky, thinking about things. "Well, now that Hinata has found out about Satsuki, things will get interesting from here on." He then sighed as he went out for a walk around the village. The entire down was as gloomy and depressing as a rainy day. "These people. . .all suffering under Gatō. . ."

"I TOLD YOU LADY! WE DON'T HAVE ANY DANGOS!" A shop owner suddenly yelled out.

"Aw come one! Did this Gatō prick take EVERYTHING out of this town! God Damn it!" A female voice yelled out.

"Oh no. . ." Kakashi rubbed his head as he walked over to the voice. He then saw a tall woman with purple hair done up in a pineapple shape. She had on a fishnet shirt under a brown trench coat, a short skirt, shin guards and sandals. She was not only beautiful, but she had a body that model would kill for. "Anko. . ."

Anko turned to see Kakashi and smirk. "Well well well," She then walked over to him. "Hey there Kakashi-san, long time no see." She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Kakashi lightly chuckled. "You too Anko. So your our back-up?" He asked as they walked back to the house after dealing with the commotion, apologizing to the owner of the shop for the trouble.

Anko nodded. "Yup, I was around when I heard about this mission going to a B-Rank, so I offered to come." She then gave a wicked grin. "So, whose our opponent?"

"Zabuza Momochi. . ." Kakashi said.

Anko's then became wider. "Oh this is gonna be fun!" She confidently said. They soon arrived back at the house.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki were in the forest, review the tree climbing exercise again and as always they made a race out of it.

"Hehe, I'm gonna get up their first this time!" Naruto said as he stretched a bit.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but it'll be my win this time." Satsuki confidently said.

"Not if I beat you both up their first." Hinata said, ready to go.

The three then faced their respective tree that they would be going up, smiling at the thought of the fun they would have. "On the count of three," A Naruto clone said as it acted as the judge. "1. . ." Naruto gave a playful grin. "2. . ." Satsuki gave a confident smile. ". . .3!" They soon rushed up the tree as they continued gaining speed.

"I'm not gonna lose Naruto-kun!" Satsuki called out as she rushed further up the tree. She looked back at them and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Come and get me Naruto-kun."

"Why you!" Naruto playfully said as he jumped upward, getting a bit further then her as he chuckled. "See ya!"

Hinata giggled as she rushed up. "I better not lose to them then." She quicken her pace up the tree as she caught up to Satsuki.

The three continued running until they got to the top, as it ended in a three way tie as the sun started to set.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto called out as they all cling onto the tops of their trees.

"So, you wanna head back?" Satsuki asked.

"I think that would be good." Hinata said.

They soon started their descent back to the ground.

* * *

Back at the house, Kakashi had already introduced Anko to Tazuna as Tsunami was getting dinner ready. "So then. . . did also know about Satsuki?" Tazuna asked.

Anko chuckled as she rubbed her nose. "Yeah, but I gotta say, she's got balls. Being able to hide the fact that she's a chick is really impressive. Good thing civilians can't see through a genjutsu. . .morons."

Tsunami came over and light hit Anko on the head as she went back to cooking. "I'll let you off lightly now. . ."

Anko chuckled as she rubbed her head. "Sorry about that, just making a joke." She said, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

At that moment, Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki came in, exhausted and hunger as Naruto held supported both girls on his shoulders. "Whose the chick with the rack?" Naruto plainly asked.

Kakashi did a spit take through his mask as he looked at him. "Naruto! Don't say that to Anko!"

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she and Satsuki regained their balance. "Why?"

Satsuki looked at Anko's chest. "Dang. . .they're a bit bigger then mine." She thought as she swore she saw them bounce a bit.

Anko smirked as she suddenly disappeared. Without time to react, Naruto felt a presence behind him as Anko cut his cheek, licking the blood that came out. "Mmm, I like the taste of your blood." Naruto blushed as he felt Anko's breast pressing against his back,

Hinata and Satsuki blushed in jealously as Anko playfully licked Naruto's cheek. "GET OFF HIM!" They both yelled in unison.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "Ok, it's weird that they're in synch like that." He thought as he watched the two go over to him as they sat down..

"Fine, fine." Anko jokingly said as she got off Naruto. "By the way, I'm the back up Kakashi requested, Anko Mitarashi. Special jonin rank." She proudly said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, let's work well together. . .just stay away from my face." Naruto said as Hinata and Satsuki sat as close as possible to him.

"Hinata Hyuga the same as Naruto-kun said." Hinata said as she cuddled up to his left side.

". . .Satsuki Uchiha. . .please don't mess with our boyfriend anymore. . ." Satsuki said as she quickly glared at her, cuddling into Naruto's right said.

Anko looked on at the sight and chuckled. "Well, it seems like he's got himself quite a harem."

The three blushed bright crimson at that. "H-HAREM!" They yelled.

Kakashi had to resist making sure blood didn't stain his mask. "Anko. . ."

Anko shrugged her shoulder. "Well when it's just two girls with a guy, it's called a threesome."

"T-THREESOME!" Hinata and Satsuki yelled in semi-unison, all three blushing madly.

Tazuna laughed loudly as he chugged a bottle of alcohol. "THIS IS PRICELESS!"

* * *

Soon dinner came out and they all started eating. Both Satsuki and Hinata tried to be nice and feed Naruto, but he told them that it was alright. They then continued to chat and laugh as they talk about some of the things they did in Konoha, like Naruto's pranks, going to the academy, eating Ichiraku ramen and many other things until. . .

"Why do you try so hard? You'll just die like all the rest. Gatō is too strong!" Inari blurted out, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Listen kid, you gotta understand that we're trying to help this land for a better future. Your life isn't that bad kid."

"I wish I had your life! At least you get to hang around your girlfriends and have fun! You have no idea how hard life can be!" Inari yelled, causing the three to wince in anger.

"In case you forgotten, I have to keep the disguise of a guy and act out the personality of a prick that tries to separate himself from the world, just to protect myself from being turned into a breeding stock. Also, my entire clan is dead from a massacre and the 'person' who did it is still out there." Satsuki seethed out.

"My clan is separated with a main house and branch families where the branch members are tortured by the main house if they show signs of rebellion." Hinata said.

"And here's the kicker," Naruto growled out. "Abused, beaten, and almost killed. You at least have a roof over your head and a family that loves you. My parents died when I was just a baby and he wanted everyone to respect me. But they didn't and thought I was basically a demon. You at least didn't have to rummage through garbage to get a meal or get constant glare that tell you to die. Stop crying for once and get through your skull that there are people worse then you in life you big baby!" He then got up in anger. "Thank you for the food, Kakashi-sensei, I'm gonna go train. . ." He then left through the door.

Satsuki and Hinata wanted to go after him but Kakashi stopped them. "He needs some time alone." The two gave a depressed look and nodded as they headed for the guest room but not before they gave Inari a quick glare.

* * *

In the guest room, the two silently undressed as they got ready for bed until. . .

"Do you think he's alright Satsuki-chan?" Hinata asked, worried for their boyfriend.

Satsuki sighed as she stood in front of her in her light orange bra. "Hinata-chan. . . I really don't know. . .Naruto-kun has suffered worse then any of us. . ."

Hinata nodded in agreement as she stood in her lavender bra. "He has. . .and that comment that Inari-san made didn't really help. . ." The two sighed as they thought of Naruto.

After a while, "We better get to sleep, we'll need the rest." Satsuki said. Hinata nodded in agreement as the went into their futons and drifted into sleep. Outside, Anko looking in as she chuckled, she then headed for the bath.

After explaining that everything about what Naruto said was true, Kakashi finished reading his book for the hundredth time before deciding to head for bed.

Naruto was out in the woods, rapidly punching the tree as it gained dents from his fist. "Damn it. . .I can't believe I let that brat get to me like that. . ." He growled out. He continued punching the tree until he became exhausted. No strength left, he decided to rest along the side of the tree he beat the hell out of as he fell asleep.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sarutobi was in his office, finish the last of the day's paper work. When he went to have a sip of his tea, the cup suddenly cracked a little. "An omen. . .?" He was hesitate to continued as he looked out the window. "Something is occurring. . .something big. . ." He watched as the sun rose from beyond.

* * *

Hinata and Satsuki soon woke up as they were cuddling each other, breast pressed against each other. The two then became wide-eyed as they quickly separated from each other.

"Um. . .sorry about Satsuki-chan. . ." Hinata started, flustered a little.

Satsuki nervously laughed as she waved it off. "No no, it was my fault. . ." After an awkward moment, the two couldn't help but laugh. Here were two girls that had fallen for the same guy, both in the bras, sleeping together. They soon looked down at themselves and blushed. "Maybe we should had for the bath. . ."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "You know, I never thought that you would like orange. . ."

Satsuki shrugged her shoulders as she played with her breasts a little. "Same here, I never expected it to look good on me." The two giggled as they then wrapped themselves in towels as they head for the bath to bathe. As they soaked in the tub, they enjoyed some small talk and washed their bodies, ending when they got out and got dressed. When they went down for breakfast, they noticed Naruto wasn't there.

"He hadn't come back from the training last night," Tsunami explain. "Could you two go out and find him?"

"Sure." The two said in semi-unison as they headed out to find their boyfriend.

* * *

The sun started to shine as Naruto slept like a log at the base of a tree. Suddenly, Naruto was shook awake as a feminine voice called out, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside."

"That's a cute voice. . ." Naruto thought with a sleepy yawn. He then sniffed the air. "Weird how it's a guy though. . ." He thought as rubbed his eyes to see a black haired person with an intensely feminine looking face. "Uh. . .Hi. . ."

The boy smiled at him. "Hello," After a moment of silence, he started up again. "Well I better get back to collecting herbs. A friend of mine was hurt and I need to get some."

"Oh, wants some help um. . .?" Naruto asked, trying to be friendly.

"Haku." He said. "That would be nice, thank you." The two spent the early morning picking herbs for Haku's companion. "What were you doing out here so early?"

"I've been training lately; guess I over did it a bit last night." Naruto explained.

"Oh so you're a ninja." Haku said. "You look plenty strong now."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah I'm not that strong." The two then chuckled as they finished up. "I still got a long way to go to protect the people precious to me."

In the distance, Hinata and Satsuki were spying behind a tree as they watched on.

"Who do you think that is?" Hinata asked.

Satsuki gritted her teeth in jealously. "I don't know, but if she tries to make a move on our Naru-kun, she's dead." She growled out, realizing what she did, she covered her mouth and blushed madly. "Did I just-?"

Hinata nodded. "Uh huh, I think I just heard your jealous side." She lightly giggled as they continued to watch on.

"I see," Haku said. "So these people are precious to you?"

Naruto nodded . "Yeah, one of them I didn't realize until last month," Hinata blushed at that. "And the other has become really precious and prevented me from going down a terrible path." Satsuki blushed at that. "And besides them, I got a lot of people important to me." Naruto looked up at the sky before he continued. "And it's because of them that someday I'll fulfill my dream of being the leader of my village." Haku giggled at him. "Something funny?"

"It's nothing. I think I have enough herbs." Haku said. "I know you'll get stronger Naruto, and we will meet again. So you should probably know. . .I'm a boy." He soon left out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto chuckled as he looked on at him. "Thank you enhanced sense of smell. . .I would've freaked out at that if I didn't have it. . ." Naruto thought.

Hinata and Satsuki's jaws dropped at what Haku had said. "A BOY!?"

Naruto smiled as he chuckled some more. "You two can come out now." Blushing, Hinata and Satsuki came over to him and cuddled into him as they sat on the grass. "You girls alright?"

They both snuggled into his arms as they looked at him. "We're alright. . .But. . ." Satsuki said.

"What about you?" Hinata asked. "I mean, with what happened last night-" She was interrupted with Naruto pecking her on the lips.

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled as he quickly pecked Satsuki on the lips as well. "I shouldn't have lost my temper last night. . .even though he did somewhat deserve it." The three laughed as they decided to head back to the house to eat.

* * *

Haku returned to Gatō's base with the herbs. As he approached Zabuza, he started applying the herbs to him. "Your almost finished healing, you'll be able to get up by tomorrow."

Sighing, Zabuza looked at the ceiling. "Good, I would like to get some payback on those guys."

Haku sighed. "Zabuza-sama. . ."

"Don't call me that anymore Haku. . .father will be fine from now on. . ."

Haku became wide-eyed at this. "You mean. . ."

Zabuza nodded. "I am Haku Momochi. . ."

Haku had tried to stop a flow of tears as he hugged his new father. "Thank you. . .father. . ."

Zabuza chuckled as he ruffled his hair. "Don't mention it. . ." He then eyed his sword that was against a wall. "I think that boy will appreciate it if I give it to him. . ." He thought. "Son. . .there's one last thing I need you to do before tomorrow. . ."

"What is it father?" Haku asked.

Zabuza pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Haku who became wide-eyed at the red inked contents after reading it. "I don't know exactly what will happen tomorrow, so if you live and I die I want you to. . ."

* * *

Training soon resumed after breakfast as Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki started practicing the water walking again. They did a good job at it as they kept their balance on the water. Kakashi and Anko watched from a far as they kept calm. "Gotta say Kakashi, you trained them well." Anko said with a dango stick in her mouth.

Kakashi scratched the back of his, embarrassed a little. "Well, I did keep the promise to Hokage-sama." He then took out his Icha Icha novel and started reading.

Anko glared at the book. "Your such a perv. . ."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, people read like these books."

"Cause you can't get any action yourself?" Anko jokingly said as Kakashi became wide-eyed.

"HEY!"

Anko laughed madly as Kakashi glared at her. "Your too easy to mess with." She continued laughing as she and Kakashi watched the three continue. More time passed and evening came, as they ate, it was completely silence until. . .

"Well. . .this is it. . ." Kakashi said.

The three nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tomorrow's the day that we expect Zabuza to be up and running again." Naruto said as Tazuna gulped.

"Don't worry, we're gonna protect you no matter what." Satsuki said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What about my family? I starting to think that Gatō might try to kidnap them to get you guys to stop and surrender." Tazuna said as Tsunami and Inari became filled with fear.

Kakashi pondered at the thought. "Hmm. . ."

Naruto then smirked. "No problem, three or four shadow clones can probably help protect your family so leave it to me!" Tazuna bowed as he thanked him.

* * *

Soon the final day came, Naruto had five clones guard the house while he, Kakashi, Hinata, Satsuki and Anko all went with Tazuna to the bridge where they found that most of the workers were injured and moaning in pain.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked, kneeling next to one of his workers.

"They came. . .from the mist. . .like demons," the worker groaned.

"Demons?" Anko asked.

"Zabuza," Naruto growled. A thick mist rolled in.

"Here he comes. . ." Satsuki said as she got into a stance. Out in front of them, Zabuza and his masked apprentice appeared. "So he was a fake hunter-nin. . ." Satsuki muttered.

Zabuza gave a confused look as he tilted his head. "Hey. . .where'd the duck butt go?" He then summoned four water clones around the entire group.

The rest of the group guarded Tazuna as Satsuki's eye twitched. "I DON'T HAVE DUCK BUTT HAIR DAMNIT!" She screamed out as she quickly disappeared only to find all the clones destroyed instantly after she reappeared. As the clones turned back to water, Satsuki glared at Zabuza. "Your next. . ."

Kakashi along with Tazuna sweat-dropped at the enraged girl. "Huh, Satsuki's personality is. . .interesting. . ." Tazuna muttered as he looked at her, scared shitless.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Yeah she's pretty interesting."

Anko grinned at the girl. "I'm starting to like her. . .maybe I can give some tips after this." That caused Kakashi to shutter in fear a little.

"Hmm. . .interesting girl. . .I think you've might've found a rival son." Zabuza said.

"Indeed, she was fast. . ." Haku replied.

Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "Feel privileged Zabuza. No one has seen this eye twice and lived to speak of it."

Zabuza chuckled at the comment. "We'll just have to see Kakashi. . . Go get them son."

Haku nodded to his adopted father. "Right. . ." He then dashed at Satsuki.

"Anko, Hinata, protect Tazuna. Naruto, Satsuki take the boy. I'll handle Zabuza." Kakashi ordered as they all nodded in agreement. Hinata and Anko went in front of Tazuna while Naruto and Satsuki rushed into Haku.

"Let's get it on!" Naruto said, smirking at the masked boy.

"Bring it!" Satsuki said, glaring at the boy as well.

Haku looked on at the two, recognizing Naruto as he took out some senbons. "I won't go easy on you two. . ."

* * *

**A/N: Well here we go, the answer to the Haku question and the beginning of the bridge fight. I know what your all thinking, 'Why make Haku a guy?', don't worry, I got a major plan that will blow everyone's minds and will be the first for someone to do (I think). Anyway see ya next time and leave plenty of reviews and PM me any questions you got. I'm out!**

** -J.G**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mist, Rage, A Will and. . .An Adoption!?**

* * *

Naruto, Satsuki and Haku collided into each other, kunai and senbon in hands. "Your speed is impressive. . .you sensei trained you well." Haku said.

Naruto smirked. "Thanks. . ." He then started to push his kunai in.

"You're fast too. . ." Satsuki said as she pushed her kunai in as well. "For a fake hunter-nin. . ."

Haku grunted as he tried to force his senbons back. "Your strong as well. . ." He then jumped back as he looked at the two.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza were having their little spar away from Tazuna and the fight between both groups of students that were fighting each other. Kakashi's kunai was locked in place with Zabuza's sword. "Well Zabuza, I must say that your apprentice is impressive. . ."

Zabuza smirked under his mask. "Same with yours. . .but yours shouldn't underestimate mine for many reasons."

"Being?" Kakashi asked as he glared at him intensely.

* * *

Anko and Hinata were guarding Tazuna as Anko gripped a kunai while Hinata went into a Gentle Fist Stance.

"Um. . .Anko-san?" Hinata asked, still in her stance.

Anko turned to the girl. "Yeah what is it kid?"

Hinata was hesitant to asked, but was able to get it out. "Did you really what you said about teaching some tricks to Satsuki-chan?

Anko smirked at her. "Yeah, she's got some spunk when she's angry like that." She then chuckled. "She seems similar to me when I was her age. . ." She then brought her hand to her shoulder, giving off a discomforting look.

"You alright?" Tazuna asked.

Anko looked back at Tazuna and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't need to worry about me." She then looked back at Hinata. "If you want, I can join your team in training and teach all three of you some things."

Hinata gave a indecisive look. "Our team will have to think about it. . .talk with Kakashi-sensei when we get back to Konoha." Anko nodded in agreement as they continued guarding the client.

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki threw bow after bow as Haku countered each attack with his own. "This guy's tough. . ." Naruto muttered.

Satsuki nodded in agreement as he looked on at him. "He's got much more experience then us. . ."

Haku slide back as he stared down the two. "I better not hold back anymore. . .even though they are involved with what father has planned." He muttered as he went through the handsigns. "Secret jutsu. . ."

Suddenly around Naruto and Satsuki, the water started to rise as it turned to ice and became a dome around them. "What the?!" Naruto muttered.

"What is this?" Satsuki muttered.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Haku finished. He then stepped into one of the mirrors as they reflected his image across all of them. "Let's see how you handle this kind of speed!"

"Holy-" Naruto started as he was interrupted by sudden pain as he and Satsuki grunted out in pain. After the first round of Haku's attack, Naruto got the memories from one his clones that were guarding Tsunami and Inari. "Good, they're safe." He panted out, trying to remove the senbons from his body.

"What happened?" Satsuki panted out as well, trying to do the same.

"Two samurai came to Tazuna's place," Naruto said, causing Satsuki to gasp. "Don't worry they're safe thanks to the clones. I think Inari's also learning to stop crying and gain his courage."

Satsuki smiled. "Good, come on Naru-kun, let's get out of this and beat this guy." She then activated her Sharingan, which had two tomoe in one of them and one in the other.

"Right." The two then took their respective stances as they prepared for the next attack.

Haku looked on at the determined shinobis, mainly Satsuki. "Hmm. . .the Sharingan. . .still incomplete but it can still be a threat. . ." He thought as he started sending out senbons out in every directions.

* * *

Kakashi had unlocked himself from Zabuza's blade as he saw the dome of floating ice. "Satsuki, Naruto!" He tried to rush towards them.

Zabuza got in the way as he smirked at him. "Your fight is with me Kakashi." He then went through some handsigns. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The mist then started to get thicker and thicker, to the point where Kakashi could only see himself. "Your kids will never beat Haku."

"Why's that? Cause of his bloodline?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza then started to explain how he trained Haku to be the perfect fight tool after he found him on the streets after his parents were killed and taught him everything he knew. "So basically, they are done for." He appeared behind Kakashi. "And so are you. . ." He whispered as he went to slash him in half.

"I don't think so!" Suddenly out of nowhere, a snake appeared and bit Zabuza on the nose. Going near Kakashi, Anko stand with him back to back. "Your getting sloppy Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi chuckled. "Thanks Anko. But what about Tazuna?"

Anko smirked. "Don't worry, Hinata's got it covered. The other clones showed up after they protected the house from a group of samurai."

Zabuza then started to chuckle while he disappeared in the mist again. "I guess I'll have to take you both down then." He said as he threw some shurikens. "I better concentrate on these two before dealing with the rest of them. . ." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Kakashi got a large gash on his chest, curacy of Zabuza slashing him with his sword. "Damn!"

* * *

Hinata and four clones were guarding Tazuna as they looked on into the mist. "Go on and help the boss Hinata." One of the clones said.

"What? But what about-?" Hinata was about to ask, but was interrupted from a peck on the lips by one of the clones.

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of Tazuna." The clone said.

Hinata pondered for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll go."

"Good luck." Tazuna said.

"I will." Hinata then rushed into the mist, Byakugan activated. "Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan. . .I'm coming!" She muttered as she went through the mist.

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki weren't doing so well as they both were starting to look like porcupines, as they were both on the ground on their knees, panting heavily, blood running down their faces. "D-Damn it. . ."

"N-Naru-kun. . ." Satsuki struggled out. The two were in pain as they rose to their feet. "W-We aren't done yet. . ."

"Yeah. . .I won't give up. . .I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" Naruto roared out.

"Naruto-kun! Satsuki-chan!" A voice called out. Naruto and Satsuki saw Hinata rushing towards them, Byakugan activated.

"No Hinata-chan don't!" Naruto yelled out, but was too late and Hinata was in the dome. "Why!?" He looked at her as she got into a stance.

Hinata turned back to him and smiled. "You already know the reason Naruto-kun. . ."

Haku looked on at the newcomer. "You are willing to protect the man you care about. . .and even willing to die for him. . .a brave but foolish thing to do. . ."

"We'll see about that. . ." Satsuki said as she went beside her. "Protect Naru-kun. . ." She whispered to Hinata.

"Got it." Hinata nodded as she face forward.

"NO!" Naruto tried to rush to them but lost his balance and fell to the ground. "GIRLS DON'T!"

The two turned back to him and smiled. "Don't worry Naru-kun. . ."

"We will. . ."

"Protect you now!" They said as they took the full amount of Haku's next attack, enduring the pain given to them.

"NO!" Naruto yelled out as he watched the two people who cared for him, the two girls that had fallen for him and who fell for himself, taking the multiple hits that were going for him. They went in front of each attack that was meant for him and took it on with full force. He shut his eyes as couldn't watch the attacks continued coming, ashamed that he wasn't able to help them.

* * *

**"You want them to die?"**

Naruto reopened his eyes to see he was in front of the cage where the Kyubi was. "What do you want!?"

Kyubi sighed. **"I ask again, do you want them to die?"**

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruto yelled out.

Kyubi saw the dedication in the boy and smirked. **"Fine then,"** Red chakra started to flow around Naruto as it wrapped him up. **"I'll lend you my chakra for now. . .but bring pain to the ones that harm you. . .MAKE THEM SUFFER!"** He bellowed out as it completely encased the struggling Naruto.

* * *

Naruto reopened his eyes to see Hinata and Satsuki lying on the ground, ignored, bloodied, and senbons embedded in them. "No. . ." He went over to them. "Hinata-chan. . .Satsuki-chan. . ." He shook them, trying to wake them up. "Don't die. . .you can't die. . ." He then saw Satsuki struggle her eyes open. "Satsuki-chan!"

"N-Naru-kun. . .are you. . .alright. . .?" Satsuki whispered.

Trying to avoid tears, Naruto nodded. "Y-Yeah. . ."

Hinata struggled her eyes open as well. "That. . .good. . ." Naruto turned to see Hinata's eyes open as he brought the two next to each on his knees.

"N-Naru-kun. . .I need you. . .to do something for me. . ." Satsuki softly said as she looked up at him.

"Anything. . ."

"My brother. . .he's still out there. . ." Satsuki struggled out. "I need you. . .to bring him in. . ."

"Please Naruto-kun. . .don't die. . ." Hinata struggled out. "We. . .loved. . .you. . ." The two eye's slowly closed as they went limp.

Naruto stared down at the bodies, motionless until he kissed them both on the lips. "I loved you too. . .and I will Satsuki-chan. . ." He muttered out as tears ran down his eyes.

"Is this the first time you've lost a loved one in battle? Trust me when I say it happens every day, for death is the way of the Shinobi. You should be proud they died in battle, like a true ninja. Old age doesn't suit tools. They are replaced once they break or become useless." Haku explained in a calm tone.

"**S**h**u**t **u**p. . ." Naruto muttered, voice a bit warped as red chakra started to flow around him like a raging tornado. His hair started to go wild as his eyes went from being bright blue to blood red with slits. The wounds that he had gained started to heal themselves as they went away. His hands were becoming more like claws, and the scars on his cheeks darkened becoming more pronounced. Naruto ran straight at the ice mirrors fully intent on killing who ever hurt them.

"What!?" Haku gasped in shock as he looked on.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** Naruto growled out in a demonic tone.

* * *

Back with Kakashi and Anko, they both had sense something dangerous as the fog started to dim from Naruto's chakra.

"What!?" Kakashi said as he looked in the direction. "No. . .can it be!? Has the seal been broken!?" He thought.

"Crap!" Anko swore. "What the hell happened over there!?"

"What the hell!?" Zabuza muttered as he sensed the deadly power. "Haku. . .what did you do?!"

"Gotta end this quick!" Kakashi muttered out as he took a scroll out. He unraveled it and placed some of his blood on it in a streak as he twirled it around.

"It's time to end this Zabuza!" Anko yelled out as she released blood from her finger by biting it. She then made a couple of handsigns and pressed her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" She muttered.

Kakashi rewrapped the scroll up and made a few handsigns with the scroll in his hands. He then slammed his hands to the ground. "Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit jutsu!"

Suddenly a yell went out as the mist dimmed more to see Zabuza, covered in dogs and snakes as they were biting him in many places. "Damn. . .my arms are shot now. . ." He muttered as the snakes venom went into his body as Anko explained it was paralyzes venom and how he wouldn't be using his arms for a while.

* * *

Naruto rushed towards the mirror that Haku was at until he disappeared. Naruto then started to punch through every mirror.

"This boy is too strong!" Haku said as he continued trying to avoid his attacks. He tried to launch more senbons at him, but they just bounced off him. "I don't stand a chance against him!" He tried to escape into another mirror, but Naruto grabbed him by the arm and punched him in the face, sending him flying through his own mirror. As he flew through the air, his mask cracked and fell off, shattering to pieces on impact with the ground.

Naruto roared loudly as he rushed in to deliver the final punch. **"This is for Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan!"** He thought as he rushed into him, but when he saw his face he stopped on contact, "Y-You!?" He features returned to normal as he remembered the boy from the forest a few days ago. "Why. . .Why would you do this. . . Haku? You. . .you killed the two people that I cared about most. . ."

Haku looked at the ground in shame. "No Naruto-san. . .they aren't dead. . ."

Naruto's eyes widen as he grabbed Haku by shirt and dragged him up. "DON'T BULLSHIT ME! YOU KILLED HINATA-CHAN AND SATSUKI-CHAN!"

Haku struggled to nod his head negatively. "No. . .I avoided all their vital points and they're in a death like state like I did with my father. They are still alive. . ." He explained.

"What. . ." Naruto said as he dropped Haku and looked at the two. "They're. . .still. . .alive!?" He resisted the urge to tear up as he looked back at Haku. "But still. . .why-?"

* * *

The sound of a cane tapping on the bridge lured everyone's eyes to the end of the unfinished bridge to see an orange haired short person in business outfit. Behind him were a large amount of mercenaries.

"Who. . ." Naruto started.

"Gatō. . ." Haku hissed out. "Like father said. . .he would be here. . ." He thought.

With Kakashi, Anko, and Zabuza.

"I knew it. . ." Zabuza growled out.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"Hold on. . ." Zabuza said as he turned to him. "What the hell are you doing here Gatō!?"

"So that's him?" Kakashi muttered.

Gatō snorted. "I'm tired of waiting for you to get the damn job done you pathetic baby demon." He nodded his head towards the giant mob behind him. "That's why I have these guys here behind me. I wasn't really going to pay you anyways, you were too expensive." He turned back to the three jonin before smirking some more. "Now that both of you are tired, I can just sit back and watch as you both die and the old drunk gets what's coming to him. . ."

"That little coward. . ." Anko hissed out.

"Well Kakashi it seems I'm out of a job, How about we call a truce?" Zabuza asked. "I have no reason to go after Tazuna anymore."

"Hmm. . . that sounds reasonable to me," Kakashi signaled his dogs to let go of Zabuza.

"But your arms are shot. . ." Anko said as she signaled her snakes to release him.

The mist soon cleared as everything was visible again. Zabuza sighed as he looked at the mob, then Kakashi, then Haku with Naruto and unconscious Hinata and Satsuki. "Kakashi, could you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to give something to blondie. . ." He then eyed his sword.

Kakashi looked at the sword on the ground. "Zabuza. . .are you saying you want Naruto to have-?" He was interrupted by Zabuza's chuckling.

"Yeah. . .he maybe a total shrimp. . .but he's got potential like me. . .also, my son has something he'll need to give you. . . But he has to stay alive. . ."

"What do mean? What does he have to give me?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza chuckled again as he eyed the mercenaries. "My son will explain it. . .I'll end Gatō myself, just give me a kunai and I'll end him." He started ripping off the bandages on his mouth, revealing his shark like teeth.

"Alright then. . ." Anko took out a kunai and threw it over to him as he caught it in his mouth.

"Time for a midget to die!" Zabuza said as he rushed in.

* * *

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

Haku sighed as he got up. "Well, father will take care of them. . .it's all part of his plan. . ."

"Plan?"

Haku nodded as looked on at the mob. "Naruto-san, father has asked you to take something of his and use it as your own. . .if your willing to accept it. . ." He then eyed the massive sword on the ground.

Naruto looked at Haku's direction and went wide-eyed. "No way. . ."

"Yes. . .he's asking you to take his blade. . .he believed that you had the most potential. . ." He then noticed that Satsuki and Hinata were struggling to get their eyes open. "We'll talk more later, they're waking up." Haku soon left for Kakashi to give him the piece of paper that Zabuza gave him.

Still wide-eyed, Naruto turned to the two struggling girls as he openly spilled tears, but not of sadness, but of joy. He went over to the two and pecked them both on the lips. "Welcome back. . ." He happily muttered.

"Am. . .I dead?" Satsuki thought. She struggled her eyes open to see Naruto. She had felt his peck on her lips. "N-Naru-kun?" She whispered out. She saw Naruto smile, causing Naruto to smile. "So. . .you too?" She saw Naruto nod his head negatively.

"So. . Is this what death feels like?" Hinata thought as she slowly opened her eyes. "Naruto-kun. . .?" She tried to move her body, but it hurt. "Why are you?" She then saw Naruto smile.

"Don't worry girls. . .I'm still alive. . ." Naruto said as the two girls went wide-eyed.

"Y-You mean that. . ." Satsuki started.

"W-We are. . ." Hinata went on.

Naruto nodded his head positively. "Yeah. . .welcome back to the land of the living." He then stood up and put the two on his shoulders. "Let's get back to Kakashi-sensei, Anko and Tazuna." The two nodded in agreement as they slowly started walking, Naruto telling them all that happened.

* * *

"DIE ALREADY!" One of the mercenaries shouted as they tried to kill Zabuza.

Zabuza didn't speak a word as he continued through the fray, only one thing on his mind. "Kill Gatō!" He was getting closer and closer to him as weapons started getting stabbed in the back. Ignoring the pain, Zabuza made it to Gatō as he stabbed him with the kunai in his mouth.

"Mercy!" Gatō cowardly cried out.

"Not a chance!" Zabuza said as he decapitated Gatō in on hit, his head rolled to the ground as his scared face was looked on by all of the hired mercenaries. Zabuza soon started to walk back as he fell in the middle of the two groups. The light soon went from his eyes as he smirked to the sky. "Thank you Haku. . .and take care of him Kakashi. . ." Were his last words.

* * *

Anko whistled at the display. "Missing-nin or not, that was impressive."

"Indeed. . .father was impressive. . ." Kakashi and Anko turned to see Haku with tears in his eyes. He went into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here. . ."

Kakashi took the paper in his hands, and as he was about to read it. . .

"Hey you bastard!" One of the mercenaries said. "You just killed our payday!"

"I guess that mean we'll have to rummage that village up ahead and see what they have!" Another mercenary said as they all cheered in selfish delight.

Anko cracked her knuckles as Kakashi put the paper away. "Well then. . .I guess we gotta take care of them." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Indeed. . ." Haku said. "I'll have to avenge my last father. . ."

"Last?" Was everyone's mutual thought but decided to worry about it later. The mercenaries started to rush in until a lone arrow struck one of them in the head. "The hell!?" Another mercenary said as he and the others watched the guy hit die as it went straight through his head.

Naruto, Satsuki, Hinata and the rest of the group turned to see Inari with a crossbow in his hand as they villagers were getting ready to fight. "Uh. . .whoops. . ." Inari said as he realized he just killed someone without trying.

"Yo Inari!" Naruto called out to him, Satsuki and Hinata still resting on his shoulders. "You made it!"

Shaking himself out of it, Inari smiled at Naruto. "Well heroes usually show up at the last minute!" As Inari said it, the crowd started cheering loudly as they prepared to fight.

"Naru-kun, you can put us down now. . ." Satsuki said.

"I can feel my legs again. We can walk." Hinata said as Naruto put them down. Their legs were still shaky, but they were able to stand. "You can take care of some of them right?"

Naruto smirked as he nodded to them. "Of course!" He then made his signature handsign and made four more clones as the clones guarding Tazuna joined in. One clone went of and got Zabuza's sword, but he said it was heavy. "I'll have to train in using it when we get back. Give to Kakashi to hold to." The clone nodded as he struggled to bring it to Kakashi.

"So you accept it?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded. "You gotta respect a man for dying in battle like that. . .I'll take care of it. . ."

Haku smiled as he looked at the mercenaries again, now they were looking scared. "Thank you Naruto-san."

"I better help out as well." Kakashi said as he made some clones of his own, except it was a mixture if regular illusion and shadow clones.

Unfortunately there was no massive battle as the mercenaries got scared from the numbers against them as ran back to the boat, causing everyone to cheer in celebration. Hinata and Satsuki were taken back to Tazuna's house where they rested as Naruto watched over the two the entire time, sending clones to help Tazuna finish the bridge.

Haku apologized for everything that happened on the bridge and the momentary deaths of Hinata and Satsuki and said they'll be awake again by tomorrow.

* * *

Kakashi properly sealed Zabuza's blade and explained how to unseal it for Naruto to use when he needs to. Kakashi and Anko were filling out the report when he remembered the paper. "That right. . ." He took the paper out that Haku gave. "Zabuza said this was for me. . ."

"What do you think it is?" Anko asked, curious about what's on it.

As Kakashi opened it, he smelled a familiar scent. "Blood. . .my blood. . ." He then went wide-eyed. "Zabuza. . .what did he-?" He quickly opened the paper to see red writing on it. As he read through, the color on his face disappeared as he went completely white started shivering and sweating madly. "Oh boy. . ."

Anko gave him a surprised but confused look. "Uh. . .Kakashi, you ok? What is it?"

Kakashi lightly chuckled as he look at Anko. "It's a will. . .and an adoption form. . ."

"An adoption!? Give it here!" Anko said as she took the paper and read through it. After she read it, she look at Kakashi three times before bursting out into laughter. "HOLY SHIT KAKASHI! YOU'RE A DAD NOW!?"

Kakashi unintentionally nodded. "Strangely enough yes. . ."

"AND TO HAKU OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Anko couldn't help but continue laughing wildly as she pounded the ground. "AND YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF IT CAUSE THERE'S A SEAL MADE FROM YOUR BLOOD! HOLY CRAP, I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE BCK HOME ABOUT THIS!"

Kakashi continued to sweat proficiently. "This is not gonna end well for me. . ." He muttered as he watched Anko starting to hold her laugh as she continued laughing until it hurt.

* * *

Naruto was looking over Hinata and Satsuki as they slept peacefully until he started hearing the laughter. "Wonder what's going on?" He muttered.

The two woke up to the sounds of laughter coming from the other room. "Hey. . ." Satsuki said with a smile.

Naruto pecked Satsuki on the lips as they smiled. "Hey. ." He then went and pecked Hinata on the lips. "You girls alright?"

They nodded their heads as they looked at the ceiling. "Yeah. . .just tired at the moment." Satsuki said.

"Same here. . ." Hinata said. After a moment, "So. . .we won?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Gatō's dead, Wave is free now and strangely enough. . .I got a new weapon. . ."

"You do? What is it?" Satsuki asked, curious.

Naruto smirked as he took the scroll with Zabuza's blade. "Kakashi-sensei told me that Zabuza asked me to take his sword as me own. Heavy weapon, but I'll go through some training to get used to it."

"Wow Naru-kun!" Satsuki said with stars in her eyes. "Zabuza asked you to take his blade! That's awesome!"

Hinata was amazed as well, but before she could say something, she heard the laughing from Anko. "Um. . .Naruto-kun, what going on with Anko-san?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, maybe Haku will explain it to us."

"Haku?" Satsuki stated. "You mean the boy you meet in the forest?"

Naruto gave a depressing nod. "Yeah. . .turns out he was that fake hunter-nin. . ."

"Indeed I was. . ." The three looked to se Haku standing at the doorway. "I apologize for what I did on the bridge. . .I had to act out the role I was asked to do by my father Zabuza. . ."

Satsuki sighed for a moment as she looked at him. "Well, I guess since we aren't enemies anymore, I'll forgive you for now." She then glared at him. "Just don't try to flirt with me or Hinata, we're Naruto's." Hinata blushed at that along with Naruto,

Haku chuckled at the comment. "Noted. I've always been interested in Konoha and now actually get to be a shinobi there now."

The three then gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" They all asked.

"I'm coming back with you with my second dad, your sensei." Haku plainly said. "You can now call me Haku Momochi Hatake."

All was silent for a moment. . . Until. . . "WHAT!?" The yelled out. Haku then explained what Anko was laughing about before.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, that was hard. . . I know the dialogue seemed rushed but I wanted to end the Wave Arc so here's the end. So, surprised at what between Haku and Kakashi? What about Naruto's new sword? Leave a review and PM me any ideas. Also, I'll be putting up a poll on my page with a hint for the next chapter. Later everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Returning Home, Hyuga Head and Pranking**

* * *

"Kakashi-san, me and my village thank you and your team for helping us." Tazuna said. The entire village was at the finished bridge to see Kakashi, Anko, Naruto, Hinata, Satsuki and Haku off a week after the battle. During the week, they all helped finish the bridge and was even able to hold a funeral for Zabuza requested from Haku.

"No need," Kakashi started. "We also got to thank you as well."

"It was a fun mission," Anko said, eyeing Kakashi and Haku. "And interesting too."

"We're gonna miss you all." Hinata said as she bowed to them.

"Take care," Satsuki said, with large smile on her face. "Contact us anytime."

Naruto launched a fist out to the crowd and smiled. "We'll be back sometime, I promise that!" He turned towards Inari as he looked like he was about to cry. "Looks like you really grown Inari, nice work."

"T-Thanks Naruto-niisan." Inari said as he tried to hold back the tears.

Naruto chuckled at the honorifics and turned towards Tazuna. "So old man," Everyone started snickering at that. "Now that the bridge is finished, what's it gonna be called?"

Before anyone could say something, Inari interrupted. "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

Tazuna sweat-dropped and chuckled. "Yeah, Inari got it on the mark." He and the villages smiled as Inari let tears run down his face. "If it wasn't for Naruto, Inari would've never gotten the courage to convince us to fight back against Gatō's forces. So in honor of the boy who convinced Inari, the bridge will be named after him." Tazuna proudly explained as the villagers nodded in agreement.

Surprised, Naruto started to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well then. . .I guess I'm honored. . .I mean it's not everyday you get a bridge named after you." Everyone started to chuckle as Hinata and Satsuki latched on to his arms.

"Well Naru-kun, seems like you've inspired more people," Satsuki said as she held on to him. "You seem to do that a lot."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "It's true, I would've never been able to be more confident without you or be able to speak my mind."

Naruto soon started to look back in his memories and realized that he did inspire other. "Geez, I didn't even realize it." He then started to chuckle as everyone started to laugh loudly at the embarrassed Naruto.

Kakashi sighed as he eye-smiled, "Well. . .we better get going. . ." He then turned around and started walking down the bridge.

"Yeah, we got to get back to the village." Anko said as she waved to the villagers, soon turning to follow Kakashi.

Haku bowed to everyone. "Thank you for the treatment while I was here." He then smiled "I better catch up to father." Kakashi slightly winced as Haku silently got beside him. He and Kakashi heard several sounds of snickering as they walked down the bridge.

Hinata and Satsuki let go of Naruto. "See you all soon!" They said in semi-unison.

"Later!" Naruto said. The three then started to catch up to Kakashi, Anko and Haku. Looking back they all saw the villagers waving them goodbyes, causing them to smile. They all soon disappeared from sight as they started dashing through the trees back to Konoha.

* * *

On the way back dashing through the trees, Naruto looked at the scroll with Zabuza's sword in it. "So how am I suppose to train in this exactly?"

Haku turned back to look at Naruto. "What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to his side.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "I mean this is a massive sword, and I can even hold it cause it's so heavy."

Haku placed his hand on his chin as he started to ponder. "Hmm. . ."

Kakashi looked back to Naruto. "We'll have to think of a new training regiment for you to use that sword."

Anko smirked without turning back to them. "I'll be willing to help train with that puppy!" She excitedly said.

Satsuki and Hinata were involved in their own conversation.

"So you and Naruto-kun are living together?" Hinata asked after learning about their living arrangements.

Satsuki nodded her head with a light blush. "Yeah, I didn't want Naru-kun living alone anymore so I asked Hokage-sama if he could move in with me and he said yes as long as we kept it a secret."

"And Hokage-sama knew about your identity?"

Satsuki nodded again as they continued dashing through the trees. "Yeah, turns out that the entire Shinobi Council knew the truth about me."

"Oh," Hinata said before she gasped in realization. "So even my father knew as well?"

Satsuki shrugged her shoulder. "I guess so," She then sighed in depression. "I just wish I didn't have keep the 'Sasuke' disguise on. . ."

Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Satsuki-chan, it'll be alright." Hinata then sighed herself in depression. "There's just one thing I can't get over still. . ."

"What's that?"

Hinata gave off a disgusted look as she started again. "That bitch. . .Sakura. . ."

Satsuki developed a tick mark on her head as she started gritting her teeth. "Yeah. . . I still can't over what she called Naru-kun back at the academy." There was a moment of silence before she started talking again. "I'm gonna get back at her. . ."

Hinata gasped at what she said. "W-Wha-?" She calmed herself down as she resumed. "What do mean Satsuki-chan? How would you get back at Sakura?"

Satsuki then gave off a cat like smile. "Nothing major or life threatening. Just a 'harmless' prank on her."

This peaked Hinata's interest. "What kind of prank exactly?"

Satsuki started giggling as she went closer to her to whisper the prank. "All I have to do it. . ." She started whispering as the two started to giggle. "So, good plan for me to do?" She asked.

Hinata nodded, still trying to keep down the giggles. "Uh huh, it'll be just what she deserves. . .and I'll get her for the both of us." They both continued giggling as they were ordered to land a few miles away from Konoha.

"Satsuki, you know what you have to do." Kakashi said.

Satsuki sighed as she nodded her head. "Yup. . .time for 'Sasuke' to come back for the public eye." She went over and peck Naruto on the lips. "See you back at our place Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled as he pecked her back. "You too Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki winked as she used the transformation jutsu and turned into 'Sasuke'. "Dobe. . ." 'He' said with a cocky attitude.

"Teme. . ." Naruto responded in an annoyed tone.

Hinata sweat dropped at the sight. "They play their acts well." She thought. They all soon started walking back to the village.

* * *

Upon seeing the group entering, the two Chunin at the guard post waved them over. "Good afternoon Kakashi-san. We would have let you pass freely but there seems to be an unfamiliar face among your group. As visitors must sign in, we'll be forced to hold you here until he does."

Haku bowed to the two. "Understandable, I will do just that." He went over and wrote his 'full' name down.

"Thank you," One of the Chunin said. "You may now enter Konoha."

Haku gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be leaving." He whispered as they walked pass them. Moments later, they all heard laughing coming from the Chunin guards.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the laughter. "They must've read your full name. . .son." He said, still awkward about now being a father.

"Indeed. . .father." Haku responded, causing the others to snicker.

Kakashi lightly chuckled in somewhat embarrassment as he turned to Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Hinata. "Alright then, you three go home and get some rest. Me, Anko and Haku here will go fill out the mission report." The three nodded as they headed off. Naruto heading for Ichiraku's, Hinata heading home and 'Sasuke' back to 'his' apartment.

* * *

Hiashi was watching Hanabi train as he pondered over Hinata's recent changes. "Hmm. . .Naruto Uzumaki. . .seems like he has helped Hinata for the better. . ." He thought as he dismissed Hanabi, ordering her to leave the area. "Perhaps it's time for a team. . ." He then called two branch members to give them specific orders, bring his daughter and Naruto Uzumaki to him.

* * *

'Sasuke' arrived back at his apartment where there were two unwanted guests.

"Ah Uchiha-sama, so you are back from you mission." Said the shriveled old woman.

The wrinkled old man smirked. "Just what we would expect from the last Uchiha."

'Sasuke' grunted as Satsuki gave off an annoyed sigh. "Oh great, Mitokado-san, and Utatane-san. . ." She thought. "Two more people that hate Naru-kun." 'Sasuke' then scuffed at the two. "What do you want?"

Homura chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "We've just come to see as you just got back."

"That and we wanted to congratulate you for completing your mission. Fighting a foe like Zabuza Momochi is an incredible feat." Koharu added on.

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that? Kakashi-sensei was the who fought Zabuza."

Homura chuckled as she placed a hand on 'his' shoulder. "Oh don't be so modest, we both know that you were the one who defeated 'The Demon Of The Mist'. Kakashi trained you well if you defeated a foe like him."

'Sasuke' sighed, knowing that they were in their own fantasies. "Whatever, can you please leave? I need to rest from my mission."

"Of course Uchiha-sama." The two elders said in unison as they left after 'Sasuke' entered the apartment.

'Sasuke' waited for the two to leave the general area of 'his' apartment before dropping the transformation and headed for the bath. "Kami. . .those two are such pains in the ass." Satsuki said as she finished undressing herself and ran the water. "I hope Naru-kun gets back soon. . ." She thought, light blush on her face. She then got in the water and sighed in relaxation. "I can't also wait to execute the prank! Time for some pay back on the bitch!" She then had a moment of realization. "I guess I'll put 'that' on for the prank mission."

* * *

Naruto entered Ichiraku's and he sat down on one of the stools. "Hey old man, back from my mission!" He cheerfully said.

Teuchi turned to see his favorite customer. "Ayame, get the bowls ready! Our best customer is back!" He called out.

"I'm on it!" Ayame called back.

Naruto sweat-dropped at what just happened before regaining his composer with a large smile. "Thanks old man. After a mission like the one I just had, I really need it."

Teuchi chuckled as he went to make the ramen. "No problem Naruto, as a bonus, it's on the house so eat as much as you want!"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air as he started cheering. "Alright!"

* * *

Hinata returned to the Hyuga Compound where two guards bowed to her as she bowed back, she then headed to her room and unpacked her bag. "That indeed was an interesting mission. I never would've thought that Sasuke-san didn't exist but a really nice girl named Satsuki who I became friends with, that and we're both become girlfriends to Naruto-kun." She thought as she blushed a little. "I also never would've guess that Satsuki-chan and me would have so much in common. . ." She muttered. Suddenly, her train for thought was broken when a knock on the door was heard. "Yes?"

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama would like a word with you. Please come to the main building." A branch member said from the other side of the door.

Hinata sighed, wondering what her father wanted. "Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"As you wish, but make haste." Hinata then heard footsteps leaving her door. "I better see what father wants." She soon headed out the door to the main chamber.

* * *

Back at Satsuki and Naruto's place, Satsuki got dressed in an outfit that looked like a child's representation of a ninja, a completely black slick ninja outfit with black gloves, and a full head mask covering her face and hair, revealing only her eyes. "Right. . .time to pull of the prank. . .let's see that pink bitch insult Naru-kun after this!" She quickly jumped out the window after leaving a note for Naruto. "Good thing I had my mother's old shinobi outfit in storage, I wonder why they stopped using these?" She thought, wondering as she snuck around, making sure no one saw she, including ANBU members.

* * *

Naruto had just finished his thirtieth bowl of ramen, satisfied with the soup. "Thanks for the ramen old man! It's was good as always!"

Teuchi chuckled as he looked at his satisfied favorite customer. "Anytime Naruto, your always welcome here."

"Well, I'll be seeing ya!" Naruto hopped down from the stool and headed out. As he walked down the street, he got his usual glares but he ignored them as always. "As always, the pricks can't get over the fuzzbutt's doing. "

"**Oh shut kit, it's all that damn Madara's fault!"** Kyubi ranted. **"Him and his damn pinwheel eye, I'm glad at least you'll get laid with that Uchiha girl at one point!"**

Naruto blushed at that last part. "Oh will you shut up! We're only twelve years old!"

Kyubi shrugged his shoulder. **"Meh, old enough to kill, old enough to have sex."**

Naruto sweat-dropped as he cut connections with him, but wondered what he meant about Madara. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned her saw a branch Hyuga member. "Uh. . .may I help you Hyuga-san?"

The branch member bowed to him. "Sorry Uzumaki-san but Hiashi Hyuga-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Uh. . ." Naruto shrugged his shoulders since he had nothing else to do that night. "Alright then, lead the way."

* * *

Satsuki soon arrived at Sakura's apartment where she saw that she and her parents weren't home. "Good, now to execute the prank." She thought as she slowly opened the window to Sakura's room, only to be disgusted at the sight. "Jeez, enough pink much!?" She thought as she looked at the eyesore causing pink room. Shaking off, Satsuki snuck to the bathroom, which was relatively normal. She located the shampoo that was near the bath tub. "Alright. . .time to get started. . ." She muttered as she went for the shampoo.

* * *

Naruto and the branch Hyuga soon arrived at the Hyuga compound as they went in. "So um. . .what does Hiashi-sama want with me?"

The branch member turned back to Naruto as they walked. "I truly don't know Uzumaki-san, Hiashi-sama just only asked me to bring you here." Naruto nodded as they continued walking until they got to the main chamber. "Here we are Uzumaki-san."

Naruto bowed to the guard. "Thank Hyuga-san." The guard soon left as Naruto entered the room to see Hiashi and Hinata. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned to see Naruto, confused as well. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well. .. I was told to come see my father, but when I came in, he told me to sit down and wait for our other guest. . .I guess he was talking about you. . ."

"Please Uzumaki-san, sit down next to Hinata, I have something to discuss with the two f you." Hiashi ordered while drinking his tea.

Naruto nodded as he sat down beside his girlfriend as they both were blushing at the silence and awkwardness around then.

Hiashi then turned around to see the two blushing genin. "Minato. . .he's your son alright, Hinata gets like Hiyori when she was younger. . ." He thought as he then gave the two a stern look. "Uzumaki-san, what is your relationship with my daughter?"

The two became wide-eyed as their blushes became crimson. "I. . .um. . ." Naruto awkwardly started.

"Um. . .I. . .We. . ." Hinata stuttered out. "Me and N-Naruto-kun are just friends. . ." She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I sometimes help him train after our time with Kakashi-sensei and 'Sasuke-san'."

"You? How can you help him train? You've been nothing but weak in the eyes of this family, yet you expect to actually help someone?" Hiashi barked out. His watchful eye easily caught Naruto's reaction.

"Hey now wait a minute! Where do you get off calling her weak!" Naruto snapped back, starting to lose his own composure. "Hinata-chan's like the strongest girl I know! Maybe if you didn't act like a stuck up bastard, you'd know just how good she is."

"Watch yourself boy. You do not know what kind of trouble you would be getting yourself into." Hiashi said, activating his Byakugan. "Now I advise you leave here before. . ."

"Before what? You yell at Hinata-chan for something stupid that isn't her fault!" Naruto yelled back. "Just what kind of father are you anyway? You're supposed to tell Hinata-chan how good she is at her skills and compliment her."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Seriously, you act those prick ass villagers! They can't get over what happened in the past and it's like they don't want to try!" Naruto continued. "And let me guess, you're going to say that just because Hinata-chan is supposed to be your clan heir, she can't be with her friends and teammates, and she should think she's superior to everyone else."

"You really wish to test me, don't you? Choose your next words carefully for they may be your last." Hiashi had released a wave of killing intent, making Hinata tremble even more, but Naruto stood fast. "As I said I will not have her associated with a no-name demon as yourself, teammate or not!"

Naruto then snapped at those words, "Ok then, you want to play that route? We'll play that route. You think I'm a no-name demon? I will have you know I am the lone son of Minato Namikaze, The 4th Hokage of Konoha!"

Hinata gasped at that as she didn't know that. "Naruto-kun. . .your. . ."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I had to keep it a secret or else Iwa shinobi would be out to kill me for what my father did in the war. . .which is pretty damn impressive. . .200 hundred shinobis with one jutsu. . ." Naruto then shook his head as he realized that he was getting off track. "Anyway, even though I'm the son of a Hokage, I'm still just me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shinobi of Konoha and I'm still gonna train with Hinata-chan as she's my teammate like it or not old man." He then turned to give a reassuring smile. "I'll even take on her whole clan if that's what it takes."

Hinata blushed as she swallowed, returned the smile. "He's right, I was willing to protect Naruto-kun during the bridge fight with Haku-san. We're a team, me, Naruto-kun and Satsuki-chan! I won't let father separate us for a ridiculous as the Kyubi in Naruto-kun!" She thought, confident in her resolve.

Hiashi saw this and was amazed, "Hmm, she's lost any signs of fear. It seems that Uzumaki-san is instilling her with confidence from just his presence." He thought "Well, let's see what happens next." Hiashi had long abandoned his cane and was emitting even more killing intent. "So you boast that you will take down the entire clan for her. Then we'll put that boast to the test starting with me!" Hiashi moved quickly to strike down Naruto, but didn't expect the sight he witnessed.

Hinata saw the move coming and rushed in front of Naruto as if it was on instinct. "Father or not, I will not let you hurt my boyfriend! If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Amazing. She truly is fond of this boy. I swear she is just as bad as her mother was in our academy days. Hiyori always did have that hidden crush on Minato and she stuttered just as badly! Things didn't go the same path back then Minato, but let's see how our kids do this time." Hiashi drew his hand back and dispelled his Byakugan, "So my suspicions were correct."

"What?" The two said in semi-unison.

* * *

Satsuki giggled as she exited Sakura's apartment. "Well, a job well done, We'll be able to hear the screech from her tomorrow." Satsuki started to head back to the apartment. As she dashed through the rooftops, she took off the face mask and stuffed it into her pocket. "Jeez it was getting hot with that thing on." She muttered. "Guess I'll have to take another bath when I get back. Putting green nail polish into shampoo and then infusing chakra into it to make it go all the way down to the roots of her hair can be really tough." She soon made it back to the apartment, stripped down and ran the water as she soaked in the tub.

* * *

Hiashi lead both Hinata and Naruto to his study to continue the discussion. Apparently, it was all a test to see for sure that Hinata's confidence was confirmed when she was around Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto was pissed at this revelation. "The hell man!? You call yelling at your own child a test!? What's wrong with you!?"

"Naruto, I'll be straightforward with you and Hinata. There is a lot of deception in the ninja world. This not only is from the shinobi standpoint, but from a political one as well." Hiashi sat back at his desk with his chin on his hands. "Although I do have to say that you're the spitting image of your father."

"You knew my dad!?" Naruto exclaimed as equally as Hinata gasped at the revelation.

"Quite. Minato was quite the person during my days at the academy. He was also a great friend and ally. So yes Naruto, I do know of your father, and of the Kyubi sealed inside you as well." Hiashi explained calmly. "Me, him and 'Sasuke's'-"

"We know about Satsuki." Naruto and Hinata both said in semi-unison.

"Right, anyway me, him and Satsuki's mothers were all on the same team as genin and I must say that it's ironic that our children are on the same team." Hiashi then sighed in shame. "Unfortunately after Minato died, the Civilian Council took advantage of Hokage-sama as he was forced to come out of retirement and due to his old are."

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know a bit of the after story, after the 'honorable' Civilian Council found out about me having the fuzzbutt sealed in my gut, they wanted to kill me thinking that I was it's reincarnation."

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, then when the Uchiha massacre happened, Hokage-sama was busy dealing with it's aftermath and the civilians were able to take advantage of it in the use of money." Hiashi sighed as he then turned and bowed to Hinata. "My daughter, I am deeply sorry for the treatment I have given you over the years. . .I was a fool. . ."

Hinata gasped as she watched her father bow to her. "I. . .I. . .It's alright father."

* * *

Satsuki soon got out of the tub and got dressed, wearing a dark blue robe and slippers as she started to make dinner. "I wonder where Naru-kun is? He seems to be really late." She muttered.

* * *

After a bit more of a discussion, and Naruto asking what his dad was like, the meeting soon ended. There were also other things that the Civilian Council caused like Naruto could've lived in a clan estate but was overruled much to Shinobi Council's irritation and Naruto's. The moon was in the sky as it was pitch black, although if anyone could listen closely they thought they heard laughter from the Hokage tower. Naruto bowed to Hiashi at the entrance of the Hyuga compound. "Thank you for the meeting Hiashi-sama, I am glad I was able to have this discussion with my girlfriend's father."

Hiashi could help but chuckle as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was my pleasure Uzumaki-san, although I do ask this," Naruto and Hinata gave him a confused look as they tilted their heads to their sides. "Keep taking care of my daughter, the rest of the Hyuga clan had basically given up on her so I ask you to train her as much as you can." He then gave a reassuring smile. "I also approve of you two dating."

The two blushed as Naruto nodded his head. "Don't worry, me, Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan are gonna do our best and I'll protect them both no matter what!" He declared.

Hiashi's smile then turned into a stern look. "Good, cause if you don't, I'll castrate you with the family sword." He said with a shine in his eyes cause Naruto to shiver in fear.

"Dually noted. . ." Naruto said as he started to head out. "Oh, one last thing," He quickly rushed up to Hinata and kissed her on the lips. "See you tomorrow my lavender princess." He coolly said as he jumped from roof to roof.

Hinata blushed heavily, not hearing her father's chuckling as she rushed to her room to squeal into her Naruto plushie about how Naruto was the best boyfriend ever. She soon fell asleep without bothering to change.

* * *

Satsuki had just finished making dinner for the night, steak with rice and some vegetables. She knew Naruto didn't like the vegetables, but she knew the puppy eyes would always get him to eat them. As she finished setting the table, the door opened. "Oh Naru-kun." She strutted up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Welcome back."

Naruto smirked as he kissed her back. "Hey Satsuki-chan, sorry I was late, had some things to take care of."

Satsuki giggled as she lead him toward the kitchen. "It's alright, I just finished making dinner for the both of is." She then sat down as Naruto sat across from her. "I was able to taste the ramen on your lips, but you still have to eat healthy sometimes."

Naruto chuckled a little as his stomach started to grumble. "Yeah, I haven't really eaten anything since the ramen after we separated for the day after getting back from the wave mission." He then looked at the meal. "Satsuki-chan, I always have to admit, your cooking always looks incredibly good!"

Satsuki gave a light smile as they started to eat. "Naru-kun, I sometimes wonder if you flatter me too much." The two then started chuckling as they continued eating. "So Naru-kun, beside the ramen, what were you doing today since we got back?"

Naruto swallowed a piece of meat as he looked up at her. "Well, after the ramen. . " He then started to explain what went on with the Hyuga.

* * *

An exhausted Kakashi was back at his apartment with Haku after explaining what happened during the mission as he sweat-dropped at the sight.

Flashback:

Roars of laugher came from the Hokage tower as Kakashi explained the forced adoptions.

"So let me get this straight. . ." Sarutobi said, trying to calm himself and the other jonin down. "When you were fight Zabuza Momochi, you accidentally let your blood get on him as then he used your blood to write an adoption form forcing you to adopt this boy here?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at Haku.

Kakashi sweat-dropped as he nodded. "Yup, even I wasn't expecting it to happen. . .and I can't seem to get out of it since it's a blood seal using my blood. . ."

Haku nodded in agreement. "My first father Zabuza had plan it since he wanted me to live and after he saw the skill of his genin team, he decided that my second father would be the best choice." He explained as the laughter started up again causing him and Kakashi to sweat-drop again.

Flashback end

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Well. . .that sort of went well. . ."

Haku nodded in agreement. ". . .yeah. . .very well. . ."

After a moment of silence, Kakashi explained the sleeping arrangements where he had a spare room at that's was where Haku would sleep, which he accepted.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Satsuki, Satsuki was amazed that her own mother, Naruto's father and Hinata's father were also on the same genin team when they their age, soon realizing that they finished their food. "Man, that was good. Complements to the chief." Naruto jokingly said.

Satsuki giggled with a light blush on her face. "Why thank you Naru-kun, I'm glad you like it." She was gonna say more when a sudden yawn came out of her mouth. "Tired. . ."

Naruto chuckled as he realized that it was pretty late. "Yeah, we better get to bed." They then started to head for the bed. "Want Naruko for tonight? I mean with what happened to Kakashi-sensei that one time he might expect a yuri event and all." Naruto blushed at that last part.

Satsuki giggled as she nodded negatively. "Nah, just for tonight I want to sleep with the real you Naru-kun." She then took off the robe, revealing her well developed body in only a black bra and panties. "Well?" She coolly asked in a seductive tone as she sat on the bed.

Naruto smirked as he changed into a t-shirt and boxers. "As always my raven haired beauty," He then pecked her on the lips as he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, causing her to blush. "You are unbelievably amazing."

Satsuki then made the move of wrapping her arms around Naruto and started making out with him, moaning with pleasure as they tasted each others lips. "Best boyfriend ever." She said after separating.

Naruto chuckled at that. "I'm your one and only, as well as Hinata-chan."

Satsuki then started to nuzzle into his chest. "I'm glad that Hinata-chan found out, turns out we had more in common then we thought."

Naruto smiled as they both laid down on the bed. "I'm happy for you Satsuki-chan. You and her. . .are really precious to me."

Satsuki started to hug Naruto tight as she started to yawn again. "Thank you Naru-kun," Her eyes started to weaver from staying open and closing as she gave a gentle smile. "You're the best. . ." She drifted off into sleep.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and looked at the ceiling. "Hinata-chan. . .Satsuki-chan. . .I will protect you both. . .no matter what. . ." He muttered as he soon fell to sleep.

* * *

All was peaceful through out the entire night as the sun rose the next day. . .

"KYA!"

Somewhat as the screech woke everyone in Konoha up as if there was a sudden explosion.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry about that, strangely FanFiction is going weird on me so I had to resubmit the chapter so sorry for the delay. Writing a chapter based off your own ideas is tough and stuff like that. Flammers can screw themselves if they try to leave an insulting review cause it will be deleted. Anyway, leave a review or PM me if you have any good ideas you would like to see. Later**

**-JG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Rude Awakening, and Training with Team 8**

* * *

"What the hell. . .?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone as he and Satsuki were woken up from their peaceful sleep.

Satsuki's eye twitched as growled and grated her teeth in annoyance cause she was enjoying herself as she cuddled Naruto's chest. "Sakura. . ." She then had a moment of realization and started giggled. "I guess this means my prank went through. . ."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they both got out of bed. "You pulled a prank?"

Satsuki smiled sheepishly as she giggled some more. "I'll tell you in the bath. . .let's just say the prank made so Sakura will never be the same again." Satsuki started as she headed for the bath.

"Naruko for the bath?"

"Yup!" Satsuki headed out the door, straight to the bathroom, leaving Naruto in the room.

Naruto sighed as he chuckled as he took the boxers and t-shirt off. "I wonder what Satsuki-chan did to Sakura?" He thought as he put the transformation up. "I bet it was really good." 'Naruko' giggled as 'she' grabbed a towel and headed for the bath, hearing the water running. "Guess she got in." 'Naruko thought as 'she' entered the bathroom to see 'she' was right.

Satsuki was in the tub, smiling at the naturally tanned 'girl'. "Come on in 'Naruko-chan'! The water feels great!"

"Alright." 'Naruko' responded as 'she' removed the towel and got in.

The two sighed with relief as they enjoyed the warm water as it started to create steam that covered the bathroom.

"Man, nothing beats coming back from a tough mission like taking a nice hot bath." 'Naruko' started. "And after what we all went through we deserve it."

Satsuki nodded her head in agreement as she started to lean onto 'Naruko's' shoulder. "You got that right." She then turned her eyes to 'Naruko' and smiled. "'Naruko-chan'?"

"Hm. . ." 'Naruko' turned towards Satsuki. "Yeah?"

Satsuki suddenly kissed 'Naruko' on the cheek as she started to hug 'her', breast pressing against each other as they were both blushing. "I'm glad, really glad. . ."

"About what Satsuki-chan?"

"That you accepted me. . . and for accepting Hinata-chan. Remember when I said last night that me and Hinata-chan had more in common then we thought?" 'Naruko' nodded at this. "Well it turns out that we had similar childhoods except Hinata-chan's family wasn't massacred."

"You mean both your dads had strict training seminars?" 'Naruko' ask, slowly moving 'her' arm around Satsuki's waist.

Satsuki nodded as she continued. "Yeah, they were really though and eventually both of our fathers had given up on us. . ."

"I see. . .so you two are more similar then you thought. . ." 'Naruko' said, creeping behind Satsuki and embracing her into a hug.

"Uh huh," Satsuki knew 'Naruko was behind her so she decided to rest her head on 'Naruko's' 'breast' as she looked at the ceiling. "I can say that I'm glad that I'm friend with her 'Naruko-chan' and that we can be in love with a great guy like you."

'Naruko' smiled as 'she' kissed Satsuki on the cheek. "Thanks Satsuki-chan, I appreciate it," Satsuki didn't notice it, but 'Naruko's' eyes got a gleam in 'her' eyes. "We better get washed up." 'She' then grabbed the shampoo and started washing 'her' hair.

Satsuki happily nodded as she started to scrub herself down, making suds appear throughout her body and in the tub. The two then stood up as Satsuki drained the water, both covered in soap suds. As the two were about finished by starting the shower to rinse their sud covered bodies, Satsuki started to hear a creepy giggle coming from 'Naruko'. "Um. . .'Naruko-chan' are you alright?"

'Naruko' smiled gleefully as 'she' got closer to Satsuki, placing 'her' 'breast' against Satsuki's back. "Oh. . .just a little pay back. . ."

"What do you-" Satsuki suddenly realized what 'she' had meant and paled. "You don't mean!?"

'Naruko' didn't answer as 'she' cupped 'her' hands into Satsuki's breast and started 'playing' with them, causing her to moan and struggle trying to get out. "Breast massage!"

"'N-Naruko-chan'!" Satsuki moaned out, not exactly hating it. "W-Why!?"

"Oh just return the favor," 'Naruko' gleefully said as 'she' continued. "I have to say Satsuki-chan, these feel really good, no wonder you liked mine" 'She' giggled.

Satsuki continued to moan out in pleasure as she started enjoying it. 'T-Thank you 'Naruko-chan', I-I appreciate it." She stopped struggling as 'Naruko' went faster, but made sure it didn't hurt her as it started tickling her.

* * *

With Hinata at the same time Naruto and Satsuki woke up. "Dang it. . ." She struggled to get up after hearing the screech that basically woke the whole village. "I guess Satsuki-chan's prank went through. . ." She muttered as she stretched her limbs, giggling to herself at the thought of Sakura's new 'look'. "Well, better get washed up and head out." She said as she went to the bathroom.

* * *

Kakashi and Haku had already woken up early when they heard the screech.

"Father, what exactly was that screech?" Haku as he worked on making breakfast.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, still getting used to being called father . "That son," Haku chuckled a little. "was a fan girl over reacting to something." He said as he pulled out his Icha Icha.

Haku looked back from his cooking as he saw the book. "What book is that? I once found that book in Zabuza's things, but he told me not to read it when I asked him about it."

Kakashi winced as he looked at Haku. "Umm. . .maybe later?" He started sweating proficiently as Haku went back to cooking after shrugging his shoulder. "Oh boy. . .thanks a lot Zabuza, now I gotta teach him this stuff!" He swore in his mind.

* * *

'Naruko' and Satsuki soon finished up in the shower as they rinsed their bodies of the suds. "Sorry about before Satsuki-chan, I guess when you did that to me. . .I got kind of curious myself. . ."

Satsuki giggled as she started to poke her own breasts after drying off with a towel. "It's alright, I did it to you last time so we're even now right?" She then started to blush in embarrassment as some of her hair went in front of her face. "Um. . . 'Naruko-chan'. . ."

"Yeah Satsuki-chan?" 'Naruko' asked as 'she' dried 'her' hair off.

Satsuki started to play with her fingers as the towel was around her, covering her breasts. "I was wondering. . .could you do it again sometime?" 'Naruko' looked as her flabbergasted as she continued. "It's just-! I mean it felt really good and I well. . .like it. . .a lot. . ." Her blush grew deeper in crimson embarrassment. "And I mean you as 'Naruko'! I-I still not ready to go 'that' far."

'Naruko's' wavy hair dropped down to 'her' waist after drying it as 'she' looked at her with a smile. "Well. . ." 'She' started, towel now wrapped around 'her' 'breasts' as well. "If you really would like that. . ." 'She' then went and pecked her on the cheek. "How can I say no?" She jokingly asked.

Satsuki's smile got wider as she hugged 'Naruko', breasts being pressed against each other again. "Thank you 'Naruko-chan', your the best friend that a girl that I've ever had!"

"What about Hinata-chan?" 'Naruko' asked as Satsuki nuzzled into 'her' breast.

"Her too! Maybe one day she can move in with us." Satsuki cheerfully said as 'Naruko' started blushing madly at then thought.

* * *

Hinata sneezed as she got out of the tub. "Someone must be talking about me. . ." She muttered as she headed back to her room and got dress.

* * *

Kakashi and Haku finished eating as they head out. "So father, what are we doing today?" Haku asked.

Kakashi sighed as he put his book away. "Well, we have team training today and after what happened last night with Kurenai," He started as he remembered the event.

Flashback:

"Well Kakashi, seems like you got into a interesting state." Kurenai said as she, Kakashi, Haku, Anko and Asuma walked through the village.

Kakashi lightly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes it is."

Haku looked towards Asuma with a confused look. "Is it really that surprising for Kakashi to be my father?"

Anko chuckled as Asuma started. "Let's just say that Kakashi isn't exactly the most motivated person."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "It's true, he's known for being the strongest but laziest jonin in all of Konoha."

"Really?" Kakashi sarcastically asked. "Then how about we do something interesting?"

"Like what Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder. "Oh nothing major, just have a training session between both of out teams Kurenai."

"That would be pretty interesting Nai-chan!" Anko said as she placed an arm around Kurenai neck. "Kakashi-san has trained his genin pretty well."

Haku nodded in agreement. "Anko-san is right, father has. . .train-" He stopped as he saw Kurenai, Anko, and Asuma laughing, causing him and Kakashi to sweat-drop.

"Right. . .just meet me at my team's training ground."

"Alright." Kurenai said, still laughing.

Flashback end.

* * *

"Things will be interesting." Kakashi finished saying as they headed out. "We also have to get you some new clothes." He said to Haku.

"Why's that father?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the question. "You really want people to constantly mistake you for a girl?"

Haku sweat-dropped at his father's question. "Good point. . .maybe a hair cut too. . ." He muttered. They soon headed for the training field and waited for his own team and Kurenai with her team.

* * *

'Naruko' soon reentered the room as 'she' dropped the transformation and got dressed. Satsuki had given him the tip to use a transformation so he could get some more clothes. Naruto was now in a black t-shirt that had a red spiral on it with a dark orange long sleeve undershirt, brown cargo pants and black ninja sandals. His hair became spiky again after putting it in some water and drying it off with a towel. He topped it off by wearing the headband that Iruka gave him around his right upper arm.

After admitting that Naruto looked hot, Satsuki herself got dressed. She was now wearing a light blue long sleeve t-shirt, with a white sleeveless jacket, dark blue pants and ninja sandals that had a heels to them. "Good thing I'm wearing a bra and panties. . . I don't know what would've happened if I wasn't wearing them." She thought with a blush as she looked quickly down her shirt to see her light orange bra. She then looked down her pants to see the same color panties as she sighed with relief. "Now I know why Naru-kun like orange so much. Get it right and it can look good on a person." Soon the two had a quick breakfast and headed out, Satsuki putting up the 'Sasuke' transformation as they headed for the training field.

* * *

Hinata finished getting dressed in her usual lavender and cream colored outfit as she at quickly and headed out. "Another day of training. I wonder what we're gonna learn from Kakashi-sensei this time." She muttered to herself. "I hope Naruto-kun and Satsuki-chan are doing well." She thought as she soon arrived at the training field to see Kakashi and Haku. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Haku-san."

Haku bowed to her with a smile. "Good morning as well Hinata-san."

"Yo." Kakashi said as continued reading his Icha Icha. Hinata and Haku sighed at the sight.

After a few minute, Naruto arrived at the training field. "Morning!" He then went over to Hinata and pecked her on the lips. "Morning Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled with a pink blush as she leaned to his side, breast going in between his arm. "Morning to you too Naruto-kun." She then pecked him back on the lips, causing both Kakashi and Haku to chuckle at the sight, Kakashi although thinking more perversely.

"Shut it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grumbled out as he and Hinata separated, blushing all the while.

Soon 'Sasuke' arrived at the grounds with a yawn. "Morning."

"Good morning 'Sasuke-san'." Hinata said.

'Sasuke' then turned to Naruto and smirked. "'Dobe'. . ."

Naruto, acting it out, rolled his eyes in annoyance "'Teme'. . ."

Everyone chuckled with a sweat-drop at the sight.

"They really act their parts out well. . ." Haku whispered into his father's ear.

Kakashi nodded. "Remember, the greatest skill of a shinobi is deception." Haku nodded in agreement at that. He then gathered his team's attention with a whistle as they all turned to him. "Alright team, today is our first training day since we got back."

"Which was yesterday." Naruto pointed out as everyone chuckled at the comment.

"Right. . .Anyway, today we'll be have another team training with us today." Kakashi started.

"Really, but why?" Naruto asked. "Don't get me wrong it just. . .different." Hinata and 'Sasuke' nodded in agreement.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at that. "Well, you see-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" A shrill voice called out.

"Oh shit. . ." The team 7 genin thought as they turned to the source of the voice, only to give off a confused look and trying not to laugh.

"Oh Kami. . ." Naruto muttered as he held in a laugh.

"Satsuki-chan actually did it. . ." Hinata thought as she worked on trying not to laugh.

"Hm. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted out, but in 'his' head, Satsuki was openly laughing at the sight. "HOLY SHIT! HAHAHAH!"

Coming towards them was Kurenai with her team, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame and a girl that was instantly recognized by the voice and her fan girl attitude towards 'Sasuke', Sakura Haruno but with a few changes. The first thing that was obviously noticeable was that her hair was dark green, including her eyebrows, but when they look towards the end of her hair, they noticed that their was still a little pink in it. The outfit she was wearing was different, possibly to match her new hair color but kept some of it the way they last saw her. The headband on her head was still red and it was in the same position. Her outfit consist of a green t-shirt with a light pink jacket with a darker pink running down the seams. She also sported a green skirt with white skin tight pants under it and finally on her feet were open toed camo green shoes that went up to her knees.

Haku walked over to Naruto, curious about something. "I thought you said that the girl called Sakura Haruno had pink hair." He whispered.

"Uh. . .she did. . ." Naruto whispered back causing Haku to stiffen a chuckle.

"S-Sakura-san, what happened to you?" Hinata asked, trying to keep up an act.

Anime tears running down her face as Sakura started to explain. "Well it all started this morning while I was taking a shower. I don't know how it happened, but for some reason my hair was suddenly green after I got out of the shower."

"Which is part of the reason we were a bit late." Kiba added as Akamaru barked in agreement. "She wouldn't leave her house unless we got an outfit to match her hair." He the sighed in annoyance.

"We did eventually found some clothes for her, but then realize that we were gonna be running late." Kurenai finished.

"Sorry for being late. . ." Shino plainly stated in his monotone voice.

"It's good to see all again." Kurenai said as she looked at Kakashi's students since at one point she was a temporary sensei at the academy.

"Good to see you again to Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Hinata bowed to Kurenai with a smile. "It has been a while Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai raised an eyebrow at Hinata not stuttering.

"Hn. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted out, causing Sakura to giggle. "Oh for the love of. . ." Satsuki annoyingly thought, palming her face.

"Anyway. . .since we are all here, let's get to introductions. I am Kakashi Hatake. . ." Kurenai's team waited for him to continue while his team sweat-dropped.

"And. . .?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"That's it." Kakashi eye smiled as Kurenai's genin face-faulted while Kurenai chuckled lightly. "You next greeny."

Sakura pouted as she heard chuckling coming from everyone else. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I like learning genjutsu from Kurenai-sensei, shopping and Sasuke-kun." She then glared at Naruto as he started using his pinky finger to clean his ear. "I extremely dislike Naruto-baka." She didn't notice that Hinata's eye twitch and 'Sasuke's' hand twitch. "My dream is to one merry Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly got hearts in her eyes as everyone sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Ok then," He then pointed to Kiba. "You, the Inuzuka."

Kiba smirked as Akamaru started wagging his tail. "The name is Kiba Inuzuka. What I like to do is hang out with both friends and my partner Akamaru here." He then went down and pet him on the back. "The things I can't stand are cats and high pitched noises." He then rolled his eyes as he unintentionally looked at Sakura. "The dream I got is to be the best!" He then smirked at Naruto and 'Sasuke' as they smirked back.

Kakashi nodded as he turned to Shino. "Last but not least, the Aburame."

Shino nodded as he started. "Shino Aburame, likes collecting bugs, dislikes insect repellent and insect eating plants, and the dream I have is to become more noticed." Everyone sweat-dropped at the last part cause they all knew that the Aburame clan is usually ignored like Naruto was for the bugs.

Kurenai nodded at her team's introduction. "Alright, I'll go now. You all know me as Kurenai Yuhi. I am a Jonin and sensei of team eight. I am known as the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. I like people who are loyal to their friends, preferably ones who are mature and clean. I hate perverts and those who believe that women are weaker ninja then men. My dream is private like Kakashi's." She then turned to Hinata and smiled. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Hinata nodded back as she start. "My name is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan," She then gripped onto Naruto's side, surprising Kurenai but causing Kakashi to sweat-drop. "I like hanging out with my friends, training and my boyfriend."

Kurenai, Kiba and Sakura's jaws dropped as Shino raised an eyebrow. "Hinata. . .you don't mean?" Kurenai started.

Hinata nodded again. "That right, I am dating Naruto-kun here. As I was saying, my dislikes are people treating others badly, rapists, and fan girls. My dream someday is to become the head of my clan to stop the fighting amongst itself, and to get married to the person I care for most." She and Naruto blushed as Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kiba stiffed a chuckle as he looked at the two. "So the baka finally found out huh? Took him long enough." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the comment. "I already hit myself multiple times with a frying pan afterward." He muttered, earning a chuckle from everyone else except Sakura.

"Baka. . ." Sakura muttered. "Who cares who Hinata dates? As long as she doesn't go after my Sasuke-kun, I'm fine with it." She thought with a scuff. "I still don't know why she would go for a devil like Naruto."

"Moving on. . ." Kurenai said as she turned to Naruto. "Your up."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Alright then, everyone knows me as Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto remembered to use his mother's last name and not his dad's. "The things I like have to be hanging out with Hinata-chan," Said girl blushed at that. "hanging out with my team, ramen and pranking. My dislikes are hypocrites, very high screeches and people who can't let go of the past. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage and become a person that can protect everyone in the village." He proudly finished.

Kurenai and Kiba were indeed surprised a bit with the introduction, mainly by how serious it was.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the known goofball!?" Kiba asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. "Give it a rest Kiba. Naruto-baka is still the same idiot from the academy. He's just trying to make himself look cool, but it can never top Sasuke-kun."

Kurenai gave an annoyed look to her student. "Sakura, we've talked about this. We do not insult our fellow shinobi. It does seem though that he is starting to grow up."

"But-"

"If you don't stop, I'll use 'that' on you." Kurenai watched as Sakura paled and went into a fetal position, tucking her face into her legs after sitting down as she started rocking back and forth. Kurenai then looked back at Naruto. "Sorry about that Naruto-san."

"Thank you." Then curiosity got to him. "What happened to Sakura exactly?"

Kurenai smiled. "Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique, let's just say she saw something really bad to her during our test. Just leave it at that." Naruto sweat-dropped as he nodded in agreement as Kurenai turned to 'Sasuke'. "Finally, your up.

"Hn. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted out before started. "My name. . .is 'Sasuke' Uchiha. Likes. . .not many. Dislikes. . .a lot of them. Dream. . .restore my clan and bring in the one who did it." 'He' plainly said.

A moment of silence passed as the sir was suddenly thick with tension as it was broken by Kakashi. "Right," He then turned to Haku. "even though Haku here is on a probationary period, he'll count as one of your teachers." He explained.

Haku bowed to the group. "It is nice to meet all of you, you all may call me Haku Momochi Hatake, the adopted son of Kakashi Hatake." He then heard chuckling from both team seven and Kurenai before continuing. "Anyway, since I'm new to the village I will try my best for Konoha. My likes would have to be I guess training. My dislikes would have to be people who mistake me for a female." He earned more chuckling from the comment as he continued again with a sweat-drop. "I guess my dream has to be to just live as Zabuza requested."

The two senseis nodded at this. "Alright then, so Kakashi what do you got planned?"

Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, Haku here is gonna help Naruto with personal training so I'll take your students while you teach mine., fair enough?"

"HEY! Why does Naruto-baka get to train with your son!? It should be Sasuke-kun that gets exclusives training!" Sakura yelled.

"Can't she ever shut the hell up!" Satsuki thought as she wanted to drop the transformation and strangle the fan girl to death, but she knew not to. 'Sasuke' then shrugged 'his' shoulder. "Meh, I'm alright with it."

Sakura then got hearts in her eyes as she started to stare at him. "If Sasuke-kun's alright with it then so am I!" She said causing everyone to sweat-drop at the sight.

"Moving on," Haku started. "I'll take Naruto to begin his training."

Naruto nodded as he turned to Hinata and smiled. "See ya later." Then gave a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, lets meet at Ichiraku's." Hinata said as she pecked him back on the lips before he left with Haku deeper in the forest.

"Alright then, I'll take Kakashi's genin and train them while he does the same with mine.." Kurenai said as Kakashi agreed. "We're gonna be doing this for two weeks and then have a sparring match at the end to see whose training is better."

"But what about Naruto? He's not being trained by Kurenai-sensei." Kiba asked as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"That's what I'm here for." Kiba turned to see Naruto right behind him, scaring the living shit out of him.

"Damn it Naruto-baka don't scare us like that! I thought you went with Haku!" Sakura yelled out.

'Naruto' flipped her the bird as he started talking. "The boss made a shadow clone with half his chakra so I'll be here for a while so I'll also be training with Kurenai."

"Idiot, what the hell is the point if a clone is here?" Sakura yelled.

"Simple, when a shadow clone is dispersed, the original acquires the memories from clone and all the skills they had learned." Kakashi explained as Hinata and 'Sasuke' nodded in agreement.

"And since then, Naruto-kun had been getting stronger. For when we did the tree climbing exercise, Naruto made five clones and was easily able to do it after three day." Hinata added.

"Then when we did the water walking, it was longer but it took him a week to get down right." 'Sasuke' finished as he smirked at the clone. "I would have to say at least he's on par with me."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she witnessed what she had just heard, the love of her life, acknowledging the class idiot. "No! Naruto-baka is an idiot through and through, nothing will change! Sasuke-kun is the best of the best and I will be his wife!" Inner Sakura screamed out.

"Seriously Sasuke?" Kiba asked in disbelief as 'Sasuke' nodded. "Damn. . .I guess I gotta train harder then." He muttered as Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

The real Naruto and Haku were further away from the group as Naruto took out the scroll with Zabuza's sword. "So, your gonna be training me in using this thing?"

"Yes, I've seen Zabuza as a father doing his training regiment with the sword, so I know the bases of it." Haku said as Naruto took the sword of the seal as it fell to the ground with Naruto holding to it by the handle.

"So how exactly did Zabuza get a handle on this thing?" Naruto asked.

Haku sighed before starting again. "Alright, even though Zabuza didn't look it, he was quite muscular."

"And?"

"Lay down on the ground." Haku said as Naruto did what he said. "What your gonna be doing is weight lifting the sword until you can get the hang of it."

"Oh. . ." Naruto started as Haku brought the sword over to him. "Wait what?!" Haku then laid the flat side of the sword onto Naruto as he barely got it. "Heavy. . .very heavy. . ." He grunted out as he started lifting it like a weight.

"I'll make sure that the sword's weight doesn't crush you." Haku said as he watched Naruto lift the sword only to be lowered again from it weight.

* * *

Back with the others, they had separated into the groups as Kurenai took 'Naruto', Hinata and 'Sasuke' to a different area away from Kakashi and her genin team. "Alright then," Kurenai then pointed at 'Sasuke'. "'Sasuke' explain what a genjutsu is."

'Sasuke' took a deep breath before starting. "Genjutsu or illusionary techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or Ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Basically, it's mind control to make your opponent to see thing that aren't really there." 'He' explained.

Kurenai smiled as 'Sasuke' smirked, feeling proud of 'himself'. "Impressive for the last Uchiha. I'm glad to see that Kakashi has trained you three well. Naruto," 'Naruto' chuckled. "Hinata," Hinata lightly blushed as Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "And you too Satsuki." 'Sasuke' smirked for a moment until. . .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well, a new training begins and soon the Chunin exams will starts. Let's just say I have a lot of plans for it. As people have figured out now, the winning color for Sakura's new hair is green. . .payback's a b*tch. I also got to thank an old movie that I used to watch 'Big Fat Liar', even though I didn't change her skin color as well, her hair color is now permanent.**

**XD **

**Anyway, there one thing I want to point out. ****No, I am not adding more girls and creating a harem for Naruto, it would be too difficult for me to do. That's all everyone, later!**

**-JG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Two Weeks Later- Night at Naruto and Satsuki's, and the First Spar**

* * *

"Y-Y-YOU KNEW!?" 'Sasuke' said in a full panic as 'he' pointed at Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded as she started chuckling. "Of course, most of the jonin know your identity."

'Naruto' slapped his forehead. "Damn, I forgot about that. . ." He muttered.

"So most jonin knew about Satsuki-chan?" Hinata asked as she tried to calm down 'Sasuke'.

Kurenai nodded as she looked at the 'boy'. "Yes, most of us do know." She then went to eye level to 'Sasuke and gave 'him' a caring smile. "Come on, let me see the real girl under that transformation."

Gulping, 'Sasuke' nodded as 'he' dropped the transformation, revealing Satsuki. "H-Hi. . ." She meekly said before gripping on to Naruto's arm, blushing all the while.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she then looked at Hinata. "I thought you were dating Naruto?"

Both girls blushed as Hinata gripped onto 'Naruto'. "Well you see Kurenai-sensei. . ."

"We are both dating Naru-kun." Satsuki finished.

"Really?" Kurenai asked in an annoyed tone as she looked at 'Naruto'. "And what your opinion on this?"

'Naruto' blushed a little before regaining his composure. "Kurenai-sensei, I indeed love them both. If it wasn't for Satsuki-chan, I still might have been a whipped fan boy for that annoying bitch Sakura. No offense to her Kurenai-sensei."

"None taken." Kurenai responded.

"Anyway as I was saying, and for Hinata-chan, it came naturally as we started hanging out together. During our missions, after the missions, and just hanging out together." 'Naruto' then gave a somewhat glare to Kurenai. "Look, I can already see you as a woman that doesn't like things like this and thinks I'm just stringing them along, but I'm not, I already gave them my word that I would protect them with all my life." He then sighed a bit. "That and I almost went Kyubi on Haku's ass when I thought I saw them die. . ." He muttered, but wasn't heard.

Kurenai saw the determination in his eyes as she then sighed. "Well, it seems like you really are dedicated to them. . ." She then looked at the girls. "And it seems like they do love you so. . .I guess I approve for now." She then looked at 'Naruto' again with the somewhat glare. "But you better take care of these two or else. . ."

"Um. . .Or else what?" 'Naruto' asked, somewhat nervous.

Kurenai then gave them all a sweet smile. "Oh nothing major, just an opposite version of the traumatize moment that Sakura was force to see."

"Uh. . .what was her traumatizing about?"

"A Yuri Strip joint." Kurenai saw 'Naruto' pale as he had figured out what it meant. "So, you better take care of them."

"I-I will. . ." 'Naruto' said, trembling at the thought.

Kurenai then gave them all eye smiles. "Good, then lets begin the training."

* * *

And the training began.

Hinata was glad that she would be training with her friend Satsuki without her having to act as 'Sasuke'. As the training started, she and Satsuki got down the finer parts of genjutsu while Naruto had a little more trouble with it and the two were willing to help their boyfriend out, even though it was just a clone of him. When she wasn't training in genjutsu, she had been training with her father and sister Hanabi, rekindling a relationship with the two. She had even visited Naruto and Satsuki's apartment where they had a nice dinner as Hinata offered to cook for them sometime and they agreed to it.

Besides being a good Ninjutsu user, Satsuki learned that she was also a good genjutsu user as well, probably had to do with Uchiha genetics. She didn't have her Sharingan activated as a promise to both Naruto and Kakashi, swearing under a shinobi vow not to. She didn't mind it much, mainly cause she knew that it actually took training to develop what she wanted to learn, even though the way she acted as 'Sasuke' was the exact opposite, power hungry, selfish, emo and not interested in anything but killing Itachi. She did hope soon that she could drop the 'Sasuke' act and be herself in public. When she wasn't training with the team, she sometimes met up with Anko for some pointers as she started to become a bit of a role model for her, but not to the point where she would be wearing a copy of her outfit or starting to eat dango, mainly cause she started to like ramen like Naruto did. Kakashi did come up to her one time and taught her a certain 'jutsu' that he requested to use on Sakura anytime she fought her and when he showed her the technique, she laughed wildly as she promised to use it.

The Naruto clone worked hard at mastering some genjutsu, thanks to the help from his girlfriends. The real Naruto continued doing the weight lifting with the sword while monitored by Haku, who had gotten his hands on one of his father's Icha Icha book. Naruto swore he heard some perverted chuckling and some blushing from Haku, but just ignored it and swore to one day find the author and mess with him to all hell. The training did prove fruitful for his as he noticed some muscle growth after a look in the mirror after the first week, Satsuki starting to really like cuddling up to Naruto's naked chest as they slept. He also gained the memories from the clone and practiced the genjutsu on his spare time.

Team 8 got a unique training regiment takes to Kakashi who strangely had a sudden attitude change. The cause of it being that when Sakura saw his Icha Icha book, she grabbed it out of his hands and ripped it to shreds in front of him, saying that a sensei shouldn't read perverted novels in front their students. Kakashi decided to roughly train them by first sealing their chakra, then he summoned his ninja hounds as he told them to chase after the three for the entire time without sleep and of they tried to, take a leak on them. The three started running like mad as Kiba blamed Sakura for what had happened as Shino just glared at her intensely, as Kakashi left to get a new version of the book that was destroyed.

They all did their own unique training for two weeks with some breaks except for Team 8 as they were still constantly chased by Kakashi's dogs. The villagers did ask why three genin were being chased by dogs, but Sarutobi gave them all one statement, 'Don't mess with Kakashi and his porn."

Kakashi had come to terms with Haku being his new son as he had gotten him interested into Icha Icha. He also got Haku a new outfit and a haircut so other guys wouldn't mistake him for a girl. Haku now had shirt to ear length hair and was sporting blue shinobi pants, sandals, a white shirt, and a powder blue battle coat with glaciers along the bottom and snowflakes on it. When some girls in the 'Sasuke Fan Club' saw him, they started a new fan club for him, producing a sweat-drop from Naruto when saw girls flirting with Haku. Kakashi also had to protect Haku from the Civilian Council when they wanted to enforce the CRA on to Haku but they failed.

Flashback:

Kakashi and Haku were in the council chamber with both the Shinobi and Citizen Council. They both had been called in to discuss Haku's future. Haku had already explained that he was never part of Kiri and had no alliance any village until coming to Konoha.

"It seems that your story is true," Sarutobi said as he looked over the mission report. "Very well then Haku, you'll be put on a probationary period until deemed you aren't under my orders." He then turned to the rest of the council. "Anyone have any questions?"

One fat merchant that loved making money then spoke up, "The boy said that he has the Ice Bloodline that was said to be extinct."

"Yes, so that means?" Haku asked.

He then started smiling maliciously at the boy before turning to the rest of the Civilian Council. "I say that we put the boy on the CRA to bring a revival to the bloodline." He said as he started licking his lips.

Haku paled as he had already learned about the CRA from Satsuki, also knowing that the council would try to force their children to onto a male in hopes that their families can gain clan status. "Yeah. . .I don't think I would want to be on it. I believe that only having one girlfriend will be the best."

"You have no choice boy," Homura sneered. "As the council-"

"Homura, quiet," Sarutobi interrupted. "You will not try and force the boy onto the act just cause of his bloodline. I decline the motion of putting Haku on the CRA, all who agree?" The Shinobi Council raised their hands along with one person that surprised them. "Counselor Haruno, you vote against it?"

The dull pink haired man known as Kizashi nodded as he looked on. "Indeed I do, in fact I can understand why Uchiha-sama ignores most of the fan girls he has." He gained some chuckling from the shinobi council. "I actually hope at one point that my daughter would stop going after the boy."

"Traitor. . ." Muttered Koharu.

The meeting ended with Haku not being forced on to the CRA and the matter was dealt with.

Flashback end.

* * *

It was the night before the sparring match and Team Seven except Kakashi and Haku were at Naruto and Satsuki's place having a nice dinner. Hinata had asked her father if she could sleep over for the night and he said yes to it. At the current moment, Hinata and Satsuki decided to cook together to make a large assortment of food as they placed it all on the table.

"Now this is a spread." Naruto said as he looked at all the food on the table. He wasn't wrong when he said that there was a lot varying from different meats, breads, salads, and much more.

Hinata sat down close to Naruto as she finished setting her part and giving him a kiss on his left cheek. "Thank you Naruto-kun, after what we went through the two weeks, we deserve this."

Satsuki nodded as she sat down on Naruto's right side, kissing him on the respective cheek. "You got that right Hinata-chan. Kurenai-sensei taught us some pretty good genjutsu." She eyed Naruto's muscular chest. "And Haku did a really good job with your sword training Naru-kun."

Naruto chuckled as he took the black jacket off, revealing his muscular body, causing the girls to blush crimson. "Thanks Satsuki-chan, would've thought that weight lifting a sword would bring these result?" He jokingly said as he pointed at his muscular arm.

"Not me Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she stroke his arm, looking at Satsuki she started to giggle. "Satsuki-chan, your nose." She then offered her a tissue.

Satsuki gave her a confused look before realizing that her nose was bleeding. Embarrassed, she took the tissue and wiped her nose of the blood. "Well then. . ." She muttered as she looked at the food. "We better start eating."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "We have the spar tomorrow and we're gonna win."

Hinata nodded in agreement as they started eating.

* * *

"DAMN IT SAKURA! YOU JUST HAD TO RIP HIS ICHA ICHA TO PIECES!" Kiba ranted as he, Akamaru, Shino and Sakura were running from Kakashi's summoned pack. "I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR TWO WEEKS AND MY LEGS ACHE LIKE ALL HELL!"

"Not to mention that he sealed our chakra so we can't escape by rooftops." Shino monotone said as he ran besides them. "And we can't go to sleep if we somehow get away from them, they find and urinate on us."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Sakura screeched out.

Kakashi and Haku were sitting on a roof top as they watched Team 8 being chased by Kakashi's hounds.

Haku chuckled at the sight. "So do you think they got what they deserve father?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Yup, but it's still humorous to watch, I'll let them chase the three till midnight, then I'll send them away."

Haku nodded. "That sounds reasonable. . .for us that is." The two continued chuckling as they ready more Icha Icha.

Kurenai and Anko were watching from another roof as the three ran from the dogs. "Besides Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura and Shino are gonna be traumatized by dogs after this." Kurenai muttered.

Anko chuckled as she patted Kurenai on the back. "Meh, greeny sort of brought on herself and just dragged Kiba and Shino along."

"True, even though Kakashi over reacted from Icha Icha being destroyed." Kurenai said as she watched her students on the ground and Sakura being peed on by one of Kakashi's hound, the sight where she couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight along with Anko.

* * *

Back with Team Seven, they had just finished all the food, not leaving any leftovers.

Satisfied, Naruto patted his stomach in delight. "Oh yeah, that was good."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yes it was," She hiccupped a little, causing her to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Satsuki giggled a little before she hiccupped a little as well. "Same here, but I have to say Hinata-chan that we made some good food, the red bean soup you made was great."

Hinata rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment with a light blush on her face. "Really Satsuki-chan? Your rice ball were pretty good and not to mention the steak."

Naruto quietly burped into his fist as he smiled at the girls. "Girls, besides ramen, both the foods you made were amazing."

Hinata and Satsuki giggled as they were about to replied when they had a disgust look on their faces after smelling the air. "I guess we need a bath." Satsuki said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I forgot that we haven't really gotten to bathe since we were training with Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto then sniffed himself, realizing that he also stank. "Jeez, I reek as well."

Satsuki soon smiled at the two. "Good thing the bath is big enough for three people."

Hinata gave her a confused looked going wide-eyed and blushing. "S-Satsuki-chan, we all can't go in!"

Satsuki dumbly looked at Hinata. "Why not?" She actually knew the answer but wanted to hear her response.

"W-Well. . .me and you are girls and Naruto-kun is a boy and-" She was interrupted by Satsuki giggling as she grabbed her hand. "W-Where are we-"

"The bathroom, we are taking a bath of course." Satsuki said with a smile.

"What about-"

"Me and Naru-kun have a way we can take a bath together without feeling awkward. Just think it's just three girls taking a bath together." Satsuki said as she ran the water, stripped down and got in. "Come on, don't be shy Hinata-chan."

Hinata gulped as she stripped down and entered the tub. "W-Wait, when you mean three girls, do you mean-"

"Yes Hinata-chan she does," Hinata turned to see 'Naruko', chuckling with a sweat drop running down 'her' head with a towel and some spare clothes in 'her' hand as 'she' got into the tub after putting them aside. "Satsuki-chan like us taking a bath together, but only when I'm in 'Naruko' form. My body still gets clean, but it still feels weird at time. No offense Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki giggled. "None taken 'Naruko-chan'," She then looked at Hinata, who had a somewhat stunned look on her face. "You alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook out of her stumper as she look at 'Naruko' and Satsuki. "Uh. . .sort of, could one of you just. . .explain all this? I mean Narut- I mean 'Naruko-chan'. . .my head hurts." She then started to rub her head in pain.

Satsuki giggled as she started explaining. "Well you see, the first night we started living together, I asked Naru-kun to show me his sexy jutsu and well. . ." She blushed before continuing. "I sort grew attached to it."

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she turned to 'Naruko'.

"Basically she started seeing this form as like a big sister or mother to her." 'Naruko' simplified as Satsuki started to lean onto 'her' with a smile. "I don't mind it much but she does ask me to do some 'interesting' favors for her." 'She' then went to Hinata's ear and whispered something, causing her to blush madly. "Yeah. . ."

"So. . .Satsuki-chan asks you to. . ." Hinata looked on as 'Naruko' and Satsuki nodded positively. "Um. . .wow, so have you done-?"

"No. . ." They both plainly said as they started to wash their bodies.

"Ok, just making sure." Hinata said as she started to wash her own body as well. After a moment of an awkward silence, Hinata spoke up again. "Um. . . Narut- I mean 'Naruko-chan'. . ." She started, trying to get used to call her boyfriend by the female name in his female form.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" 'Naruko' asked. 'She' then noticed that Hinata's hands were near her own breasts. "You alright?"

Hinata nodded with a slight blush on her face. "It's just that. . .I was wondering if I-"

'Naruko' sighed as she knew what she was saying. "Sure Hinata-chan, you can." 'She' then turned to Satsuki. "Your alright with this?"

Satsuki smiled as she pecked 'Naruko' on the cheek. "Of course. Have fun you two, I already finished up." She said as she stood up and got out of the bath. "I'll be back at our room, you two better not take too long." She said, giving a cat lie smile at the two, both of them blushing as she closed the door.

Both 'Naruko' and Hinata looked at each other before Hinata spoke. "So. . .it's alright?"

'Naruko' cupped 'her' 'breasts' in 'her' hands. "Yeah, I want to make my girlfriends happy and if this is something you want to do, then it's alright." 'She' said with smile.

Hinata smiled back as she crawled over to 'her'. Gulping, she starting playing with 'Naruko's' 'breasts' as 'she' started to moan. "A-Are you alright 'Naruko-chan'?"

'Naruko' nodded positively as 'she' leaned on to Hinata, looking at her with a smile.. "Yeah, I'm alright." Hinata gulped again as she started 'playing' with 'Naruko's' 'breasts' again,, causing 'her' to moan all the while.

Satsuki was in the room, this time getting a pair of pajamas on since Hinata was spending the night. "Better wear a bra under what I'll wear so it doesn't feel uncomforting as I sleep with Naru-kun." She grabbed a black bra with panties as she slipped them on. She then blushed as she took out a black top that look like a short dress. When she put it on and looked in the mirror, she could see the bra and panties as it showed off her figure. "Wow, I think I'll make these my usual pajamas." She thought as she laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, waiting for her best friend and her boyfriend as her eyes were about to droop off into sleep.

Hinata and 'Naruko' soon finished their time in the bath as they started drying themselves off. Hinata did still feel awkward about 'playing' with her boyfriend in female form but she came to terms with it. "So, should I go to the bedroom first or should you 'Naruko-chan'?"

'Naruko' smiled at her. "You go to the bedroom, I already have some clothes. I'll just drop the transformation and turn back to normal." 'She' explained as 'she' pointed to the clothes.

Hinata nodded as she headed for the exit. "Alright, meet you at there." She then closed the door behind her as she headed for the bedroom. Blushing, she headed for the bedroom, only covered in a towel. "I can't believe I did that. . ." She thought. "And that I sort of. . ." Gulping, she muttered. "Liked it." When she got to the room, she knocked on the door. "Um. . . Satsuki-chan are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, come on in." Satsuki said on the other side. "I got some spare pajamas that you can use."

Hinata nodded as she opened the door with a yawn. When she saw Satsuki however. "Um. . .Satsuki-chan what are wearing?"

Satsuki looked at her and giggled. "Well these," She stood up to somewhat modeled what she was wearing. "I've decided to make these my new pajamas. So, what do you think?"

"Well. . .it's nice but why would you-"

"Dress like this?" Satsuki saw Hinata nodding as she continued. "After having to masquerade as a boy for so long, and not to mention that I had to bind my chest while I sleep incase the 'Honorable Elders' came for a sudden visit, I. . ."

"Never really got to dress as a girl to sleep?"

"Yeah, well at least until Naru-kun and started living together. It's just that. . ." Satsuki started to hug her with a light blush on her face. "When I'm around him. . .I feel safe around him. . .and I-" She was interrupted when Hinata came up and hug her, breast pressing against each other. "H-Hinata-chan?"

"I get it," Hinata said with a smile on her face. "We really are more alike then we thought. We both think Naruto as a protector." Satsuki nodded in agreement as Hinata continued. "He even gives us confidence without even realizing it." Satsuki nodded again in agreement. "We both love him and he loves us back."

"Yeah. . .I do love Naru-kun. . .and I don't want him to leave me. . .or you Hinata-chan." Satsuki said, releasing herself from the hug as she yawned and looked at the clock. "Ten thirty-five, we better get to bed." She then noticed that Hinata was still in the towel. "Maybe you should get change."

Realizing, Hinata blushed as she gripped the towel covering her body. "Y-Yeah. . ." She giggled as she went to the closet and grab a lavender bra and panties along with a loose pajama shirt and pants, putting them on. She then yawned as she went onto the bed. "Tired."

"Yeah. . ." Satsuki said as she started rubbing her eyes as Hinata laid down beside her as they waited for their boyfriend.

* * *

'Naruko' dropped the transformation as Naruto got a black t-shirt and orange boxers on as he started to yawn while heading for the bedroom. "Man I'm exhausted. Lot's of stamina or not, two week with much rest can really get to you." He thought.

**"Meh, you got your stamina from your mom."** Kyubi said. "One of the few reasons why all my last containers were an Uzumaki."

"Interesting, that explains so much." Naruto responded. As he entered the room, he smiled while hearing a perverted chuckle from the Kyubi. The sight being that Satsuki was in a black see through par of pajamas where he could see her bra and panties, while for Hinata in some attractive pajamas and saw some of her cleavage. They were cuddling up to each other as it seemed like they fell asleep. "Wow, I got two of the hottest girls, cuddling up to each other possibly waiting for me."

**"Every guy's wet dream basically."**

"Your such a perv." Naruto then cut connections with Kyubi as he went over to them as he shook. "Girls? Girls?"

The two moaned as their eyes struggled opened. "Naru-kun?" Satsuki muttered as she and Hinata saw him. They soon realize that they were cuddling each other and separated, blushing all the while. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I guess we fell asleep for a moment and well-"

Hinata giggled as she and Satsuki sat up. "It's alright Satsuki-chan." She then looked at Naruto. "Sorry about that Naruto-kun, we must be getting tired, that's all."

Naruto chuckled as he pecked Hinata on the lips. "It's alright Hinata-chan I can understand since it is pretty late." He then turned to Satsuki and examined her pajamas, smirking all the while. "Looking good Satsuki-chan, never figured you for the sexy type."

Satsuki smirked back as she pecked him on the lips. "Glad you think I look sexy Naru-kun," She then cupped her breast into her hands. "I have to say though that it feels good wearing female clothes. Spending years having to bind my chest in my sleep hurt so much." She seductively said as she started yawning.

Hinata giggles as Naruto starts to lay down. "I guess we better get to sleep." She then laid down on the pillow beside Naruto.

Satsuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She said, giving off a cat like smile as laid down on the other side of Naruto. "Good night Naru-kun, Hinata-chan."

Naruto yawned as he smiled. "Night, Hinata-chan, Satsuki-chan." The three soon drifted off into sleep after turning off the lights. . .until Satsuki wakes up.

"Naru-kun," She then went down to his muscular chest and rests her head on it. "Thank you. . .for being with me." She then stroke his chest with a finger with a smile. "Screw what you said brother, Mangekyō isn't worth it. . . I will not kill anyone just for power. . . I want to be with Naru-kun and Hinata-chan." She thought as she cuddled up to his chest, drifting to sleep. "For as long as I live. . ." She muttered as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi and Haku looked on at the three genin as they fainted from exhaustion , chuckling all the while as Kakashi's dogs urinated mainly on Sakura. "Well, I guess they're finished with their training." Kakashi said as he unsealed their chakra.

"Indeed father." Haku said, nodding in agreement.

Kakashi then made three shadow clones as they put the three genin over their shoulders. "You three take them home and explain to their parents what exactly happened to them." The clones nodded in agreement as they headed off. "Well, time to head home."

"Yes," Haku said as they started heading back for their house. "So father, who do you think is gonna win the spar tomorrow?"

Kakashi chuckled as he looked at Haku. "Who do you think?" The two continued started to chuckle some more as they made it home, ate a quick meal and headed for bed.

* * *

The next day, both genin teams were at the training field. Team Seven was excited as Naruto, Hinata and 'Sasuke' were raring to go after training for two weeks. Team Eight on the other hand didn't look so well since they were over stuff from eating after being starved, sore from the constant running, smelled incredibly fowl from the dog urine and sleep deprived and blood-shot eyes from not being able to sleep.

Kiba glared at his female team mate. "I blame you for this." He angrily said with an eye twitch.

Sakura then glared back. "Oh shut it Kiba."

Team Seven chuckled at the sight along with Kakashi, Haku and Anko, who came to watch as Kurenai palmed her face at the sight. "This is not gonna end well. . ." Kurenai muttered.

Anko then walked forward, resisting a laugh as she addressed to the two team. "Alright you guys, these are gonna be one on one spar, Team Seven versus Team Eight, I'll be the one who chooses who will fight each other, the only rule, don't kill each other." She noticed both teams nodding as she then continued. "Alright, the first match is going to be," She smirked. "'Sasuke' against Sakura."

Naruto and Hinata had to hold in a laugh as they saw Sakura pale and 'Sasuke' smirking. "This is gonna be good." Naruto whispered as Hinata nodded in agreement.

Sakura pales at though of having to fight her 'destined husband' as looks up to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams.

'Sasuke' smirks as 'he' started cracking 'his' knuckles. "This is gonna be fun." Satsuki laughing all the while. "HELL YEAH! PAY BACK'S A BITCH!" 'Sasuke' then got into a fighting stance.

"S-Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura trembled as she got into a weak fighting stance. **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPURTUNITY TO IMPRESS SASUKE-KUN!"** Inner Sakura yells out in her head. Sakura nods as she stops trembling.

"Alright then, are you two ready?" Anko ask, gaining a nod from both genin. "Ok and. . .fight!"

Sakura rushed in at 'Sasuke' with a kunai in her hand. "I can do this!" She thought.

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' rushed in at her, discreetly dropping a smoke bomb. "Time to mess with her." Satsuki thought as smoke covered the field.

"Hmm. . .I wonder what he's up to." Haku wondered as he and his father looked on.

"Got me," Kakashi said as he suddenly felt a drop in 'Sasuke's' chakra. "Oh boy. . ." He then looked at Haku who nodded in agreement. "Go along with it." He whispered.

"Right." Haku whispered back.

Gulping, Naruto went to Hinata's ear. "You don't think 'he'-" The smoke cleared to reveal Satsuki, shocking Team Eight. "She did. . ."

Hinata giggled before she started whispering into Naruto's ear. "With our luck, Sakura will just think it's a genjutsu."

Kiba burst into laughter as Akamaru fell out of his jacket and started rolling around on the ground from laughing. "HOLY SHIT! SASUKE ACTUALLY DID ONE OF NARUTO'S SIGNITURE JUTSU! CLASSIC!"

Shino looked on as he noticed something. "This isn't a transformation." He thought as he looked at the stern look Kurenai's face. "Could it be?"

Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. "Sasuke-kun. . .how. . .how. . ."

"How what?" Satsuki taunted.

"How could you use that dumb perverted jutsu of Naruto-baka!" Everyone except Shino and Kiba resisted the urge to face-fault. "Your better then that!"

Satsuki shrugged her shoulders. "Well, turns out it is a good distraction move." She then rushed in as she played along with Sakura think that her actual form was an illusion as she throwing barrages of punch and kicks. "Come on come," She taunted. "I thought Kakashi-sensei would teach you better then that."

Sakura block most of Satsuki's attacks, but was still in some shock that her future husband would use the sexy jutsu. "Damn it, Sasuke-kun's strong even with Naruto-baka's perverted jutsu." She thought.** "CHA! NARUTO-BAKA, IF I HAD FOUGHT YOU INSTEAD OF MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FOR TEACHING HIM THIS DUMB TECHNIQUE! CHA!"** Inner Sakura screamed out.

"Oh, there is something I've always wanted to give you Sakura-chan," Satsuki taunted, delivering a chakra enhanced punch to Sakura's face. "Some poetic justice." She smirked.

"For what!?" Sakura asked, covering her face with her hand as blood came out.

Satsuki snapped her fingers as she disappeared, "Personal reasons." She said, right behind her, crouching on the ground, fingers in a tiger seal.

Kurenai paled as she knew what Satsuki was gonna do. "Kakashi, you didn't!?" The only response she got was an eye-smile from Kakashi.

"Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique!" Satsuki started.

"Huh?!" Sakura said as she started looking behind herself.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Satsuki promptly shoved her fingers up Sakura's ass, sending the genin flying into a tree, knocking her out as she slammed into it. She soon got up from crouching and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to clean my hands after this." She muttered as she put the transformation back up, Kiba thinking that she was dropping a transformation. "Hn. . ." 'Sasuke' grunted out as 'he' put 'his' hands into 'his' pockets and walked over to 'his' team.

After a brief silence, Naruto and Kiba started howling in laughter while Hinata giggled at the downed Sakura as Shino looked at 'Sasuke'.

Kakashi then got a glare from Kurenai as Anko announced that 'Sasuke' was the winner of the first round, all while holding back a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter I was in somewhat of a slump as it originally was gonna be where I would do all three sparring matches but I decided to change it.**

**I know people were really expecting a large training montage that would've shown every detail of the training, but like I said I was in a slump so besides the intro, I basically described what happened during the two week. I'm starting to like torturing Sakura.**

**I also must thank the episode of Rosario + Vampire Capu2 Episode 6 for the idea of Satsuki's new pajamas (Kumuru). :3**

**Anyway, please review, PM me for ideas, later!**

**-JG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ending the Fights, Curiosity and Meeting the Suna Team**

* * *

"Nice job on beating Sakura 'teme'." Naruto complemented and insulted at the same time as he acted out his roll.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "It was a good win 'Sasuke-san'."

'Sasuke smirked as 'he' watched Sakura with tears running down her eyes but was still unconscious. "Easy," 'He' then looked away. "Not even worth my time."

Kiba worked on holding in a laugh as he watched Sakura unconsciously holding her ass. "Best finisher ever!"

Naruto then looked at Kiba as he tilted his head. "Shouldn't you be feeling bad for your teammate?"

Kiba then started to openly laugh. "Are you kidding me!? After what she put us through for the last two weeks, she deserved it!"

Kurenai sweat-dropped as she heard Kiba what said as she turned to Anko. "I guess we better get to the next match."

Anko nodded as she step forward. "Alright you guy now it's one to zero with Team Seven in the league so now it's time for the next match," The remaining four genin nodded as she smirked at them. "The next match with be," The genin eyed Anko with expectation. "Will be Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga."

Shino raised an eyebrow as Hinata nodded, both of them heading for the middle of the clearing. "I will not go easy on you Hinata-san." Shino said as he got into a stance.

Hinata giggled as she got into her own stance. "Same here Shino-san." She then activated her Byakugan.

Anko smirked as she looked on at the two ready for battle. "Ready. . ." She then noticed that the two looked like they were ready to charge. "Fight!"

Shino released his insects in a cloud like formation. "Go. . ." He monotony ordered as he insects at Hinata.

"Oh boy," Hinata muttered as she ran through the hand signs. "This is gonna be close!"

Shino remained stasis as his insects completely covered Hinata. "Hinata has developed well." He muttered, his insects dispersing to reveal a log in it's place. "Find her." He ordered his insects as they went off in all directions.

Kiba whistled, impressed after Hinata reappeared and she and Shino started going hand to hand. "Wow, Hinata's improved since the academy."

Naruto nodded. "Hell yeah she has, back during our last mission out of the village she was about to deliver the final blows to Zabuza Momochi until Haku came it!"

"I said I was sorry for that. . .I couldn't let my first father be killed at the time." Haku muttered as he buried his head deeper into the book.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Hinata and Shino still locked in combat. "They're both starting to get exhausted." He thought.

Hinata was breathing heavily as she dodged another barrage of Shino's insects. "Losing chakra. . ."

"My chakra is depleting." Shino thought as he was breathing heavily as well after blocking Hinata's strikes.

"I guess I better end this." They both thought as they both charged at each other.

"Gentle Style. . ." Hinata started. "Newest Art!"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Parasitic insects. . ." His insects started to swarm around him.

"Gentle Kicks!" Hinata then rushed in and started to rapidly kick through Shino's insects.

"Pupa!" Shino said as a tornado of insects surrounded the two. "This is the end."

"Oh boy!" Hinata muttered as she went on her hands, stretching her legs to her sides as she started spinning as if she was break dancing, releasing chakra from her feet. "Kick Spin!"

Outside the insect tornado, everyone was shielding their eyes from the dust being picked up.

"Don't you think they're going a bit far?" Haku asked.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Possibly."

Anko smirked at the sight. "Impressive, the Aburame has good control over his bugs."

"Yes he does. Must've been from the constant running after his chakra was sealed during the two weeks."

Anko looked to see Hinata next. "How did you-"

"Genjutsu, but I'm exhausted at the moment." Hinata then fell to her knees.

The tornado of insects dispersed as the group saw an exhausted Shino at his knees as his insect went back into his body. "Impressive work Hinata." He then looked at Hinata over by Anko. "A draw?" He asked as he laid on his back

Hinata nodded as she laid on her back as well. "Yeah. It's a draw since we're both out of chakra."

Anko smirked as Naruto went to rest Hinata against a tree. "Well then, since both genin agreed on it, this match is a draw."

Kurenai went over to Shino as she placed him against another tree near Sakura. "Good job on the spar."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei, turns out some of Kakashi-sensei's training was fruitful." Shino said as he rested his head against the tree. "Also, Kurenai-sensei."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk after this, you, me and Kiba."

* * *

"Nice job with the spar Hinata." Naruto said as he pecked Hinata on the lips.

"Impressive work." 'Sasuke' said.

Hinata gave off a warm smile as she looked at the sky. "Thanks you guy. It still seems I still got some work to do on my Gentle Steps."

"That's basically the Gentle Fist Style except with kicks right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, same with my Kick Spins. That move will especially difficult since it's a feet version of Rotation." Naruto and 'Sasuke' nodded as they once saw a demonstration of Rotation from Hiashi.

"They're all growing." Kakashi muttered as he watched his team interact with each other.

Anko nodded as she decided to started. "Alright then, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru come on over here. It's time for the last match!"

Naruto and Kiba smirked at each other as Akamaru barked happily. "Bring it on Kiba, you too Akamaru cause I won't back!"

Kiba smirked. "Same here Naruto!" The two then got into stances, ready to charge.

Anko smirked at the two battle ready genin. "Ok then, if you two are ready-"

"Bring it on!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison, Akamaru barking all the while.

Anko smirked as he saw the smirking of both genin and their teammates and senseis, except Sakura since she was still unconscious. "Fight!"

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made his signature handsign as fifty clones appeared, surrounding Kiba. The real Naruto then smirked and pointed at Kiba. "Let me say this from the start, I am fairly strong!" He then punched his hand and cracked his knuckles.

"We'll just see about that! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba announced as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Beast Mimicry!" Akamaru was suddenly surrounded in smoke. When the smoke cleared, another Kiba was right next to him. "Beast Human Clone!" They both said in unison.

"Cool jutsu. So you had Akamaru transform into you and attack together huh?" One of the Naruto's said.

The two Kiba's smirked as the right one spoke. "Yeah that's right, and now I'm gonna use it to beat you!"

All the Naruto's then smirked at the two Kiba's. "Then like we said before, bring it on!" Some of the Naruto clones then started to rush at both Kiba's as they all went through handsigns.

As the senseis looked on at the fight, they were soon distracted when they looked at the sky to see a hawk.

"Is it that time already?" Kakashi thought. He then looked at his genin. "I think the team will be good for them."

"Well what you know?" Kurenai thought. "Maybe it's possible." She looked at her team members.

Anko saw the hawk and smirked. "Alright, it's almost time!" She thought, excited for what was coming.

Naruto had sent out multiple clones, but most of them were destroyed by Kiba when he used his 'Tunneling Fang' technique. "Gotta say Kiba, your good."

Kiba panted heavily, smirking all the while as he looked at the resting Akamaru, who was exhausted from fighting. "Same with you Naruto. Shadow clones, exploding clones, hell even that air bullet technique was awesome!"

"Thanks," Naruto started. "How about we end this with one punch?"

"Yeah," Kiba started to ball a fist. "Let's end this!" The two then ran at each with full force, both of their fists infused with chakra. When their fist collided, a small crater formed underneath their feet.

"Whoa, pretty impressive there." 'Sasuke' said, Haku nodding in agreement.

"Indeed they are 'Sasuke'." Shino said.

The two remained in the same spots, forcing their fists in trying to push the other back until Naruto noticed Kiba's fist bleeding as he started force his fist further in, pushing Kiba back. "This ends now!" Naruto roared out as he forced his fist in, enhancing it with chakra, pushing Kiba of his feet.

"Shit!" Kiba said as he slid along the ground, stopping in front of a tree. Panting, he smiled as he slowly brought his head. "Well then, I guess it's your win Naruto." He said with a chuckle as he laid his head on the ground.

Naruto dried the sweat of his head as he sat on the ground. "Whew, that. . .was rough."

"I'll say." Anko said as she walked over. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. So this means with two wins and one draw, the winners of this spar is Team 7."

Naruto launched a fist into the air as he started cheering. "Alright!"

'Sasuke' smirked as Hinata smiled with a light blush on her face. "You guys put up a good fight." Hinata said.

"Except Sakura." 'Sasuke' added, getting a chuckle from Kiba, Naruto and Kakashi but was still being stared at by Shino.

"Well now, I have to say that all of you were impressive." Kakashi said as he, Haku and Kurenai came up to them. "Maybe I should enter my three." He thought.

"Indeed," Haku said. "They've all improved."

"Even Kiba and Shino have improved during the last two weeks." Kurenai said.

"Damn straight, all of you did well for this spar. You gave it your all." Anko added.

Kakashi then looked at Sakura as he made a shadow clone. "My clone here will take Sakura home." He then looked back at the other genin as the Kakashi clone put Sakura over his shoulder. "All of you go home and get some rest, you have this week off."

"Sweet! Ichiraku here I come!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm heading home." 'Sasuke' said as 'he' made a hand motion to Hinata as she nodded. 'Sasuke' then left the area.

"I'm going to go 'home' as well." Hinata said as she pecked Naruto on the cheek. "See you later Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "You too Hinata-chan." Hinata then left the area as Naruto turned to Shino and Kiba. "How about you guys? Wanna get some ramen? My treat."

Kiba was about to respond after getting back to his feet when Shino stopped him. "Sorry Naruto-san, but myself and Kiba here have to talk to Kurenai-sensei about something. You go ahead."

"Uh, ok." Naruto said as he headed off.

* * *

'Sasuke' returned to the apartment as 'he' entered as 'he' dropped the transformation. "Whew, that felt good," Satsuki said as she headed for the sink. "Finally got physical payback on Sakura." She then giggled as she washed her hands from sticking her fingers up Sakura's ass. "She's such a baka, thinking that the real me was just a transformation, even more a sexy jutsu." She then heard a knock from the door. "Must be Hinata-chan." She muttered as she went to the door. "Hinata-chan?"

"It's me Satsuki-chan, can I?" Hinata asked from the other side.

Satsuki opened the door. "Sure." Hinata then came in as Satsuki closed the door behind her. "So then. . . Do you think we did a good job during the spar?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did." She then sniffed the air. "And I think we're a both a bit ripe."

Satsuki sniffed herself as she gave a disgust look. "Got that right." She then thumbed to the direction of the bathroom. "Wanna?"

"Sure." Hinata and Satsuki soon headed for the bathroom. As Satsuki ran the water, Hinata stripped down. "So Satsuki-chan, there's something I gotta ask."

Satsuki stripped down herself as the tub finished filling up. "Yeah?" She asked as she got in the tub.

Hinata then got into the tub as well as she sat across from Satsuki. "Well not to sound insulting but, why did you invite me over today? Was it cause we won the spar?"

Satsuki smiled as she started crawling over to Hinata. "Well. . ."

* * *

Naruto had just finished eat Ichiraku's as he decided to walk around the village, ignoring the glares as he sighed in annoyance. "Will they ever get over it?" He muttered, distracting himself as he almost didn't notice a square 'rock' with hole following it. "Hey there Konohamaru, working on the camouflage again huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

The 'rock' giggled as three kids came out. "Saw through our disguise huh nii-chan? Just what I would except from ya." Konohamaru said, the girl and other boy besides him nodding in agreement.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed Konohamaru's head. "Nice try though. Who are your friends?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips. "My name is Moegi." She introduced with a smile.

The boy tried to wipe the snot away from his nose, but another drop appeared. "My name is Udon." He then bowed to Naruto. "It's nice to meet you leader."

Naruto rubbed the back of his in embarrassment and chuckled. "Nice to meet you too. So what's up?"

"We were wondering if you could play ninja with us!" Konohamaru said in excitement.

Naruto then gave off a depressing sigh. "Sorry guys, but I'm exhausted. Me and my team just finished having a spar with another team and my team won."

"Really!? That's so cool!" Konohamaru exclaimed as Moegi and Udon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is."

Konohamaru then chuckled as he, Moegi and Udon started to head out. "Alright then nii-chan, we'll see you sometime later to play then?"

"Sure."

Konohamaru and his group then gave him a thumbs-up before rushing off.

Naruto smiled as he watched the three go off until he heard a thud. "What the?" He ran over to the where it came from to see Konohamaru being lift into the air by a black clad person, a girl with a fan on her back trying to ignore what was happening and Udon and Moegi in tears. "What's going on here?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

The guy in black looked over a Naruto with a sneer. "Oh nothing, just teaching this brat a lesson in not to hit other."

"Kankurō. . ." The girl sighed, trying to stop him.

Naruto started to walk forward, keeping the serious look on his face. "Just calm down about this." He then noticed the headbands. "Your from a different village right?" Kankurō nodded at this along with the girl. "Do you really want to cause an international incident by hurting him?" He asked, pointing at Konohamaru.

Kankurō then scuffed with a smirk. "What's so special about this brat?"

Naruto then smirked back. "You really want to be hurting the Third Hokage's grandson?" He then noticed Kankurō pale as the girl palmed her face in embarrassment. "I thought so. . ."

"Jeez," Kankurō said as he let Konohamaru go. "There now, happy?"

"A bit," Naruto said, still in his serious tone. "I do gotta know though, what are you doing in our village?"

* * *

"What!?" Hinata exclaimed in the bath, crimson blush on her face.

Satsuki also sported a light pink blush on her face. "Well. . .I realize that sine we both kiss Naru-kun on the lips, I thought well. . ."

"You think it's like we're kissing each other?" Hinata asked, getting a nod from Satsuki. "Well. . ."

Satsuki's blush then got darker as she sank into the water. "S-Sorry I brought it up. . .just speaking my mind. . ."

Soon it was quiet with an awkward silence as the two continued bathing until. . .

"Um. . .Satsuki-chan?"

"Hm?" Satsuki turned to see Hinata close to her as she peck her on the lips. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed again as she gave off a small smile. "I guess when you said it. . .it got me curious as well." She giggled as the two sat close to each other.

"Hinata-chan," She then pecked her back on the lips, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You and Naru-kun are the best."

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan." Hinata said as both girls breathing started getting heavier, and soon they started making-out, moaning all the while as they both started playing with each others breasts, soaking in the tub all the while.

* * *

"The Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked. After the introductions and send Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon away, Naruto learned that the girl's name was Temari and Kankurō was her brother and they were from Suna.

Temari nodded. "You haven't heard about it?" Naruto negatively nodded his head. "It's-"

"Basically an exam where certain genin get to become the next ninja rank, a chunin." Kankurō interrupted as he then smirked at Naruto. "Not like you are gonna be in it."

Naruto then intensified his glare. "Why's that?" He then suddenly felt a new chakra signature coming from nearby as he looked at the tree. "And who are you?" He said, turning everyone's attention to the tree to see a boy with red hair standing upside down on the tree branch, causing Kankurō and Temari to pale at his sight..

The boy looked at Naruto with interest. "I'm surprised you were able to find me." He monotony said as he disappeared from the tree and appeared in front of them. "I apologize for my brother's action earlier."

"G-Gaara. . ." Kankurō stuttered out in fear.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Gaara huh?" He then heard chuckling from his tenant. "What are you laughing at? He asked in his mind.

Kyubi continued chuckling. **"Nothing major, just surprised to see my little brother here."**

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked back at Gaara. "You mean he's-!?"

"**Yes boy, he's exactly like you. . .except I think Shukaku has mess with him a bit. The boy already got insomnia cause of him."**

"Damn. . ." He thought as he resumed looking at the three Suna genin.

Gaara then looked at Naruto again. "You interest me," Kankurō and Temari flinched at that. "What's you name?"

Naruto gulped as he gave a smile. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara then turned away as he started to leave. "I will look forward to seeing you at the exams, Naruto Uzumaki." He then disappeared along with Temari and Kankurō.

"You too, I guess." Naruto muttered as he headed home. "I didn't think that there be more guys like me." He thought.

"**Well there are, besides you and that Gaara kid, there are six other. The Sanbi is lucky since he's just sleeping in some lake somewhere."**

Naruto gasped a little at that there's a Tailed Beast out in the wild somewhere but decided to hold it off at the moment. He soon decided to head home to tell Satsuki about the Chunin Exams. When he got back to the apartment, he unlocked the door and walked inside. Turning around he locked it again just before two sets of hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him over to the couch. He was about to get up to see what was happening but was forced back down as a giggling girl landed on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily before kissing him again.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her back. "Hey there Hinata-chan, so Satsuki-chan did invite you over huh?" He got a nod from her. He was then suddenly greeted with another pair of lips as he smile. "Good to see you too Satsuki-chan." He then finally noticed that the two were naked as he worked on preventing a nosebleed while ignoring the Kyubi's perverted chuckling. "You two just took a bath didn't you?"

Satsuki giggled as she hugged him from behind. "Guilty there Naru-kun. Me and Nata-chan reeked after our fight so we decided to take a bath."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he then smirked, turning towards Hinata. "Nata-chan huh?" Hinata blushed at that. "So Satsuki-chan's already given you a nickname too huh?" Hinata nodded, blush still on her face. "It suits you well, but then again, anything will go for my two princesses."

The two girls blushed with smiles on their faces as Satsuki started again. "Oh look at you going all Casanova. I remember back I first confessed to you, were trying to figure out who you would want to date. That is until we both decided to share you."

"Well can you blame me? I find it easier to just go with the flow. Besides, like you said it's every guy's fantasy. Well that and seeing two girls together." As the words left his mouth a furious blush crept up both of the girls necks. Naruto looked from one to the other before a trickle of blood dripped out of his nose and heard the Kyubi laughing wildly in his head. "Oh you have got to be kidding. . ."

"W-well, while you were out and when we were taking the bath, and. . . Satsuki-chan mentioned that if we were b-both going to be kissing you then it would be kind of like us kissing each other." Hinata hid her face in her hands and Satsuki laughed though she still had a blush all over her face.

"What she is trying to get at is that after I said that she leaned over and kissed me. I kind of decided to tease her a bit and kissed her back. . .just a little longer than she kissed me for."

"I'm going to regret this. . .how much longer?"

"About fifteen minutes." Hinata said, blush still on her face.

Naruto just stared at the two. These girls that both liked him, had decided to share him, and had made out in the bathtub of his and Satsuki's apartment. A second trickle of blood joined the first.

"Oh come off it. It's not like we haven't basically done the same thing when you came back." Satsuki said, giggling all the while, cleaning the blood from Naruto's nose.

"Ok, ok fine. It's not that big of a deal to imagine two cute, naked females making out in the bathtub. No big deal at all." Naruto argued as he tried to stem the crimson flood.

"**HELL YEAH IT IS!" **Kyubi roared out.

"So then Naru-kun," Satsuki said, Naruto concentrating on them again. "What happened after you left? We know you went to get some ramen but that's it."

Naruto smirked as he peck both girls on the lips. "How about you two get dressed and I'll tell you over dinner."

"Ok." They happily said as they headed for the bedroom to get dressed. After getting dressed, they helped Naruto make dinner as they sat down and ate together, Naruto telling them everything that happened.

* * *

Kakashi, Haku, Kurenai Anko, Asuma, and many other jonin and some chunin were in a meeting room with Sarutobi. "So then, it's almost time?" Kurenai asked.

"On my way here, I saw Naruto-san interacting with some foreign shinobi, Suna shinobi." Haku pointed out.

Anko smirked in excitement. "So when is it?"

"In one week." Sarutobi said, starting to muttering from the jonin before he silenced them. "One the first of July, the Chunin Selection Exams will begin."

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, here's the ending of the sparring matches and Naruto meeting Gaara and his team. And it seems like Shino is catching onto Satsuki. I know that the fights were as good as Satsuki's fight against Sakura, but I did my best.**

**I thank the story 'Journey of the Three Failures' by Hinata****0****321 for coming up with Juken kick attack. I'm surprised they haven't thought of that for the manga so far. **

**^^"**

**I must also thank one good story I read that gave me idea for the bath scene, 'Naruto: One Man Team' by Ackdam. I also must thank a for the idea for a small lesbian scene. (But this doesn't mean they're leaving Naruto, it's still a threesome)**

**Anyway, please leave a lot of reviews, PM me for ideas and take on the new poll on my page, it involves both of my stories. Later!**

**-JG**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chibi Kyubi Meeting, Two More Knowing and the Chunin Exams Begins!**

* * *

"Eh!? You met another person like you Naru-kun!?" Satsuki asked as they continued eating.

Naruto nodded as he started speaking in a serious tone. "Yeah, he said his name was Gaara of the Desert, apparently the Kyubi said it's his youngest brother, the Ichibi." He then took a bite of his meat and swallowed it.

"So. . ." Hinata started in a nervous tone. "You can talk to the Kyubi?"

Satsuki then gave off her own serious look. "That's right Naru-kun! Why didn't you tell us that you could speak to him!?"

Naruto then sighed as he gave both his girlfriends firm looks. "I didn't want to worry you two. . .and well. . ."

"**Let me answer this kit."** The three gasped from the voice, Naruto recognizing it as some red chakra came out from Naruto's stomach and formed itself on the table as a small, bright red fox with a single tail. **"Yo."** He said as he grabbed a piece of meat and started chewing.

The three blinked a couple of time before. . .

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto pointed at the fox. "Kyubi! What the heck are you doing out here!?"

Hinata looked at the fox. "You're the Kyubi?" She asked with interest as Kyubi nodded after swallowing the meat.

"**Got that right Lavender Eyes,"** Kyubi started, causing Hinata to blush at the nickname. **"Answering the Kit's question, truth is I never tried this before, but I sent some of my chakra out of the seal and reformed it into this form. I'm still in the seal, but now I can come out when ever I want to."** Kyubi explained as he got a dumbfound nod from Naruto and Hinata. He then turned to Satsuki and paled. **"Oh crap. . ."** As he figured what was coming.

"Chibi fox. . ." Satsuki muttered with somewhat lust and sparkling stars in her eyes. "So cute. . .!" She quickly grabbed the fox as she started hugging it into her breasts, squealing all the while, getting a shocked look from the Kyubi.

Naruto and Hinata looked on at the sight. Satsuki acting more like a girl after seeing a small version of the Kyubi being pressed into her breasts. "Uh Satsuki-chan, you do realize that that fox was the reason for the attack twelve years ago, parents are dead and the reason why I was shunned for most my life?" Naruto said, trying not to chuckle at the sight.

Satsuki looked up at Naruto and Hinata as she brought the Kyubi up to her eye level before squinting her eyes at him. "Your lucky your cute." She said.

Kyubi chuckled as Satsuki placed him back on the table before turning to Naruto. **"She's a keeper kit. Hot, sexy and a nice rack."** Naruto resisted a face fault as he glared at him, blush on his face along with Hinata and Satsuki, her blush being deeper red. **"I have to say though that Madara would be swearing up a storm if he found out that the last Uchiha besides him and her brother is dating the son of the Hokage that beat him during the attack."**

"Huh?" Satsuki looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Madara died years ago against Hashirama Senju and that was a long time ago."

Naruto then gave off a serious look to the chibi fox. "Yeah, a while back you said Madara was also the one that caused the attack that got my parents killed. . .What happened on that night I was born?"

Kyubi sighed as he went to the top of the fridge. **"I must tell you. . .what happened that night wasn't completely my fault as somehow Madara knew the Kushina's seal would be at it's weakest point."**

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed at the thought of the seal could be weak at a point and that his mother was the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki before him.

"**Calm down kit, you won't have to worry about dealing with that weakest point since you're a male."**

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked.

"**This is a unique weak point that only female Jinchuuriki would have to deal with. . . and I was somewhat happy at the moment for my chance to escape thanks to him."** Kyubi said as he pointed at Naruto.

Hinata thought for a moment when her eyes widen with a blush on her face as she looked at the Kyubi. "You mean it was cause Naruto-kun's mother was-"

Kyubi nodded. **"Indeed, she was pregnant with the Kit."** After saying it, the three went wide-eyed. He then started to explain what he remembered from that night he attack.

* * *

The Third Hokage was back in his office with Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru after she, Kakashi, and Asuma had recommended their genin teams for the Chunin selection exams. "It's good to see you two again." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama." Shino and Kiba said as they bowed to him.

Hiruzen smiled at the two as he walked up to them. "What do I owe the pleasure of you two being here?" He asked.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know, I was just asked to come with Shino for whatever reason." He explained as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kurenai then stepped forward with a sigh. "It seems that Shino found out. . .the 'truth'."

Shino then stepped forward and raised an eyebrow. "So it is true. . ."

Hiruzen sighed as he looked away for a moment before returning to Shino's sight. "Shino. . .you've just basically uncovered one of Konoha's secrets that must be up hold until the time is right."

Kiba then scathed his head. "I still don't get what's going on. What 'truth' are you and Kurenai-sensei talking about?"

Hiruzen then looked at Kurenai. "He doesn't know about 'it'?"

Kurenai negatively shook her head. "No, Shino for some reason wanted Kiba and Akamaru to know about this."

Shino nodded as he turned to Kiba. "Remember how 'Sasuke' did the sexy jutsu on Sakura and defeated her in that 'form'?"

Kiba stiffed a chuckle since he was in front of the Hokage. "Yeah, how could I forget!? After Sakura freaked out for the moment, Sasuke completely defeated her with a chakra enhanced ass poke."

Hiruzen then light palmed his face as he looked at the chuckling Kiba. "Kakashi must've taught Satsuki that technique. . ." He muttered as he started to rummage through his desk. "I better show them Satsuki's file and status in the village." He thought as he found Satsuki's file. "Here you two, this'll explain everything, but remember, this is an triple S-Rank secret and it must be uphold. Your parents know this as they are part of the Shinobi Council."

"So father knew too. . ." Shino said in his monotone voice as he took the file and opened it as he and Kiba started reading the contents.

Kiba's jaw dropped at the sight of the contents. "HOLY SHIT! SASUKE'S A CHICK!?" Akamaru's jaw also dropped at the thought.

Hiruzen nodded as he started to explain the rest of the truth to the two.

* * *

"**And that's all I remember. . ."** Kyubi finished explaining to the three that Madara attacked right after Naruto was born, lured his father away from himself and Kushina. Madara then released him and controlled him with his Sharingan, making Satsuki a bit guilty at the moment before she was embraced with a hug by Naruto and had a hand placed on her shoulder by Hinata. Kyubi then admitted that he was in control when Minato and Kushina tried to seal them in Naruto and tried to kill Naruto with a claw but was stopped by his parents, causing him to get angry glares at him. **"Hey, I was still pissed about being controlled by Madara at the time. I barely remember my freedom during the time I was out and-"**

"We get it." The three said, interrupting him.

"You basically wanted to keep your freedom so you tried to kill me to make sure you weren't sealed again." Naruto said.

Kyubi then jumped off the fridge and back into Satsuki's hands. **"Basically, could ya blame me?"**

Satsuki sighed as she cuddled Kyubi into her breast, petting his head all the while. "No, we can't. . .you were also a victim of my now clan. . .which I'm starting to regret being in." She said, muttering the last part in a depressed tone

"Satsuki-chan, it's not your fault though." Hinata reassured. "Kyubi doesn't blame you for what happened and that was twelve years ago."

"**She's got that right,"** Kyubi said as he then jumped into Hinata's embrace. **"I can already figure that you seem like a good girl, rare in the Uchiha clan with their power obsession and the fact that they are a cursed clan."**

Once again, Satsuki gave Kyubi a confused look. "Cursed clan? What do you mean?"

Kyubi then chuckled as he jumped onto Naruto's head. **"It's an interesting thing that I once heard from the Second Hokage from my first vessel. He said that the Uchiha clan curse was this: the fact that they had a greater love than any other person which if lost would turn into bottomless feelings of despair awakening the Sharingan as a result, which is interesting since you aren't basically a bottomless pit of despair."** He explained, causing the three to go wide-eyed.

"W-What?" Satsuki shuddered as she fell back into her seat. "B-But, I'm-"

"**No you aren't,"** Kyubi said. **"And that's what makes you interesting, the Sharingan eye actually reflects an Uchiha's anguish and despair, and the more the Uchiha falls into these emotions, the stronger the Sharingan."**

Satsuki then went wide-eyed at a realization. "So that's why. . ."

"Satsuki-chan?" Naruto said as they all started to look at her with concern..

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked in a worried.

Tears started to run down Satsuki's eyes as she buried her face into Naruto's chest. "M-My older brother told me something that I don't think I could ever do! I-I didn't know why an Uchiha would have to do it, but now it made sense!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, him and Hinata both concern for Satsuki.

"I-Itachi told me. . .that the only way for an Uchiha to get the Mangekyō Sharingan is to. . .is to. . ." Satsuki then buried her face deeper into Naruto's chest.

"What? What do you have to do?" Hinata asked.

The two heard muffling from Satsuki, but they could exactly figure it out. "What?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki looked up at her boyfriend with bloodshot eyes from her crying. "Y-You have to kill your best friend. . ." She then sniffled before wrapping herself around Naruto chest. "You have to kill your best friend to gain the next stage of the Sharingan after you get three tomoe!" Naruto and Hinata's eyes went wide at the thought of having to do that.

"**I should've figured. . ."** Kyubi said as he looked at Satsuki. **"Did you ever think of wanting to kill Naruto or Lavender Eyes to get that power?"** He growled out.

Satsuki then gave the Kyubi an angered look. "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN ASK THAT AGAIN!" Satsuki's Sharingan unintentionally activated as she continued. "NARU-KUN AND NATA-CHAN ARE THE BEST THINGS THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I COULD NEVER EVEN IF I WANT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" She then looked at Naruto with determination before planting a kiss on the stunned boy's lips, her Sharingan deactivating. "I mean it Naru-kun, I really do love you and. . ." She then blushed as she smiled at him. "I don't want to leave him. . .not now. . .not ever. . ."

Naruto regain his composer smiled back as Hinata got herself into cuddling Naruto as well as he hugged both girls. "Satsuki-chan," He pecked her on the lips along with Hinata after turning towards her. "Hinata-chan, I really do care and love you both, and I must say that you two are the best things that ever happened to me." Naruto then got a depressed look on his face. "When I thought you two were dying after you protected me from Haku at the time, I made a promise to Satsuki-chan." He then pecked her on the lips again. "To help her bring her brother in for massacring her clan. . .and I plan to keep that promise."

Hinata then looked at Satsuki with a smile. "Satsuki-chan, I want to help you with your brother, so let's keep getting stronger until we can bring him in." Hinata watched Satsuki nodded in agreement as she pecked her on the lips.

"Naru-kun. . .Nata-chan. . .thank you. . .thank you so much. . .for everything." Satsuki said.

Kyubi then chuckled as all three of them look at him on the table again. **"Well then, since we're done here, I'm gonna leave, see ya later Kit, Lavender Eyes, Uchiha Heiress."** He chuckled some more as he turned back into red chakra and went into Naruto's stomach to where the seal was.

Satsuki sniffled again as she looked at the time. "I-It's getting late Naru-kun. . .Nata-chan."

"Yeah. . ." Hinata said as the three separated from their embrace. The three then cleaned the table silently as the washed and put away the dishes. "Well, I guess I better get home. . .father will be wondering where I am."

Naruto smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "Alright Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow. Ichiraku's?"

Hinata happily nodded. "That would be nice." She then pecked Satsuki on the lips. "You can come join us as well. . .although in 'Sasuke' form."

Satsuki sighed before pecking her back on the lips. "Thanks Nata-chan, although I hope one day I can drop the transformation."

Hinata then opened the door. "Don't worry Satsuki-chan, it will come. See you later."

"See you tomorrow Nata-chan."

"Bye." Naruto said as the door closed behind Hinata. He then turned to Satsuki as they started walking to the bedroom. "So Satsuki-chan, Naruto or Naruko for tonight?"

Satsuki smiled as she clung onto his arm. "Naruko-chan if that's alright Naru-kun?"

Naruto smirked as he pecked her on the lips. "Sure, I'll meet you in the room." He said as Satsuki let go of his arm.

Satsuki nodded. "Alright, see you then." She then watched as Naruto headed for the bathroom as she headed for the bedroom. Once in, she stripped down and changed into her favorite pajamas as she then looked in the mirror with a smile. "Naru-kun. . .Nata-chan, thank you both. . .for everything." She thought as she admired herself in the mirror until the door opened as she saw the pigtailed 'girl' in an orange version of her own outfit and even with an orange bra and panties under the see through shirt. "Hey. Wearing one of my spares, except in orange huh?"

"Yup." 'Naruko' smiled back as 'she' stood behind Satsuki as they looked in the mirror as 'she' giggled. "We match."

Satsuki couldn't help but giggle herself. "Yeah." The two giggled as they looked at each other before heading to the bed and laid down. "'Naruko-chan'. . ." She started as they started to inch closer to each other.

"Satsuki-chan. . ." 'Naruko' muttered as 'her' lips inched closer until they met Satsuki's lips as they both started to moan as they wrapped their arms in each others embrace, bra clad breasts pressing against each other.

Satsuki separated first from the kiss as she breathed heavily. "'N-Naruko-chan'. . .thank you so much." She then took off the see through shirt and threw to a nearby chair as she soon undid 'Naruko's' pigtails, letting 'Naruko's' hair go down to 'her' waist. "Beautiful." She said as she then removed 'Naruko's' see through shirt as threw it to the chair as well.

'Naruko' smirked as 'she' pecked Satsuki on the lips. "Same as you, my raven haired beauty." The two began to make out again in each others embrace, bra clad breasts pressing against each other until they fell asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

Hinata had just returned home. "To think we would've learned those two important pieces of information. . .the truth of the Kyubi Attack twelve years ago. . .and about the curse of the Uchiha Clan. . ." She thought as she entered the compound. "Satsuki-chan. . .I'm glad you like us. . .as teammates. . .as friends," She then started to blush. "And as lovers." She then bowed to her father. "Good evening father."

"Hinata," Hiashi bowed back. "I heard that your team won a sparring match between Kurenai Yuhi's team."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I went against Shino Aburame and our match ended in a tie. Naruto-kun won his match against Kiba Inuzuka and Satsuki-chan won her match against Sakura Haruno."

Hiashi nodded back. "I see, the Aburame proved to be difficult."

"Yes, but since we both ran out of chakra, we both decided on a tie." Hinata then yawned from exhaustion.

"You better get some rest." Hiashi said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I will, good night father." She then headed for her room as she then changed and went to sleep.

* * *

Shino and Kiba had just finished reading Satsuki's file as Shino then looked up at Hiruzen. "I see, so the reason Satsuki Uchiha hides her identity. . ."

"Is to prevent herself from being put on the CRA and becoming a baby vending machine." Kiba finished as he shuddered at the thought as Akamaru whined a little.

Hiruzen nodded his head. "Yes, even though she is a shinobi under my own jurisdiction, the Civilian Council is always hounding me to put 'Sasuke' on the act." He then got up from his seat as he walked up to the two. "This will be a secret mission for you two. Tomorrow, make contact with Team Seven and reveal to them that you know." He then handed a scroll with the 'mission' to Shino.

"Do we have to tell Sakura as well?" Kiba asked in an annoyed tone with a eye-twitch.

"No," Hiruzen sighed as he palmed his face. "She maybe a bright girl at times, but she's still a fan girl." He then heard Kiba chuckled a little. "I take it you two can take on this mission."

Shino then bowed to Hiruzen. "Of course Hokage-sama, we'll also make sure that Sakura doesn't find out."

Kurenai then stepped forward. "Sakura's gonna be unconscious for a while so our teams will be taking a break until the Chunin exams."

Hiruzen nodded to Kurenai. "Alright then, your all dismissed now." He then looked at Shino and Kiba who nodded to him. "You can also talk to your parents about this if you want, but that is your choice."

"Understood." Shino said as he left.

"Alright." Kiba said with a smile as Akamaru jumped onto his head. "See ya later." He then rushed out of the room.

Hiruzen chuckled at Kiba's attitude. "Similar to Naruto."

Kurenai couldn't help but chuckle at that. "True." She then gave him a firm look. "Although for Satsuki, is it true about how she's afraid to reveal her gender for that reason?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, apparently she overheard some nurses talking about it and she changed the records, saying that she was a boy named Sasuke. But now Satsuki is hounded by the Civilian Council to take on multiple wives to 'revive the Uchiha clan'."

Kurenai sighed as she looked out the window. "Damn that Civilian Council. . .when will it be disband?"

Hiruzen went over to Kurenai and placed a hand on her shoulder. "One day Kurenai, one day. . ." The two then continued to look out the window.

* * *

Soon morning came as the sun rose from behind the Hokage monument.

'Naruko' struggled 'her' eyes open to see 'she' was cuddling Satsuki as 'she' then smiled and pecked her on the lips, waking her up. "Morning."

Satsuki smiled as she pecked 'Naruko' back. "Morning to you too 'Naruko-chan'." The two then sat up as they stretched their limbs. "So then," She then smirked. "The bath?"

'Naruko' then got off the bed and grabbed a towel. "I'll meet you their." 'She' then left the room to go start the water.

Satsuki got off the bed, standing up as she touched her mouth with two of her fingers. "Naru-kun. . ." She then looked at herself in the mirror as she cupped her hands into her breast. "I really did meant what I said last night. . .I do love you. . ." She thought. She then took a deep breath as she got a towel and headed for the bathroom. "I don't care for the Uchiha anymore. . ." She muttered as she stood in front of the bathroom door before opening it to see the room steamy and 'Naruko' in the bath already. "I'm breaking the curse. . ." She thought as she got in the tub, leaning against 'Naruko', and sighed from it's warmth.

'Naruko' then looked at Satsuki. "You alright?"

Satsuki responded with a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. . .in fact I feel better then I ever had before." She said with a smile before she started to wash herself. "We better get cleaned, we're meeting Nata-chan at Ichiraku's."

'Naruko' nodded in agreement. "Yeah, don't want to be late!" 'She' then started to wash 'her' hair as they both started to clean themselves.

Hinata woke up earlier as she just finished bathing. "Well then, time to get dress and head out to Ichiraku's." She thought as she entered her room to get dressed. She decided to go with her cream t-shirt with lavender hooded sweater combo with an orange bra under it. Her legs now had grey pants on with a black pair of panties under it and finally she wore dark blue ninja sandal that supported small heels on them. "Not bad." She thought as quickly looked in the mirror before tying her headband around her neck. "Alright. . .time to head out. Ichiraku's first to meet with Naruto-kun and 'Sasuke-san'." She muttered as she headed out.

'Naruko' and Satsuki soon finished bathing as Satsuki first left and got changed, moments later, 'Naruko' was told that 'she' could go get ready. Soon 'she' dropped the transformation and entered the bedroom where he quickly got dress into the black jacket and orange t-shirt combo, but now he had a bracer on his upper right arm that held the scroll with the Executioner's Blade in it. He remembered Kakashi telling him during the two week training that he made it simple for him to take the blade out when he wanted to. "Alright." He then left the room to see Satsuki on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Ready to go?"

Satsuki over to see Naruto as she smirked and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, and placing a kiss on his lips. "All ready Naru-kun." She happily said after separating herself.

Naruto nodded as he headed for the door. "I'll head out first. You know, to avoid suspicion and all that crap."

Satsuki nodded. "Alright, see you at Ichiraku's." She then watched as Naruto head out. After leaving, Satsuki took a deep breath and sighed in depression as she went through the handsigns. "Well. . .'Sasuke' again now. . ." The puff of smoke encased her as she was then replaced with 'Sasuke' as 'he' then headed out.

* * *

Naruto made it to Ichiraku's to find Hinata already sitting down on one of the stools. "Right on time." He thought as he entered the restaurant with a smile. "Hey Hinata-chan."

Hinata to see Naruto and smiled as he sat down beside her. "Good morning Naruto-kun." She then pecked him on the lips before going to his ear. "Is Satsuki-chan alright?" She whispered.

Naruto nodded as he ordered his ramen. "Yeah, we slept together with me as 'Naruko' and she seemed much happier when we woke up this morning." He whispered back.

Hinata smiled as she pecked him on the lips again. I'm glad she's alright. After what we learned last night, she deserved the comfort from you." She whispered as the ramen arrived. "Well, we better start eating before it gets cold."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he took his chopsticks. "Yeah."

The two then looked at their food. "Down the hatch!" They said as they started eating. Soon a few minutes passed and 'Sasuke' came in and sat on the other side of Hinata.

"Morning." 'Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto and smirked. "'Dobe'."

"'Teme'." Naruto said, mouth full of noodles.

"Good morning 'Sasuke-san'." Hinata said as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"What can I get you Sasuke?" Teuchi asked.

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' looked toward the ramen chief. "Just a miso ramen, and add a tomato."

Teuchi nodded. "Alright then, one miso ramen with a tomato, on the house."

'Sasuke' then gave him a confused look. "Really? What for?"

Teuchi chuckled as he headed for the kitchen. "Kid, even though you call Naruto a 'dobe', I can tell you really don't mean it."

Naruto and Hinata chuckled as they saw an embarrassed blush appear on 'Sasuke's' face. "He's got you there 'teme'."

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' turned away. "Whatever."

He three started chuckling as 'Sasuke's' ramen arrived and they all started eating. They were all slurping up the ramen while enjoying some small talk until. . .

"Morning." The three turned to see Shino come into the restaurant.

"Oh, hey Shino." Naruto said.

"Good Morning." Hinata said.

'Sasuke' waved before continuing 'his' ramen as Shino sat down next to Naruto.

"So Shino-san," Hinata started. "Are you alright from our spar yesterday?"

Shino nodded as he ordered his ramen. "Yes, a good night sleep was all I needed to recover." He then looked at the Team Seven members, mainly 'Sasuke'. "I see you all recovered as well."

Naruto chuckled. "Yup, just like you said, a good night's sleep is all a person needs." 'Sasuke' nodded in agreement.

Shino nodded back as he took out the scroll. "Kiba, where are you?" He thought.

"Hm?" Naruto started as he saw the scroll. "What's that Shino, a mission scroll?"

Shino nodded as he made it visible to viewing eyes. "It is, me, Kiba and Akamaru have a mission." He then looked over to 'Sasuke'. "This mission also involves you too 'Sasuke'."

'Sasuke' looked over in curiosity. "What is it?"

Shino got up from his seat as he went over to the 'boy' before. . .

"Yo everyone!" Kiba announced as he sat down, Akamaru happily barking on his head.

"Hey Kiba, better from yesterday?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smirked with a nod. "Hell yeah I am!" He then noticed Shino about to hand 'Sasuke' the scroll. "So the mission has started."

Shino nodded as 'Sasuke' took the scroll. "It has. . ."

"What are you going on about?" 'Sasuke' asked in an irritated tone, open the scroll, going wide-eyed at the contents. "Shit. . ." 'He' then turned to 'his' teammates. "Naruto, Hinata, training field now." 'He' ordered as 'he' threw the scroll to Naruto and rushed out.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he and Hinata looked at the scroll before they both went wide-eyed themselves and looked at Shino and Kiba. "You found out? Both of you?"

Shino nodded. "We'll talk at the training field."

Kiba nodded as well. "We better get going." He saw the two nod in agreement as they all headed for the training field.

* * *

Kakashi and Haku watched from a rooftop as they read their Icha Icha.

"So father?" Haku started, turning his head to Kakashi.

"Yeah?" Kakashi replied.

"It seems that Shino-san and Kiba-san have figured out about Satsuki."

Kakashi nodded as he closed and put his book. "Well we better get going."

Haku closed his book. "Where?"

Kakashi then eye smiled. "Naruto and Satsuki's apartment."

"Why?"

"So that when those three get to Naruto and Satsuki's apartment, I can hand them the applications for the Chunin Exams."

Haku then nodded. "Ok, that's understandable." The two then disappeared in puffs of smoke.

* * *

At the training field, 'Sasuke' sighed as look in at the lake. "So. . ." Naruto and Hinata arrived along with Shino and Kiba. "You found out huh?"

"Indeed I have." Shino said stepping forward. "And we already know the reason why your doing it."

Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "Got that right! That Civilian Council is sick in the head if they think they could do that! I talked to my mom last night about it as she said she's against putting you on the CRA."

"When I talked to my father about it, he told me that the CRA was originally for only for the last males of a bloodline," 'Sasuke' turned 'his' head in mild interest. "But the Civilian Council altered it over the time the First and Second Hokages had died."

'Sasuke' was silent for a moment before sighing again. "I have one more reason to hate the Civilian Council now. . .great." 'He' then looked over to everyone. "I'm gonna drop the transformation if that's alright."

"Of course." Shino nodded. "We already saw what it looked like from yesterday during your fight with Sakura."

'Sasuke' chuckled at the thought of the fight from yesterday before being engulfed in smoke, soon to reveal Satsuki. "Yeah, what I did to her yesterday was funny as hell." She then giggled as she scratched the back of her head. "Must be weird to find out that one of your classmates has been hiding her gender for our entire time at the academy huh?"

"Um. . .I'll say." Kiba said awkwardly, letting Akamaru on the ground. Akamaru barked happily as he went over to Satsuki, causing Kiba to chuckle. "Looks like Akamaru's taking a liking to ya huh?"

Everyone else started chuckling as Satsuki kneeled down to pet Akamaru on the head. "Hello there Akamaru," She then picked him as she started stroking his back, cradling him in her arms. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Shino look on at the girl. "Hmm. . .the report was right, she's the opposite of Sasuke." He muttered.

Kiba dumbly nodded in agreement. "Wow. . .just wow, she was able to become friends with Akamaru just like that." He thought. "She's way different then 'Sasuke'. . .so that explains why 'Sasuke' acknowledges Naruto as an equal." He then stepped forward. "The report also said another interesting detail between you, Naruto and Hinata. Can you confirm it?"

Satsuki smirked as she placed Akamaru on the ground again. "Sure, I can confirm it. I just have one thing to say Kiba-san." She then walked over to Naruto licking her lips. "I'm taken." She grabbed Naruto's head and pulled it into a kiss.

Shino raised an eyebrow as he then turned to Hinata. "So you don't mind?"

Hinata smiled as she shook her head. "No, I don't mind. "She then walked over to Naruto and Satsuki as they finished the make-out session. "Since we are both dating Naruto-kun." She then planted her lips onto Naruto's, beginning their own make-out session.

Kiba had to resist a nosebleed at the thought of Naruto dating two hot girl. "THAT LUCKY FUCKING BASTARD!" He raged in his head. "Well. . .this is awkward. . ."

Satsuki chuckled as she pet Akamaru again. "Yeah, both me and Nata-chan both like Naru-kun so we decided to share him, but. . ." She then saw Naruto and Hinata separated, smiling all the while. "There's another relationship I'm in."

Both Shino and Kiba gave Satsuki a confused look as she walked over to Hinata. "What do you mean?"

Kiba noticed Hinata blushing in somewhat embarrassment and Satsuki playfully smiling as a small leak of blood came out of his nose. "No way. . ."

Satsuki then gave off a cat like smile as she and Hinata started making out their breasts pressing against each other that caused Kiba to be rocketed backwards from a massive nosebleed and faint. They soon separated as they both started breathing heavily not noticing that Shino also had a small leakage of blood from his nostril. "Naru-kun was right Nata-chan, you do taste like blueberries."

Hinata's blush then got deeper. "T-Thank you, and you taste like honey Satsuki-chan." They then separated as they saw the unconscious Kiba. "I guess that was too much for him."

Satsuki started giggling at the downed Kiba as she picked up Akamaru again as he started to lick her face, tickling her, giggling some more. "Yes it was Nata-chan, yes it was." Everyone except Shino and the unconscious Kiba started to laugh at the sight.

* * *

Hiruzen watched from the crystal ball after wiping away a nosebleed. "I did not expect that to happen. . . it seems those three have an 'interesting' relationship." He muttered as smiled while he watched them all continue to interact. "They'll do a good job for the Chunin Exams." He then looked out the window. "Five more day. . .Minato. . Kushina. . .you would be proud of your son." He thought with a smile.

* * *

The five day went by quickly Team Seven, Shino and Kiba hung out until Sakura woke up on the third day, causing Satsuki to put up the 'Sasuke' disguise again as she started annoying 'him' again. Kakashi had finally given his team the applications for the Chunin examines when he and Haku came to Naruto and Satsuki's place when Hinata was visiting. When Satsuki asked if she had to sign it as herself, Kakashi told her that the Third would put a genjutsu over it to make it seem like it was 'Sasuke' that wrote it over her writing, giving her another reason to like the Hokage. Soon the five days had passed and Team Seven and Eight were entering the academy to enter the exams.

"So. . .exam time." Kiba said as he walked the halls with his teammates, Akamaru on his head.

"Indeed. . ." Shino said as he walked beside him.

"Yeah! We're gonna conquer these exams!" Sakura cheered. **"AND MAYBE FINALLY SASUKE-KUN WILL ADKNOWLEGE ME MORE! CHA!"** Inner Sakura howled out.

Shino resisted a twitched as he looked at the love struck girl. "I can see why Satsuki-san can't stand fan girls. . ." He thought.

"Will she shut up!? Damn it!" Kiba raged in his head while Akamaru whined a little. "Wonder where Team Seven is?"

"Yeah, where can Sasuke-kun's team be!?" Sakura shrieked out, causing Shino and Kiba to have an eye-twitch.

* * *

Else where, 'Sasuke' sneezed as 'he', Naruto and Hinata walked through the halls.

"Sakura?" Both Naruto and Hinata asked, knowing that she was the only one who would talk about 'him' the must.

'Sasuke' sighed. "Yeah, possibly." Soon the three saw a large gathering of fellow genin, but something was off.

"Hey, isn't this the second floor?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Hinata nodded. "Yes it is, I can feel a genjutsu on this floor making everyone over there think that this is the third floor."

"Should we reveal it?" Naruto asked.

'Sasuke' shook 'his' head negatively. "Nah, it would just bring more competition for us." Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement as they snuck past them. As the three made it to a large open area. . .

"Hey, you three." A voice called out. The three turned to see a guy that looked one year older then them. He had coconut bowl shaped hair-cut, wore a single green spandex suit with the leaf headband around his waist and orange legwarmers, his hands were bandage, and finally he had eyebrows that were abnormally thick.

"What the heck is up with those eyebrows!?" The three thought in a panic.

"What do you want?" 'Sasuke' asked in an annoyed tone after regaining 'his' composer.

The guy jumped down as he got into a fighting stance. "My name is Rock Lee, and I wish to fight one of you."

* * *

**A/N:**** Whew. . .Finally finished this chapter. LONGEST CHAPTER YET FOR THIS STORY! Yes I know this chapter had some sappy moments but hey, it's my story. XD**

**I must thank the recent chapters of the Naruto manga for the explanation on how the Uchiha Clan is a cursed clan.**

**I would like to make a small rant to any flamers that insult my story: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT DAMN IT! LEAVE YOUR LOG DAMN COMMENTS TO YOURSELF AND DON'T PUT THEM IN AS REVIEWS! I WILL DELETE THEM IT YOU DO! -Rant over**

**The chibi Kyubi bit was an idea from another story, but I forgot the name of it.**

**Anyway with all that done, please review, PM me for ideas, and also continue in the poll! Later!**

**-JG**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Team Gai, Konoha 12 Reunion and the First Test**

* * *

"You want to fight one of us?" Naruto asked.

Lee nodded as he stayed in his stance. "Indeed, I have heard about the accomplishments of the genin squad of Kakashi Hatake and I would like to challenge at least one of you to a match."

The three sweat-dropped at the thought of them having a reputation. 'Sasuke' then stepped forward. "Alright then," 'He' then got ready to fight.

"'Teme', are you alright with this?" Naruto asked.

"'Sasuke-san', Lee-san, we only have a half an hour to make it to the exams." Hinata pointed out.

'Sasuke' smirked as he intensified 'his' look to Lee, activating 'his' Sharingan but keeping the genjutsu up to make it seem like his eyes were still black. "Don't worry 'dobe', Hinata-san, this'll be done quick."

Lee smirked back. "Indeed it will be." They stood their ground for a moment when. . .

"Wait!" Everyone looked at the upper level to see a girl in pink with brown hair that was in two buns. "Neji, he's over here!"

Hinata winced when she heard the name, but quickly regained her composure. "Naruto-kun. . ." She then held her boyfriend's hand.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto responded as they watched a long brown haired boy come in. He had the Byakugan. "Is that?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. . .that's my cousin, Neji-niisan." The two then watched as Neji and the girl came down from the upper level. "I'm guess Lee-san and this other girl are his teammates."

Naruto nodded. "Guess so." He then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just ignore any insults he tries to give you."

"I will Naruto-kun, thank you for caring." Hinata said as she snuggled into her boyfriend.

Neji glared at the sight, ignoring Tenten's awing at how cute it was as he walked over to the two. "Hey you."

Naruto looked at the glaring Neji. "Yeah what?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Neji then sneered at Naruto as Tenten palmed her face in annoyance. "What is your relationship with Hinata'-sama'."

Naruto let Hinata unlatch herself from him as he went up to Neji. "If you must know," He started to intensify a glare. "I'm her boyfriend, and I've already been approved by her father."

Neji smirked as he raised a hand. "Like the Hyuga Council would approve of this." Everyone else started to notice the tension starting to raise between the two.

The girl sighed as she went over to Hinata. "Sorry about this," She then smiled at Hinata. "So your Neji's cousin, the Hyuga Heiress, it's nice to meet you, I'm Tenten Higurashi."

Hinata then bowed to Tenten. "It's nice to meet you Tenten-san."

"AHEM!" Everyone's attention was drawn to Lee as he got back into his fighting stance. "I would like to resume my spar with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Same here," 'Sasuke' said with a smirk. "I wanna see how strong this guy is."

"Lee. . ." Tenten said in an annoyed and embarrassing tone as she rubbed the back of her head, knowing that their was no way to stop him from getting the spar he wanted.

"'Sasuke-san'. . ." Hinata said with a sweat-drop, but knew that there wasn't a way to stop 'him'.

Neji sighed as he looked back at Naruto. "We'll settle this at the exams."

Naruto smirked at the Hyuga that insults his girlfriend any chance he gets. "Count on it." He confidently said.

The genin of both teams both turned back to 'Sasuke' and Lee as they were about to begin. "Sasuke Uchiha, are you ready for what possibly might the most difficult fight you have ever fought? For as I, Rock Lee shall give you a challenging challenge."

"Uh. . ." 'Sasuke' started, trying to figure out what he just said. "Yeah?"

"Good, then let us begin!" Lee announced as he charged at 'Sasuke'.

"Bring it." 'Sasuke' said as the two started going at it, fist to fist, and punch for punch. 'He' was tempted to fire a fireball at Lee, but resisted not to do it or else 'he' and 'his' team wouldn't be allowed to take the exams. What did surprised 'him' was that 'he' figured out that Lee only used his chakra for taijutsu, making 'him' realize that 'he' possibly lose the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten got into their own conversation while Neji looked on.

"Oh, so you're the daughter of the weapons shop owner." Naruto said.

Tenten nodded with a slight blush on her face. "Yeah, it's not bad working there at times, but I someday want to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade Senju-sama."

Naruto smiled with a chuckle. "That's a good dream to have Tenten-chan."

"Thanks," Tenten said with a smile. "So what are your dreams?"

Hinata blushed as she leaned into Naruto. "Mine are to either become the Head of the Hyuga clan and the use of my families curse mark," Hearing that caught Neji's attention for the moment before looking back, scuffing at the thought. "Or at least become a great kunoichi and have a happy family." She said, blushing all the while.

Naruto chuckled as he pecked her on the cheek. "As for me, I would have to say to someday become the next Hokage, meaning that I'll have to train hard, make a name for myself and have the village acknowledge me." He then turned to Hinata and smiled. "Also like Hinata-chan, start my own families."

Tenten couldn't help again think that the sight was cute. "You two make a perfect couple." She then chuckled at the two blushing before turning to the fight with Neji to see something she wished she didn't. "Lee! Your not going to do that!" She saw both Lee and Sasuke in the air, Lee right under Sasuke as Lee's bandages undid themselves.

"That idiot. . ." Neji glared as he moved to intercept the two ninja who were in the air.

Naruto and Hinata soon saw 'Sasuke' starting to fall to the ground. "Damn, Hinata!"

Hinata nodded as the two soon rushed in as they caught their teammate as Lee landed on the ground. "Whew. . .that was close. 'Sasuke-san', are you alright?"

'Sasuke' winced in pain for a moment before shaking it off. "Yeah. . .a bit sore, but alright Hinata-san, 'dobe'. . ." 'He' said with a chuckle and got to his feet.

Lee panted as he saw Sasuke ready. "Good, you are still able to go at it. So now-"

"NO! THIS IS WHERE THE BATTLE ENDS!"

Team Seven and Team Gai blinked when a voice resounded within the room as Team Gai paled at recognizing the voice.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Team Seven soon saw an older version of Lee kick him in the face, sending him into the wall. "LEE!" Gai boomed. "What technique were you going to use just now? Didn't I tell you that technique was FORBIDDEN?"

"I-I'm sorry, Gai-sensei! It's just. . ." Lee stammered after recovering, trying to come up with an excuse. He turned towards his teammates. "Tenten? Neji?"

"It's all his fault." Neji answered bluntly.

"He started it." Tenten nodded.

Lee looked at his teammates as tears ran down his face. "S-So cruel. . ."

The members of Team Seven looked on at the sensei of Neji, Lee and Tenten, all thinking one thing. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH HIS EYEBROWS!? THEY'RE EVEN THICKER THEN LEE'S!" They thought in a panicked tone, all giving off a grossed out look on their faces.

Gai then looked over at Team Seven, giving off a 'nice guy' smile. "So, you three are Kakashi's trio of genin he's been bragging about."

Hinata then stepped forward, but still held onto Naruto's hand. "You know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Know him?" Gai said as the three looked at him before he suddenly disappeared, "People refer to us as 'eternal rivals', with a total of 50 wins and 49 losses." He finished after reappearing behind the three, shocking them shitless.

"When did he?" Naruto said as he turned around along with the others.

"Whoa. . ." Satsuki thought, deactivating her Sharingan. "He is fast. . .and close on par with Kakashi-sensei. . ."

"So this is Neji-niisan's sensei." Hinata thought, gulping as she held Naruto's hand.

"I'm sorry about Lee's intrusion." Gai confidently said giving a thumbs-up.

Naruto shook his head as he regained his composure. "Uh. . .no problem about that."

'Sasuke' cracked 'his' neck and spat some blood out. "It gave me a challenge before the exams start."

Hinata then stepped forward as she bowed to Gai. "It's nice to meet Neji-niisan's sensei."

Gai smiled as he let his teeth shine in the light. "It's nice to meet you too Hinata-sama." He then looked at his own genin. "I suggest you get to the classroom as quickly as possible so you can participate in the exams. Good luck to all of you!" Gai then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Right!" Gai's team said as they started to head out.

"See you guys later. . .and sorry for all this." Tenten said as she waved to them before leaving, followed by Neji.

'Sasuke' and Naruto noticed Lee rewrapping his hands to see multiple scars, signing that he trained extremely hard. "I guess we're gonna have to work even harder." They both thought.

Lee then bowed to Sasuke. "Thank you for this spar, as you are now a rival that I will possible fight against." He then left, rushing to the classroom

'Sasuke' smirked. "Bring it." 'He' thought as 'he' turned to 'his' teammates. "Naruto. . .Hinata. . .let's go!"

"Yeah!" Naruto confidently said as Hinata nodded in agreement as they headed to the classroom.

* * *

When they arrived, Kakashi and Haku were there as they gave them some words of advice and wished them luck as Haku told them to be careful and be prepared for everything and anything, the three nodding and saying they would as they entered the room. "Whoa. . ." The all muttered out at the sight of many impressive looking shinobi as they gave them menacing looks.

"They all look pretty tough." Hinata muttered, getting a nod from Naruto and 'Sasuke'. They soon decided to lean against a wall to try and not attract attention when. . .

"You finally arrive Sasuke-kun!" Suddenly 'Sasuke' was jumped by a familiar blonde, pigtailed girl in purple. "Long time no see, it's been a while." She then looked up at Naruto and Hinata. "Hey guys."

Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped with a chuckle. "It's nice to see you too Ino-san." Hinata said.

Ino tilted her head for a moment after noticing that she didn't stutter and the new outfit as she then latched off Sasuke and walked over to her, examining her all the while. "Hinata?" She saw Hinata nod at the response as she then noticed her chest before comparing it to her own before sighing in defeat. "Dang. . .your more developed then me. . ." She muttered but was heard by Hinata as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I-Ino-san. . ." Hinata meeped out.

Ino then giggled at the blushing Hinata as she noticed her latch onto Naruto. "Well I'll be. . ." She then turned to her teammates. "Shikamaru, Choji, over here!"

Naruto then saw two guys come over to them. One had a pineapple shaped haircut, who was yawning while the other was 'chubby' and munching on some chips. "Yo guys, long time no see."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked on. "Good seeing you too Naruto, so your sensei signed you up for this as well huh?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his nose. "Yes he did."

Choji continued to munch on his chips as he noticed Hinata on Naruto's arm. "What do you know? Naruto figured it out." He then burped.

Naruto then started to blush along with Hinata as they started chuckling. "Yeah, you guys got us. I finally realized it."

Ino looked back at Naruto and Hinata before going over to the two. "Excuse me Naruto, may I borrow Hinata for a moment?"

Naruto gave her a confused look before looking at Hinata. "You alright with this?"

"Uh. . .I guess." Hinata said as she went with Ino away from the rest of the group, just as Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Sakura came over.

Ino brought Hinata over as she then looked at her. "So Hinata, how long?"

"Huh?"

Ino then started to giggle. "Oh come on, you know what I mean. How long have you two been going out?" She asked, causing Hinata to blush madly.

Kiba smirked as he saw the blushing Hinata and giggling Ino. "Looks like Hinata's in a awkward situation huh lover boy?" He jokingly asked as he lightly hit Naruto with his elbow.

With a chuckle and a blush on his face, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. . .I'll have to apologize to her later." He then turned to a smirking Shikamaru and Choji. "And if you even ask, I already hit myself multiple times with a frying pan when I finally figured it out, so don't start!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "We didn't eve say anything."

Choji then started chuckling as well. "Yeah Naruto, you admitted that all on your own." He and Kiba then started to openly laugh at Naruto while Shikamaru continued chucking and Shino just smirked at the sight.

'Sasuke' looked at the sight as 'he' chuckled as well, ignoring Sakura's squeals. "Log damn it. . .will this girl ever leave me alone?" Satsuki thought as Sasuke watched Ino and a blushing Hinata came back over to the rest of the rookies.

"You fresh genin need to learn to keep it down. Can't you sense the atmosphere? Everyone is already tense from their nervousness." The unrecognized Konoha-nin looked around at the fresh arrivals, weighing them individually and making a few of them rather uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto and I'm somewhat of a veteran of this exam."

"Oh really? How many times have you taken it Kabuto-san?" Sakura tried to be polite in front of fellow ninja of the village.

Kabuto scratched his nose in embarrassment. "Heh, this will be my seventh time trying." The Konoha genin were shocked.

"Wow seven times?! You must really suck!" Kiba couldn't help but laugh earning a smack on the back of his head from Sakura. "Damn it Sakura!" He muttered in annoyance.

"Heh. That may be, but thanks to doing this so many times I've been able to gather a lot of good information." Kabuto whipped out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "These are my nin-info cards. I have information on everyone attending this year. Since you're new I'll be nice and help you out a bit. Is there anyone here you want information on?"

Sakura stepped forward as she pointed a thumb at Naruto. "Him, Naruto Baka Uzumaki."

Kabuto sweat-dropped along with Team Seven. "Alright then. . ." He then started to go through the cards.

Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Hinata felt something 'off' about Kabuto as Naruto sniffed the air around him. "Snakes. . .He's got too much of a snake scent on him. . .and not the Anko kind. . ." He then glared at him, remembering Anko saying something about avoiding snakes that aren't hers. "I better stop him before he gives out any info on me. . ." Naruto thought as he looked at his teammates, who nodded back to him. "Wind Style. . ." He started to blow some air without anyone noticing. "Light Shredder. . ."

As Kabuto got the blank card that would've had Naruto's information on it. "Here it is."

"Well then come on, show it!" Sakura demanded, causing everyone except Team Seven to sweat-drop, not noticing that they were smirking.

"3. . .2. . .1. . ." Naruto whispered as he watched on.

Kabuto was about to summon the information on the card when he noticed that one of the corners sliced off. "What!?"

"Kabuto-san, what wrong?" Sakura said.

"It seems as. . ." Kabuto's card suddenly was sliced to shreds as only pieces remained, leaving everyone wide-eyed. "Interesting. . ." No one noticed the members of Team Seven smirking and Naruto giving a peace sign to his teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura screeched out.

"DAMN IT SAKURA! STOP HURTING MY EARS!" Kiba yelled out, not noticing that others were glaring at her as well.

"But. . .but. . .' Sakura stuttered out.

"Sakura. . .your drawing attention." Shino said as Sakura paled. He then watched as she then turned to everyone and started apologizing to them, causing everyone in the room to sweat-drop.

"What an idiot. . ." Said a guy with equally spiky hair to Kakashi's and a girl with long black hair. They all had a headband with a music note on it. "Want to mess with them?"

The spiky haired one smirked. "Why not?"

"It'll be fun. . .for us at least." The girl said as the three started to rush in at that.

"Crap!" Naruto muttered as saw them coming. He then looked his teammates, who nodded in agreement as he rushed in along with 'Sasuke'. He then appeared in front of the bandaged guy as he stopped him with a glare along with the girl. "Planning to do something?" He seriously said, shocking the rookies to extent.

"Shit!" The bandaged guy said as he was engulfed with killing intent.

'Sasuke' rushed in as 'he' appeared behind the spiky haired kid, foot on his back and grabbing both his hands, to see holes in his hand. "Well, this is interesting."

"The hell man!? Let me go you bastard!" The spiky haired boy said.

* * *

Questions were waylaid though when a large puff of smoke exploded at the front of the classroom revealing a tall man in a black trench coat. "Alright you ungrateful insects, knock it off before I throw you out of the exam. Now everyone get to your assigned seats it's time to start the first part of the exam!" As the ninja scrambled to their seats they found papers there waiting for them. "Do not look at the paper in front of you until I say. Now for the rules." Ibiki explained all about how the test would proceed with points being taken off for cheating and if your team's points reached zero you would fail. "The tenth question will be given at the end of the test. Until then, good luck. You may begin!" Heads bowed and papers flipped as the genin took their first looks at the paper. Naruto and Hinata were next to each other in the second row while 'Sasuke' was in the fourth row between a Kiri and Taki shinobis, not noticing a Kusa shinobi eyeing him.

"Alright then. . .time to pass this." The members of Team Seven thought as 'Sasuke' activated 'his' Sharingan, Hinata activating her Byakugan and Naruto. . .

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU WON'T HELP ME?!" Naruto thought as he yelled at Kyubi as he started to chuckle as he was joking. "Not funny!" He muttered as he started answering the questions.

"**You humans are too easy it fool."** Kyubi commented, chucking some more.

"Shut it." He thought as answered the questions, him and his team finishing them until they got to the last question. "Now to wait." Naruto then turned his paper over as he started to write. "Better warn the old man about that Kabuto guy, mainly about him smelling like snakes that aren't Anko's." He thought as he wrote the message.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. "You finished as well?"

Naruto nodded as he looked at her. "Yeah, Kyubi decided to help me, but first made me think he was joking and turned out his joking was a joke."

Hinata giggled wit a swat-drop. "He loves to mess with you huh?"

"Yup, he does." Naruto said with a chuckle and sweat-drop. "That and he's frickin obsessed with wanting me to get laid with both Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan!" He though.

"**Oh shut it kit, you know you would like it!"**

'Sasuke' deactivated 'his' Sharingan as 'he' then looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Must've finished as well. . .good, we're all definitely gonna pass this." Satsuki thought as 'Sasuke' felt some killing intent coming at 'him'. 'He' turned to see the bandaged Oto shinobi glaring at 'him' before returning to his test. "Punk. . ." 'He' muttered as 'he' started to look at the ceiling.

* * *

After an hour went by and all the rejects were forced out, Ibiki looked over those that remained. "Okay everyone, what I'm about to give you is the last question that wasn't on the sheet, which worth half the overall grade. Meaning you fail this, you fail the entire thing. And if you fail this, you will be forced to resign as a ninja for the rest of your life."

"WHAT!?" Kiba yelled out. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Deal with it! My exam my rules! If you choose to take the last question its your choice, but if you decide not to take it, you'll fail but get to stay a ninja. Their is one other rule for this question."

"Being?" Sakura asked.

"That if you answer it incorrectly, not only you'll fail but you'll never be able to take the exam again!" Ibiki said as he smirked at the shocked genin. "Well then, anyone who wants to leave?" At that point, multiple genin besides the Konoha 12 teams, Kabuto's team, the Suna genin, the Oto genin and a few others started to give up and left, leaving only 78 genin left. "This is your last chance. Leave or face the possibility of being genin forever! No one? Then you all. . .Pass!" It was quiet for a minute before the classroom erupted with noise. Ibiki explained how it was a simulated life-or-death choice that they could encounter on any mission as a chunin. "There is no bed and drinks for anyone who gets captured." He took off his bandana revealing his scarred head. "The price of information is far to great for anyone to be sparred an ounce of pain. If you are unwilling to face such a consequence then you are unfit to be a chunin. The rest of the test was simply information gathering and spy skills. If you get caught out in the field trying to gain secrets, then this is the outcome." He wanted to give them a few minutes to let it sink in, but it was not to be as a black ball shot through the window and a banner shot out introducing the next proctor.

"Well what do you know?" The members of the Team Seven thought as they saw a familiar jonin as they smiled at her.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko and I am the proctor for the second part of the exam!" She grinned and gave them all a thumbs-up.

"Anko. . .can't you read the mood?" Ibiki peeked from around the banner.

Anko looked around the room and sweat-dropped. "Ibiki you left so many teams. You're slipping in your old age."

"Maybe we just had a crop this year." Ibiki replied.

Anko looked at the genin to see Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Hinata before smirking. ""I see what you mean. Well, anyhow. Your next exam will be held in training ground forty-four. Follow me and don't be late!" With that she was gone with all the genin hopefuls hot on her heels.

Ibiki began to gather the test sheets from around the room, but stopped when he got to a certain sheet. He then noticed the note on the back on Naruto's paper.

_'Scarface'_ Ibiki groaned at the nickname. _'That Kabuto __Yakushi__ guy seems to know a bit more information than he should about everyone here. I would advise you keep an eye on him. Also, he also seemed to have the smell of snakes on him that weren't Anko's. Give this paper to the old man, meaning the Hokage.'_

He turned to one of his assistants. "Finish up here. I need to go talk to Hokage-sama." Receiving nods of understanding he walked out to the bring the paper to the Hokage.

The next day, the remaining genin arrived at the destination of the next test, a massive forest that was gated off with locks and seals. "Welcome to the location of the second test, The Forest of Death." Anko announced.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, now the story's getting on to it's form of the Forest of Death, what will happen? You'll just have to wait till next time. I have a message regrading to the flamers: If you don't like something, THEN SHUT UP, LEAVE IT ALONE AND STOP READING MY STORY! LOG DAMN IT, WHEN I PUT THE LAST CHAPTER UP I HAD TO DELETE 5 ANONYMOUS REVIEWS INSULTING AND WANTING ME TO STOP THE 'NARUKO' SECTIONS OF THE STORY, READ THIS TEST: PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THE 'NARUKO' PARTS SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT! Another rant done, anyway, I've also read some people ask why I made the relationship between Naruto and Satsuki develop so quickly, here's my answer: It will be explained soon, so don't rush it. Well, with all that done, later everyone and see you next time!**

**-JG**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: In the Forest of Death, Snake and Marks**

* * *

"This is creepy. . ." Team Seven heard Sakura mutter as they all looked at the forest, causing them to sweat-drop.

"Bah," Anko taunted, causing most of the genin to look at her. "You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest if Death'." She smirked as some of the genin gulped in fear, all but the members of Team Seven.

Naruto started to sniff the air, smelling the scent of snakes that weren't Anko's as he turned to see a group of Kusa shinobi. "Better avoid them. . .and tell Anko about them. . ." He thought.

"Listen up, brats!" Anko yelled out to the remaining genin. "At the center of this area is a tower that you'll need to get to in order to pass the second stage. However, you can't show up empty-handed."Anko then took out two scrolls in each hand, one white and one black as she continued. "The white scroll in my left hand is the Heaven Scroll. The black one in my right is the Earth Scroll. You'll need both to be able to move on. Each team will start out with one scroll. In order to get both, you need to defeat enemy teams and get their scroll. You have to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in five days. This forest has plenty of dangerous wildlife in it, so this will also test your survival skills. One last thing, opening either scroll before you enter the tower is strictly forbidden. Although there is something I have to hand out before starting the test." She then pulled out a pile of papers.

"W-What are those?" Sakura asked.

Anko smirked. "Agreement forms, just so we don't have to take responsibility for whatever happens to you in the forest." She jokingly said, causing most of the genin to pale, save for a few. She then handed the pile to Shikamaru, telling him to take one and pass it to the rest. All of the rookies were thinking different things:

"Survival. . .how troublesome."

"Man, I can't believe we have to find food on our own, good thing I packed some snack."

"Alright, time to show what I got! I won't lose to Forehead."

"Alright! Survival's our specialty, let win this!"

". . ."

"Alright, time to prove to Sasuke-kun that I'm worthy of being his wife!" **"AND TO SHOW INO-PIG WHOSE BETTER OUT OF THE BOTH OF US! CHA!"**

"Time to start this. Satsuki-chan can probably drop the transformation while in the forest."

"Let's get through this. . . Naru-kun, Nata-chan."

"It's time to show what we can do, Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan."

Naruto looked at the paper as he then looked at Anko, who was smirking. "No way I'm gonna die here." He then started to intensify a glare. "Hey Anko!" He yelled out, causing most of the other genin to look at him.

"What?" Anko asked, the smirk not leaving her face.

Naruto then grabbed both sides of the paper as he then ripped it in half, causing gasps and muttering around other genin as he then threw the bits of paper into the wind. "If your gonna try to intimidate us, you'll have to do better then that." He said, smirk not leaving his face as well.

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' ripped 'his' paper up as well along with Hinata. "He's got that right, we aren't gonna die that easily." 'Sasuke' said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

Anko smile grew wider. "Well then kiddies, I'll see you at the tower."

* * *

The members of Team Seven then walked over to the stand to get their scroll. "We'll be there." Naruto said as they entered and grabbed a Heaven Scroll as 'Sasuke' pocketed it. An escort then brought them to their gate as they continued to hear muttering from the other genin as they all started getting their scrolls and heading for their gates.

"Alright. . .ready to go?" Naruto asked his teammates, getting nods from both of them. "Right then, let's get it started!"

"Right. . ." 'Sasuke' said with a smirk.

"Yes." Hinata said kindly.

Soon enough, all the teams got to their gates as the clock ticked to let all of them into the forest. Soon it got to two-thirty on the spot. "Alright you maggots! The second test of the Chunin Exams now begin!" Soon all the gates open as the genin teams rushed in, by ground and through the trees.

The members of Team Seven dashed through the tree until they stopped on a branch thick enough so they could all properly stand. Naruto looked at 'Sasuke' as he smiled. "Alright 'teme', since we're in here, you can drop the transformation until we get through this." He then looked towards the sky before realizing something. "SHIT! I forgot to tell Anko about those Kusa guys!"

'Sasuke' nodded with a smirk as 'he' dropped the transformation, revealing Satsuki. "Ok then, Naru-kun, Nata-chan, let's find us an Earth scroll," She then looked at Hinata. "Nata-chan, your up."

Hinata nodded as she went through the handsigns. "Byakugan!" She started to look ahead to see a shinobi coming towards them. "A Ama shinobi is coming over in our direction, I don't see the scroll on him so he must be a scout."

Satsuki nodded as she looked at Naruto. "Should we take him out?"

Naruto smirked as he made a dozen shadow clones. "Way ahead of you. Take cover for now." The two nodded as they got away from him to some nearby bushes. The clones then surrounded the area around him as the real one smelled the scent of the Ama shinobi, throwing a kunai in the direction of where he was coming.

"Nice try fool!" Naruto heard the Ama shinobi say he rushed at him with a kunai as Naruto quickly blocked it with another. "Alright punk, hand over the scroll or die!"

Naruto smirked as he started making hand signs with one hand. "Yeah. . .no. . ."

What-" The Ama genin's eyes went wide as he felt his back being stabbed. "Urk!" He struggled to move his head to see the clones stabbing him in the back.

"Like you said before, nice try fool." He said as his opponent dropped his kunai and fell to the ground, blood leaking down his back. The clones then disperse as Hinata and Satsuki came out of the bush and over to him.

"Are you alright Naru-kun?" Satsuki asked in a concern tone.

Naruto smiled as he pecked Satsuki on the cheek. "Yeah, barely a scratch." He then sniffed the air to smell. . . "Shit! Move!" He quickly grabbed the two and threw them away from a large blast of wind, soon getting himself out of it in the other direction, away from the two. "It's them, those snake scented Kusa guys!" He muttered as the after blast of the wind attack sent him a distance away.

Satsuki and Hinata were soon in the bushes again as they saw the after blast of the wind attack as it affected the land as they then heard some voices nearby.

"You two go play somewhere else, I'll take care of things here."

"Right." Hinata and Satsuki then heard two of them leave.

"Crap. . .what do we do Satsuki-chan?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know. . ." Satsuki whispered back.

"I must say, I was surprised to find out that Sasuke-kun was a female. . ." Satsuki went wide-eyed, cursing to herself a little for being careless. "I wonder if she's as skilled as her brother?" Satsuki's eyes went wider as she then saw the Kusa shinobi lick 'her' own face.

"How. . .hoe does she know my brother!?" She thought.

"I suggest you come out, Itachi's little sister. . ." 'She' then heard footsteps as 'she' then saw Satsuki and Hinata come out of the bushes, ready to fight. "Ah, there she is and. . .oh and an unsealed Hyuga, interesting. . ."

The two girls felt the killing intent coming out from 'her' as they continued looking on, sweat running down their heads. "W-Who are you?! A-And how do you know my brother!?"

'She' then started to laugh as 'she put a hand over 'her' eye, putting the skin down a little to reveal a yellow slinted eye. "You can call me. . .Orochimaru," 'She' introduced in a more manly, but creepy voice. "Now then, show me how strong you are." 'She' then rushed at the two. "Entertain me well. . ."

* * *

"Damn, I gotta get back to them!" Naruto muttered as he rushed through the trees. "I reap what I sow for not being able to tell Anko about those guys, Hinata-chan, Satsuki-chan, wait for me!" He thought as he rushed further, only to blocked by a massive snake. "Log dammit!" He then summoned out the Executioner's Blade from the scroll and grabbed it both hands. "I don't have time for you!" With a quick slash, he cut some of the snake and rushed passed it as it started chasing him.

"**Kit, watch out, that guy, he wasn't normal at all!"** Kyubi said, **"This snake is one of his summons!"**

"Got it!" Naruto thought, going through handsigns as he looked back at the snake, seeing it open it's mouth. "Wind Style!" The snake was about to eat Naruto when he executed the jutsu, blasting it's head off. "Air Bullet." He looked at the dead snake for a moment before heading out to get to his girlfriends.

* * *

"Fireball jutsu!" Satsuki yelled through the trees as she tried to blast Orochimaru away, only for him to dodge as he started rushing at her.

Hinata tried to get some hit in at the guy, but kept dodging them through the air. "This. . This person is not a genin!" She thought.

"So then Sasuke-chan, Hyuga-chan, is that all you got?" Orochimaru taunted.

Fear, that's what the two were inflicted with as they started to get away from him. "STAY AWAY YOU PEDOPHILE!" They both yelled, throwing shurikens at him.

"Why, that isn't nice to call someone that." Orochimaru disgustingly said, dodging the shurikens. "Sasuke-chan, you seem much different from your brother in personality, I wonder what he would say to this?" He taunted.

Satsuki glared at him, a three tomoe Sharingan activated. "Don't speak about my brother like that!" She then started to go through the handsigns. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Soon, small fireball came out of her mouth as they went at Orochimaru.

Hinata once again tried to attack Orochimaru's weak points with her Byakugan activated, this time getting his arms. "Leave us alone!" She yelled as she saw his chakra points and struck them.

"You'll have to do better then that Sasuke-chan." Orochimaru taunted, his face looking like it was melting off as his head and extended neck burst out from out of no where and stretched towards the exhausted Uchiha after they all got to an open area. "I must have you!"

Satsuki and Hinata soon ran out of chakra at the moment as they couldn't move because they were exhausted so they couldn't dodge the rapidly approaching attack.

Orochimaru sunk his fangs into Satsuki's neck and as he pulled away he smiled manically as the Satsuki started clutching her neck in agony as it felt like she had just been injected with acid. "That's one."

"Satsuki-chan!" Hinata called out she watched her friend and fellow lover to Naruto in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Everyone looked at a nearby branch as they saw Naruto glaring at Orochimaru, blade back in his scroll.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out.

"N-Naru-kun. . .you made it. . ." Satsuki struggled out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Naruto yelled out in rage.

Orochimaru smiled as he looked back at Hinata and the in pain Satsuki. "Oh just giving the two a present." He taunted as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he- Hinata-chan behind you!" Naruto yelled out.

"Wha-!?" Hinata tried to turn around but was struck with pain in the neck as Orochimaru bit down hard into her neck, causing her to scream in pain.

"And now I have both. . ." Orochimaru gleefully said.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto rushed down the tree and tried to slash Orochimaru with a kunai, only for him to disappeared from Hinata's hold. "Where!?" He then turned to see Orochimaru on a branch. "WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

Orochimaru smiled, self-praising himself. "I am Orochimaru," He then started to sink into the ground as Naruto noticed his headband change to the Oto symbol. "And I expect those girls of yours to come to me for power." He then fully sunk into the ground, leaving the three members of Team Seven alone.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled out as he went to the two who had now passed out. "Hinata-chan, Satsuki-chan are you alright!?" He then noticed the same marks on their necks, three tomoe in a triangular postion. "What are-?"

"**THAT BASTARD!"** Naruto was interrupted by yelling from the Kyubi. **"KIT, YOU GOT TO STOP THESE MARKS! THEY'RE COURRPTING THEIR MINDS!"**

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Naruto yelled in his head.

"**THAT OROCHIMARU IS TRYING TO INFLUNECE THE TWO TO GO TO HIM SOME DAY USING THIS MARK, I BELIEVE THAT MY CHAKRA WILL BE ABLE TO DESTROY IT, BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO GET MY CHAKRA INTO THE TWO OF THEM!"**

"WHAT!? WHAT DO I GO TO DO!? I GOTTA SAVE THEM!" Naruto then started to hear whimpering from the two as purple auras started to leak out of them.

"**Well. . ."**

* * *

Anko was rushing through the trees of the forest after some chunin found the bodies of the Kusa shinobi with their faces melted off. "I gotta find him quickly before it get's dark! But why!? Why is he here?! Why now at a time like this!?" She thought as she continued through.

* * *

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!" Naruto yelled out, a mad blush on his face after taking the girls to tree with a cave at the base of it.

"**You heard me kit, you have to bite them where the mark is so my chakra can be injected into them, I'll worry about them from that point. I'm also gonna analyzes these thing for the future."**

Naruto looked back at the girls as they started to shiver in pain. "I. . ." He then started to sniff the air to sense another group of genin coming towards them. "Crap! I'll do it!"

"**Good, now hurry, they aren't looking so good."**

Naruto then went to Hinata first as he looked at the curse mark on her neck. "Hinata-chan. . ." Gulping, Naruto's fox canines grew out as he then bit down into her neck, causing her to moan in either pain or pleasure as the Kyubi's chakra flowed into her. Soon, a minute passed.

"**Alright, that's enough chakra for her,"** Kyubi said as Naruto separated and placed Hinata on the ground. **"Now for the Uchiha girl."**

Nodding, Naruto picked up Satsuki and found the curse mark on her neck as he then bit down on it, causing her to moan like Hinata did before. "Satsuki-chan. . ." He then started to feel the chakra enter her system. After a minute, he separated from her, laying her down next to Hinata, both still unconscious. "Now what?"

"**I'll be concentrating on working to possibly destroy their marks, so you can't use my chakra during that time. Also. . ." **Kyubi started to chuckle.

"What. . ." Naruto asked, a little worried cause it was Kyubi's perverted laugh.

Kyubi then started to grin wildly. **"My chakra could possibly turn their marks into mate marks so it'll count as you three be married to each other and they'll also have access to my chakra, making them into possible pseudo-Jinchuuriki."**

A moment of silence went by before. . .

"WHAT?! YOU TRICKED ME DAMMIT!" Unknowing to Naruto at the moment, the Oto genin appeared as they came to kill the girls, but waited for the right moment.

* * *

Satsuki's mind:

Satsuki woke up as her seven year old self as she saw she was at the Uchiha District. "This is. . ." Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew which night it was, but just couldn't bring herself to break away and run. Her mind was murky, almost like she was asleep. She probably still was, but that knowledge was of little consolation as she began walking past the bodies of the several clan members that riddled the streets, all while tears were running down her eyes. "No. . ."

It was when she flung the doors open to her parent's room, suddenly noticing that she was running, that the horror finally struck her consciousness. Itachi stood there, an insane smirk on his face. It was so out of character that if she were fully conscious she wouldn't have been afraid, but as it was at the moment, she was petrified, tears flowing freely down her eyes. "M-Mother. . ."

'Itachi's' blade cut through her father and mother's necks like butter, and his final words to her began echoing throughout her mind.

"If you wish to kill me, then hate me and curse my name. Your hatred will make you stronger and stronger. But to hate me, you must run. Run and cling to life like the little insect you are."

The words kept repeating to her as Satsuki was silent for a moment before wiping away the tears. "No. . .no brother. . . I'm done. . ." She started, giving off a determined look.

* * *

Hinata's mind:

Hinata awoke to see herself back when she was four years old, getting glares from her clansmen and her father as they said multiple insulting word and started to hurt her:

"Weak!"

A kick to the gut.

"Useless!"

A stomp to the arm.

"Disgrace"

A slap to the face.

"Pathetic"

A punch to the gut.

"Trash"

Soon, 'Hiashi' came up to do a gentle fist move on her when. . .

* * *

Back in the real world, a day had passed and Naruto was still pissed at the Kyubi for possibly making his girlfriends into his wives and pseudo-Jinchuuriki as he watched over them. He really did love the girls, but he was unsure if marriage was a bit far since they were only twelve years old. After a while, he started to talk to him again. "Kyubi. . .I gotta know something?

"**What is it kit? I'm busy."**

"I've been curious about something. . ."

"**What?"**

"I just want to. . .why? Why are you helping me by saving them? And I don't mean you wanting to get back at Madara."

Kyubi chuckled as he started to give a perverted smile. **"Well. . ."** He was interrupted when he sensed the three Oto shinobi. **"We'll talk later, hold these guys off."**

"Alright." Naruto said as he went out of the tree cave and approached the three. "What do you three want? I'm a bit busy at the moment." He said with a glare.

The bandaged genin, Dosu chuckled as he looked at him. "We want to fight Sasuke, bring him out here now!"

"Come, get him out here!" The spiky haired genin, Zaku yelled out.

"Not a chance bastard!" Naruto yelled out as they started to charge at him until. . .

"Leaf Hurricane!" Suddenly, the three Oto genin were sent back by a familiar green spandex wearing shinobi, except he had a squirrel on his shoulder. "It would be unwise to continue this, leave now or else I, Rock Lee the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha will be forced to attack back for hurting a fellow comrade." Lee then looked at Naruto with a smile. "Comrades should always help each other out."

Naruto smiled as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "You got that right Thick-Brows." He then took out the scroll with the Executioner's Blade and unraveled it. "Well then you Oto shinobi. . ." A massive amount of smoke appeared as it encased the entire field.

"What the!?" The Oto girl known as Kin said in shock.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto-san?" Lee said as he looked over at him, seeing the blade in his hand as the smoke cleared.

Naruto smirked as he rested the scroll on his shoulder. "Let's get shaking!" He then rushed in, Lee backing him up after getting out of the shock of seeing the sword.

* * *

Satsuki's mind:

"What do you mean 'your done'? Does that mean your gonna stay weak forever?" 'Itachi asked.

Satsuki's smirk didn't leave her face as she got up and glared at him, not realizing that she returned to her original age. "No. . .it doesn't mean I'm gonna stay weak forever. . .not by a long shot. . ."

'Itachi' looked on as 'he' sneered at her. "When what do you mean?"

"Let's just say I remembered an earlier promise. . ." Satsuki said smiled as she looked to the sky and closed her eyes. "Truth was. . .the first time I met Naru-kun. . .it wasn't that night before the team selection. . .it was much earlier. . .and I almost forgot all about it. . ." She thought as she remembered.

Flashback:

_The sun was setting as a seven year old Satsuki was sitting on the pier of the river, crying to herself after the lost of her family to her brother. "Niisan. . .why. . ." She muttered as she continued crying to herself, knowing it would be the last time for her to be herself before putting the transformation up and masquerading as a boy for what she thought was gonna be the rest of her life._

"_Hey, are you alright?" Satsuki reopened her puffy red eyes and looked behind her to see a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and was wearing orange and blue. "What are you doing, crying your eyes out like that?" He asked as he sat beside he._

_Satsuki sniffled as she wiped away the tears. "I-I'm not crying. . .I just had something in my eyes that's all." She denied, trying to keep up a façade._

"_Really?" The boy asked, somewhat oblivious._

"_Y-Yeah. . ." Satsuki muttered. "So what are you doing here?"_

_The boy then smiled at her with a wide grin. "Oh nothing much, just returning to my apartment."_

"_Your apartment? Don't you mean your parent's apartment?"_

_The boy shook his head negatively. "Nah, it's my apartment, apparently my parents died so I live on my own."_

_Satsuki went wide-eyed, seeing someone like her living on their own. "Oh. . .I'm sorry."_

"_Meh, it's alright, I don't mind much." The boy said, the smile not leaving her face._

_Satsuki looked at the boy strangely as they both watched the river. "So um. . ."_

"_Hmm? Yeah, what is it?"_

"_M-My name is Satsuki, what's yours?"_

_The boy then got to his feet and smiled at her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"_

_Satsuki looked at Naruto confused as she stood up herself. "You want to become Hokage?"_

_Naruto nodded as he smiled at her. "Yeah, it's always good to have a dream Suki-chan."_

"_S-Suki-chan?"_

"_Yeah, a cute girl like you should have a cute nickname."_

_Satsuki started to feel warm as her cheeks started to go red. "Y-You think I'm cute?"_

_Naruto nodded his head positively. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get a great boyfriend someday."_

_Satsuki's blush didn't leave her face as she started twiddling her fingers. "I-I don't know, I don't think I'm that pretty. . ."_

_Naruto patted her on the back. "Don't beat yourself to hard or sell yourself short. Girls like you should always be strong and confident."_

_Satsuki tilted her head. "Strong? Confident? What do you mean?"_

_Naruto then started to chuckle. "You know, so your strong enough to protect the people you care about. And the confidence to be in charge"_

"_To protect the people. . .I care about?" Satsuki muttered, looking away for a moment, thinking to herself before looking at Naruto again. "Maybe your right N-kun."_

"_N-kun?" Naruto asked, slightly confused._

_Satsuki gave off a smirk as she left the pier. "Should a cute boy get a cute nickname?" The two then started to laugh a little. "Well I better get going, see ya N-kun." She then started to head home._

"_Bye Suki-chan. . ." Naruto said as he then ran up to her. "Actually," He then brought his pinky finger up._

"_Hmm, what's this N-kun?"_

"_A promise for the both of us, to get strong and confident."_

_Satsuki smiled as she brought her own pinky finger up and wrapped it around Naruto's. "It's a deal N-kun." The two then went their separate ways._

Flashback end.

Satsuki reopened her eyes to see her 'brother' still sneering at her. "I was stupid in not remembering that N-kun was Naruto, or the fact that I forgot about the promise I made with him, but thanks to Naru-kun, I realized what you wanted me to do was pointless unless I became strong and confident like he said. And now I'm gonna do what he did and proudly say what I want without hesitation." She then took in a deep breath before yelling it out. "My name is Satsuki Uchiha! And my dreams is to bring my brother in for what he did, and be with my best friend as we marry the man we both love, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"**Well said girl, your resolve impresses me." **Satsuki and 'Itachi' gasped as Satsuki looked behind herself and smiled.

* * *

Hinata's mind:

Hinata grabbed her 'father's' right when he was about to hit her. "You. . ."

"You little brat, unhand me!" 'Hiashi' demanded.

Hinata nodded her head negatively as she looked up at him, returning to her current age. "I am not any of those thing. . .and you aren't my father!" She then pushed him back as she looked at him. "I know already. . .I used to be weak, defenseless and a disgrace to the clan. . .but not anymore, thanks to Naruto-kun and Satsuki-chan."

"What do they have to do with it!?" 'Hiashi' yelled out. "They give you some supporting words and you think your all that!? Your nothing and will always be nothing!" He yelled.

Once again, Hinata nodded her head negatively. "No. . .your wrong, the day I became a genin, the time I first kissed Naruto-kun, our missions, discovering Satsuki-chan and every time we spent together. . .it wasn't just their words or just being around them. . .what happened was. . .I started to grow up. . .and was able to express myself. Not as a member of the Hyuga clan, but as myself, Hinata Hyuga."

"**Gotta say Lavender eyes, you've really grown thanks to the kit."** Hinata and 'Hiashi turned as Hinata sighed with relief.

* * *

Back in the real world, things weren't going as well as both sides ran out of chakra, both sides panting heavily as they stared at each other.

"Well then you punks," Zaku started as he took out a dark purple pill. "It's time to end this!" He said as he put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it. His entire body then began to convulse, dark purple chakra wafting off of his body as he started to roar like a monster.

"What the!?" Naruto panted out.

"What in the world!?" Lee panted out as well.

"Hm. . .good idea, Zaku. Orochimaru-sama's special combat medicine would be perfect for this situation." Dosu said as he popped one of the pills into his own mouth. He soon began to exhibit the same symptoms as Zaku, sending Kin and Lee staggering back in fear.

"I-It seems they got a boost in power!" Lee muttered out.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Come on fox, what's going on!?" He thought as he put the Executioner's Blade away since he could hold at the moment.

Suddenly, the members of Team Ten came out of the bushes and in front of the Lee and Naruto. "Guys!? What you doing here?!"

Ino chuckled as she looked at the two. "I really don't know. . .my body just moved on it's own."

Shikamaru sighed as looked at the convulsing Oto genin. "It's troublesome, but Ino wanted to try and prove herself to Sasuke, he's in the tree of course, so she wants to help protect him."

"Well I don't I wanna get out of here before I'm eaten alive by these guys!" Choji said in a panicked tone as he tried t crawl away, only to be forced to stay thanks to Shikamaru holding his scarf.

"Well then," Zaku started grunting out in a monstrous tone. "You can leave if you want to. . .fatty."

And soon after more 'insulting' words to Choji, he went ballistic, raging about how he doesn't like to be called any words in the overweight department, causing the Konoha genin to sweat drop at the sight of Choji going nuts.

* * *

Hinata and Satsuki's minds:

"**Well, it seems you girls have developed well."** Kyubi said

"Huh!?" Satsuki looked around to see that the fake Itachi was still in front of her, but the scenery had changed. She was now in what looked like a dimmer sewer as she was standing on the water. "Where. . ."

"Satsuki-chan!?" Satsuki looked right next to her to see Hinata. "How are you here!? Before, I was confronting a fake version of my father."

Satsuki nodded. "Yeah, same here except with my brother." The two then looked at the fake versions of the people they know, sneering at them intensely.

"**I'll explain that."** Gasping, the two girls turned around to see a massive gate, inside, the two could see the silhouette of a fox. **"Yo."**

"K-Kyubi?" Satsuki asked.

"You damn fox!" The two girls looked back at the fake versions of Itachi and Hiashi as they disguises melted away, revealing Orochimaru as the two then fused together. "You think I'll let you break my curse!" He said as he rushed at him.

Kyubi just smirked as he Orochimaru run at him. **"Fool. . ."** He then let a paw out as it grabbed Orochimaru and pulled him in.

Hinata and Satsuki gulped as they then heard a blood curtailing scream. "Note to self Nata-chan, don't mess with a demon." Hinata nodded in agreement to that.

"**Anyway, moving on,"** Kyubi started up again, gaining the two's attention. **"To start by explaining that that Orochimaru you two saw was a representation of those curse marks he had given you."**

"You mean when he basically gave us both a hickey. . ." Satsuki said bluntly.

"**Correct, it was made to corrode your minds to eventually make you two servants to him."**

"No thanks," Satsuki said in disgust. "Naru-kun is the only man for me."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yes he is."

Kyubi started to chuckle before continuing. **"Well then, I do have a choice for you two to make, but it has to be of your own volition."**

"What?" The two asked, tilting their heads.

Kyubi started to chuckle. **"Well. . ."**

* * *

Back outside, the members of Team Ten were completely exhausted as they barely made a dent into the two members of the Oto shinobi, Dosu and Zaku while Kin and Lee knocked out from the pressure and killing intent in the air.

"Damn it. . .this is really troublesome!" Shikamaru grunted out, wincing from the pain.

"I'm not feeling so good. . ." Choji muttered out as he felt like throwing up.

"M-Monster. . .they're monster. . ." Ino shuddered out in fear.

Barely speaking in complete sentences now, the two roared as they got ready to charge at them.

"Oh shit!" Naruto grunted out.

Out of no where, a sudden explosion of red demonic chakra was felt through out the area, stopping everyone.

Naruto was shocked by the familiar presence as he turned towards the tree cave. "Oh boy. . ."

Sudden, two blurs rushed out of the cave and both smashed a fist into Dosu and Zaku. Soon, the two blurs started rapidly injure the two monstrous shinobi.

"Holy. . ." Ino muttered out.

"What in the. . ." Choji said in awe.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out.

Neji and Tenten soon arrived to the see and be shocked at what was happening.

Neji activated his Byakugan, only to go wide-eyed at what he saw. "How?"

Tenten turned to her teammate in concern. "Neji? What wrong? What attacking those two?" She asked, but only to see that he was speechless.

Naruto knew exactly who the two blurs were. "FOX WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He yelled in his head.

A moment of silence went by before he responded. **"I gave the two a choice. . .and they made it. . ."**

"You mean they chose-"

"**Yes they did, of their own volition."** Kyubi seriously said as he explained what had happened.

* * *

Flashback:

"_WHAT!?" The two girl yelled out, blushes instantly going to their faces._

_Kyubi started chuckling as he explained it again. __**"You heard right, marry the kit and you two will have access to my chakra."**_

"_And the other option?" Hinata asked._

_Kyubi smiled. __**"That would have to be. . .going back to normal, except having to worry about again of Orochimaru if he appears."**_

"_W-What do you mean!?" Satsuki asked._

_Kyubi sighed. __**"Even though I made it so the mark won't corrode your minds, if he ever come in contact with it again. . .he can force you to go with him, by sending a massive amount of pain through your body."**__ The two girls gulped at the thought. __**"Remember you two, this is your choice. . .choose wisely. . . And fast since you two are unconscious at the moment and the kit is fighting those Oto genin. . ."**_

_The two knew they had a limited amount of time so they had to make a decision quick._

"_What do you think Nata-chan?" Satsuki asked in a whisper._

"_I-I don't know," Hinata started. "I mean, I love Naruto-kun and do want to marry him. . .but isn't marriage this early. . .I mean. . ."_

_Satsuki nodded. "Yeah. . ." She gulped as she looked back at the Kyubi for a moment before smiling. "I've decided. . ." She then started to walk up to gate. "I've made my choice. . .I'll marry Naru-kun. . .he's just too important in my life. . .and I never want to leave him. . ." She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she then looked over to see Hinata smiling._

"_I'll marry him too. . .Naruto-kun. . .he is too important for our lives." Hinata said with a reassuring smile as they both looked at the Kyubi._

_Kyubi smiled widely as red chakra started to flow from the cage, slithering up the two girls. __**"Good choice you made their girls, now then, embrace my chakra and fill yourselves with the power of a Tailed Beast."**__ He then watched as they two closed their eyes, only to reopen moments later different, Satsuki's eyes were red and silts while Hinata's were still white, but now with a reddish tone in it and could see invisible silts in them. He also noticed that the curse marks on their skin had also changed as the three tomoe turned into nine wavy lines in a circular formation._

_The red chakra then encased the two as they soon reawaken in the real world._

"_Nata-chan?" Satsuki said with a playful grin._

"_Yes Satsuki-chan?" Hinata asked, playful smile on her face as well._

"_Why don't we show these guys not to mess with our husband?" Satsuki's Sharingan activated, but was different as one of the tomoe merged with the silt of her eyes._

"_Agreed." Hinata's Byakugan activated, but was different now as the veins didn't pulse around the eyes as their chakra's expanded for a moment before rushing out._

Flashback end.

* * *

"**And that's what happened."** Kyubi finished explaining.

Naruto gulped at the thought if they didn't make the choice. "Would. . .would that really have happened to them?" Kyubi nodded his head positively. "Damn. . .I guess this means they really do love me. . ."

"**Can you blame them?"**

Naruto chuckled as the battle/slaughter started to die down. "No, I can't. They love me and I love them both.

"Why thank you Naru-kun." Naruto heard Satsuki's voice in his head, surprising him for the moment.

"We really appreciate it." Naruto then heard Hinata's voice in his head.

"Another side effect of yours?" Naruto asked the Kyubi.

Kyubi then chuckled. **"Guilty there Kit, makes it so you always can figure out where each other is, even from a long distance."**

Naruto and the rest of the genin watched as Hinata and Satsuki beat the two to a pulp, but didn't kill them as they fell unconscious, their bodies returning to normal.

"Naruto-kun, they have an Earth Scroll." Hinata thought to Naruto as she slowed so everyone could see her.

Naruto nodded. "Good, now we got both scrolls." He then looked at the shocked members of Team Ten and sighed. "Satsuki-chan. . ."

"It's alright, we can let them know." Satsuki then slowed down so everyone could see her. "Whew, that was rough." She muttered, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Glad you two are alright." Naruto said, resting on the ground.

Hinata nodded as she pecked him on the lips. "Uh huh, if fact Naruto-kun."

Satsuki gave off a playful smirk. "I think we're are even better then we've ever been."

"Uh excuse us but. . ." Ino interrupted, causing the members of Team Seven to look at her as she pointed at Satsuki. "Who are you?"

Satsuki lightly chuckled with a sweat-drop running down her head as she started explaining.

* * *

At the Hokage tower, Hiruzen had just finished his paperwork. "There, all finished." He proudly said with a healthy laugh until. . .

"WHAT!? I'VE BEEN CHASING AFTER A GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME!?" A scream went out, breaking the window and causing the sheets of paper to fly out. So the civilian were fearing all the swears they heard from the Hokage and Konohamaru learned many new words, but was told never to use them by his teachers along with other little children being told the same thing by their parent.

* * *

**A/N:**** Surprising, this is the fastest time I had ever finished a chapter and I must say I'm impressed with myself. Anyway moving on, I know you all might say that part of Chunin exams with the fight with Orochimaru, and Sound genin was a little fast, but hey, it gets the job done. Now the answer to why the relationship between Naruto and Satsuki developed so quickly and easily is out, they did know each other at a younger age but forgot about it. Moving on from that, now Hinata and Satsuki are pseudo-jinchūriki (Thank you Sora from a Shippuden anime filler arc!) and now Team Ten and Team Gai both know Satsuki's secret. What will happen next? Your gonna have to find out next time. Review (And I don't mean like 'Awesome Chapter', don't get me wrong, it's nice, but it gets boring after a while), PM me for new ideas, and to all the flamers including 'guesto', screw you ya canon loving $$holes, fanfictions are for made up stories with new ideas so leave your thoughts to yourself, your causing fanfic writing to stop what they like to do! Later!**

**-JG**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Explain, Finishing the Test and 'Other Deeds'**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ino started after calming down and waking Lee up as they all were sitting around in a circle formation, ignoring the Oto genin after they hung the two guy from a tree by their legs and left the girl in the tree cave. "So this girl," She pointed at Satsuki, who was cuddling up to Naruto along with Hinata. "Was actually who 'Sasuke-kun' is as 'he'," She then did air quotes. "Was actually a disguise that most of our parents knew," She continued, pointing at herself, Choji, and Shikamaru, getting nods from the three. "To protect her from the 'Clan Restoration Act', that makes females into baby vending machines basically, which is sick by the way." She got nods of agreement from everyone. "And you three are dating have been dating for a while." Ino finished, getting a nod again from the members of Team Seven.

Neji then glared at his cousin cuddling up with Naruto along with Satsuki. "And Hinata-_sama_ is alright with sharing Uzumaki here with this Uchiha girl?"

Hinata looked up at Neji, returning the glare. "Yes I am Neji-_niisan_, I already got permission from my father for me to date Naruto-kun, I'm sure he won't mind Satsuki-chan." She said, showing no signs of backing down.

"**Especially since you three are all engaged to each other basically."** Kyubi said, causing the three to blush.

Satsuki got off Naruto as she stood up and bowed to the members of Team Ten. "I apologize for deceiving you all this time in the academy, I hope we can get along now since you now know my secret."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at how different Satsuki was from her male disguise. "It's troublesome, but we can't really blame you for what you did." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Choji shrugged his shoulder. "Well it doesn't make any difference to me. I always wondered why Sasuke would never go out with any of his fan girls," He felt a glare coming from Ino but ignored it. "It makes sense now, you had to either be a homosexual or something else."

Satsuki chuckled with a sweat-drop. "Thanks Choji, I really appreciate that. . .I think. . ." She thanked in a somewhat annoyed tone. She then looked at Ino, but couldn't see her eyes. "Uh, Ino-san?"

Ino looked up at Satsuki with an irritated look as she looked at a certain 'part' of her body. "Yeah?"

Satsuki noticed that Ino wasn't exactly looking at her as she tilted her head to her side. "Are you alright?

Ino nodded as she stood up.. "Come over here for a moment." She started walking away from the rest of the group.

"Uh. . .ok?" Satsuki said as she caught up with her. "So what's up? Still upset that I'm not the guy you wanted?"

Ino sighed as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, it's not that, I understand it a bit and I'll help you hide it. . .there's something I gotta know."

"What?" Satsuki asked.

Ino pointed at Satsuki's breast. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE!?" She questioned, yelling out the question.

* * *

Back with the rest of the group, Tenten face faulted as Neji sighed while Naruto and Lee had a small leakage of blood come out their noses and Hinata blushed as Shikamaru palmed his face. "Troublesome. . .she had to ask. . ."

"Ah she's just jealous Shikamaru. . ." Choji started.

Tenten sighed as she chuckled lightly. "It's a girl thing." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Neji continued to glare at Naruto before scuffing. "I still don't see what my cousin see in him. . ." He thought.

"Anyway. . ." Naruto started, getting everyone's attention. "Can we trust you guys to keep Satsuki's secret a. . .well a secret?"

"No problem Naruto, I don't mind." Choji said.

Shikamaru sighed. "It'll be troublesome, but I guess I'll have no choice."

"Sure, we shinobi of Konoha have to work together." Tenten reassured.

Neji grunted as he closed his eyes. "I guess I have no choice at this matter." He said in annoyed tone, causing Naruto to glare at him.

Lee jumped to his feet with a fire in his eyes. "INDEED, I WILL BE HONORED TO KEEP A SECRET LIKE THIS TO PREVENT THE HORRORS OF THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL AWAY FROM HER!" Everyone sweat-dropped at his answer.

* * *

A red face Satsuki and satisfied Ino came back over as everyone else got up, Satsuki quickly shook off the red on her face as she bowed again to everyone. "Thank you everyone, this means a lot to me."

Shikamaru then raised his hand. "Before we go our separate ways, should we know if anyone else knows about this besides out parent?"

Satsuki nodded. "Yeah, the other that know are Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Haku-san, Kurenai-sensei, possibly Asuma and Gai-sensei, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru."

Not Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino, Sakura doesn't know."

"Why hasn't she been told yet?"

Satsuki looked at Ino with a twitch in her eye. "Think back, if your reaction to my true gender was just a simple shout, what do you think Sakura's would be?"

Ino thought for a moment. . .until she paled. "Oh Kami, she would either go into denial or even-"

"Go and become a lesbian to me. . ." Satsuki said. "The ironic thing is, she's already seen my female form." She then started to chuckle. "To think that she would've thought it was my female form was just a sexy jutsu for 'Sasuke'. . ."

Ino looked at her in disbelief. "Your kidding?!"

Satsuki nodded her head negatively. "I wish, but she was completely serious." She then sighed. "I'm starting to regret making 'Sasuke' in the first place. . ."

Ino then placed a hand on Satsuki's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Satsuki-chan, it'll be alright."

"Thanks," Satsuki smiled before giving her a hug. "Maybe after I finally do reveal my identity, we can hang out sometime."

Ino chuckled as she returned the hug. "Sure, I would like that." She then went closer to Satsuki's ear. "Don't get to imamate with Naruto now!" She whispered, causing Satsuki to blush madly to crimson as they separated from the hug. "Well, I'll see ya later." She said.

Satsuki nodded. "Yeah." She then watched Ino return to her team.

"Well we better head for the tower since we got both scrolls." Naruto said to Shikamaru and Choji as Hinata nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru yawn as Choji spontaneously pulled out another bag of chips. "Alright then, see ya later."

"Later Naruto." Choji said, munching on the chips.

Lee went up to Satsuki and bowed to her. "I apologize for my actions back the academy for the first exam, I broke the vow to never hit a girl and-" He was interrupted by a flick to the head. "Ouch! Excuse me, but what was that for?"

Satsuki started to giggle. "It's alright Lee, remember though, I was disguised as a guy so treat as one when you see 'Sasuke', alright?"

"But-" Lee started before being flicked on the head again.

"No buts about it." Satsuki started, putting her hands on her hips in a firm stance. "Think of this as a request from Gai-sensei." She then winked at him before walking off to go back to her team.

"I-I-I. . ." Lee stammered out before saluting, a fire burning around him. "YES MA'AM, I WILL TAKE THIS AS IF IT WAS A MISSON FROM GAI-SENSEI!" He welled out, causing Tenten and Neji to sweat-drop.

Hinata walked up to her cousin and smiled. "Lee-san is a pretty interesting guy." She giggled out.

Neji ignored her as Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, he's pretty interesting." She said. "We better head out."

"Alright, same here." Hinata said as she then shook hands with Tenten.

The teams soon got back together as they were all about to head out. "Oh, one last thing." Naruto started, causing everyone to look at him as he looked at Team Ten. "That Kabuto Yakushi guy, don't trust him, he's bad news."

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" Lee asked.

Naruto then gave off a firm look to everyone. "He had information on all the genin, that and when I got his scent, he smelled like a snake, but not the propter."

"What do you exactly?" Neji asked, somewhat curious.

"The Oto guys we fought had the exact same scent along with that Orochimaru guy." He then turned around with his team. "Be careful if you see Kabuto or his teammates." They got nods from every as they, three members of Team Seven then left, heading for the tower. As the three dashed through the tree, they all decided to have a chat with the fox.

"**So ladies, are your new abilities setting in? You both will be able to use a third of my chakra, but you won't get fox ears or a tail."** Kyubi asked with slight curiosity.

Hinata nodded. "Your chakra is slowly adjusting to my system, and it seems I have more stamina then I originally had."

"Same here, I've never felt this energized." Satsuki then looked at Naruto. "It feels really good." She purred out.

"Uh Satsuki-chan, are you alright? You've never purred like that before." Naruto noticed, causing Satsuki to blush in embarrassment.

Kyubi started to chuckle after hearing the purr from Satsuki. **"Might just be a harmless side effect."**

"I don't trust you. . .but we'll have to worry about it later. Now we have to get to the tower.

"Right." The girls said as they all started to pick up speed, not noticing Kyubi chuckling.

Kyubi was studying the original version of the curse mark that Orochimaru had placed on him. **"Hmm. . .interesting, even though he made this, I can sense the DNA of another person. . .That and-"** Kyubi's eyes then widen. **"Wait. . .WHAT THE!? ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME!? HE HAD THIS IN HERE TOO!?"** He yelled out.

The three decided to ignore Kyubi as they continue heading to the tower. "You know, I wonder?" Naruto started.

"Hmm, what is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing major, just curious to know if anyone else made it to the tower yet." Naruto responded.

"Why's that?" Satsuki asked.

"No reason, like I said, just curious." Naruto said as they continued going until they got to the tower. He then turned to Satsuki after they got to the entrance. "Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki strutted over to him and kissed Naruto on the lip. "See ya later Naru-kun." She playfully said as she then stepped back and turned into 'Sasuke'. "'Dobe.'"

Naruto smirked. "'Teme.'"

Hinata chuckled at the sight. "Come one, we better head in." She got nods from her teammates as they entered the tower to see a banner with some writing on it that said:

'_If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth Scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. '_

Some of the sections were missing, but the three figured out what to do.

"We have to open the scrolls now." 'Sasuke' said as 'he' opened the Earth Scroll while Naruto opened the Heaven Scroll, soon causing smoke to come out of them both. "Crap, throw it, it's a summoning!"

Naruto nodded as he threw they scroll away as they both landed on the ground, releasing a massive amount of smoke. And when it died down. . ."Huh? Iruka-sensei?"

"Hey," Iruka looked at the three and smirked. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "And why did you come out of a scroll?"

Iruka then started to tell them that they passed the test and what the meaning of the test was: to see if they could see a mission through without temptation. "Now then, since the final test won't be taking place until the rest of the days are done, I'll-"

Suddenly, three Anbu members appeared, one with a red hawk mask, one with a yellow tiger mask and the final one with a green grasshopper mask. "We'll take it from here Iruka-san, Hokage-sama wants to speak with the three." Said the hawk masked Anbu.

"Um. . .alright then, Taka, Tora, Batta." Iruka said as they put the three genin's shoulders and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I wonder what that was about?"

* * *

In the Hokage's office, the three Anbu members appeared with Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Hinata as they looked at Hiruzen, who was with Kakashi, Haku, Hiashi, and Anko. "Thank you for bring them, you may leave now."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." The three Anbu said in unison as disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the three as he made the handsigns to seal the room, so no one could interrupt them. "It's good to see that you three are alright."

'Sasuke' sighed as 'he' dropped the transformation. "Yeah, after what we went through in the forest, we're glad to be alright."

Anko stepped forward as she looked at the three, mainly the girls. "My old sensei told me that he marked you two during the test. . ."

"Your old. . .YOU MEAN THAT PEDOFILE!?" Satsuki yelled out.

Hiruzen and Anko had to hold in the laughter at that as Anko continued. "Yeah, seems he's expecting you to go to him since he mark you two." She then showed the mark that she had, causing them to gasp.

"Anko-san. . .you too?" Hinata asked.

Anko nodded as she then sighed. "Yeah, although mine was just a test run for his curse marks." She said as if it was a curse. "Hokage-sama was able to seal it, but. . ."

"Oh. . .it's still a curse remembering your sensei that did that to you. . ." Satsuki said in a depressing tone.

"Indeed it is," Kakashi said. "Seeing him again in the forest really did riley her up. . ."

Hiruzen the coughed a little, gathering their attention. "Anyway, from what Anko was told by Orochimaru, both Hinata and Satsuki got curse marks, is it true?"

The three winced as sweat ran down their heads. "Well. . .here's what happened. . ." Satsuki started, chuckling all the while.

Kyubi started chuckling as they were about to explain what happened. **"They're gonna be shitting bricks after hearing this."**

* * *

"THOSE DAMN BRATS!" Orochimaru yelled in a secluded area in the Forest of Death.

"Is there something wrong Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru's spy Kabuto asked as he brought him a drink.

"THEY FOUND A WAY! THEY FOUND A WAY TO DESTROY MY CURSE MARK!" Orochimaru yelled.

Kabuto went wide-eyed at this, unable to believe it. "It's not possible. . .your curse mark can't even be broken by the current Hokage could destroy it!"

Orochimaru thought over had it could of happened, all the possible ways that it could of happened. . .then he thought of the boy he left, the one he ordered to make sure nothing happened to them. "That's it. . .that blonde haired brat. . .HE DID IT! HE SOMEHOW DESTROYED THEM!" He yelled out. "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM! NOW I'LL HAVE TO GET ANOTHER PERSON, I DON'T CARE WHO AT THIS POINT, ANYONE OF THEM WILL DO, ANYONE WHOSE MIND CAN BE EASILY BEND TO MY WILL!"

After thinking for a moment, Kabuto grinned as he handed Orochimaru a card. "I think I have the perfect candidate."

Orochimaru looked at the card, scanning the information before licking his lips and started laughing. "Kabuto, you never cease to amaze me, this person will do. And should be easy to manipulate."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "That exact team should be at the tower at this moment."

* * *

Naruto sneezed as Satsuki finished up as he saw Hiruzen and Hiashi's jaws drop while Anko and Haku held in a laugh and Kakashi blushed while burying his head into his book. "Uh. . .you alright?" He asked, tilting his head to them.

Both Hiruzen and Hiashi regained their composure as they looked at that three, except Hiashi had his Byakugan activated. "So your telling me that the only way to save my daughter was for you to inject the Kyubi's chakra in them?" Hiashi asked Naruto, who nodded at this.

"Thus, not only becoming pseudo-jinchuuriki, but now you both now have your own versions of an Inuzuka clan mate marks and are engaged basically to Naruto." Hiruzen stated, rubbing his forehead while Hinata and Satsuki nodded, blushes gracing their faces.

"Well, what would you rather have happen!?" Naruto started, getting everyone's attention. "Let their minds get corroded and let them at one point become obedient servants to that pedofile?!"

"Naruto. . .it's just that-" Hiruzen started.

"I'm not done yet! Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan had already made their choices, there is no turning back from this so your gonna have to accept it!"

Satsuki then gave off a firm look to everyone in the room. "Naru-kun is right Hokage-sama, I made the choice of my own free will, and Civilian Council be damned, I'm gonna be with the man I love and no one and I mean NO ONE is gonna stop me or separate us!" She said as she cuddled up to Naruto's left arm.

Hinata gave off a firm look to her father, not giving off any signs of backing down. "Father, I know that it's a parent's job to look out after a child, but ever since I got this head band," She pointed to the headband around her neck. "I became an adult with a will of my own. I may be the Hyuga Heiress, but I'm still Hinata Hyuga, shinobi of Konoha and fellow lover of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I love him too much and I won't leave him for any ridiculous reasons." She said, cuddling up to Naruto's right said.

Naruto gave off a gentle smile as he kissed both of their foreheads, causing the two to blush pink. "Thank you girls, that really means a lot to me." He then looked at Hiruzen and Hiashi. "As a shinobi of Konoha, I vow to protect the girls with me life!"

Looking at the determination, Hiruzen sighed along with Hiashi. "Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"It seems," Hiruzen started. "We don't have a choice at this point, what has happen happened. . ."

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed. . ." He said as Haku nodded as well.

Anko shrugged her shoulder. "It's no skin off my bones."

Hiruzen then got up as he looked out the window. "Very well then, this meeting has now come to a close. I'll call you back in three days to have the Anbu bring you back to the tower." The three nodded as Hiruzen dropped the silencing seal. "You may go now."

Satsuki nodded as she got off Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "I have some errands to run, so I'll be back at the apartment tonight Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded as he pecked her back on the lips. "Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

Satsuki nodded as she put the 'Sasuke' transformation back up and rushed out without saying a word.

* * *

Hinata then got off Naruto as she went off with her father back to the compound, as they walked, she and Satsuki were having a telepathic conversation. "Satsuki-chan, are you alright?" She asked her.

"Oh, Nata-chan, I um. . ." Satsuki stammered out.

"What's wrong? You just rushed out of the Hokage's office without a word."

Satsuki sighed. "Sorry about, it's just that I need to ask you something. . ."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Well, back in the forest, when that pedofile bit me. . .It made me feel dirty. . .and. . .now I don't want to feel him on me. . .so if it's alright. . .can I. . .you know. . . with Naru-kun?"

Gasping lightly so her father wouldn't hear her, Hinata quickly went to her room as she sat on her bed. "Satsuki-chan, you're the best friend I had ever had. You, me and Naruto-kun are now all engaged together and have a bond that cannot be broken now."

"So. . .does that mean?"

Hinata nodded as she looked at her ceiling before chuckling. "Satsuki-chan, I order you to have a night with Naruto-kun and enjoy yourself. I don't mind if you get him first." She said to her, sounding like she was giving her a mission.

In the area where the physical representations of the two appeared before each other, Satsuki had brought Hinata into a hug as some tears ran down her eyes. "Thank you Nata-chan, you're the best." She soon looked at her before kissing her on the lips. "I owe you one after this."

Hinata nodded in happiness. "Yeah, thanks Satsuki-chan. Now go get him."

Satsuki, still disguised as 'Sasuke' was in an alleyway as 'he' then dropped the transformation before putting up a new one, turning her into a woman around thirty years old. With a deep breath, she entered the pharmacy.

* * *

Naruto walked around the village after leaving the Hokage's office. "Now what to do, almost evening and Satsuki-chan won't be back until her errands are done." Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to head for the training field for some sword weight lifting.

* * *

Back at the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, the moon started to shine as the members of Team Eight ad fallen asleep, not noticing that a snake was slithering over towards one of them who had their hand vulnerable.

* * *

Hiruzen and Kakashi were still in the Hokage tower after they told Haku and Anko to leave the two. "So what do you make of this Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen sighed as he looked out the window before looking at his crystal ball. "What I can say is," He then saw Satsuki back at the apartment in only a navy blue bathrobe. "Things are gonna continue to change." The crystal ball then changed to Naruto as he was heading home. "They really do grow up right in front of us."

Kakashi nodded as he noticed a folded up piece of paper on the ground where Naruto was sitting. "Hm? What's this?" He then read the paper and sighed as he started scratching his head. "Great, more know now. . ." He then started to tell Hiruzen that the members of Team Ten and Team Gai found out about Satsuki in the forest, causing him to get a migraine.

* * *

**(A/N: Warning, Lemon coming up, read at your own risk)**

Naruto had just finished the work-out as he started heading home, he was a bit exhausted and a little hunger, but he decided not to let it bother him. "So. . .now I'm engaged. . ."

"**Yup, you got that right."**

"And I got Hiashi-sama's approval."

"**Again, that's right."**

Naruto then smirked as he thought of something. "And the Kyubi's a massive pervert."

"**Once again, rig-hey wait a minute!"** Kyubi yelled out, causing Naruto to laugh. **"Yeah yeah laugh it up brat."**

"Hey, you're the one who fell for it." Naruto chuckled as he arrived back at the apartment. "I'm back." He then saw Satsuki in the robe. "Just took a shower?"

Satsuki didn't answer as she walked to the bedroom, wagging her finger to Naruto, telling him to follow her.

"Satsuki-chan?" Worried and wondered why Satsuki didn't answer him, he followed to the room and saw her sitting on the side of the bed. "Are you alright? You seem down all of a sudden."

Satsuki went for Naruto's hand before looking at him, Naruto now noticing that her eyes were red from crying, quickly turning back to normal thanks to the Kyubi. "Naru-kun. . .I. . ." She then started to hug Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he embraced the hug. "What's bothering you?"

Satsuki looked at him before taking a deep breath. "Well, back in the forest. . .when Orochi-pedo grabbed me," The two chuckled a little at the nickname before Satsuki continued. "I was so scared. . ." She then started to shiver a little. "Then when he bit me, I was terrified. . .and I felt dirty. . ."

Naruto rubbed her back as he calmed her down. "It's alright Satsuki-chan, it's alright to be scared sometimes."

"Really? But why?" Satsuki asked, eyes full of tears.

Naruto chuckled as he wiped away the tears. "Because my raven haired beauty, it's a sign that we're human. I mean, we maybe shinobi, but we still have the feeling that make us human." He then pecked her on the cheek. "Also, your far from dirty."

At that moment, Satsuki made her decision. She had already gotten the permission to do it from Hinata. She had to feel him now. She had to be with him.

"N-Naru-kun. . ."

Her voice sounded so small and vulnerable to his ears. Naruto originally couldn't believe it had come from Sasuke, him actually being the sweet girl Satsuki. He blinked lightly as he heard Kyubi chuckling lightly in his head. And heard something about enjoying the coming show. He filed that away as he decided to answer her. "Yes, Satsuki-chan?"

"Please. . .I don't wanna feel him on me anymore. . .please . . .help me feel clean...let me be with you. . ."

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at her. "S-Satsuki-chan. . .are you sure? I mean Hinata-chan. . ."

"It's alright," Satsuki interrupted. "I. . .already asked Nata-chan about it. . .and she said it was alright." She then let some of her robe slip off her shoulder as she looked at him. "And. . .don't worry. . .I'm protected."

Naruto had to resist a nosebleed and hearing the howling laughter from Kyubi before claming down. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "Well then. . .alright Satsuki-chan. . .I'll help you feel clean."

Satsuki smiled as she got from the bed and locked the doors and closed the windows. She then went in front of him and took a deep breath. "Thank you Naru-kun. . . let. . . me show you what a Uchiha woman has to offer her future husband." Mustering all of her courage, she slowly removed her robe as she tossed it aside, reveal a black bra and panties. "S-So Naru-kun, do you like what you see?"

She all but whispered those words as Naruto stood from the bed his eyes gentle and kind as he pulled her into a kiss filled with all the passion and love he could muster in a kiss. She felt her head go light from the kiss and her knees weaken as she lay on Naruto on the bed. She couldn't help but kiss back getting probing at his lips with her tongue getting access and deepening the kiss with him. Before finally breaking apart breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question Satsuki-chan?" He asked.

Satsuki nodded, blush embracing her face. "Yes Naru-kun, it does." She started to remove Naruto's jacket, throwing it aside as she then took off his shirt, only to do the same. " Kami your hot Naru-kun!" She breathed out after separating.

"And your sexy Satsuki-chan." Naruto breathed out as he let Satsuki on her.

Satsuki went to his pants as she unzipped and took them off, revealing orange boxers, but noticing the tent in them. "So it's that big huh?" She thought as she unclasped her bra, leaving her well developed chest open to Naruto as she cupped them in her hands. "Well, what do you think Naru-kun?"

Swallowing hard Naruto decided to go with the flow he gently reached his hands out can cupped her breasts himself starting a very gentle massage of them. Earning a gentle moan from the raven haired girl as he leans forward and gently kisses her neck as she moans a bit louder and moves her hand to again gently rub the bulge causing a groan to come from Naruto's throat as he began to gently tweak her already stiffened nipples.

"Oh. . . Kami. Naru-kun. . .don't stop."

He moans softly into Satsuki's hair as he began to slide his hand down from her breasts letting his left hand continue to gently squeeze and tweak her breasts as his right hand slid down to gently cup her crotch allowing her to spread her legs as he felt the wetness and heat coming through her panties as he began to gently rub her pussy though her panties.

She moaned loudly as she felt his fingers rubbing her gently. "Oh good Kami Naru-kun. . . it feels so good." She had longed removed her panties as she now was lying in the bed and Naruto was on top of her. "Oh Naru-kun. . ." She moaned out in a slurred tone. "Make me yours. . .I want to be yours."

Naruto smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "As you wish." He whispered to her ear as he grabbed her breast, causing her to moan in pleasure as he laid on top of her, after removing his boxers, he then thrusted in, causing her to gasp for a moment before moaning again.

"Oh yes Naru-kun, give it to me, give it all!" Satsuki pleaded as she felt it going back and forth.

Nodded Naruto grunted again and than slammed against her as deep as he could and moaned as Satsuki snapped her back in a silent scream.

Soon Satsuki then felt him explode into her. She couldn't even compare the feeling to anything she felt before. She then came down from her high as she fell to the bed panting as she felt him slid out of her with a noticeable pop. Moaning gently she smiled and kissed Naruto softly. Thank. . . you Naru-kun. . . you helped me feel clean. I am your woman. . ."

He smiled and kissed her back feeling his hand rub her stomach gently. "That. . .was. . .amazing. . ."

Satsuki then cuddled up to Naruto. "It was Naru-kun. . .it was. . ." Soon the two drifted off to sleep into each other's arms.

"**FINALLY!"** The two heard the Kyubi howled out in victory, but ignored it as they slept.

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower, Hiruzen and Kakashi were unconscious from watching the first part of what Naruto and Satsuki did, wondering where they learned it.

* * *

Back at the tower in the middle of Forest of Death, one member of Team Eight grunted out in pain as they all slept, not aware that the snake turned into Orochimaru as he started walking away, licking his lips all the while. "This will be an interesting development fot you, I expect you to at least seek me for power." He said as he chuckled and walked off.

* * *

**A/N:**** . . .Don't. . .just don't. *In corner having a nosebleed* That last part was really rough for me to do mainly causing this is the first Lemon scene I have EVER done. The reason I did it in first place was well. . .hehe a test run to see if I could do a Lemon scene. (That and a fan wondered if I should do that kind of scene)**

**Here's a message to the people that tell me stuff about spelling: I know already and I get it, so just stop, please? It's giving me a migraine.**

**So moving on, the Second Test is complete and things are getting 'hot' *nosebleed again*. You all are probably wondering who Orochimaru got now huh, well it's a secret!**

**XD**

**Anyway, review (not too insulting), PM me for ideas and also there's a new poll up, so vote for it. Later!**

**-JG**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Dealing with the Hyuga, and the Preliminary Matches Begin**

* * *

"This is outrageous Hiashi! Do you really think we will allow this?!" A member of the Hyuga council said.

Hiashi and Hinata were in front of everyone as Hiashi had told them all what happened to Hinata in the forest and Hinata's engagement. Hinata had even showed them the mark, but the council was being really stubborn. "It can't be help, if it was for Uzumaki, Hinata's mind might have been corroded and bent to Orochimaru's will. Even if Hokage-sama had sealed if, she would've only reducing the corroding." Hiashi explained.

More muttered went around on what to do with the situation, until. . .

"Speaking of which, where is the Uzumaki boy?" Another member asked out of curiosity.

Hinata winced a moment before regain her composure. "Naruto-kun used a lot of his chakra during training so he's 'resting' at where he lives." Hinata did wonder how Naruto and Satsuki were doing.

* * *

Satsuki moaned as she started waking up. "Oh. . .it's morning. . ." She muttered as she looked up to her happiness to see Naruto as she smiled on. "That's right. . .I really did it with him. . .I'm his! I'm really his now!" She thought in excitement with a pink blush on her face as she almost squealed like a little girl, but stopped herself. "No, Satsuki you are not a fangirl. BAD!" She thought as she continued to hug Naruto's chest, cuddling it all the while.

"**Damn straight you're his girl now, Uchiha."** Satsuki heard the voice as she soon was looking at the seal where Kyubi was being held behind the cage. **"Although I was surprised that you got to him first."**

Satsuki shrugged her shoulders as she went and leaned on one of the bars of the cage. "Well, what can I say? Love is a crazy thing. I love Naru-kun and I'm glad I'm marrying him. So I really got to thank you for this." She said as she smiled at the Kyubi.

Kyubi chuckled as he looked at her. **"Your one interesting and insane girl. I unintentionally killed his parents, cause the Kit's life misery, and now I got the Kit to mark you and the Hyuga as his mates, and yet you thank me for that last one."** Kyubi then rubbed his head with his paw. **"Human, I'll never understand you creatures."**

"So what did you call me for?" Satsuki asked.

Kyubi then shrugged his shoulders. **"Meh, no real reason, just to say that I'm glad the Kit finally got laid."** Satsuki blushed at that. **"But other then that, nothing else."**

Satsuki nodded, blush still on her face. "Uh. . .ok then. . ." Closing her eyes to leaving the mindscape, reopening them to find herself still in bed with Naruto. Smiling, she crawled up and kissed him on the lips. "Naru-kun, it's time to wake up." She playfully said.

Naruto struggled his eyes open to see Satsuki looking at her as he remembered what they did last night. Smirking, Naruto pecked Satsuki back on the lips. "Morning baby, slept well?"

Satsuki giggled as she gave off a playful smile and a nod. "Yeah," She then hugged him, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. "Thank you Naru-kun, thank you so much!"

Naruto chuckled as he separated Satsuki from him. "Well, I aim to please." They then started to sniff the air, cringing at the smell. "Dang, we really went all out."

Satsuki nodded with a giggle. "Yes we did Naru-kun."

The two looked at each other for a moment before Naruto started up again. "Anyway, maybe we should go and wash up," He then smiled as he pecked her on the lips again. "Are you alright with that?" He coolly asked.

Satsuki then gave off a cat like smile. "Of course Naru-kun." They both soon got out of bed, grabbed some towels to wrap themselves with and headed for the shower.

As the two arrived, Satsuki started the water. "The water will warm up soon Naru-kun." She then removed her towel and headed in.

"Alright then Satsuki-chan," Naruto said as he entered as well after removing his towel. "Kami Satsuki-chan, your beautiful as always." He breathed out as started to rub her breast from behind, causing her to moan in pleasure he then started to kiss her neck.

"Oh Naru-kun. . ." Satsuki moaned out as she enjoyed being massaged and kissed. Soon, she turned around and made out with Naruto, massaging her own tongue with his causing them both to moan in pleasure as Naruto leaned against the wall with Satsuki on him. "I love you so much! I never want to leave you!"

Smiling, Naruto returned the kiss with full passion along with squeezing her butt, causing her to yelp for a second before purring. "Satsuki-chan, you are so sexy." He then touched her breast. "And your mine."

"I am," Satsuki responded seductively. "And I'm happy to be yours." The two then continued to make-out, their tongues dancing together in each other's mouths.

* * *

"Anyway," Hinata continued. "I know that most of you may not like my husband to be, but you must have to deal with it. I am to be engaged to Naruto Uzumaki, and there is nothing that can be done."

Hiashi then started before anyone could interrupt. "As you know, I had already approved of their marriage, but he is willing to wait until they are at the appropriate age for the ceremony." More muttering went through the room before Hiashi started again. "There's just another thing we must discuss. . ."

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki soon finished the shower and got dressed as they both started to work together to make breakfast. Satsuki was making her family's curry while Naruto was making the eggs. Naruto started to sniff the air as he smelled the curry. "Mmmm, your curry smells good Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki giggled as she leaned into her boyfriend. "Why thank you Naru-kun," She then started to smell the eggs. "Same with your eggs, they smell pretty good." She then started to notice something. "You know Naru-kun, I think I'm getting some new abilities."

Naruto looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Satsuki then pointed to her nose. "I think I got an enhanced sense of smell, just like yours."

"**Well that interesting,"** Kyubi's chibi form came out from Naruto's stomach and on to the counter. **"I didn't even cause it, but you and Lavender eyes possibly gained some of the same abilities as the Kit."** Kyubi then sweat-dropped as he was grabbed then cuddled in-between Satsuki's breast, soon smiling perversely. **"Soft. . ."**

"So cute. . ." Satsuki squealed out as she then started to pet under the Kyubi's ear.

"**Oh yeah, right there. . ."** Kyubi purred out, shaking his tails.

Naruto chuckled at the sight as he finished cooking the eggs and placed them on the table. "Satsuki-chan, could you put the fuzzbutt down?"

"Aw, do I gotta?" Satsuki asked, mimicking a child as she gave off puppy dog eyes.

Naruto chuckled some more as he went over and pecked her on the lips. "Sorry Satsuki-chan, but we still have to eat. That and your curry's done."

"Oh," Satsuki quickly placed Kyubi on the ground as she got the curry off the stove. "Whew, it's still good." She sighed in relief as she then placed it on the table next to the eggs. She then sat down with Naruto across from her after placing the milk down to stop the spiciness. "Well then,"

"Down the hatch!" The two said as they started eating. As they ate the eggs, they enjoyed some small talk.

Kyubi was distracted by one thing, the curry. He continued to glare at it with curiosity. **"Heh, I bet I could handle this. It can't be that spicy for a demon like me."** He cockily muttered as he ate some of it.

* * *

Hiashi and Hinata sweat-dropped at the sight of the entire Hyuga council jaws dropped to the ground. Hinata then turned to her father. "Were you really the only member of the Hyuga clan to know about Satsuki-chan?" She bluntly asked.

Hiashi sighed with a nod. "Yes, yes I was."

"THIS IS PERPOSTEROUS HIASHI!" One of the elderly Hyuga members yelled out as everyone picked up their jaws. "YOU EXPECT US ALL TO BELIEVE THAT THE LAST UCHIHA WAS A FEMALE THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

Hiashi nodded as looked at them all. "Yes, it was a secret that was kept by the shinobi council when-"

"**HOOOOOOOT!"** The entire heard a deep voice yell out, only Hinata wincing as she recognize it. **"SPICY! SPICY! HOLY KAMI THAT'S FRICKIN HOT AS HELL!"** The entire council ran outside to see a tiny orange-red blur bounce through the entire village, destroying some property as they heard multiple swears from it as it started coming toward their direction.

Confused, Hiashi used his Byakugan along with other members of the clan as thy gasped at the sight. "Is that?"

Hinata chuckled with a sweat-drop, Byakugan also activated. "Yup, it's the Kyubi."

The rest of the of the members of the clan looked at Hinata with disbelief. "WHAT!?" Hinata then started to explain the situation with the Kyubi.

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki were chasing after Kyubi after he rushed outside, breaking the window. "Shit, I didn't think that the Kyubi couldn't handle spicy food!" Naruto said as he had come to terms with it eating Satsuki's curry.

Satsuki panted as ran beside her's and Hinata's fiancé. "Yeah, who would've thought!?" She jokingly started to chuckle as she saw Kyubi head for the Hyuga compound. "Oh boy, it's heading for Nata-chan's place!"

"Then we better get there quick!" Naruto replied as they continued to the Hyuga Compound.

* * *

The Hyuga clan looked the strange sight, The Kyubi rummaging through the fridge as he chugged bottle after bottle of milk while Hinata pet his ear. "Well. . .this is awkward. . ." Hiashi started.

Hinata sweat-dropped as she continued petting. "Uh Kyubi, what exactly happened? Why were you screaming your head off and swearing?"

Kyubi just finished his fourth bottle of milk as he started gasping for breath. **"Curry. . .really. . . spicy. . .curry. . ."**

At that moment, most of the Hyuga clan members, including Hiashi face-faulted, all thinking one question in mind. "The Kyubi can't handle spicy food?"

Everyone heard panting when they saw Naruto and Satsuki come in. "Geez Kyubi, you really over-react." Naruto said, trying to catch his breath before looking at Hinata. "Morning Hinata-chan, sorry for this."

Hinata chuckled as she went over and pecked him on the lips. "It's alright," She then went to his ear. "Father told the rest of the clan about Satsuki-chan, so they all know about her." She then saw Naruto nodded as they separated and held each others hands.

Satsuki went over to the Kyubi, grabbed him, and cuddled him into her breasts. "Sorry for that, I didn't think you wouldn't be able to handle the spiciness." Ignoring the perverted chuckling, she continued squeezing him into her breasts and pet his head.

"**Meh, I'm alright,"** Kyubi started. **"Seriously though, that was spicy! I hadn't experience anything like that since the Yonbi dared me to eat a lava rock. . .never again. . ."** He shivered as he then started to hear giggling from Satsuki. **"Don't even ask why that monkey dared me to do that. . ."**

Satsuki giggled some more. "Note taken." She then started to go back over to Naruto and handed him Kyubi. "I think Kyubi should go back in now."

Kyubi scuffed as he went on Naruto's head. **"Yeah yeah, I was getting bored being out here anyway."** He cockily said as he went back into the seal.

"Ahem. . ." The members of Team Seven looked to see the Hyuga council looking at the three. "I don't mean to be rude but," Their was a gleam in Hiashi's eyes. "You three have some explaining to do!" He said with a twitch in his eye. The three then gulped as they started explaining what just happened and how long they've been in contact with the Kyubi.

* * *

Hiruzen rubbed his head from a migraine as he was awoken from a deep voice. At the moment, he was in his office, currently doing the day's three piles of paperwork with the help of two shadow clones. One thing was on his mind. "Log damn Civilian Council, once I find a reason, they will be disbanded." He was interrupted from a knock on the door. "Enter." Soon, two people entered, causing him to palm his face in annoyance. "What is it Homura, Koharu?"

The two scuffed as the elderly female stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, there have been reports that the Uzumaki boy had passed the second test of the Chunin Exams." She started.

The elderly man then stepped forward. "What we both want to know is why that boy is even in the exams in the first place?"

Hiruzen's eye twitched as he looked at his old childhood teammate. "Is that all?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"Of course not Sarutobi," Homura started again. "We've also been hearing rumors that Orochimaru marked Uchiha-sama and-"

"It's already been taken care of. You can now leave." Hiruzen said as he went back to his paperwork.

"But-"

"Now!" Hiruzen said again in a more forceful tone, causing the two to leave instantly. Afterwards, he sighed and looked out the window to see a rainbow circling the sun. "I have a bad feeling that a certain snake is gonna get involved in someway really soon. I'll have to increase security." He thought as he stamped a large 'no' a paper giving civilians the right to increase their shops by building them in training fields. "Log damn civilians. . ." He muttered.

* * *

After explaining to the entire Hyuga council of what happened earlier with the chibi version of the Kyubi, Naruto started to explain that the girls might have obtained some of the same skill as him. Intrigued by this, Hiashi decided to take the three outside for the council to watch to see what his daughter might have obtained thanks to the Kyubi. After a quick display, it was learned that Hinata and Satsuki had both learned to be able to make at least four shadow clones and make one of them an exploding clone.

"Hmm, it seems that Hinata being on this team has improved her well." Hiashi said as he looked at council behind him. "Wouldn't you say?"

Muttering went through the council again as an elder stepped forward. "It seems so, although I was surprised to see that the last Uchiha was actually a female." He then looked at the three. "You three also seem to be well in sync with each other. Was it cause by Kakashi training you three?"

Satsuki turned towards them as she dispersed her clones. "Some of it was actually and some it was also from Kurenai-sensei when we spared against her team." She then started to wipe the sweat off her head. "Other then that, it's when we train after being dismissed for the day."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "As she said, we're willing to train, even to the point of exhaustion." She giggled as she pecked Naruto on the cheek after they both dispersed their clones. "Although I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled as he pecked Hinata on the lips, causing Hinata to blush pink. "Yeah, I think another side effect that the girls also have beside being able to make solid clone like me is that they might have enhanced stamina." He heard some perverted chuckling from Kyubi but ignored. "Anyway, we'll be back at the tower soon for the possible preliminaries that Anko-san told us about yesterday."

"A set of preliminary round huh? That hasn't happened in a while." Hiashi said with slight sign of being impressed.

Satsuki giggled as she held onto Naruto's arm. "Yeah, I'm a bit curious about who made it. . .except Sakura."

The elder then raised an eyebrow. "The Haruno girl?"

"Yup," Satsuki started, causing Naruto and Hinata to sweat-drop, knowing what was coming, a part of Satsuki's 'hate Sakura' rant. "She doesn't even though that I'm a real female and thinks that the real me is just 'Sasuke's' version of Naru-kun's Sexy Jutsu." She then started to continue the rant, causing most of the clan, to sweat-drop.

* * *

Back at the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, Sakura sneezed after tending to a bruise on the back of her hand that she covered her arm in bandage wrappings. "Sasuke-kun must be talking about me!" She then started to squeal with delight as Kiba and Shino palmed their faces before walking away. **"Yeah!"** Inner Sakura declared. **"Sasuke-kun will be mine! And I won't lose him to anymore. I will kill all obstacles in my way. . .Kukukuku!"** Sakura unintentionally started to lick her lips.

Meanwhile, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru on his head were walking down the hallway as they started having a conversation. "Did Sakura seem. . .'off' to you?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking and whining a little.

"Hmm. . ." Shino started. "Yes, my insects have been telling me that there is something strange with our teammate, but they can't figure that out. . .and you know how Sakura is with my insects. . ." The two sighed in annoyance of Sakura's bug hating habits before returning to where she was. On the way back, they heard some foot steps. "Kiba. . ."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah." The two turned around to see the members of Team Gai, except Lee had a girl on his back. "Her headband."

Shino nodded as he saw. "Yes, an Oto shinobi, but why?" He wondered as he and Kiba looked on with curiosity.

* * *

"Lee, I still don't understand why you brought her with you?" Neji asked as he watched Lee carry the Oto girl on his back.

"Neji," Lee started as he turned his head back. "Even though she is my enemy, it is still not honorable for her to be with monster teammates like them. That and they look like the abusive types. . ." Lee faced forward again as he tried to fight off a blush as he felt her breast against his back.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "It's his choice."

Neji glared at the girl before rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter, it was probably her fate to be as Lee's fate is to be the way he is." He thought as they continued walking down the hall.

* * *

". . .and finally, she completely suck as a shinobi!" Satsuki finished ranting.

"Ok. . ." Hiashi started. "We get it. . ." The other members of the clan started to mutter among themselves about how the last Uchiha was 'active' was, unlike her male disguise, who was known to be the complete opposite. "Anyway, you three are allowed to leave, we all much to discuss."

"Alright." Naruto said with a bow.

"As you wish father." Hinata said as she bowed to him.

"Of course Hiashi-sama." Satsuki said, bowing to the clan, slightly surprising them for the moment. The three soon left the compound. "Well, that was interesting."

"It was. . ." Hinata said, nodding her head in agreement. "So what do you want to do now?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before his stomach started to grumble, causing him to chuckle. "I guess my stomach has an answer." The three started to chuckle before Naruto smirked. "So ladies, Ichiraku's?"

The two girls gripped onto his arm. "Sure." They said as Naruto escorted them to Ichiraku's, ignoring mutters of the civilians calling him 'demon', the girls responding by giving them the finger and giggling at their reactions.

* * *

The last days went by quickly as the three members of Team Seven trained on their own by day.

Satsuki did return the favor to Hinata that night by letting her 'spend' the night with Naruto. The next day, Satsuki sneaked a peek into the room as she then giggled, looking at the naked Naruto and Hinata cuddling each other, hearing Hinata purring all the while. After that, they three enjoyed a breakfast together after Naruto and Hinata took a shower together, Satsuki hearing some excessive moaning from the bathroom, causing her to giggle some more.

Soon after some more training, Naruto was called in by Hiruzen for an update on any changes the girls, him just telling them about what they had shown the Hyuga. Hiruzen then told Naruto to rest up since tomorrow he and the girls were heading back to the tower, know for sure that there's a preliminary rounds gonna be held, Naruto nodding in agreement and heading back to the apartment. When he got home, he went to sleep on the couch when heard moaning from the bedroom, also after ignoring the Kyubi's wants to watch the girls 'get it on' with each other.

Soon, they all returned to the tower via the Anbu members Taka, Tora and Bata after Satsuki put her 'Sasuke' disguise back on.

* * *

Twenty-one genin teams were lined up in front of the group of jonin and Hiruzen as he stepped forward. "I would like to say, congratulations on passing the second test!" He started.

Muttering went throughout the room from the genin and senseis as some started talking amongst themselves.

"Looks like there's gonna be a lot of competition." Naruto whispered, getting nods from his teammates.

"Looks like the rookies are back together again! Nice!" Kiba said.

"Indeed." Shino said before looking on.

Sakura scuffed when she saw Naruto still alive. "The only reason Naruto-akuma passed was cause he was on Sasuke-kun's team!" She said, ignoring the groans of annoyance from her teammates. **"Indeed he is. . .and he is an obstacle to kill. . .no one shall get in the way of my love!"** Inner Sakura demanded.

Gai just smiled as he looked at Kakashi's Team. "Well Kakashi I must say your Team isn't too bad, or maybe they were just lucky. But as long as my Team is around, getting any farther is impossible." Gai said with a smile on his face, while Kakashi just looked unimpressed by this.

Gai then looked over to Kakashi but only ever so slightly. "Since from now on it's about real abilities." Gai said to Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand just looked to his right at where Gai was. "Huh? Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked still looking bored.

Gai on the other hand just looked away from Kakashi who just kept looking at Gai. "Not bad Kakashi my rival, you're so cool with that attitude and it really gets on my nerves." Gai thought angrily as he tightened his fists.

"It seems that Naruto-san and his team has made it." Lee whispered to Neji and Tenten.

"Not only them, but all the rookies." Tenten added looking around, impressed with the other leaf genin being around.

Neji looked at the competition. "Seems that there's a decent group of candidates." He then looked at the Oto team, mostly at the girl who was blushing as she looked at Lee while her teammates glared at her, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I still wonder why Lee would save that girl. . ." He thought as he then glared at Hinata. "Failure. . ." He muttered under his breath.

"Troublesome, all the rookies are here. This is gonna be a drag." Shikamaru muttered, scratching his head as Choji held his stomach in hunger.

"Come on Shikamaru, be more enthusiastic, everyone one we know is here." Ino said as she then noticed the Oto, Suna genin teams and Sakura, hearts in her eyes as she looked at 'Sasuke'. "And some we wish weren't here. . ." She got nods from both her teammates before she sighed in annoyance.

'Sasuke' shifted 'his' eyes around as 'he' looked at the other genin teams. "Hmm. . .besides us, it seems that the Sand genin, Oto genin and Kabuto's team have made it." Satsuki thought as 'Sasuke' looked at Anko and nodded 'his' head to her as she nodded back.

Anko looked at all the teams as she then looked at Kabuto. "If what they said was right, that Yakushi kid had the scent of snake, most likely my old sensei's." She thought as she started muttering into her communicator. "Anbu, be prepared if the genin Kabuto Yakushi leaves, he is suspected to be a traitor." She then heard an 'understood' from the other line as she turned it off and stepped forward. "Alright you maggots, Hokage-sama has a few words to say!" As she said, all the muttering in the room ended. "Hokage-sama." Anko then stepped back.

Hiruzen stepped forward again as he coughed into his hand. "Before we continue on, I will explain the true purpose of these exams." He then started explaining about how the exams were a replacement for war, politics and other major subjects as the genin listened on. "I will now let Hayate take over since we'll be having a preliminary rounds since there are too many people." He then stepped back.

A sickly looking shinobi stepped forward. "Ok my name is Hayate Gekko *cough* I will be the *cough* referee of the preliminary part of the Chunin exams. The matches will be set up in a single elimination tournament style we are going to have the preliminary matches now in order to lessen the numbers of contestant in the main matches." He then started to hear an outcry from a girl but ignored as he moved on. "If anyone feels that they would be unable to continue *cough* with the fight they may leave now. Just raise you hand and you will be escorted to the village." It was silent for a moment when. . .

"Um. . .I'm going to quit." Everyone looked to see Kabuto Yakushi raising his hand. "I got really banged up in the forest so I don't think I can continue." He explained as he started to leave.

Hiruzen glared at the sight as he then looked at Anko, who nodded back to him. "If Naruto-kun is right, then the Yakushi boy is a spy for my old student." He then made an unnoticed hand gesture to a hidden Anbu to capture the boy and bring him to the Interrogation Corp.

Hayate coughed again as he continued after seeing that no one else was going to be leaving. "Good *cough* Alright then, anymore questions?" He then saw Gaara raise his hand. "Yes what is it?"

Gaara Looked at him with his regular expressionless face. "Are we allowed to kill our opponents?" Everybody shivered at what he just asked.

"Yes you are allowed to kill but it is severely looked down on." Hayate said with a commanding voice as a massive television screen came out of the wall behind them. "If that is all we shall start the preliminaries." Then a huge television started to show two names. They all looked towards the board and saw the names pop up, the Leaf rookies going wide-eyed at the names.

"Oh boy. . ." Most of the genin thought except two of them.

"Didn't see that coming. . ." Kurenai and Asuma muttered.

"This will be interesting. . ." Kakashi muttered.

Hayate coughed again before saying the order. "Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno stay here. Everyone else please *cough* proceed to the balconies." Everyone listened as the two chosen genin stayed and the rest of them went to the balconies on the sides of the rooms.

* * *

Sakura smirked as she looked at her opponent. "Well then Ino-bitch," She then got into a fighting stance. "Let's get it on!" She growled out, giving off a menacing glare.

Ino sighed as she got into her own stance. "Bring it Sakura. . .I've been wanting to fight you. . ." She then gave off her own glare. "I've given up on 'Sasuke'."

"W-What!?" Sakura stammered in shock, not noticing the rest of the Leaf genin smirking. "W-Why would you abandon Sasuke-kun!?"

"Begin!" Hayate called out as he started the match.

Ino rushed in with a few kunai as Sakura blocked them. "Let's just say Sakura," She delivered a round house kick that was blocked by Sakura's bandaged arm. "I've gotten a new perspective on 'Sasuke'." The two then went at each other delivering blow for blow.

* * *

In the stands, Asuma smiled. "Looks like she's finally gotten over 'Sasuke'. . ." He thought as he looked at 'Sasuke', who was watching the match. "I'll have to talk to dad about this afterwards."

Kurenai noticed that her student was acting 'off'. "What's going on?" She thought as she looked at Sakura's bandaged hand. "What happened in the forest?" She then turned to Shino and Kiba. "Did something happen to Sakura in the forest?"

Kiba looked at her and shook his head negatively. "Nah, nothing really happened, hell we were the second team at the tower besides those Suna genin."

Shino nodded agreement. "Indeed, we were easily able to acquire the scroll we needed and make it to the tower." He then walked over to Kurenai and whispered something. "Apparently she got a bruise on the back of her hand, so she covered it up. . .I believe she is hiding something. . .but I don't know what. . ."

Kurenai's eyes widen as she looked back at the battle, the two panting and had blood on their faces. "It's getting intense. . ." She thought as she then noticed Sakura wincing in pain for a moment as she lightly touched her bandaged hand. "What injury did she get?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

"YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled out as she delivered a punch to Ino's face. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP ON SASUKE-KUN!?"

Ino chuckled as she looked at her and shrugged her shoulders after getting a distance away from her, rubbing her cheek from her punch. "Easy Sakura, I've learned recently that nobody is perfect that's all." She then smirked as she grabbed her ponytail with one hand and a kunai with the other. "And you know something. . ." She brought the kunai to her hair and cut the ponytail, shocking everyone. "Neither am I!" She threw the ponytail in front of her as she then released the shortened ponytail, her hair now to her neck. "Let's finish this Sakura."

Sakura cockily smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on bitch! Your going down! Hard!" She then rushed at her.

* * *

'Sasuke' looked on before smirking. "It's over. . ."

Naruto turned to 'him' along with Hinata. "What do you mean?"

"Notice the chakra in Ino's hair?" 'Sasuke' asked as the two look, eventually smirking. "Exactly."

Kakashi raised his ear brow as he saw the chakra flow through the hair, slithering around Sakura's leg and ensnaring her. "Interesting. . .I wonder how this end?" He sarcastically thought.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Ino confidently said. "Now all I have to do is use my 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' on you and make you say that you give up. Your done!" She said as she went through the handsigns.

Sakura struggled to try and get out, but it was no avail. "Damn it. . .damn it. . .damn it!" She seethed out, ignoring the pain she was starting to get in her arm.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino called out as the two girls went limp. After a few seconds, 'Sakura' raised her head and gave off a smirk. "Sorry. . .Sakura." Ino had successfully completed her jutsu and taken over the other girl's body. She slowly raised her hand. "Proctor I giv. . ." Suddenly, Sakura's body started to shake as she then grabbed her head and started screaming in pain.

"What the?!" Naruto said, wide-eyed at the sight.

"Impossible. . . It can't be. . ." 'Sasuke' muttered out as 'he' looked on.

"How. . .?" Hinata muttered out. Everyone else looked in shock as Sakura's bandages started to come off from her arm, to reveal a familiar looking mark to Team Seven on the back of her hand as it slowly crept up Sakura's arm.

"**SONOFA-" **Kyubi yelled out in the members of Team Seven's heads.

"S-STOP IT! GET OUT!" Sakura roared out as the mark receded, then with one more scream, Ino was ejected out of Sakura's body and returned to her own as they both fell to their knees.

Ino panted heavily, sweat running down her face as she looked at her former friend. "M-Monster. . ." Then going wide-eyed, she fell to the ground face first, passing out.

Sakura continued panting as she looked at Ino before smirking. "B-Bitch. . .I. . . win. . ."

Everyone was silent again for the moment before Hayate stepped forward and coughed again. "Um. . .The winner is. . . Sakura Haruno. . ." As he said it, Sakura fell to the ground unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the sight before motioning to Anko, who nodded. "Orochimaru. . .have you become that desperate. . .?" He thought as he saw Kakashi and Asuma come down from the stands. "Kakashi will deal with the mark." He muttered.

Anko looked on at the girl, swelling with different emotions in her. "Why. . .why would he mark her of all people!?" She thought.

Kakashi looked at the fainted girl as he put her over his shoulder before turning to Kurenai who nodded back to him. "I'll take care of this. . ." He then turned to his student and nodded to them as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Asuma held Ino in his arms as he turned to Shikamaru and Choji. "I'll bring her to the medics and possibly her father to explain to me what happened in the end, I'll be back." After getting nods from his students, he disappeared as well.

"Umm. . . Anyway, we will now move onto the next match." Hayate said as the monitor shuffled through the names, still leaving everyone baffled at what just happened.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well everyone, here's the newest chapter, released the day before my birthday! (Yay me!) ANyway, sorry it took so long this time, college course and all that are a real pain, luckily it's almost over!**

**Anyway, the first preliminary match is done and it was crazy trying to make it up.**

**To Tobinizer (The guy that convinced me to do the lemon scene last chapter), I know what your think 'WHY IS THERE NO LEMON!?' sorry man, but I couldn't handle this time, maybe I'll put in flashback at one point 'detailing' it.**

**Well the poll is unanimous, Sarutobi is going into a coma and will be staying alive! Thank you everyone for voting and I'll have a new poll up soon!  
**

**XD**

**Anyway, review (not too insulting), and PM me for ideas. Later!**

**-JG**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: More Matches, Sealing the Mark and Fear**

* * *

The monitor landed on the next two names as Hayate coughed again. "Alright then. . .will Choji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga come down for the next match." He said.

Gulping, Hinata looked at her teammates before taking a deep breath. "Well. . .wish me luck."

Naruto chuckled before pecking her on the lips. "You need don't need it, you got this in the bag." He whispered into her ear. "Besides, you got Kyubi (Kyu's) chakra now, that's a bit of an advantage."

Hinata separated from him as she started giggling with a light blush on her face. "I guess that it's true." She then turned to 'Sasuke', who just nodded at her.

"Good luck Nata-chan, you can definitely win this!" Satsuki told her in the shared mindscape.

Hinata nodded as she headed down. "Thanks Satsuki-chan, I'll give it all I got!" She told her when she finally got to the center of the arena.

Choji groaned as he started to hold his stomach. "Aw man. . .I'm so hungry. . ." He then started to hear his stomach growl as he groaned some more.

Shikamaru sighed as he bopped Choji on the head. "It's alright Choji, you just have to get through this match, winning or not."

"I guess. . ." Choji muttered out as he headed down, still a little depressed. "I still wonder how Ino's doing. . ." He thought as he headed to the arena.

* * *

In the hospital, Asuma and Inoichi looked down at Ino as her face was covered with a breathing mask.

"To think this would've happened. . ." Inoichi muttered as he looked at his daughter as she continued breathing.

Asuma nodded. "I know, no one ever expect Kurenai's girl to win the match. . . Kakashi's also dealing with that little _gift_ she got from Orochimaru. . ."

Inoichi nodded as he continued looking at his daughter.

* * *

Kakashi was looking over a unconscious Sakura after drawing sealing marks on from his own blood around Sakura's curse mark onto the floor marked in a circle formation. "Alright then," He sighed as he started going through hand signs. "Time to get this done. . ." He muttered as he ended the pattern with a Rat sign. "Curse Sealing." He then placed his hand on where the curse mark was as a flash of white light came out, causing her to struggle her eyes a little and her body to shiver. The blood writing on the floor soon started to slither to Sakura's hand as it formed a circle around her curse mark.

"Well, well, well Kakashi-kun, you've grown up well. . ." A despicable and completely evil voice said.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked behind himself to see a very familiar face. "So you are here," He fully turned around to see a paled faced, yellow eyed man with ebony black hair. "Orochimaru. . ."

"Kukuku. . ." Orochimaru started chuckling out. "I'm surprised you learned the Curse Sealing Jutsu. . .even. . .if it is futile. . ." He stated as he started licking his face in a twisted way. "Ah well, no matter; I simply came here for the girl, Kakashi-san. Now, if you don't mind, please step aside. . ."

Kakashi stepped closer to Sakura. "I don't think so, Orochimaru." He then got his hands ready. "What exactly do you want? What are you planning on doing to Sakura?" His hands flashed through seals. "No matter. I'll just defeat you here." The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of birds chirping and crackling blue light. "Chidori!" Kakashi cried before rushing towards the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru chuckled some more as he simply stood his ground, and before he was able to say anything. . .

_Squelch._

Blood flew everywhere, and Orochimaru's body fell to the floor, lifelessly. Kakashi went back to Sakura. "I should move her somewhere safer. . ." He thought looking at Sakura's body.

"Kukuku. . . Did you really think that that would work?"

Kakashi spun around, his visible eye wide with shock. Orochimaru's body began twitching rapidly, before a wet hand shot out from his mouth, followed by an arm, a head... and slowly, the body of Orochimaru, untouched, covered in his own bodily fluids, clambered onto the floor and stood tall before a shocked Jonin as he started wiping himself off like nothing had happened. "Really Kakashi. . . you should know by now, that it will take more than a petty jutsu like that to defeat _me_ of all people. . . I mean, I was a candidate to become a Hokage at one point."

"Damn, I should have thought of this thoroughly." Kakashi thought as he watched Orochimaru come closer and closer until. . .

"Don't move. . ."

Orochimaru's eyes widen for a moment as he felt some senbons at his back. He then started to laugh again. "My my, I didn't see this coming. I'm surprised that I didn't notice this boy here."

"Give up, Orochimaru. We already have your assistant Kabuto Yakushi." The masked ninja said.

Orochimaru smirked. "I don't think so. . ." he said. Then, as soon as he was there, he vanished from the room, in a burst of green flames. "I suggest you don't cancel the exams. . . I will get Kabuto back, when the time is right." Orochimaru's disembodied voice echoed throughout the air as more laughter followed.

"Damn it!" Kakashi swore. " Almost had him." Then he turned to his adopted child.

"I'm sorry father, I let him get away. . ." Haku said as he took off his mask.

"It's okay. I don't think anyone could capture him easily, even if he was asleep."

Hearing a groan and sudden movement, Kakashi turned to face Kurenai's student. "Sakura. . . Are you alright?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stirred out with groggy eyes.

Kakashi and Haku palmed their faces at the sight with sweat running down their heads.

"I-I'm going to watch the preliminaries father." Haku said with barely contained laughter.

Kakashi nodded to his adopted son. "Alright, I'll bring Sakura to the hospital." He then picked her up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hinata and Choji looked at each other on the arena as the proctor came to over, coughing all the while. "Alright, if both sides are ready, they may the second match begin!"

Choji got into his stance as he readied himself. "I'm sorry about this Hinata, but I won't hold back!"

Hinata nodded as she got into her Gentle Fist stance. "Same here Choji, I won't go easy on you."

Choji moved first. "Human expansion!" He said. "Human Boulder!" He started to roll at fast speeds towards the Hyuuga heiress.

As for Hinata, she just stood there until the last second, then dived away from the ball of flesh.

With no time to move, the Akimichi crashed into wall, and was rendered unconscious, dispelling his jutsu. "Ugh. . .that hurt. . ." He groaned out.

"Sorry about this." Hinata thought as she wasted no time; she rushed over to him, and slid into a wider stance, to initiate her clan's special skill. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" She cried out, then began her attack. "2 Palms!" The arms. "4 Palms!" The shoulders and hands. "8 Palms!" The legs and feet. "16 palms!" The head, then she grabbed him, threw him upwards, and followed him into the air. "32 Palms!" She closed all remaining tenketsu in the arms, legs, hands, feet, and head. "64 palms!" The torso, the place in the body with the most tenketsu, was hit with a barrage of chakra - enhanced palms, and the chakra flow in Choji's body was stopped in its tracks.

* * *

"Wow. . . Hinata's really strong. . ." 'Sasuke' said. "Great job Nata-chan!" Satsuki thought.

"Thanks Satsuki-chan!" Hinata told her through telepathy.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Naruto yelled out for all to hear.

**"She's developing well. . ." **Kyubi said. **"But still has a lot to learn. . ."**

Neji raised an eyebrow as he looked at her cousin, but innerly, his eyes widen in shock. "She executed the technique well, but it doesn't matter, once a failure, always a failure." He thought.

"Whoa, Neji, you never told me your cousin was this good!" Tenten stated.

"Hmph. She's not." The Hyuga Branch member replied.

"THAT WAS A MOST YOUTHFUL MATCH! I NOW CANNOT WAIT ANOTHER SECOND FOR MY MATCH!" Lee blurted out.

". . ." The rest of the Chuunin exam competitors had large sweat-drops and deadpan expressions at the "Konoha's Green Beast's" more. . . intense nature.

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE! HER YOUTHFULNESS SHOWS NO BOUNDS!" Gai happily exclaimed as he and Lee started hugging and a sunset appearing behind the two of them.

The rest of the competitors eyes twitched as they looked at the sight.

* * *

The two contestants fell down to the floor, and the still-unconscious body of Choji fell with a large _thud_.

There was a stunned silence, then the proctor came forward. "The winner is Hinata Hyuga!"

The medics started to come over as they placed Choji on the stretcher as Hinata went back into the stands, getting a kiss from Naruto.

Hayate looked at the monitor as it landed on the next two names. "Next up! Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi!" Hayate called.

Kin was the first to enter the arena. "Alright, show me what you got!" She yelled at the lazy genius.

"How troublesome. . ." was the mumbled reply from the Nara.

* * *

"Shika has this in the bag, doesn't he?" Naruto thought.

"You bet!" replied Sastuki, and Hinata exclaimed in semi-unison.

**"A Nara. . .he'll easily win this match." **Kyubi stated.

* * *

The match was nothing special. Kin was throwing senbon with bells attached around the arena, and managed to put Shikamaru in a genjutsu, but he managed to break through, and capture the Oto-nin in his Shadow Technique. Then, he made Kin throw a senbon, and bent backwards, safely dodging the weapon. Since Kin was still in his technique, she also bent backwards, but her proximity to the wall ended up making her smash her head on said wall, knocking her out.

"Winner is Shikamaru Nara!" Said Hayate before coughing.

Sighing, Shikamaru yawned as he cleaned his ear with his pinky finger. "Troublesome. . ." He muttered.

* * *

5:15

All of the competitors gasped at the time. It only took Shikamaru five minutes and fifteen seconds to win!

Naruto and Hinata chuckled a little while 'Sasuke' smirked at the sight. "Figures." They all thought as they heard Kyubi laughing some more.

**"FAIL!" **Kyubi blurted out, continuing to laugh. **"Complete and utter humiliation!"**

The bandaged Oto genin known as Dosu looked on as the medics took Kin. "Kin. . .you fool. . ."

* * *

Hayate stepped forward again before coughing some more. "Next up, Temari of the Desert vs. Zaku Abumi!"

The spiky haired Oto genin smirked as he headed down. "Heh, this'll be easy, hm!" He stated confidently.

"Don't get too cocky, kid." Was the biting reply from the Suna nin.

"Temari. . .don't let yourself be distracted, finish this quickly. . ." The ever-stoic Gaara said.

Temari gulped. "O-okay, Gaara. . ." She said nervously, before jumping down.

Hayate coughed. "Ready? Then, begin!" He said before jumping away.

Almost as soon as he jumped away, Zaku bean to fight. "Air Cutter!" He shouted, shooting powerful blasts of air at Temari, who merely smirked and began to dodge his blasts gracefully, as if she was dancing.

"What the?!" Zaku growled out as he continued firing his air blasts at Temari.

Smirking, Temari looked at Zaku before looking at her nails. "Is that all? Please, I rather have had a match," She then pointed to Tenten. "With her. At least she seems more of a challenge." She taunted.

"Why you!" Zaku yelled out as he continued firing. "Damn you damn you damn you, hm!" He yelled in pure anger.

"Hmph." Temari simply replied, before suddenly swinging the - thing - on her back, and unraveled it, revealing it to be a giant battle fan, before swinging it, and creating a gigantic gust of wind that slammed Zaku across the arena into the wall. "What a weakling."

Zaku grunted in pain as he got out of the wall. "Damn bitch, I won't loss to you!" He then prepared his hands for what looked like a powerful attack. "Maximum Air cutter!" He yelled, creating a gigantic gust that caught Temari and sent her spinning into the wall, before obliterating the wall itself.

* * *

"Holy!" Naruto yelled out as he and mostly everyone shielded their eyes from the dust that got pick up from the attack.

**"Interesting kid. . ."** Kyubi commented. **"A complete and utter destruction for the entire field."**

* * *

Kankurō looked at the field as he tried to find his sister amidst all the rubble. "Shit. . .this isn't good. .."

"It's done. . ." Gaara said as gave of his usual emotionless glare.

* * *

A medical-nin team rushed over and carried Temari in stretcher. Her body looked like a bloody pile of mush. One of the nin called over the radio, "Prepare the Emergency Room! We need treatment for Temari of the Desert and to put her in stasis! Patient is suffering from extremely severe damage to skin, and an almost completely pulverized skeletal structure!" The medical-nin yelled this and more into his radio while he and his team rushed out of the arena at full speed, trying desperately to keep the girl alive while getting her to a safer place.

Zaku chuckled as he looked at Temari before leaving. "That what you get for messing with Otogakure, ya damn Sunakure bitch, hm!" He cockily said as he headed back up.

Hayate coughed again as he stepped forward. "The winner of this match is Zaku Abumi!"

* * *

"Damn. . ." Kankurō thought as he gripped the railing. "Sis. . . don't die on us!" He thought to himself.

* * *

"Jeez, those Oto guys are something else. . ." A voice from behind the members of Team 7 said.

"!" The three then turned to see Haku as he gave them a quick wave.

"Oh Haku, I didn't expect to see you here." Naruto said

"I just wanted to check out how the preliminaries are going. I must admit, I'm surprised at some of these Genin's power, especially the Oto nin. I wonder about the last one, though. ."

"Yeah, they seem really tough, Naruto-kun told me that while me and 'Sasuke' were unconscious, Zaku and the other guy ate some type of soldier pill and got a power boost. I'm guessing there were some after effects of the pills, though."

"Possibly. . ." Haku said with a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked at Zaku. "I'll have to. . . acquire one, then have Kakashi-tousan examine it along with the Medical Corp."

* * *

Hayate coughed again as he saw the next names. "Will 'Sasuke' Uchiha and Yoroi Akadō please come down for the next match!"

* * *

"Well, looks like I'm up, wish me luck." Satsuki thought.

"Good luck, Satsuki-chan." Hinata thought.

"Good luck, 'Sasuke-teme'!" Naruto said.

"Hn. I don't need luck, and certainly not from you, 'dobe'." 'Sasuke' said.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the hospital with Sakura on his shoulders as a medical-nin came by. "I'm here to drop off a patient."

The medical-nin nodded as Kakashi handed her over. "Anko-san radioed us the situation about what happened. We'll do a full body examination to make sure her body is alright."

"Thank you," He then went into his pocket and pulled out some earplugs and handed them to him. "You'll need these if you don't want to go deaf, trust me." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the medic confused.

"Was he. . . serious?" The medical-nin thought. "Hmmm. . . Maybe I should wear them, just in case. . . Kakashi-senpai was never known as a liar or a prankster, and he seemed sincere enough." He then looked at Sakura. "Well, I better get her in bed and cut her hair short enough for the examination. Long hair always gets in the way." Then a revelation struck him. "Ooooh. . . That's why he gave me the earplugs." He said, before putting them in.

* * *

'Sasuke' and Yoroi stared at each other as Hayate came over.

"Ready to lose?" 'Sasuke' taunted.

"**Remember girl, don't use my chakra. Wait til the finals, then it will be a real show.**" Kyubi told Satsuki.

"Got it." Satsuki replied.

"Bring it on, runt!" The masked Genin replied to 'Sasuke's' taunt.

". . . Oh HELL no!" Satsuki thought, quickly losing her temper.

"Well if both sides are ready, then let the match begin!" Hayate announced as he stepped back.

* * *

**JG's (jgresidentevil) A/N:**** Well, finally the new chapter is up! This time however, I must thank a very special guest. This guy is now my new Beta tester: Shinobi 98 Productions! Thanks to him, I now know that I can use Google Drive to help me with my works now and won't have to worry about mispelling and grammar problems!**

_**S-98's (Shinobi 98 Productions) A/N:**** Yo! This is Shinobi-98 Productions, and, well, I'm the beta! (Shouldn't this be put near the end? First introduce yourself then this)**_

_**Here, we see some Genin getting their asses kicked, or kicking everyone elses' in a series of epic battles. Temari's loss is a bit brutal, which is my fault... I overdid the whole "Temari loses" opinion. So, please don't kill me! Anyway, what are the rest of the matches all about?! And what happens when a chakra leech pisses of our Uchiha Heiress?! Will she accidently leak some of Kyuubi's chakra due to her often intense anger problems? Oh, the suspense!**_

_**For all you reading this, do the smart thing. If you have a pen pal, use Google Drive to work together simultaneously. It is exponentially faster and easier.**_

_**Thank you all! R&R Please!**_

**Thanks again everyone for loving Uchiha Heiress Remix, remember to review (as long as it's not too insulting), PM me or Shinobi for ideas and finally, do the poll that's up. Later everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Finishing the preliminaries and preparing for new training**

* * *

Chapter 21: Finishing the preliminaries

'Sasuke' rushed into Yoroi, ready to fight him with everything 'he' had. "No one calls me runt and gets away with it!" Satsuki thought as 'Sasuke' started delivering multiple blow, only to have missed every time.

"Heh, what's the matter little man, can't land a blow?" Yoroi tainted, causing 'Sasuke' to get more irritated.

**"Girl, calm down, you're just playing right into his plan. Focus!"** Kyubi advised.

"Fuzzbutt's right," Naruto said to Satsuki. "It's funny, your somewhat acting like me before graduating." She then started to hear some laughing, not being able to help herself with a little giggle.

"Just calm down," Hinata said. "You can win this if you just keep you cool and focus."

'Sasuke' nodded as 'he' stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Alright," 'He' then got back into a fighting stance. "Where were we?" 'He' taunted.  
Yoroi scuffed as he looked at his opponent. "Just to where I beat you to a pulp, that's all!" His hand started to glow as he rushed at 'Sasuke'.

* * *

Back in the stands, Naruto and Hinata watched as 'Sasuke' fought back well, until. . .

_Poof_

Naruto smirked as he continued watching. "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled as he looked on. "Yo, seems 'Sasuke's' doing well."

"Indeed 'he' is father." Haku said.

Hinata nodded as she looked on as well. "'He' has, 'he' did almost lose his temper when 'his' opponent called 'him' a runt, but 'he' got over it thanks to us."

* * *

"How's it feel? Getting tired?" Yoroi taunted. "Must be from me absorbing your chakra.

"This is getting annoying. . ." Satsuki though. "He just keeps blocking my attacks, and his hands keep absorbing my chakra. . . Wait, if he can absorb chakra. . . And if he can keep absorbing normal chakra. . . Let's see if his bad can handle some demonic chakra."

**"I just said-"** Kyubi got out before being cut off.

'Sasuke' smirked, and allowed Yoroi to rush at her. She used the tiniest amount of Kyubi's chakra to cover the area where she would be hit. Not enough to be noticed, but to serve it's purpose. "Now then. . ."

And the result was well worth the idea. As Yoroi, a human, absorbed chakra from the Kyubi, which is known to have the most corrosive chakra, his body attacked itself in an attempt to flush out the hostile chakra. "W-What is this. . . this chakra!?" He choked out.

"The finale!" 'Sasuke's' voice was heard.

Yoroi's eyes widen as he got kicked in the jaw, sending him into the air. "This is!" He felt his opponent right under him in the air. "Dancing Leaf Shadow!"

* * *

In the stands, Lee and Tenten were surprised along with Gai while Neji looked on with interest.

"That's!" Tenten started.

"My move!" Lee exclaimed.

* * *

'Sasuke' appeared underneath Yoroi. "Dancing Leaf Shadow!" 'He' said. 'He' kicked Yoroi in the side, then switched their positions, so that 'Sasuke was on top and Yoroi was facing the ground. 'He' began to rain devastating kicks on Yoroi's back, and finished by grabbing his neck in both arms, and spinning. They spun faster and faster as they got closer to the ground, then they stopped as a sickening thud was heard while a cloud of smoke rose into the air. When the dust cleared, 'Sasuke' was brushing 'himself off', while Yoroi was neck-deep in the ground, his body limp. He was dead. "Whew. . ."

Hayate coughed as he went over. "Since Yoroi is. . .anyway, the winner is 'Sasuke' Uchiha."

* * *

Silence reigned in the arena. "That was. . .extremely brutal." Shikamaru said, his eyes widen with shock.

Kiba gulped as he looked as the medical-nins covered Yoroi's face and took his body. "Don't mess with that girl. . ." He thought as he heard Akamaru whimper a little.

Shino looked on as he tried to stop his bugs from going after 'Sasuke's' chakra smoke, telling them that it would kill them.

"Satsuki-chan. . ." Naruto and Hinata thought as they looked at shocked disguised girl.  
Kakashi and Haku looked away for a moment, giving off depressed looks on their faces, possibly knowing what she was thinking at the moment.

"To think at Satsuki-san would've learned my move so easily, even making some improvement to adapt it for the fight." Lee thought as he looked at the disguised girl. "But judging from her shocked face, she didn't expect to kill him with the move."

* * *

'Sasuke' was shocked. "Oh my god. . . what have I done?. . .What have I done!?" Satsuki thought panicky.

**"You were fighting, and you defeated your opponent. You should rejoice! Besides, that trick with using my chakra was an incredibly unique idea!"** Kyubi said.

"But. . ."

**"Didn't you even get a scent on that guy? He was with Orochimaru. . .we should've figured since he was on the same team as Kabuto. . ."**

"But I still killed another human. . ."

**"It's the shinobi life. You'll get used to it."** Let's face it: the almighty Kyubi no Kitsune was hopeless when it came to emotional support. He was a bloodthirsty demon of rage incarnate, for crying out loud!

Satsuki suddenly became quiet. "What have I done?" She thought this over and over, wondering what she should have done. Maybe she shouldn't have become a ninja. No, it's far too late for that path, she already had blood on her hands. As 'Sasuke' headed back up, 'he' went passed everyone. "I need to cool off. . ." 'He' muttered as 'he' headed for the bathroom.

Naruto and Hinata watched on as a depressed 'Sasuke' passed them and headed away from the arena. "Hinata. . .could you?"

Hinata pecked Naruto on the cheek. "Sure, I'll help her."

**"I still don't see what the big deal is?"** Kyubi densely said.

The two sighed as Hinata went off to find Satsuki, Naruto remaining behind to watch the match. "You still have a lot to learn about humans Kyubi." Hinata said as she headed out.

* * *

Hinata walked around for a while after Kyubi told her that Satsuki was in the bathroom. Heading in, she saw Satsuki washing her face as she noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "You've been crying. . ."

Satsuki sniffled a little as she turned to best friend and nodded. "Y-Yeah. . ."

Hinata walked over to her and hugged her. "It's alright Satsuki-chan, everyone makes mistakes."

"But I still killed someone!" Satsuki openly cried out as tears ran down her eyes. "I know I became a shinobi to find and capture my brother, but I don't want to be a killer like him!"

"Satsuki-chan. . ." Hinata started.

"Kyubi may have said that's it's shinobi life to kill, but that would just make me as bad as him."

Satsuki-chan. . ." Hinata said again.

"And another thing, I-" Satsuki was soon interrupted from Hinata as she kissed her on the lips, proceeding to make-out. "Nata-chan. . ." She thought.

"It's alright Satsuki-chan, you don't have to suffer through this alone, me and Naruto-kun are with you. . .as friends. . .and as mates." The two blushed as the referred to themselves as mates as they continued to make-out, both in their heads and in the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay." Hayate said coughing. "Next match is between Rock Lee vs. Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba jumped down. "I'll win against this freak, no problem!"

Lee followed soon after, spouting some nonsense about his fires of youth and impressing Gai-sensei, making all present sweatdrop.

"Hey, Bushy-Brows, get ready for the beating of your life!" Kiba taunted while Akamaru whined a little.

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun; I will fight with all my flames of youth!"

"If the contestants are ready. . . Begin!" Hayate said, then jumped away.

To say the match was short was an understatement. Kiba began with his signature Tunneling Fang with Akamaru, but Lee just jumped out of the way and began to land heavy punches and kicks to Kiba's midsection, making him lose his breath; then, a quick kick to his head knocked him out.

"Winner: Rock Lee!" Hayate said.

* * *

To those who didn't know about Lee and his problem, They could only stare in shock as he beat someone with pure taijutsu.

To those that did know that he couldn't do Ninjutsu, they just said, "Good that he didn't go all out; we might have lost Kiba." as he came back up the stands.

Neji sighed at the sight as his teammate stood next to him and Tenten. "The fool. . ." He thought.

-  
"Next match is between Gaara of the Desert and Dosu Kinuta! Ready, begin!" Hayate cried.

"I will defeat you swiftly, weakling!" Dosu said as he charged forward.

"You. . . Will prove my existence." was Gaara's simple reply, then he extended his hand. "Sand Coffin!" he said. Sand rapidly rose up around Dosu, and suspended him in midair in a large cocoon. "Sand Burial!" Gaara clenched his fist, and a sickening crunch could be heard as the sand around Dosu imploded and crushed his body. Gaara walked away, and back to his spot on the railing.

". . . The winner is Gaara of the Desert." Hayate said, too shocked to even cough.

* * *

"Wow. . ." Naruto said. "That was 15 seconds long. . ."

**"That's Shukaku for you, likes to finish things quick. It's all for the blood; just can't get enough."** Kyubi stated.

At that moment, Hinata and 'Sasuke' returned as Naruto explained what happened while they are gone.

"Incredible. . ." Shikamaru said. "He'll be a troublesome opponent. . ." He muttered, still in shock at the brutality displayed by the Suna shinobi. "I wonder. . . is the last one is that strong. . ."

Shino and Kurenai looked on Gaara went back to the stands next to his brother. "Kurenai-sensei. . .we better avoid him at all cost." Shino muttered out as Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"DOSU!" Zaku yelled out.

* * *

"Next match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten Higurashi!" Hayate announced after the cleaning crew cleaned away the blood and equipment left over

The two combatants nodded as they both headed down.

"GOOD LUCK TENTEN, WE WILL BE CHEERING FOR YOU AND FOR YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed as he gave her the thumbs up.

Tenten chuckled as she headed down. "Thanks Lee, I'll do my best!"

Naruto quickly stretched his limbs as he got ready. "Time to do this!" He then quickly gave Hinata a peck on the lips. "Be back soon!" He then jumped off the railing onto the ground and went to the center of the arena.

* * *

In his head, he was in the room where the seal that held Kyubi was and saw Satsuki staring into the cage. "Satsuki-chan. . ."

Satsuki turned to see Naruto before strutting over to him. "Naru-kun." She then pecked him on the lips. "Good luck."

Naruto smirked as he pecked her back. "Can do, my raven haired beauty." He coolly said.

**"Always the ladies man kit."** Kyubi commented as he gave off a perverted chuckle.

The two turned to Kyubi with squinted eyes. "Oh shut it you!" They both yelled out, blushes on their faces.

* * *

Back outside, both competitors stood at the ready.

"So, you ready to go Naruto-san?" Tenten asked as she took out a kunai.

"Bring it, Tenten-chan!" He replied, doing the same.

"If you're ready, then. . . begin!" Hayate said.

Tenten and Naruto jumped backwards. Tenten for more distance for her weapon throws, and Naruto for more space to dodge.

Naruto then made his signature hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four copies of Naruto then appeared as they each held a kunai. "Let's do this!" The original cheered.

"Right!" The clones said as they rushed in.

**"Like I told Satsuki before kit, don't show all your power."** Kyubi advised.

"Whatever. . ." Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes, looking on before joining the fray with his clones against Tenten as she fired barrages of kunais and shurikens at him. "Oh boy!" He quickly dodged a group of kunais before they hit, but a clone was destroyed.  
It went on like this for a while, with Naruto dodging the endless streams of weapons and constantly remaking clones. She used wires connected to her fingers to reuse the same weapons and throwing them at unusual angles, making it harder to dodge.

"This is getting annoying." Naruto muttered. "Might as well. . . Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Several blasts of air broke apart the large number of weapons about to impale him and his clones, and since Air Bullets can use up to four bullets, and there were 100 clones. . . 100 bullets stopped the weapons, while the remaining 300 were aimed at Tenten's other weapons and at her. The multitude of blasts jostled her around in the air, and she fell to the ground, almost unconscious. She would have broken a few bones if Naruto hadn't caught her in mid-air. "Whew, that was close, you alright Tenten-chan?"

Tenten chuckled a little before wincing in pain. "A bit, but I'm done. . .it's your win." She turned to Hayate Gekko. "Proctor. . . I give up."

With a nod, Hayate announced, "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki, by way of forfeit!"

Afterwards, Naruto carried Tenten back up and over to Lee. "Let her get some rest Lee, she's earned." He then turned towards her. "That was a good match Tenten-chan, we'll have to spar again sometime."

Tenten smirked as she leaned against the wall. "I'll hold you to it Naruto-san." After waiting for a while, Tenten was taken so that she could be healed, he announced the next round of the preliminaries.

"The next match will be held between Neji Hyuga and Kankuro of the Desert!"

* * *

Back at the hospital, the medics had just finished the examination and placed Sakura in a room in a secluded area to rest. In her mind however. . .

Sakura was floating around in a black empty space, void of anything. As she struggled her eyes open, she looked around. "W-Where. . .am I. . .?" She groggily asked.

**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU!? YOU'RE IN YOUR MIND, DAMN IT!"** A familiar voice said.

Wide-eyed, Sakura turned around to see what looked like her, but was completely black and outlined with white lines and the writing 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead. "Your. . . me. . ."

**"HELL YEAH I'M YOU!"**

"W-What do you want" Sakura shakily asked.

"WELL," Suddenly, white marks started to cover her body. **"I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS POWER BOOST WE GOT, DAMN IT!"**

"W-What is that!?" Sakura asked as she didn't notice that black marks started to appear on her, originating from her hand.

* * *

"Kankuro." Gaara said.

"Y-ye-yes, brother?" Kankuro shakily said.

"Do not fail, do not be distracted, and do not play around." It was an order, and a threat; if he failed too miserably, there would be hell to pay.

"Yes, brother."

* * *

"Good luck, Neji-kun! Let your flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee said energetically.

"Hmph. I don't need luck; Fate is on my side, and has decreed that I will win." Was his reply, before he jumped into the arena.

". . . he is a fool, if he continues on this bitter path, it will destroy him." Lee thought then sighed.

* * *

Both contestants got into their ready positions; Neji in his Gentle Fist style, and Kankuro in a ready stance. Kankuro took of the large bundle that was on his back, and was able to increase his mobility.

"Ready? Then, begin!" The proctor said.

Neji smirked. "Fate has declared me the winner, so you should withdraw before you lose." He said.

Kankuro responded with a frown. "Whatever, just bring it on!" He said, before charging at Neji.

Neji began blocking his attacks, and hit him in the major chakra points along his body, but he didn't stop; the Hyuga's attacks had no effect.

"Something is wrong here. My attacks should have incapacitated you by now." Neji said thoughtfully. "Byakugan!" His face took on the trademark enlarged veins around his eyes, and he scanned the thing, before him.

"There are chakra strings from this fake body to that bundle. . . and that bundle has a human's chakra coils!" He thought. "I see now. . ."

He rushed towards the bundle. "I have you now!" he said. The thing he was fighting jumped in his way as the real Kankuro got out of the wrappings.

"Whew, it was stuffy in there. . ." He said playfully. "Let's dance, shall we?"

He brought the fake Kankuro towards him as a shell-like outside fell off it, revealing a creature with four eyes, six arms, and no legs.

"I see, a puppet user. . ." Neji said thoughtfully.

"Say hello to Karasu (Crow). Now for the real battle." Kankuro said, before swinging both arms towards Neji, and twitching his fingers rapidly. Karasu rocketed towards Neji, and shot kunai and senbon.

Neji smirked as he quickly evaded the incoming projectiles. "A foolish delay. . ."

Kankuro growled for a moment, but kept his cool. "Cocky little brat." He muttered.

Neji then rushed in, Byakugan activated. "I'll defeat you quickly." He first went to the strings that connected the puppet to the user. "First, sever the links." He thought as he chopped the chakra strings.

Kankuro's eyes widen as he saw Karasu fall to the ground. "Crap!"

"Then finally, the user!" Neji thought as he went after Kankuro and started hitting multiple chakra points throughout his body. "Your finished." He grunted out as he continued.

Kankuro started coughing up blood as Neji hit more of his points. "Damn. . .I don't think I'm gonna make it. . ." He thought as he fell to his knees after Neji stepped back. "Better just end this. . ." He then raised a achingly hand and painfully moved his head towards Hayate. "Procter, I'm done. . ." He then to the ground, face first.

Hayate came over and announced, "The winner of this match is Neji Hyuga!"

* * *

"W-what is this?!" Sakura said as white marks covered her 'Inner Self'.

**". . . Are you really this stupid? The power boost from that snake-pedophile! Whatever this is, it made us much, much stronger."** Inner Sakura explained. **"Now, we can win Sasuke-kun's heart! With these,"** She pointed to the marks, **"he'll admire our new power, and he'll never even think of getting with any other girl!"** She began to laugh menacingly before licking her face.

"I-I don't know. . . Sasuke-kun might not like. . . all of this." She said, referring to the way the marks made strange shapes on her body. However, her resolve was crumbling; her inner self was very convincing.

**"Come _on_, girl! Who could resist us? Tell me that."**

". . ."

Inner Sakura inwardly smirked; this was going very, very well. She started to walk over to Sakura and caressed her cheek "Exactly, all you need to get Sasuke-kun, is for us to merge. With your abilities, and my abilities (seeing as I have more of this thing's power), we could win over Sasuke-kun in no time at all!" Inner Sakura stated.

Sakura started to think it over. She had always felt weak, even when she did have that one sparring match against her love and this was a golden ticket to win Sasuke's affections. At once, she knew what to do as she looked at her mark covered hand and smiled wickedly. "Alright." She said. "Do it!"

Inner Sakura smirked openly now. **"Perfect. Now, this will sting a little. . . Our personalities will probably also merge so you might exhibit a little of me afterwards."** She grabbed Sakura's hand, and began slowly channeling her power into Sakura.

Sakura winced for a moment as she start grating her teeth to ignore the pain. She then started to moan in pleasure as she felt power coursing through her body. "Oh yes. . ." The marks started to cover her arm as her eyes became snake-like for a moment before returning to normal. "Oh yes. . .!" The marks covered her entire side as one eye gained a tint of yellow. "OH YES!" The marks cover her entire body as her eyes went completely yellow and snake-like before turning back to normal. "THIS. FEELS. GREAT!" She screamed out pleasure.

Inner Sakura smirked as she let go of her and moved in front of her. **"Now then. . ."**

"**T**h**e** f**i**n**a**l **u**n**i**o**n**. . ." Both Sakuras said as Inner Sakura walked into her, phasing into her before turning around as a white flash of light came.

* * *

Back in the hospital, a doctor went by Sakura's room and saw the girl sleeping peacefully. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her, Orochimaru's curse mark could do anything to her. . ." He thought as closed the door and walked away. Unknowing to him, Sakura started to smile in her sleep as she continued resting.

* * *

"The fool. . ." Gaara emotionlessly said as he watched his brother get taken away on a stretcher by the medical-nin.

Hinata ran a hand through her hair as she watched Neji confidently walk back up stands. "Neji-niisan. . ." She muttered.

Naruto noticed the discomfort in his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's alright Hinata-chan. In the finals, if either one of us fights him, we'll both try to set him straight."

Hinata looked at her boyfriend and smiled before pecking him on the cheek. "Yeah, I think all Neji-niisan needs is a wake-up call." The two then started to laugh a little at the thought.

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow for a moment before looking back at the arena. "You'll have to tell me later." Satsuki thought.

"It's a promise." The two told her.

Kakashi looked at the interaction as Haku leaned on the railing. "It's almost time for the last match. . ." Haku said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah," He then looked at Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had been silent for most of the time. "I'll have to tell Hokage-sama about Orochimaru afterwards. . ." He then turned to 'Sasuke'. "Maybe. . .I'll pass on my technique on to her. . ." He thought as he remembered 'Sasuke's' reaction to 'him' accidentally killing 'his' opponent.

* * *

Hayate coughed as he stepped forward. " We are now at the final match," He coughed again before continuing. "Shino Aburame against Misumi Tsurugi."

There was nothing to say about the match; it was mildly boring. Shino and Misumi were both calculating; soon after, they started shared blows, both of them not showing any resistance of backing down.

* * *

Hiruzen looked on as he thought over each match. "Many genin are in the hospital and two were killed. . ." He then looked over to Gaara. "We better keep an eye on him. . .I've got a bad thing about things to come. . ."

Suddenly, an Anbu appeared beside him. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, it seems a representative from another village has come as a peace offering between ours and that village."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiruzen looked at the Anbu as he handed him a scroll. "I see, which village is this person from?"

"Judging from the headband, Takigakure." The Anbu responded.

Hiruzen nodded as he opened the scroll and looked at the file quickly before closing it and putting it away. "I see, tell her that I'll meet her in my office when the preliminaries are done."

"Understood." The Anbu said after bowing as he then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen sighed before looking at the match to see that Shino's bugs completely covering Misumi. "It seems the matches are done."

* * *

Misumi screamed in agony as the bugs encased him. "I give! I give! Get them off me! Get them off!"

Shino turned to the propter with his usual emotionless face. "You heard him. . .this match is over."

Hayate nodded as he looked at Shino's bugs leave Misumi as he fell to the ground. Coughing, he then announced, "The winner of the final match is Shino Aburame, and with this, the preliminary rounds for the third test is now complete!" Soon after quickly cleaning up the field, the genin that passed the test all went to the arena and stood in a straight line in front of the Hokage, Hayate, Anko and Ibiki. "To all of you who won the rights to compete in the 'Third Round Test' in the Chunin Exams. . ." He interrupted himself with a cough before continuing. "One is missing but congratulations to you all!" He then looked at Hiruzen. "If you would Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded as he stepped forward. "Besides Sakura Haruno, there are eight from Konoha, one from Suna and one from Oto, a decent setup." He thought as he looked at the genin in front of him. He then started to go on about how they were all gonna be representing their villages and how the finals would be in one month to learn new skills after Shikamaru asked a question about it.

"Looks like we got some intense training ahead." Naruto thought to his teammates/fiancées.

"Yeah. . ." Hinata responded.

"Got that right. . ." Satsuki responded as well.

"There is one last thing that now must be done," Hiruzen said as Anko stepped forward with a box with a hole on top in her hands. "Inside this box are pieces of paper, you must each take one."

"I'll come around when it's your turn so be patient!" She ordered, heading first to Zaku. "Only one sheet."

"Yeah yeah." Zaku cockly said as he took one out.

Anko then moved down the one from Neji, to Gaara, to Shino, to 'Sasuke', to Shikamaru, to Naruto, to Lee, and finally Hinata. "Alright then, now call out the numbers on each of your papers in the order you received them in." She said as Ibiki took out a notepad and prepared to write.

"Number 5 for me." Zaku said.

"2" Neji said.

"10" Gaara emotionlessly said.

"6" Shino said.

"I've got number 9." 'Sasuke' said.

Shikamaru yawned before saying his. "Number 7."

"I've got Number 1." Naruto said.

**"That doesn't mean you are number 1!"** Kyubi jokingly said.

"Oh shut it you." Naruto told Kyubi in his head.

"I HAVE NUMBER 8!" Lee exclaimed.

"And I have Number 3." Hinata said

"That would mean Sakura has Number 4." Ibiki said as he finished writing.

"Yes," Hiruzen said as he stepped forward. "Alright then, I will now reveal to you the final tournament!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT WE DREW NUMBERS FOR!?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Ibiki, show them the match arrangements." Hiruzen ordered.

Ibiki nodded as he turned the paper around to reveal the match line-up:

1. Naruto Uzumaki vs. 2. Neji Hyuga  
3. Hinata Hyuga vs. 4. Sakura Haruno  
5. Zaku Abumi vs. 6. Shino Aburame  
7. Shikamaru Nara vs. 8. Rock Lee  
9. 'Sasuke' Uchiha vs. 10. Gaara of the Desert

The thoughts varied between all the genin.

"Hm. . .the Oto shinobi. . ."

"Troublesome. . ."

"Sasuke Uchiha. . .why is there a genjutsu around him?"

**"WHO THE HELL CARES?! WE'LL BATHE IN HIS BLOOD IN THE END!"** A portly raccoon in Gaara's head said.

"So the bug freak is my next opponent, nice!"

"Perfect. . .I'll slaughter him in front of everyone. . . As it is his fate to lose to me. . ."

"YOSH! THIS WILL BE EXCITING FOR TRAINING!"

**"You three have some interesting matches coming in a month. . ."**

"It will be interesting, right Naru-kun, Nata-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm up against Haruno. . .and Naruto-kun is up against Neji-niisan. . ."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be alright. We're all gonna make Chunin when this is done!"

Shikamaru then asked some more questions that were easily answered by Hiruzen as he then dismissed them. Some Anbu appeared as they took the genin back to the village as the jonin disappeared n puffs of smoke.

* * *

Back in the village, the members of Team Seven headed for Ichiraku's for a bowl.

"Alright! Two rounds done and one more to go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata giggled as she held his hand. "I know, we've all come a long way, right 'Sasuke-san'?"

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' looked at the two. "I have to admit, we have come far since the academy."

Naruto then stretched his arms as they made it to Ichiraku's and sat down at the stolls. "So how are we gonna do our training?"

"Hmm. . ." Hinata started. "Maybe we could-"

"Actually, I'll need to take 'Sasuke' for the month." The three turned to see Kakashi with no perverted novel in his hand. "Yo."

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi sat down beside them as he gave the three serious looks. "It's as I said before, I need to take 'Sasuke'."

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Kakashi sighed as he started. "Alright, you three know who 'Sasuke' is facing. . .and what he possibly holds. . ." The three nodded at this. "Well you see, Gaara is also a Wind Nature like Naruto, but he also possibly has an Earth Nature."

'Sasuke' widen 'his' eyes in realization. "That would mean I would be at a major disadvantage. . .crap. . ."

"Exactly," Kakashi then turned towards 'Sasuke'. "Listen, for a long time, I've sensed that you are similar to me." He then took out a piece of paper and handed it to 'him'. "I want to verify what your Change in Chakra Nature is."

'Sasuke' then took the paper. "I just send some of my chakra in and. . ."

"It will determine what your element is. For fire it burns, for water it soaks, for earth it crumbles, for wind is tears, and finally," He then took out another piece of paper in his hands as it then wrinkled. "If you have lightning like me, it will wrinkle like this. This paper is made from a tree that absorbs chakra and react to it, try it out."

'Sasuke' nodded as 'he' focused 'his' chakra into the paper. "Now lets see what my nature is." Satsuki thought. A moment later, the paper wrinkled to the center where 'Sasuke's' fingers were before burning, causing 'him' to drop the paper, surprising the three. "So this means. . ."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, you have both a fire and lightning nature, the fire we all knew thanks to your Uchiha blood and the lightning being your own."

"Whoa. . ." 'Sasuke' muttered out in awe.

Naruto smirked as then put 'Sasuke' into a headlock. "Well well 'Sasuke', must be impressive having two natures."

"Congratulations 'Sasuke-san'." Hinata said as she placed a hand on 'his' shoulder.

'Sasuke' smirked back as 'he' got Naruto off 'him'. "Guess so," 'He' then turned back to Kakashi. "So what does this mean?"

Kakashi gave off an eye-smile. "It means I'll be training you in lightning style." He looked at the threes shocked reactions. "Calm down, I'm just gonna take 'him' to a special spot to train him, so Naruto and Hinata won't have contact with me for a while."

"That what he thinks." The three thought in unison as they knew they could contact each other through telepathy.

"So then 'Sasuke', do you accept?" Kakashi asked, even though he knew the answer.

'Sasuke' smirked as 'he' gave off a firm look to Kakashi. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Kakashi then eye-smiled again as he got up. "Alright then, tomorrow I'll take you to begin. I'll see you at the usual training field." Kakashi then left as three bowls of ramen arrived.

As the three started to eat, they enjoyed the ramen. "On the house for make it this far." Teuchi said to them.

"Thanks!" They all said as they continued. A half an hour later, they finished the ramen as decided to head back to Naruto and Satsuki's apartment.

"So then 'Sasuke', tomorrow we won't be seeing you for a while." Naruto said.

'Sasuke' nodded as 'he' looked at the sky. "Yeah, Hokage-sama said that we would all have to train individually so we all can prepare ourselves and no one else would know their new skills until the finals."

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they arrived and entered the apartment, 'Sasuke' dropping the transformation. "He's right, we all should surprise each other at the finals so we can later adapt and further improve ourselves as a team later." Hinata said.

Naruto then looked out the window to see that night had fallen. "Well then ladies," He then pecked the two girls on the cheeks, causing them to blush. "How about we take a nice bath and then go to sleep. Even with all my stamina, I'm exhausted as hell!"

Satsuki stretched her arms as she walked down to the shower, but not before pecking Naruto on the lips. "Alright Naru-kun, a good bath would do us good." She then headed for the bathroom.

"I'll help her run the bath. " Hinata said as she quickly caught up to Satsuki. In the bathroom, she took off her shirt along with Satsuki as the water started running. "I'm glad your feeling better, you became really depressed after accidentally killing your opponent during the preliminaries." Hinata said as she looked at Satsuki in her light orange bra.

Satsuki smiled as she took her pants off before looking at Hinata with only a lavender bra on. "Thanks Nata-chan, I appreciate it." She then walked over and pecked her on the lips, causing the two to blush pink.

Shaking it off, the two then took off everything and headed in after the water warmed up. Soon after a few minute, Naruto arrived as he was then quickly pinned down in the bath by two giggling girls. "Ladies." He smoothly said.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata playfully started.

"Do you like what you see?" Satsuki playfully asked, referring to their bodies.

Naruto smirked as he first pecked Hinata on the lips. "Yes I do. My lavender beauty," He then turned and pecked Satsuki on the lips. "and my raven beauty."

Satsuki giggled as she laid her head on his right shoulder and held his hand in the water. "And to us Naru-kun. . ."

Hinata got on the other side and did the same with his left side. "Your our blonde prince. Now and forever."

Naruto gave off his lady-killing smile as he looked at his blushing fiancées. "I aim to please."

**"Lovin' this!"** Kyubi roared out, soon leading to a pervert chuckle.

"Quiet you!" They all said as they continued to wash themselves until they decided to head for bed.

* * *

Hiruzen was looking at the representative from Takigakure. She had bright green hair that was the opposite of the current hair color of Sakura with an orange clip in it, orange eyes, and dark tanned skin. She was at least a year older than Naruto. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her Taki forehead protector was worn on her right arm. "So then. . ." Hiruzen then looked at the file for a moment before looking back at her. "Your Fū 'Sora no joō' Jintama, aren't you?"

Fū bowed to the leader in respect. "Yes Hokage-sama, as your Anbu member undoubtedly told you, I was asked by my village to become a shinobi for your village."

"Please, just call me Hiruzen. 'Hokage-sama' makes me feel old like Onoki." He chuckled a little before looking at the girl.

"Um. . .Of course Hiruzen-sama." Fū responded, surprised a little by the attitude of the leader of Konoha. It was to be an interesting conversation.

"Though I must say, it is quite a shock to have a foreign ninja join our ranks. . . Ah well. Have you heard of Naruto?"

"Uzumaki? The other one?" Fū asked with curiosity. While she through the village, she heard multiple insults to the boy, similar to how she was to most villager back in Taki.

"Yes, the other one. I'm sure you two would make great friends."

* * *

The next morning, after having a make-out session, showering with another session of making-out, getting dressed with compliments being given to each other, eating breakfast while ignoring perverted comments from the Kyubi, and helping pack a bag with the essential for Satsuki, the three made it to the training field where Kakashi was late. . .something that hasn't happened in quite some time.

". . . It's been awhile since he's been late. . ." Naruto commented

Satsuki yawned as she balanced herself with her backpack on. "It has."

Hinata as well as they waited. "I wonder what's taking him." They all shrugged their shoulders and continued waiting until. . .

"Yo." The three shot up and looked for a moment before looking in a nearby tree to see Kakashi and Haku.

"Sensei." Satsuki responded as the three watched their sensei and his adopted son come down from the tree and in front of them. "Haku-san."

"Good morning everyone." Haku said as he bowed to them. He had to say goodbye to his father as Kakashi told him his plan for the month and understood his plan.

"So you came to see your dad off?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head.

Haku nodded. "Yes, he also asked me to train as well while gone so my abilities don't diminish. Luckily, my probation month is done so I'm free to do as I please. As long as I don't kill anyone." He replied playfully.

"I'm happy for you Haku-san." Hinata said as she stepped forward. "Actually, I could use some training myself, since we all have to train in secret so we can all surprise each other at the finals."

Haku smiled as he looked at her. "I'd be happy to train you Hinata."

"Just don't flirt with her Haku, or else your gonna get hurt." Naruto commented, giving him a glare.

Haku chuckled a little as everyone except Naruto joined in. "Don't worry Naruto-san, I'll train her properly."

"Anyway," Kakashi said, gaining everyone's attention. "It's time for me and Satsuki to go and begin our training."

Satsuki nodded to Kakashi before turning to Naruto and Hinata with a smile. "Well then you guy," She then went to Naruto and planted a kiss on his lips as the two moaned with their tongues in each others embrace, soon separating with a string of saliva connecting the two. "See you at the finals." She breathed out as she then turned to Hinata and hugged her before kissing her on the lips as well, soon separating after a few seconds. "Get stronger Nata-chan." She said. "For your sake and to beat Sakura, we don't know what power she has gained now thanks to the curse mark, but be prepared."

Hinata nodded. "I will," She then turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips, massaging their tongues for a while before separating. "See you at the finals Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan."

"Right!" They both said.

Kakashi then stepped forward and placed a hand on Satsuki's shoulder. "We better get going."

Satsuki nodded before turning to her sensei. "Alright, let's go." The two then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Haku stepped over to Hinata. "We better get going as well."

"Yeah." Hinata said as Haku placed a hand on her shoulder and disappeared as well.

Naruto stood at the field alone before the chibi version of the Kyubi came out. "Now what?"

**"What do you think kit, start training!"** Kyubi deadpanned.

"Yeah. . ." Naruto said as he looked at the sky. "Let's begin!" He thought with a smirk before making a handsign. The training for the three starts now!

* * *

**JG's (jgresidentevil) A/N: Well, here we are. The preliminaries are done and now the month training begins! The next three chapters will be all about each member of Team Seven's unique training that goes on for the month. Who will be first, well. . .that's a secret! XD**

_**S-98's (Shinobi 98 Productions) A/N: Yo! Sorry about the delay, we... that is to say, I, was lost on the road of life. …**_

_**…**_

_**…...**_

_**What? No laughs? Giggles? Smiles, grins? Ya'll are a tough crowd. Kami, it's like talking to a computer screen... Oh wait, I'm typing this... hehehe. Oh well. Anyway, as fair warning, I, and most likely JG-san as well, will have a hectic week... but the madness will finally end on June 7th! THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS NEAR! So, after June 7th, we will (hopefully) be making them chapters at super speed - a speed to rival that of the Raikage Ay! However, also like Ay, we will have both speed and power - quality sacrificed means that you guys won't be satisfied, right? If only I could write my stories like that... I need my own helpers... Ah, well, don't want to waste your time... R&R, people! Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!**_

_**P.S.: Fū 'Sora no joō' Jintama: Fū is the jinchuuriki of the Seven-tailed beast, Nanabi, or Chōmei to the picky ones. Sora no joō, her nickname, means "Queen of the Skies", which fits since Chōmei is a flying... bug-thing. Also, I just came up with "Jintama" on the spot. She has no last name, so... I figured, why not?**_

**Anyways, thanks for liking the story so far! As Shinobi said, he'll be done with classes soon and we'll be getting more chapters out quickly! So then, review, PM us for ideas and check out the new poll! Later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Training 1- Hinata**

* * *

Hinata reappeared with Haku near an open space in the forest. The leaves started to blow through the wind as Hinata and Haku stared at each other for a moment after Haku backed away from her by a couple of feet. "Haku-san. . ." Hinata started.

"That's Haku-sensei, Hinata-san." Haku started resisting a chuckle. "We're gonna be training here for the month. We'll be able to go home when the day ends, but it is recommended that you train as much as you can, even making a shadow clone to do some training while you sleep would be a good idea."

Hinata nodded as she looked at her trainer. "Alright, so we should begin?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, I'll be putting you through the training that Zabuza-tousan put me through while I was traveling with him." He then took out some senbons. "First we must determine your current speed. The rules are simple: No Byakugan and no Kyubi chakra. You either dodge or block the senbons as I 'attack' you with them." He explained.

Hinata nodded as she got into a stance prepared for quick movements. "Alright Haku-sensei, I'm ready."

Haku nodded as he got ready. "Then let us begin." He started throwing senbons at Hinata.

* * *

Hiruzen was looking on at Hinata's training as she dodged the senbon. "Hmm, it seems that Zabuza taught Haku well, he has made a balanced training regiment to work on Hinata's abilities." He thought as he stroke his beard before sighing. "No, I can't play favorite, I'm only curious at what three are doing." He muttered out as he stopped watching Hinata.

* * *

"Good, you seem to going well so far." Haku said as he watched Hinata evade some of the senbons gracefully.

Hinata grunted for a moment as she took a senbon out of her arm. "Thank you Haku-sensei." She then winced in pain for a moment. "Although they really do hurt."

Haku nodded. "I understand Hinata-san, but remember this: 'enduring pain is part of growth.' Zabuza-tousan told me that once."

Hinata nodded as she sat on the ground from exhaustion. "I understand. Can I let Kyubi's chakra I have flow through me again? It'll help with the healing."

"Sure, you rest up for the moment while I get the next part ready." Haku said as he left the area.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata felt the Kyubi's chakra flow through as s red shroud of chakra encased her. When she opened her eyes, they were light pink with faded silted pulps. On her skin where she was cut, it started to smoke a little as the wounds healed themselves. A moment later, the shroud disappeared as her eyes returned to normal "Whew. . . all healed." She muttered as she got up and stretched her limbs.

* * *

"Hmm. . .how can I advance Hinata-san's training further?" Haku thought as he walked through the forest. He then snapped his fingers. "Maybe that could work." He said as he headed back to see Hinata fully healed. "Hinata-san, I need to go to the village to pick up some things."

"Alright, now if you'll just excuse me, Haku-sensei, I will be practising my Gentle Kicks style more, it will give me more of an edge." Hinata said.

"Of course, just don't knock yourself out." Haku teasingly said.

As Haku left, Hinata stepped into the middle of the clearing, and entered her Gentle Kicks stance.

She stood straight, put all of her weight on her left leg, and placed the right leg directly behind it, almost touching her left leg. The toes on the right foot were the only things touching the ground. Suddenly, she started her sets. First, the right leg, which was standing limply, shot forward into a side kick. Without stopping, the same foot landed on the ground, and she pivoted on the toes, her left leg curled tightly against her body. When she finished her 180 degree rotation, her left leg exploded forward in a back kick; the strength behind it would have broken any normal guard. Then, still without stopping, she stood on her hands, and began to turn her body rapidly, while also radiating chakra from her body. This was the Gentle Kicks version of the Hyuga clan's "heavenly rotation" attack, also known as Kick Spins. Then, she proceeded to use a simple Chakra Pulse, that would blind any opponent, a split second before pushing off of the ground, and landing with an axe kick that would hit an opponent in the head or the shoulders. When she landed, she crouched down quickly and performed a 360 degree right leg sweep kick that had a Chakra Pulse that would push an opponent upwards. When she finished the revolution, she swung her right leg upwards in a large crescent kick, her body twisting in mid-air. When she landed, she was back in her original stance, facing in the same direction.

* * *

Haku walked the village, looking for the store to get the supplies for Hinata. As he walked through, he noticed someone walking into the bookstore where his father got his Icha Icha. He looked at least six feet tall, had looks that would make any girl fall for him, unusually reddish eyes, messy locks of crimson hair that went to his shoulders, and wore a black leather jacket, slightly worn jeans, and black boots. "Who was that?" He muttered. "He didn't look like anyone he had seen in the village. . ." Curious, he walked over to the bookstore and saw the man flirting with the current manager. "A playboy?" He thought as he quickly left, remembering what he had to do.

He soon arrived at the supply store. "Alright then," He entered it and found what he was looking for. "Training Weights, these will help Hinata-san with her speed." He thought as he bought them and quickly headed back to the field. "At one point I'll have to learn some sealing so I can eventually give her gravity seals." He added.

Then, suddenly, he stopped as an idea formed in his head. "That's it! The perfect way to help her training!" He said, before rushing back towards the clearing.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as she saw Haku return. She was sweating slightly from the repetitive movements. "Without chakra to enhance my muscles, I am getting tired really quickly. . ." she thought. She wasn't using chakra because she wanted to improve her natural speed first; that way, when she enhanced herself with chakra, she would be nigh-unseeable.

"Hello Haku-sensei." Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata-san. Working hard?" Haku asked, noting her minor exhaustion.

"Yes, Haku-sensei. What are those?" She asked.

"These are training weights. They are about 38 kilograms, and will improve your strength and speed." Haku said.

"Oh. Thank you, Haku-sensei."

"You're very welcome. I also have another thing, but first I need to ask, does performing the 'Heavenly Rotation' make you dizzy?"

Hinata frowned at the odd question, before answering hesitatingly, "Err. . .yes, it does sort of make me dizzy. Why such a question?"

"Well, I have an idea. During our training session, I noticed that you were very flexible." He then noticed Hinata blushing for some reason, before sighing as the realization came to him. "Not that way!" He said quickly; he didn't want to give her the wrong idea, and he didn't want Naruto to come after him. "All I'm saying is that maybe you could use that natural flexibility to perform a different version of the 'Heavenly Rotation'."

Seeing Hinata's look turn from embarrased to one of confusion, he continued. "Maybe you could move your arms around yourself and weave a 'web' of chakra that could 'cocoon' you."

"Hmmm. . . I'll have to think about that, Haku-sensei." She said. "Also, didn't you say those weights were for me?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. I had forgotten them for a minute there. . .Here you go!" He said, giving her the weights. "

With Haku's help, she managed to put them on her arms and legs. There was only one problem. "Umm, Haku-sensei. . ." She said.

Haku put on an innocent look. "Hmm? What is it, Hinata?"

She grew a tick mark at his antics. "You do realize that I can't move my arms or legs, right?" She said, trying to keep calm.

"Ummm. . . I wasn't aware?" He said, edging away, before sprinting out of the forest as she released a large amount of killing intent and Kyubi's chakra, scaring him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUU!" Hinata yelled out as she began to run with Kyubi's chakra, but her attempt at catching the Ice user and strangling him was stopped. In a very embarrassing way. By momentarily forgetting about the weights, she had shifted her entire center of gravity forward; the end result was her falling on her face. "Owww. . ." She said, slowly getting up, while thinking murderously, "I'll get you for this, Haku! Dattebahi!" She went wide-eyed for a moment before she then giggled, realizing who she just sounded like for the moment.

* * *

Taking the advice to heart after the training ended, Hinata struggled through the village, thanks to the weights on her arms and legs, pondering at the thought of Haku's suggestion. "Cocooning myself in a 'web' of chakra. . ." She then tried to imagine it in her mind. She saw herself standing in one place as many enemies surrounding her. She then started doing a normal spin on one foot. "The normal rotation is good for attack and defense by creating a 360 degree around yourself to hide the Byakugan's weak point. . ." As she continued thinking, she saw another one of the finalists, Rock Lee, with a recognizable girl who had long black hair that went down to her ass. "That's. . .Neji-niisan's teammate. . .but isn't that girl. . .the Oto genin? What's he doing hanging out with her?"

* * *

Lee was walking beside the Oto genin known as Kin as she had asked to hang out. Lee, being a gentleman, heartily agreed. He had realized after seeing his former crush, Sakura Haruno for what she really was, he got over her quickly. That and while in the 'Forest of Death', he encountered her, asked for a date and received a slap across the face and accusation of being a pervert. He rubbed his creek from where he was slapped, chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny Lee-kun?" Kin asked.

Lee looked at Kin as he fought off a blush. "It is nothing my friend, just lost for a moment."

Kin shrugged her shoulder as she walked beside him. She was roomed with Temari as they both recovered from their matches. She did feel a little sick when she heard that Dosu had died, but it passed through. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Lee came to visit her and they started to chat until visiting hours were over. When she was released from the hospital, she asked Lee to hang out with her. She didn't know why, but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

* * *

Hinata continued to look on curiously before deciding to leave. "I better not bug them. Then I would've been like Ino." She thought as she continued through the village and headed home, the Hyuga Compound to rest for the night. As she continued home, she kept thinking of Haku's yawn as she arrived at the compound. "I'm exhausted. . ." She muttered out as she ignored the glare given to her from Neji and headed straight to bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change.

* * *

The days continued to go on as Hinata slowly got used to the weights on her arms and legs. After the third week, she finally got used to them, until Haku decided to add some more weights to her legs, giving her a total of an extra 50 kilograms to each of her legs. The training was rough, but she did get through it efficiently.

Hinata did have to deal with some situations with the Hyuga elders, mostly them asking about her training, but she always told them the same thing. "You'll see at the finals." This, of course, angered the elders, leaving them muttering amongst themselves at what a stubborn and disrespectful she was.

Haku seemed to enjoy what he was doing as he felt a little like his first adopted father who trained him, he just decided to make Hinata's training more difficult for maximum result. His schedule was this:

4:00 AM- Wake up Hinata.

4:30 AM- Have a small breakfast.

5:00 AM- Work off the breakfast with a sparring match.

6:45 AM- Meditation, to keep a steady concentration for chakra flow.

9:00 AM- A break to relax the body.

10:00 AM- Hinata practised her Gentle Kicks, with Haku helping every once in a while.

11:00 AM- Another meditation session.

12:00 PM- Lunch.

1:45 PM- One last sparring match with a small analysis of skills.

3:00 PM- End session.

All in all, Hinata's training was difficult, but she made it through and even though she didn't realize it, Haku also got training from it as well. He always had a low chakra pool and endurance, so when Hinata came along, with her insane chakra levels and stamina, he inevitably got stronger, not just his trainee.

* * *

Hinata wiped the sweat off her head as she and Haku finished their last spar for the day. There were only two day left before the finals, and she couldn't wait. The three members of Team Seven made a pact not to contact each other during the time, and Hinata was excited to see her fiance and best friend again. She was also surprised that Kyubi hadn't said anything perverted to her the entire time, but she just nudged it off.

Haku watched as Hinata practiced her kata one last time. He smiled as he watched her executed them perfectly, even with the weights on. "She's ready." He muttered. Putting his fingers to his lips, he whistled, drawing her attention. "Alright Hinata-san, bring it in."

Hinata approached her sensei, curious as to what he called her over for.

Haku just smiled. "Well. . . I feel that now you are more than ready to partake in the Chunin Exam Finals."

Hinata just stared in shock, before jumping up and down and yelling out, "YAATTAAAA! I DID IT! I FINALLY MADE IT THROUGH!" Before falling to earth and giggling uncontrollably at who she just sounded like. "Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan, wait till you see me now!" She thought in excitement.

Haku chuckled as he looked at Hinata have a small giggling fit. "You seem excited." He jokingly said.

Hinata blushed a little as she looked at her sensei. "Y-Yes, I think after being on the same team as Naruto-kun, I got a little of his personality dattebahi."

Haku's eye began to twitch as he said to himself, "Some of his personality?"

"So now what Haku-sensei? Since I'm done with training, what should I do now?" Hinata asked with some curiosity.

"Well besides defeating Sakura in the exams, take a break for the last two days. This will be the period where you'll rest your body."

"Thank you Haku-sensei!" Hinata said. The two then bowed to each other as Hinata headed back to the village.

Haku looked on before smiling. "Good luck. . .Hinata Hyuga. . ." He thought as he made a handsign and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hinata was walking through the village, wondering what to do, when a thought came to her.

"I should probably visit Ino; she must be bored out of her mind." She thought with a chuckle and with that, she sprinted to the hospital, not wanting to subject her friend to that hell called boredom.

* * *

"Excuse me, but where is Ino Yamanaka's room?" Hinata asked the receptionist.

"Ino Yamanaka? Let's see. . . Umm, Room 317." The receptionist said as she pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you!" She said. As Hinata walked down to Ino's room, she felt a shiver go down her spine. "What's this feeling?" She muttered to herself as she looked on down the hallway. "I better get to Ino's room." She thought as she shook off the feeling.

When she entered the room, she saw Ino looking out the window. Her hair was styled as Hinata's as it was her mother's closest idea for a hair style. "Hmm?" Ino turned to see Hinata and smiled. "Hey Hinata, long time no see!"

Hinata giggled as she came over to her. "It's good to see you too Ino-san. I guess you've been bored being stuck here in the hospital huh?"

Ino sighed as she grabbed her pillow and throw it at Hinata, both of them chuckling. "Hell yeah it's been boring. I've been stuck in this room for a month with completely nothing to do! I think my dad had a word with the doctors to not let me out until I've fully healed. It's just like him to do that!"

Hinata giggled some more before she felt an unruly presence in the area. "There it is again. . .what is it?" She thought.

Ino then looked at Hinata. "So Hinata, how has your training been?"

Hinata regained her focus as she looked back at Ino. "It's been fine, the training was exhausting, but I made it through pretty good."

Ino then gave off a sly look. "And what about you, Naruto and Satsuki? Had any good times together?"

Hinata blushed knowing what she meant. "N-No, Satsuki-chan has been training with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun has been training on his own. We all made the promise to train by ourselves so when we meet up again, we can improve our teamwork with new moves." She explained quickly and flushed as she then remembered her 'time' with Naruto before the preliminaries.

* * *

**(A/N: Warning, Lemon coming up, read at your own risk)**

_Flashback_

_Hinata and Naruto were back at Naruto and Satsuki's apartment after a trip to Ichiraku while 'Sasuke' told them 'he' was gonna go train. Hinata was taking a shower while Naruto laid on the couch. "Naruto-kun. . .you already had your time with Satsuki-chan. . ." She then turned off the water. "Now it's my turn." She muttered as she dried off and wrapped herself with a towel as she then looked at the sink cabinet and took out a box. "Better protect myself." She thought, ignoring the Kyubi's perverted chuckling._

_Naruto looked at the ceiling before sighing. "So much has changed. . ." He muttered. Suddenly, he heard the Kyubi's perverted chuckle. "Now what?" He thought. He heard Hinata's footsteps as he stopped looking at the ceiling. "Hey Hinata-chan, enjoy the. . .shower. . ." He stopped talking after he saw Hinata in the towel that showed off her cleavage. "W. . .Wow. . .Hinata-chan. . .you look. . .great. . ." He said, fighting off a blush and a massive nosebleed._

_Hinata blushed herself as she smiled at her's and Satsuki's fiancée. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She then walked over and kissed him on the lips. "So, what were you just thinking about?" She asked as she sat beside him._

_Naruto chuckled as he wrapped a hand around Hinata's towel covered waist. "I was just thinking about how much things have changed. I mean me, you, Satsuki-chan. So much has happened to us."_

_Hinata smiled as she leaned her head into his shoulder. "I know. First the three of us were teammates, then a couple, and now, we're engaged." She then turned to Naruto and pecked him on the lips. "And I'm happy to be with you." She then moved on top of Naruto and hugged him, pressing her breasts to Naruto's chest. "Satsuki-chan told me she told you. That I've been in love with you for a long time."_

_Naruto winced for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. . . I. . .used to be so obsessed over Haruno that I almost completely ignored one of the most beautiful girls ever." He said as pecked her on the lips. "Hinata-chan. . .I. . .I'm sorry I ignored you all this time. . ."_

_Hinata was shocked for a moment before she pecked him on the lips again. "Naruto-kun, it's alright." She felt her towel slide off a bit. "I forgave you a long time ago. I had already loved you so much that I was able to wait and I understand why you couldn't figure it out." She said with a smile as she then got up. "But now, I'm finally happy you know." She then headed for the bedroom._

"_**FOLLOW HER KIT! FOLLOW HER NOW!"**__ Kyubi practically screamed out in Naruto's head._

_Gulping and then cleaning a nosebleed, Naruto got up and headed to the bedroom to see Hinata smiling back at him as he took off his shirt. "Hinata-chan, are you sure?"_

_Hinata's smiled didn't leave her face as she nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun, I am." She watched as Naruto took his pant off and got on the bed before she kissed him again, now adding her tongue, causing them both to moan in pleasure. "Naruto-kun. . ."_

"_Hinata-chan. . ." Naruto said as he crawled on top of her, only in his boxers and kissed her again, inserting his tongue into her as he removed her towel and threw it away onto a chair. When he separated from her, he examined her body to every inch. "Beautiful." He said. "Your definitely Kami's gift of beauty."_

"_Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata breathed out as she looked at the tent in Naruto's pants. "Satsuki-chan was right. . .it is big. . ." She thought. She then moaned as Naruto cupped her breasts into his hands for a gentle massage. "Feels good. . ." She slurred out._

_Naruto smirked as he kissed her on the lips again. "I bet it does." He coolly whispered to Hinata's ear as he began to nibble at it. His hand slid down to Hinata's pussy and started inserting, causing her to moan. "Are you ready for some more fun Hinata-chan?" He whispered again as he move his 'meat stick' after removing his hand from the area._

_Hinata smiled as she looked at him. "I've been waiting for years Naruto-kun." She said with some desire in her voice._

_Naruto leaned forward and guided himself between her waiting virgin cunt. He pushed in up to the head and touched her wall. So tight, he thought. He looked into her sparkling and lust filled eyes. She nodded for him to finish it. He braced himself and then thrust in._

_Hinata gave out a slight hiss from feeling the head of his cock for the first time and more till she felt it hit her wall, causing her to scream. She hadn't expected the pain to be so bad. Tears streamed down her face. "I have to endure it. . . It feels so good. . ." She thought, starting to lose herself in pleasure._

_Naruto leaned down and held her lovingly as she adapted to his intrusion. He pulled out of her and then kissed her cheeks and held her close._

_"Don't stop Naruto-kun. . .please."_

_"Ok." Naruto replied. As she gently grabbed Naruto's erected cock and slowly positioned it in front of her entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered._

_"I think I'm ready now," She said as she began to take a deep breathe and in one deep and hard thrust Naruto broke through as she strongly held in the searing pain_

_Naruto began to pull out. Then he thrust in again. He repeated the motion again and again. Hinata's whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure. He kissed her neck as he pumped her sex._

_"Oh Naruto-Kun," she sighed. "It feels. . . good. Very good. Harder. Please fuck me harder."_

_"As you wish, my dear Hinata-Chan." Naruto said. He then grabbed her breasts as he pounded her. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her tits._

_"I'm cumming Hinata!" He cried as He felt the climax build up inside him._

_He tried to pull out but Hinata wrapped her legs around him_

_Naruto tried to protest, but it was too late. The pressure became too much and he released himself. Hinata could feel him explode inside of her. Naruto collapsed on his lover. They lay there panting for a few seconds. "That. . .was incredible. . ." Naruto breathed out._

_Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement as she cuddled up to Naruto's chest. "It was. . .thank you Naruto-kun." She then started to purr in happiness._

"_**HALLELUYAH!" **__Kyubi roared out, but was ignored._

_The two then drifted into sleep, not hearing some giggling coming from outside the room._

_Flashback end._

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata?" Ino called out as she looked at her, completely dazed as she was completely red in the face before getting a sly smile on her face. "Oh Hinata-chan, remembering something ecchi?"

Hinata shook herself out of her thought as she blushed madly. "N-N-No! I-I never did anything ecchi! I-I swear!" She declared in a panic while flailing her arms.

"So, the Hyuga girl did become a slut for the akuma. I always knew you were like that." A cocky voice said, causing Ino to wince in fear as she covered herself in her own sheets. Hinata turned to see Sakura leaning against the doorway with a cocky smile on her face.

"Haruno. . ." Hinata looked at her as she noticed the sealed curse mark on the back of her hand. "What do you want?" She asked as she went in front of the cowering Ino.

"What? I can't say hi to an 'old friend'?" Sakura sarcastically asked, the smile not leaving her face. "I mean, I did beat her ass in our fight."

Hinata looked back at Ino as she cowered in fear before turning back to Sakura. "I suggest you leave Haruno. Now." She demanded as she stepped forward with a glare.

Sakura smirked as she then returned the glare. "Fine, I'll leave for now." She then started to leave as she then turned her head back to Hinata. "But know this Hyuga, I will beat you. I've been training and I won't be holding back." She then left as she slammed the door behind her shut.

Ino sighed with relief as she came out from the covers. "Thanks Hinata, I appreciate it."

Hinata giggled as she looked back at her. "No problem Ino-san." She looked back at the door for a moment before looking back at Ino. "Sakura really changed huh?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah. . .and not in the good way. Take her down at the finals."

Hinata smiled. "Can do." The two then started to have some more small talk as the day went on.

* * *

Soon the sun started to set as a nurse came into the room. "Excuse me ladies, but visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave.

Hinata turned to the nurse and nodded. "Alright." She then turned back to Ino. "Well Ino-san, I have to go."

Ino nodded with a smile. "Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Hinata said as she left. Heading back to the Hyuga compound, she decided to make a quick stop before heading back. "Naruto-kun, I realize that if you win your match and I win my match, we would have to face each other. . ." She thought as she arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down at the stool. "That's why. . .I won't be holding back dattebahi!" She then looked at Teuchi and smiled. "Evening Teuchi-san, one shrimp ramen please."

Soon the ramen came as she enjoyed it.

* * *

Soon, the last day quickly went by as she took her time to rest and on the final day, she got herself ready to head out. "Alright dattebahi, it's time to get through this." She muttered as she rushed out, brimming with determination and ready for whatever was gonna happen.

* * *

**JG's (jgresidentevil) A/N: You everyone, this JG here with the recent chapter! I thought this time it should be different as me and Shinobi respond to one good review from the last chapter or any that caught our eyes that you left. I'll go first:**

**_Zeromaru Chaos Mode:_ 'Oh my god you keep shoving Kamen Rider references in! First you use Zeronos' line, then you use Accel's line, now you've got the TaToBa combo as anbu?!**

**I swear someone better land a fucking Rider Kick on someone else or i will be VERY displeased. and it BETTER be flashy and explosive as all fucking hell.**

**And if you decide to have like, a trigger phrase for going Kyuubi...**

**It better be HENSHIN!'**

**Response: Yeah, I should've figures there have been a person that noticed them all. An actually henshin. . .yeah no, that won't happen anytime soon. ^^"**

**Moving on, The Hinata training chapter is done and it seems that our little Hinata is getting a little personality from Naruto thanks to the Kyubi's chakra. XD Well, now I'll let my partner do his thing and say his 'A/N'.**

_**S-98's (Shinobi 98 Productions) A/N: ahem. Well, I suppose I should say hello, and I will write about three comments that seem important enough.**_

_**First up: DarkFlareX! First I have to say, cute picture! Your comment was: "Are you going to add more girls to Naruto's Harem? If you do, could you add Fu to the Harem?"**_

_**Okay, so, I have to say no. JG has his own ideas for Fu, and, well, Harems are both a hassle to write, and, in my opinion, unstable. The more you add, the more confusing the story gets, and the less time each character gets. Sorry. But there just might be some romantic inclination to one of the characters later on. Please be patient.**_

_**Number two: Ccebling2! Ok, your comment was: When Naruto gets trained by Jiraiya, will he learn the Rasengan and the limited knowledge Jiraiya knows to the Hiraishin, when Jiraiya teaches Naruto during the month break?**_

_**Alright. This is a very interesting, and valid, point. I believe that, yes, he will be learning the Rasengan, seeing as it is such a memorable part of his image. For the Hiraishin... I think that... well, to be honest, I have no idea whatsoever. It is a possibility, but not at this point in the story? Maybe later, but then again, don't get your hopes up. It is an open point.**_

_**And, last but not least: TheRazgrizDragon. You said: "I still can't believe how great this story is; I hope you two keep it up! I tip my hat to you two for this amazing story! Can't wait to see everyone's faces when "Sasuke" and or Naruto's heritage is reveled. Satsuki and Hinata beating back fangirls would be hilarious."**_

_**First of all, thanks very much for that! Also, I'm sure you'll be glad to know, that we are 75% to 100% sure that Satsuki and Naruto will be revealed to the village very, very soon. And for the "Satsuki and Hinata vs. Naruto Fangirls" idea... I think that might just happen.**_

_**For the ones I didn't get to, I thank you for your reviews. Most of them are positive, and all raise points that we might have missed. For reviews that are similar to the ones that I responded to, well... I think it's obvious. Thank you again, and stay tuned for "Uchiha Heiress Remix Chapter 23"! Mata ne!**_

**JG: Anyways, everyone, thanks for loving Uchiha Heiress Remix! We'll await your reviews, PMs and much more! Later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Training 2- Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was surround at the training field with at least ten thousand clones. He unrolled the scroll with the Executioner's Blade as he swung it around a little before stabbing it into the ground. "Let me say this from the start," He then lift the sword and placed it on his shoulder. "I am fairly strong!"

One clone smirked as they all stared down the original. "Well then," He then cracked his knuckles along with the rest as they all took out a kunai. "Bring it on dattebayo!" They all said as they rushed at him.

Kyubi sweat-dropped as he looked on at the sight. **"Kit's as strange as ever."** He said as he walked off, making sure Naruto didn't notice.

* * *

Hiruzen looked on Naruto as he went through clone after clone with his sword. "Hm. . .it seems he's first determining his sword skill against a massive force," He then chuckled a little. "That boy. . .he never ceases to amaze me." He then heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he looked down the last one hundred clones, then making another ten-thousand. "Someone must be talking about me." He muttered, expecting a pervert comment from Kyubi from the sidelines. He then looked over to where Kyubi was, he wasn't there. "Shit. . .where did he go!?"

But of course, he had no time to go searching, as his clones were dead-set on beating their master.

* * *

"**Now that I got away from the Kit . . .I heard about Kakashi's love for that 'Icha Icha' series, and that it is nothing but pornographic in nature. . ." **The Kyubi said, chuckling pervertedly. **"Looks like I'll have something to. . .occupy my time with more while I'm in that accursed seal." **He thought as he continued on his merry way, already thinking of a way to get some from the nearest store that sells those offensive books. Offensive to women. . . most women, anyway.

* * *

Somewhere, a Sexy Snake Mistress sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. . ." she thought, cackling madly, scaring away several people that were in the restaurant. She capitalized on the moment by swiftly taking away their uneaten dango, thanking Kami that she didn't have to pay.

"**Hmmm. . ." **Kyubi thought. **"This should be the right place, if I'm not mistaken." **He quickly put on his special transformation, and entered inside.** "Good thing the current manager is a woman. . ."** he thought, chuckling.

* * *

The woman running the store looked up to see a man walk through the doorway, and into her heart. Figuratively speaking, that is. He was at least six feet tall, had absolutely stunning looks, reddish eyes, messy locks of crimson hair that went to his shoulders, and wore a black leather jacket, slightly worn jeans, and black boots. Her heart just melted before this God-like stranger. Pulling herself together, she asked, "Welcome sir, to the Kanpekina bookstore. How may I help you?"

The man just chuckled as he winked at her. "Hello. My name is. . . Kazama Arashi. I was just looking around for some books."

**"Hook, line and sinker!"** Kyubi thought as he stared at the woman who had hearts in her eyes, he gave her a brilliant smile while chuckling maniacally on the inside. **"I'm gonna have some fun. . ."** Kyubi thought evilly.

* * *

Naruto was running frantically around the village, looking for the Kyubi. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" He thought in a panic. "Where the hell did Kyubi go!?"

Then he ran into someone. Well, fell on top of was more like it. As he stood up, he stared, shocked, at what he saw. The man had a black leather jacket and jeans, but that was normal for a civilian. No, what caught his attention was that the man had red hair and red slanted eyes. Plus, the chakra signature he was emitting was way too familiar.

"Kyu. . . Umph!" He started to say before Kyubi covered Naruto's mouth with his hand, and whispering, **"Not here, fool! In this form, you will address me as Kazama Arashi, understood?!"** He whispered. "Now, young man, you really should watch where you are going." He said in a deep baritone voice.

Naruto was shocked and angry. "Ky. . . Kazama. What are you doing here!? You were supposed to be at the training grounds, not wander off!" He then noticed the books and glared at him, a tick mark rapidly growing, and threatening to burst a blood vessel. . .or three. "You didn't. No way. No way in hell did you just enter the city and jeopardize your identity for. . .that!" He spat out the last part like he had poison in his mouth.

Kazama feigned innocence. "What, these?" he asked, gesturing towards the books. "I was just. . .studying. Yeah, that's it! Studying. . .for, um. . . your Chunin Exams. I don't want a weak host! I mean, as the greatest of all Tailed Beasts, I want my host and his mates to be the best shinobi!

While it seemed to be working, as most things that appealed to his vanity did, Naruto was inwardly seething, and took the books out of Kyubi/Kazama's arms. "Look at this! These are the books that only ero-Kakashi-sensei reads! What were you thinking?!" He ranted while Kazama just seemed to whistle a tune.

"You done yet, kit?"

". . .Excuse me? Listen here, you! I will not accept this behavior from you! Be more. . .mature, like the thousands-year-old demon you are!" Naruto said, not letting up.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I get the point, mom." Kyubi/Kazama sarcastically said with a smug look on his face. A look, and face, that quickly disappeared when it was punched, and had to fly through three walls, two tables, and a bath house.

The women's bath house.

Not wanting any more trouble, Naruto quickly went over to Kazama during the initial confusion, dispelled the chakra by re-absorbing into himself, and transforming into his 'Naruko' form in only a towel covering up to 'her' 'breasts'. Then, in order to not bring any attention to 'herself', 'she' quickly spotted a man in the bushes, and screamed at the top of 'her' lungs, "PERVERT!" As the rest of the women beat up the stranger, 'she' ran a good distance away and returned to normal as Naruto. "That. . .was close. . ."

"**Hey, kit!"**

"What is it, Kyubi? I'm still angry with you. . . Hey, where'd those books go, anyway?" He asked.

There was some perverted chuckling from the fox, followed by, "**Don't worry, kit; besides, you see that man down there?"**

"What, the one getting his ass kicked by an angry mob of women in only towels?"

"**Yeah, that's the one. I can sense that guy, he's something else. Maybe you can convince him to train you."**

"Do I have to?" Naruto complained. "He's a huge pervert. Maybe an even bigger one than you and Ero-Kakashi-Sensei combined, dattebayo." He then started to chuckle. "I'll have to tell Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan that one. . ." He thought.

"**Well, if I'm right. . .he is. That would most likely be Jiraiya of the Sannin. Your dad's sensei."** The Kyubi said, ignoring the jab.

Naruto was shocked. "And you're sure of this?"

"**As sure as the day I was born kid. Trust me, you won't regret your decision."**

"Was it ever my decision?" Naruto muttered under his breath, but complied anyway.

* * *

Pain. That was the only way to describe what he was feeling. And though the women that were beating him frequently dropped their towels, revealing their. . .assets, he was in so much pain that it didn't even register for him to do some 'research'. Being a pervert may have it's drawbacks, and he was more than glad to accept them, but even he wasn't suicidal. Especially with Tsunade. At least, not that suicidal.

Thinking quickly and moving just as quickly, he cast a quick D-rank Genjutsu that made the women think that he wasn't there, and made them forget that he was a source of their ire just moments ago.

When the coast was clear, and when he recovered enough energy, he began to slowly limp towards one of his safe houses in the forest surrounding the village. He had enough excitement for one day. He did started to wonder about one thing he recalled in particular. "That kid. . ." He started, giving off a wondering look. "Who was he?"

* * *

This was annoying. Absolutely annoying. In fact, it was so annoying that he he almost blew his blood vessels in annoyance. And having Kyubi inside of him, chuckling pervertedly from within his cage, reading the single most annoying and useless book on the planet did absolutely nothing for his patience.

"Alright, that's it. If you continue to make those noises, I will torture you while you are in that cage!" Naruto growled.

Kyubi whimpered. **"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**

Naruto smirked. "Good. Then stop the noises!"

"**Yessir." **Kyubi said. Naruto had the sudden image of Kyubi dropping his head ashamedly.

It was a little thing that Naruto invented. He knew that, if Kyubi were to attempt to escape him, the cage holding it would give it pain not unlike that felt by all of the people that died during his rampage. Multiplied, of course. Naruto tinkered with the seal, and accidently hurt Kyubi with the same pain. Upon experimentation, and more of those unearthly screams from the great Bijuu, he could turn on and shut off the appropriately named the 'pain button' at will. This was a very good persuasion tactic with the Kyubi. And while it wouldn't kill him and he knew it, it still hurt like a bitch, and like all creatures with self-preservation instincts, he wanted as little pain as possible, thank you very much. It made his Icha-Icha that much less fun.

"Anyways. . .where can I find this guy again?

"**Last I checked, he was North of your position." **The Kyubi said, threats forgotten for the moment.

"Roger that dattebayo." And with that, Naruto rocketed off of another tree branch, heading for the chakra signature presumed to be the 'great' Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

* * *

As Jiraiya tended to his numerous wounds, he stiffened. There was a chakra signature. It was huge, and was approaching fast, from what he could tell. "Damn. . .I'm still weak from the beating those women gave me. It may not be as bad as Tsunade putting me through a wall, but it still hurts like hell." He muttered before giving off a pervert grin. "But I have to say it was pretty hot knowing that they were all only in towels." He then took out a notebook and started to write some things down.

* * *

From a distance, Naruto heard what he said and had a sweat-drop running down his head. "I knew it. . .a pervert dattebayo. Every damn teacher I have is a pervert." He muttered.

"**Is it that really a problem?" **Kyubi sarcastically asked.

"Quiet you or it's the pain button."

"**Yes sir!"**

* * *

Looking around, Fu walked with her escort, Shino Aburame as they headed for the Aburame estate. They said nothing, and she was fine with that. She honestly didn't like people that much; years of being abused by people was more than enough of a reason to want to be as far away from them as possible. She didn't know the reason why, but she felt as if the Hokage knew about her situation. As she looked around, she saw it was pretty plain, but strangely felt safer then back at Takigakure.

"So," Shino started, getting Fu's attention. "Do you like insects?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Um. . .yeah. . ." Fu said awkwardly, not wanting to tell anyone about the massive flying beetle she had sealed in her. "They're pretty cool." The two continued walking until they arrived at the estate. "Nice place." She commented as she looked at it.

"I appreciate the compliment to my home. Most people tend to stay away from us, simply because of our partners of choice." Shino said.

Fu shrugged her shoulders. "Some people just can't appreciate bugs."

"It's not just the Kikaichu. Aburame are more analytical; we do not wish to waste time with emotions. This drives people away from us even more, but we do not mind. We do not need friends, just people that can be depended upon in an emergency." He said while looking - staring - whatever - at her.

Fu raised an eyebrow as she looked at the boy, but for some reason felt warm in the face. "I see."

In her seal, the Nanabi chuckled as he listened to Shino's explanation and saw Fu's reaction. **"You liiiiiiike him."**

"Eh?! Shut up!" Fu yelled in her head.

"**Awww. . . is wittle Fu-chan embawwased? Poor baby!" **Nanabi jokingly said, messing with his container. He didn't hate her, he just liked to mess with her, almost like a younger sibling would.

"Just. . . just shut up, you stupid beetle!"

"**Wha! Fu-chan, that hurt!" **The creature said. Fu had the sudden image of the Nanabi on its back, it's legs slowly reaching out, as if it was dying. Of course, this was a very comical sight, and Fu giggled at its antics.

Shino raised one eyebrow at the sudden, unexpected, reaction. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Fu regained her composure as she looked at Shino. "Uh, nothing."

". . . I see. Shall we continue onto the main house?"

Fu nodded as Shino continued to give her a tour of the estate. It was extremely awkward. Shino was confused with how Fu reacted, and Fu, well. . . Let's just say that the Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle wasn't about to give up on teasing it's vessel.

"**I'll tell Fu-chan that Kurama-niisan and Shukaku are here in this village later." **Nanabi thought as it continued to watch as Shino's beetles started to get restless. **"Respect to the top beetle baby!"**

* * *

In Naruto's seal, Kyubi sneezed as he then felt a familiar chakra, causing him to chuckle. **"Well, I didn't expect him to be here. I'll tell the kit later about Chomei being here." **Kyubi thought as he watched Naruto get closer to Jiraiya.

As Naruto approached the man, he scratched his head in annoyance. "Why is it always perverts? Is it Kami's idea of payback for me making the Sexy Jutsu? It was just a joke to identify perverts for logs sake!" He muttered under his breath.

Kyubi sweatdropped before sighing. **"Kit, if you don't shut up and talk to the man, I'll find a way to make it so I can instantly activate your 'Sexy Jutsu' and keep you locked in it for as long as I want!"**

"And if you do. . . I'll activate the pain button for as long as I'm in that Sexy Jutsu."

"**Meh, by the time you do that, I'll find a way to make it so the pain will hurt you as well. . .and possibly make you go horny."** Kyubi then started to laugh wildly as he saw Naruto's pale face.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"**You wanna bet?"**

". . ."

"**Exactly. Now go talk to him!"**

"Yes sir. . ." Naruto said dejectedly.

* * *

During this war between Naruto and the Kyubi, a certain white-haired man approached them from behind some bushes. Then, suddenly, he sprang forward, and put a kunai to the 'stranger's' neck.

"Alright," he said as the 'stranger' tensed up. "I don't know who you are, but you better start talking before the birds get a new meal."

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't kill me man!"

"Give me a reason not to, and I'll think about it."

"Would you want a demon of unimaginable power unleashed on the world?" Naruto said hopefully.

Kyubi facepalmed. "**Wow kit. If he was a power-hungry maniac, you'd be dead, and I'd be a part of some experiment. . .possibly by the pedophile."**

"Umm. . . oops?" Naruto said as he felt the kunai leaving his neck, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, kid. Turn around."

"Want to look at the seal my dad put on huh?" Naruto deadpanned as he watched Jiraiya's face pale.

"N-Naruto?!"

"Huh? Do I know you old man?"

Jiraiya fell on his back, shaking, twitching and mumbling to himself, "That's impossible. . . you should be dead. . . they said you were dead. . ."

"Uhh. . .as you can see, I'm very much alive- what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled the last part frantically as Jiraiya had taken a hold of his shirt, and lifted it up. When he saw the seal, he visibly relaxed. "So. . .it really is you, Naruto."

"Ummm. . .yeah. . .how do you know me?"

"Well, for one, I'm the reason your name is Naruto, and for another. . .I was there on the day of your birth." Jiraiya shamefully said as looked away from Naruto's shocked face.

* * *

Sakura was at a secluded area in a cave where her new trainers, Foo Yamanaka and Torune Aburame was preparing her for the finals. Currently, Sakura was have a spar with Fu as Torune monitored Sakura for any flaws.

"Put more force into your punches." Torune said.

Sakura nodded. "Yes Torune-sensei!" She continued to deliver multiple punches to Fu as he evaded them easily.

"I can see why Orochimaru marked her. . .she's easily able to learn any new skill as if she has her own Sharingan but without the eyes." Torune thought as he looked at the sealed curse mark on Sakura's hand. "Danzō-sama could uses her in the future."

Sakura continued to rush into Foo with a few thought in her. "Defeat Hinata, destroy the akuma, make Sasuke-kun mine!" He eyes became snake like for a moment before returning to normal.

* * *

"You. . .were there?" Naruto asked in shock.

Jiraiya nodded slowly, not wanting to look at Naruto's face; he didn't want to see the hurt there. "Yes, Naruto. I saw many things that night. . ." He said drifting off. He wanted to tell Naruto, but he wasn't sure how to tell him of his parents - and of himself and. . .her.

"So. . ." Naruto started. "You know. . .about the person who caused it? The one that. . .controlled the Kyubi and forced him to attack the village?"

Jiraiya's eyes widen for a moment before looking at Naruto in disbelief. "Are you saying you know who caused the attack!? I had suspicions that someone caused it but. . ."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Kyubi told me all that he remembered and. . ."

"And you trust it? It did destroy the village."

"**Oi!" **Kyubi yelled out as his chibi form appeared on Naruto's head, surprising Jiraiya for a moment to the point of him going wide-eyed. **"I still remember the events of that night! That bastard put me under a f**kin genjutsu and forced me to attack the village! Next time I see Madara, I'll wring his neck!"** Kyubi raged.

"Your. . .Kyubi. . ." Jiraiya breathed out in disbelief.

Kyubi calmed down before sighing and waving his paw in annoyance. **"Yeah yeah yeah, big chakra demon, caused massive mayhem, blah blah blah I get it already!" **Kyubi said dismissively. **"By the way. . ."** He then turned into his human form. **"Can I have your autograph?"** He asked as he pulled out one of Jiraiya's books and kneeled as if he was before a god.

Naruto face palmed as Jiraiya face-faulted. "Way to ruin the moment Kyubi. . ." Naruto muttered out in embarrassment.

"Errmmm. . . o-k. Umm, sure, I'll sign them. . ." Jiraiya said, while thinking, "This is the all-powerful Kyubi no Kitsune? A pervert!? Hmmm. . . maybe we can work together, and make Naruto perverted too. . . No one can resist voices in one's head forever! Hehehehe. . ."

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine as he saw both Kyubi and Jiraiya chuckling pervertedly. "I'm doomed. . .doomed to be around perverts. . ." He thought. "Oh Kami, why is it me? Why?"

After Kyubi got his sighed books back, he put them back into his hammer-space and looked at Naruto. **"Hey kit? How should I tell Jiraiya here you have two girlfriends?"** He asked purposely in a loud tone.

Jiraiya was pulled out of his ideas on making Naruto perverted when he heard Kyubi's question. "Wait - you have girlfriends? Girlfriends, plural? Damn, kid, you're good. So, ah - are they, you know? . . ."

Kyubi chuckled some more. **"Ooooh yeah. What's even better, they're the Hyuga and Uchiha Heiresses."**

Jiraiya was shocked, then his pervertedness kicked in. "Jeez kid. Lady killer, aren't ya?"

Naruto glared at Kyubi with squinted eyes. "You suck. . .you really suck. . ."

"Ah, c'mon kid! Live a little! Say, have you - done 'it' yet?" He asked suggestively before turning to Kyubi, who was giving off another perverted chuckle.

"Log f**kin damn it. . ." Naruto muttered out.

"**Here's a hint; there was some serious girl-on-girl action, and not between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha."**

Jiraiya was confused. "Eh? There's someone else?"

"**I suppose you could say that. . . hehehe."**

Jiraiya was confused for a moment before going wide-eyed and looked at a crimson faced Naruto with two nosebleed. "You mean. . 'That' Jutsu?"

Now it was Naruto's and Kyubi's turns to look confused. "Eh?" They both asked, heads tilted to their sides..

Jiraiya chuckled. "Your father invented that technique a long time ago. . . Oh the pranks he would pull. You know, you're just like him in so many ways. . ." He said, remembering the past.

"Wait, I wasn't the first to come up with the Sexy Jutsu?"

"Not at all, kid. You're father did so well with that jutsu that it felt just like the real thing."

"**Kit is the same. I remember the girls saying how real they were. . . damn, do you have a tissue? I'm getting a nosebleed just thinking about it." **Kyubi said.

"Jeez. . . Well, you're dad, Naruto, would use it to surprise Kushina, or to model for me. Kushina didn't really mind, and helped your father act more like a woman when in that jutsu. Hey, why don't you show me? I wonder how good you are at it."

"No."

"Aww, please!"

"**Leave it to me." **Kyubi said as he then snapped his fingers. A large puff of smoke covered the area where Naruto was standing, and dissipated to reveal the Sexy Jutsu, aka 'Naruko'.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" 'Naruko' screamed out as 'she' covered 'herself' up.

Kyubi chuckled pervertedly, and Jiraiya just stared in shock. "That. . . is just like your father's. . . only better." Then his perverted side kicked in as a tent appeared in his pants. "HELL YESS! JUST STAND THERE! I NEED THIS FOR MY RESEARCH!" He said while pulling out a pencil and notepad and writing furiously.

"H-How?!" 'Naruko' asked in disbelief as 'she' turned to Kyubi, who had a perverted smile.

"**I told you I'd find a way eventually." **Kyubi said smugly.

"Do you recall what I promised for when you did?" 'Naruko' replied evilly.

Kyubi blanched. **"Okay, okay! I'll stop, just don't do it!" **He snapped his fingers again, and 'Naruko' returned to Naruto.

Jiraiya pouted. "Aww. . . I need more research! Turn him back!" He whined, looking at Kyubi.

"**No way, man! I have no wish to feel the kit's wrath!" **Kyubi said, before giving off a perverted smirk. "Don't worry, I'll give you all the details on their 'nights' together." He whispered to him so Naruto couldn't hear him.

"I'll hold you to that." Jiraiya said while giggling; he couldn't wait to hear the details.

Naruto's only thought on the matter at hand was, "F**k my life." He then looked at the two perverts. "So then Ero-sennin, you gonna train me? I gotta fight Hinata-chan's fate obsessed cousin and could really use the training."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smirked. "Maybe, but on one condition."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What?" He then noticed more perverted chuckling from Jiraiya and Kyubi, causing him to growl in annoyance. "Log damn it. . ."

* * *

Fu and Shino had just finished the tour of the entirety of the clan grounds and facilities, which took a surprisingly long time. The insects that thrived here were attracted to Fu due to the gigantic rhinoceros beetle sealed inside of her. They were basically bowing, and Fu had the impression that Chomei had a smug look on his face, and was soaking up the attention.

When they finally arrived to the main house, where Shino lived with his parents, who were the clan heads, and with the special beetles that only lived with the heads' close family. A man walked out with a woman. He had on black glasses and a high-collared cloak that seemed to be the traditional wear for the Aburame. He also had a small moustache that looked faded away, as if it was once fuller. The woman, on the other hand, looked out of place; instead of the emotionless expressions and the outfit of the Aburame's, she was dressed in clothes more befitting of a civilian woman; a simple kimono with flower designs, and a bright smile that seemed to make the atmosphere around her brighter. The only thing that was the same as the man next to her was that she had her own pair of glasses on.

When the pair came closer, they began introductions with formal bows. "Mother, father." Shino said, gesturing towards Fu. "This is Fu Jintama. She is here as a transfer-nin from Takigakure. Hokage-sama said to bring her here to live with us."

The man nodded solemnly, and said to Fu, "You are most welcome here, Jintama-san. My name is Shibi Aburame; the clan head I may be, but you may call me Shibi. We have already been informed of Hokage-sama's decision, and you will find a room made for you accordingly. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." The clan head said with a rare small smile.

"Thank you very much, Shibi-sama; I appreciate your hospitality."

The woman spoke up, "I also wish you a happy stay here. My name is Rinko Aburame," She then bowed to Fu. "Let's get along well." She said. As Shino and Fu passed, Rinko called out, "Oh, and Shino?" He turned around, and his mother gave him a wink. "Good luck."

Puzzled, Shino turned around, and when he saw Fu, the realization hit him like a speeding train. He felt like he should be embarrassed, but a lifetime of Aburame training, which included masking one's emotions in favor of a more rational mind, kept him from reacting any further.

* * *

"You two suck. . .you both really suck. . ." 'Naruko' said as 'she' posed for Jiraiya and Kyubi in a orange fox suit with fox ears and a tail coming out the back, all the while Jiraiya was writing so fast that smoke started to be visible and Kyubi continued to give off a perverted grin. 'She' did wonder where the hell did Kyubi get the fox suit that looked a bunny suit women at a casino wear. "How the hell can a demon over a thousand years old be so perverted!" 'She' angrily thought as 'she' changed poses, now bending down to show 'her' 'cleavage' to the perverted duo. "And very sick in the head. . ."

"Keep this up kid and I'll show you your dad's best technique!" Jiraiya quickly said with a nosebleed.

"**Yeah kit, keep on at it!" **Kyubi jokingly demand. **"And don't forget to call us master."** He he said in a sing-song tone.

That was the last straw as 'Naruko' took off the fox suit and threw it at Kyubi as 'she' then turned back into Naruto, fully clothed. "HELL F**KIN NO!" Naruto yelled as he then stormed off, deciding to head home for the day.

The two perverts looked at each other as Jiraiya pocketed his notepad. "Think we went a bit far?"

Kyubi shrugged his shoulders. **"Possibly." **He then looked over at Jiraiya and gave him a serious look. **"So what do you have planned for the kit's training? He's got an entire month."**

Jiraiya sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well. . ."

* * *

"Perverts. . .log damn perverts. . ." Naruto muttered as he went through the village, ignoring any and everything that the civilians were throwing at him. "Pricks. . ." He muttered. He continued walking until. . .

"Ah Naruto, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi nearby at the local weapons store where he and most of the shinobi in the village get their supplies. Kunai, shuriken, ninja wires, etc. Naruto walked over, giving his sensei a confused look. "Hey sensei. Uh. . .what are you doing here? I thought," He looked around for a moment to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. "You were training Satsuki-chan in the mountains. What are you doing here?" He asked in a low whispering tone.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at some of the weapons. "Ah, Satsuki's setting up the tents for where we are camped, so I decided to quickly come back to the village to get her a weapon. Like your sword, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, taking Kakashi's answer as reasonable. "Alright then, need some help?"

Kakashi gave off an eye smile. "Sure. You can tell me about what's been happening so far for your training." The two then entered the weapons shop as they started looking.

"Well. . ." Naruto started, before he plunged on. "I was training with Shadow Clones this morning, but then I noticed Kyubi was missing, so I went to find him. I eventually found him, looking like this guy with red hair, and carrying a stack of books. I found out that those books were Icha Icha, so I got angry. Then, I punched him through a hot springs, and he landed in the lady's side. I quickly took him back in, then used my Sexy Jutsu to look like one of them, and spied out a man who was peeking. I called him out, and he got his ass kicked by the women, and I used the distraction to get away. Of course, Kyubi told me that I should follow the man, and I did. We met, and after some tense, quick negotiations, I told him my name, and he told me that his name was Jiraiya, a-"

"What?!" Kakashi interjected. "Jiraiya of the Sannin? The Toad Sage?"

"Uhh. . . Yeah?" Naruto replied, before deadpanning. "He's a huge pervert though. . ."

"And the author of one of the greatest novels ever." Kakashi added with an eye-smile.

Naruto fell on his face, and muttered, "No, Kakashi-ero-sensei..."

Kakashi simply chuckled at Naruto's foolishness. "Anyways, Naruto, what weapon should I get for Satsuki?"

"Eh? Oh, right! Well. . ." At this Naruto struck a thinking pose. "Satsuki is really strong. . . but if she couldn't use some of her skills. . . I know! What about. . . a tanto? It's perfect for fighting at a distance, but also good for if she gets grabbed by her opponent."

"Hmm. . .an interesting choice." Kakashi started. "She'd have to get quite close with a tanto, but with it's size, shape, and with the right materials. . . good choice, Naruto! I'm surprised. You're right, a tanto would be perfect for Satsuki, but just any old one won't do, oh no no no. . ."

Kakashi walked to the counter, and said to the man, "Tell me, do you happen to have a tanto blade that can also channel chakra?"

The man, who was busy checking that everything was in order, jumped up in surprise. "Oh, man! You gave me quite a shock, buddy! A tanto to channel chakra, eh? Well. . . I seem to recall a man who came in one day, looking to sell his wares. He showed me the blade, and only asked a rather small sum for it. It was quite surprising, really. The workmanship was fantastic! It was obvious that it was used on a nearly constant basis over many years, yet the blade itself was in perfect condition, almost as if it was created an hour ago. . . Wait here. . ." He said, going to the back of the store. The sounds of falling metal were heard, as well as a few curses and other odd noises, before the man re-emerged. "Aha! Here it is! Take a look, and tell me if you have ever seen a blade this spectacular!"

Spectacular was the word for it; Naruto and Kakashi sucked in large breaths when they saw it. The hilt of the tanto was obviously old and worn; the wrappings must have been newly replaced, and where the wrappings didn't cover, one could see many gouges, as if someone blocked a sword with the hilt. That however, wasn't what really caught their eyes. The blade itself was a true masterpiece: Made of metal, but not any metal the two shinobi had ever seen. It had a glossy look, like fresh paint, and not shining at all. It was roughly 10 inches in length, and there was a carving of a dragon on one side, and, when turned, a carving of a tiger on the other. The detail for the carving was unbelievable; they looked like they would jump out of the blade any minute. When the man also showed them the scabbard, there were the same carvings.

Naruto smiled as he continued looking at the blade. "Oh yeah, Satsuki-chan will love this."

Kakashi chuckled. "When you're right, you're right." He then looked at the owner. "I'll take it. How much will it be?"

The man smirked as he looked at the two. "I'll give you a bargain, 500 ryo."

Kakashi and Naruto stood, mouths agape, Kakashi's under his mask as it seemed to stretch along with it. "R-really?!" At the man's nod, Kakashi and Naruto bowed. "We appreciate your generosity. Thank you very much"

The man laughed loudly at the two. "No big deal, just be sure to mention Higurashi Weapon's at the Chunin Finals." With another bow, the two shinobi left.

* * *

Soon, Kakashi and Naruto got to a crossroad, Kakashi holding the blade in it's sheath. "Well Naruto, I better get back before Satsuki tries to fireball me in revenge."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "What did you do to her?" He deadpanned.

"Uhmm. . . Made her climb up a mountain with one hand tied behind her back?" Kakashi said nervously, slowly stepping away from Naruto and ready to run.

"Kakashi-sensei. . ." Naruto said menacingly.

"Y-yes Naruto?" Kakashi replied, his voice going up an octave. "Yup. . .definitely Kushina's son!" He thought in a panic.

"Just make sure she's alright, or I'll cause many pranks to you that will leave you in a lot of pain."

"Ok, Naruto. Can do." Kakashi said, relieved. He began to walk towards the mountain, thinking, "Maybe Naruto does take after his father a bit after all. . ."

"Hidden Leaf Secret Finger Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!"

. . . A few seconds went by before. . .

"AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Kakashi screamed like a little girl, holding his rump, and flying through the air at speeds that were faster than Gai's running without weights.

"Well, that'll show him." Naruto said smugly, walking home, and whistling a tune.

* * *

Night soon fell as one bandaged elder arrived at the Haruno household.

knock knock knock

"Just a minute!" Mebuki Haruno said. She opened the door, and froze.

Her husband, seeing her reaction, grew worried and asked, "What is it, dear?"

His wife slowly turned around, and opened the door just a little wider. Her husband turned pale, and bowed quickly, saying, "It is an honor to have you visit our home, Elder Danzō."

Danzō simply smiled at the man, and replied, "No need for such formalities. Now, Kizashi, Mebuki, I have an important matter to discuss with you. It involves your daughter, Sakura Haruno."

At this, the Haruno's faces became ashen, and Kizashi nervously asked, "What does Elder Danzō want with my daughter?" He gulped as he thought, "This better not be about what I think it's about. . .after our daughter's 'incident'. . ." His thoughts trailed off.

The man simply smiled. "You see, Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, you must have noticed your daughter's strength. . .and her problem also."

The same thought ran through the Harunos. "Oh no. . ."

"After your daughter was given the curse mark, I noticed that it seems to. . .be made to influence and twist it's victims to want to serve Orochimaru. I have studied into this matter, and believe that there is a remedy to this terrible curse."

Sakura's parents became shocked, and shouted, "What is it!?" at the aged man.

"This will be easier than I thought; they're eating right out of my hands!" Danzō thought as he secretly activated his 'gift' he got from Shisui under his bandaged eye. "You see, I know of a seal that can remove Orochimaru's curse mark, but therein lies the problem." He paused to allow this to sink in. "The seal weakens the mark, and requires the will of the victim to remove it completely. However, with the mark actively making the victim more vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence, it will not be so easily defeated. The true remedy, therefore, is this: I will strengthen the seal, so that your daughter can fight it's influence more easily, but I will need to take her for training. You see, she will need to be in perfect mental condition, and I will provide that for her. I will work with your daughter to strengthen her mind and body, making the curse mark even easier to destroy, and, at the same time, make your daughter strong enough to become a viable candidate for the Chunin exams. What say you?" Danzō explained with silent satisfaction as he noticed the influencing genjutsu enshroud the Haruno parents. Not strictly necessary, but better safe than sorry; one does not live to a ripe old age as a shinobi without being extremely cautious.

"May we have a day to consider your generous offer, Elder Danzō?" Kizashi asked.

"Why of course! I will see you tomorrow, at one o'clock, perhaps?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you, Elder!" The Haruno parents bowed as they escorted him out of their home.

* * *

Danzō walked outside of the house, and to his own. When he got there, he gave a loud laugh. "Hahahaha! Those fools. . . Don't worry Sakura, you will indeed get stronger. . . And we'll just see about that curse mark of yours!" He turned to his bed, dreaming of an army of curse-mark Root members that obeyed only him, and the world at his feet. "The world shall indeed know of the might of Konoha. . .mainly when I become it's new leader!"

* * *

Somewhere, in the Konoha Marketplace. . .

A green-haired girl sneezed. "Sasuke-kun must be talking about me! Chaaa!" She squealed.

* * *

Naruto returned to his old apartment as he yawned in exhaustion, deciding it was the best idea not to use Satsuki's apartment so any noticing civilians wouldn't see him entering 'Sasuke's' apartment and risk blowing her cover. "Tired. . .sleep. . ." He muttered as he dragged himself to the bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

When sleep finally overcame him, Naruto found himself inside of his mindscape. "What the f**k? Kyubi, you better have a good explanation for this!" He yelled. He walked around, trying to find the damn fuzzbutt, and wring his neck. When he finally did, he yelled at it. Loudly. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE, BAKA KITSUNE!"

"**Ow! WHY DO YOU YELL AT ME KIT?! I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU WITH THE CHUNIN EXAMS THAT ARE COMING UP, AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS YELL AT ME?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"**

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU - wait what?"

"**Finally, you stop. Alright, I figured, that with you training for the Chunin exams, why not help you a bit? For tonight, I'll teach you a few new tricks that'll shock everyone. And one of the ones I have in mind will give you an advantage against the Hyuga. Sound good?"**

Naruto raised an eye-brow as he looked at the giant perverted demon fox. "What do you want in return?"

"**Complete freedom."**

"Not happening."

"**Damn. Figured it would be worth a shot. How about you change my. . .cell?"**

"How the hell would I do that?"

"**Kit, this is your mind. Figure it out."**

"How about after you teach me?"

**"How about now instead."**

"How about I completely remove the pain button, and you keep teaching me?"

"**. . ."**

"Going once."

"**. . ."**

"Going twice!"

"**. . . Grr. . ."**

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, it is go-"

"**WAIT!"**

". . .What?"

"**I'll do it. . .But you have to get me the newest Icha Icha books as they come out."**

"You can do it yourself. But, okay."

"**Alright, kit! Sit down, you'll want to practice this all night. That includes shadow clones."**

"Why do you want to help me?" Naruto asked as he made a couple of clones.

"**Cause I feel like it, now shut up and SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" **When Naruto and the clones did, Kyubi continued, **"Alright, here's the first one. . ." **And the mind training began.

* * *

Fu laid on the bed of her new room as she looked at the ceiling. "Man, a new village."

"**Got that right Fu-chan."** Nanabi said as his came out of her and clinged to the ceiling as he scurried around. He looked like a normal beetle except he was as big as a cat.

Fu sighed as she looked at Nanabi scurrying around. "Should you really be out here like this?"

Nanabi detached himself from the ceiling as he landed on Fu's head. **"Why not? You rather be back in the village where you were shunned 'cause of me?"**

Fu shivered as she remembered the 'treatment' she got back in Takigakure because of her status as a jinchuuriki. "You got a point there. I was surprised that the elder of the village decided to move us here. Hell, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you don't want to kill me!"

Nanabi shrugged as he got off her head and landed on the bed. **"Meh, I'm not like Gyūki or Kurama-niisan, I got standards."**

Fu chuckled as she pet his head. "I can see that now." She yawned as she looked at the moon. "Better get some sleep. Hokage-sama said we're gonna be meeting this Naruto kid tomorrow."

Nanabi nodded. **"Alright, night Fu-chan!" **He then flew around a little before going back inside his container.

* * *

As Naruto walked out of his apartment, ready to put some more training in, an Anbu appeared in front of him from a puff of smoke. "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately."

Taken aback for a moment, Naruto replied, "Tell Hokage-sama that I'll be there shortly."

With a nod, the Anbu left.

"Weird." Naruto thought. "I wonder what the old man wants with me?" He quickly roof-jumped to the Hokage Tower, and decided to enter through the window. When he got inside, he found the Hokage with a couple of clones doing the paperwork, an Anbu, and a mint green haired girl he didn't recognize and it obviously wasn't Sakura. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She had both a Konoha headband on her right arm and a Taki forehead protector was worn on her left arm. "Hey Old man, what's up?"

"Well, Naruto-kun," The Hokage replied, ignoring the chuckling from the girl, "I wanted you to come here to meet her." He pointed at the girl for emphasis. "Naruto, this is Fuu. Fuu, this is Naruto." They both greeted each other, and Naruto then asked, "Old man, why do you want me to meet her?" He then turned to Fu. "No offense."

Hiruzen ordered his Anbu members to leave the room and seal them in for privacy. "Well, Naruto, if you are nine, she is seven." The Hokage answered cryptically.

Naruto looked at Fu for a moment before he went wide-eyed at this statement before quickly pointing at Fuu. "You're a Jinchuuriki too?!"

Fuu chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but he's a pain, mostly because he acts like a kid."

"Mine too! Except, he's a total pervert!"

They both laughed at that. Then, suddenly, a red blob of chakra came out of Naruto's stomach, and took the form of. . . an orange bunny.

"**I HEARD THAT, KIT, AND - why in Kami's name am I a bunny!?" **The Kyubi asked in shock and consternation.

"I thought it would relieve the tension?" Naruto said nervously. "That and payback for putting me in the fox suit." He thought, laughing to himself.

"**. . .Naruto. . .I will kill you for this. . ."**

"Yeah, yeah dattebayo. Here, this better?" With a snap of his fingers, Kyubi turned back into a fox.

"Much better."

Suddenly, a red blob of chakra came out of Fuu and slammed itself into Kyubi, smashing the two into the wall, causing the Anbu to react before Sarutobi stopped them. _**"KURAMA-NIISAN!" **_When the smoke cleared, it revealed to be a cat sized beetle on top of the Kyubi.

The fox quickly extracted itself from the wall, rubbing it's face with it's paws. **"Ittai! Damn it! Why did you tackle me, Chomei?!" **He then pushed the beetle off him.

"**Aww, but it been a thousand years since I last saw you!" **Chomei whined childishly. **"Last I heard, you were being control by an Uchiha a few years ago."**

Kurama groaned as he rubbed his face with his paw. **"Don't. . .remind me. . . I will find that bastard and kill him tenfold. . ." **A few seconds went by before his eyes widened in realization. **"YOU IDIOT! YOU BLURTED OUT MY REAL NAME!" **He then smacked Chomei on the head.

Meanwhile, their containers were just standing and watching the scene as it played out. When Kyubi smacked the Shichibi, they laughed for a good minute. Then Naruto just stopped short, as he was hit with a revelation. Concerned at the boy's stupefied look, Fuu asked, "Umm, Naruto? What's with the look?"

At the question, Naruto looked sheepish, and started rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you see. . . I never knew that the tailed beasts had names." Everyone sweat-dropped and stared at Naruto, while the newly-named Kurama did his best to look inconspicuous by shuffling over to the corner of the Hokage's office and proceeded to check his nails. Fuu, the newly-named Chomei, and the Hokage found him and stared. And stared. And stared.

Uncomfortable with the looks, he sheepishly asked, **"What? I didn't think it was that important at the time. And besides, at least he knows now right?"** Kurama looked around for a moment before tilting his head. **"I still don't see what the big deal is though."**

At this, the room broke out into sighs and laughs. Everyone had different thoughts revolving in their heads: Naruto was thinking, "Stupid fox, never tells me anything. . ." While Fuu thought, "I thought Kurama was a giant raging monster, but this. . . I think I'll like it here. With another Jinchuuriki, and with a Hokage like this. . . I won't have to be lonely again." And Chomei was thinking, **"I never thought Kurama-nii could be so. . . airheaded, I guess. I mean, who forgets to tell other people their names?!" **And finally Kurama was thinking, **"Great. . .the kit knows my name now. . .this will not end well for me. . ."**

Coughing to get the attention of everyone in the room, Hiruzen looked at the two Jinchuurikis and the tailed beasts. "I'm surprised that you all are getting well acquainted with each other, but we must move on for the moment." He then looked at Naruto. "You still have to train for the Chunin Exam Finals, a-"

"Gramps, I am already being trained." Naruto interrupted.

The Hokage was taken aback at this; who would be training him? "Oh? And who is this person."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, but as I call him Ero-Sennin, your student. . . and my godfather." Naruto said as he saw the shocked look on the Hokage and Fuu's faces.

"You godfather is the legendary pervert that is known to peep into women's bath houses!?" Fuu exclaimed.

Naruto dropped his head in shame as he heard Kurama pervertedly chuckling. "Unfortunately yes. . . And as you can see, Kurama-baka is just as bad. . ." All of a sudden, tears began to fall out of his eyes like miniature waterfalls. "I-it's always me. Why?!"

"**Huh, Kurama-niisan wasn't always like this when he was younger." **Chomei started. "**That was back when his pack - urk!"**

Kurama had choked Chomei, and whispered to him in a dangerously menacing low voice, **"Chomei. . . if you EVER speak of my family again. . . I will kill you, and when you re-form, I will torture you with your own bugs! They will eat you for all eternity. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **He said, in a tone that broached no argument.

"**Awww. . ." **Chomei whined out in disappointment.

"**Do not test my patience, fool!"**

"**Yes sir!" **Chomei squeaked

"Uh. . .ok. What the hell is going on with you two?" Fuu asked with curiosity.

"**Umm. . . Kurama-nii is showing his scary side. And you don't want to mess with it. . .EVER!"**

"Ok?" Fuu said awkwardly as she then looked at Kurama, who was whistling a tune. "Must be really bad. . ." She thought.

"I see. . .Jiraiya's back in the village." Hiruzen said, getting their attention. "He must be here for one of two reasons. . .the first being research for his books or the other option."

"Being?" Both Naruto and Fuu asked.

Chomei looked at Kurama, who was giving off a menacing growl and waves of killing intent.

Hiruzen sighed for a moment before giving the two serious looks. "Orochimaru."

"Who?"

"**Seriously? We met him in the Forest of Death. He's one of the people that I want to kill almost as much as the Uchiha. I examined that curse mark of his and it's just plain crude. . .making a copy of himself grow in the seal until someone uses his DNA for a reverse summoning to bring him back. . ."** Kurama then looked at Chomei. **"A guy that basically wants to do what the old man couldn't do. . .live forever." **He watched as Chomei got a shocked look on his face.

"Old man?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing. . . you're not ready to know. And don't even try to argue, you're not getting anything from me or Chomei."**

At this, everyone looked at Chomei, who shrugged after getting rid of the shocked look. **"Kurama-nii is the authority when it comes to. . .our more personal things."**

"I see. . ." Hiruzen said as he then continued. "I believe he might be planning something during the Finals. . .possibly an invasion, so I need you two to be ready for whatever happens."

* * *

Sakura was resting in her bed after the all night training session she had went through with Foo and Torune. As she slept from training, she constantly muttered to herself. "Sasuke-kun. . .mine. . .all mine. . ."

Her parents downstair were on the couch as they thought over Danzō's offer.

"Dear. . ."

"I know. . .this is. . .a difficult choice. . ."

"What should we do? For Sakura. . .I would give the world, but. . ." At this, the man's voice cracked. "Is it really worth it, in the long run? Danzō. . .we know how he is. Our daughter's memories will probably be destroyed, and we will nothing more than a couple of civilians, and the words 'mother', 'father', and 'home' will be just words with no real meaning. Can we live with that, knowing that if we don't, our daughter is as good as Orochimaru's slave?"

Sakura's mother heard more of Sakura talking about Sakura in her sleep, still worried for her. "We still have till tonight to think about it. . .let's. . .decide then. . ."

Sakura's father nodded as he rubbed his head. "Alright. . . we'll decide then. . ."

* * *

Hiruzen breathed in a puff of smoke as he released the seal. "This meeting is over. Remember the information I have told you and prepare yourselves."

Fuu bowed as Chomei went back into her." Yes Hokage-sama."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he looked at Kurama before looking at the Hokage. "Alright old man, I'll get ready; hopefully, ero-sennin won't be peeking. . .Oh, and Fuu? Be extra careful when going to the hot springs. I don't think he cares how old the people that he peeks on are."

Hiruzen sweat dropped as he sighed, "That's Jiraiya for you. . .as long as he gets his material for his books." He muttered. "Also Fuu, be wary of Anbu members with plain white masks. If they have no markings, they are not under my control."

Fuu nodded. "Yes sir." She then turned to Naruto. "See ya at the exam Naruto, I'll be looking forward to yours and Shino's match."

"Thanks; make sure to train hard! Don't want to be caught unawares by Orochi-pedo!"

". . .Orochi-pedo?" Fuu asked, giving Naruto a dumbfounded look.

". . .Long story, I'll tell you some other time. I gotta go, hopefully ero-sennin isn't peeking. Ja ne!" He said, before leaping out of the window along with Kurama. With another bow, Fuu also left.

There, in the same position, was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha, the Professor, the God of Shinobi. And he was. . .frightened. His training prevented him from showing it, but any trained shinobi, or someone who knew him well enough, would see that his body was tensed. "Orochimaru. . .why would you attack your own home?" He sighed as he thought to himself, and began to rub his temples. "They won't be ready. A month isn't nearly enough time to prepare against someone of the Sannin. . . I must prepare myself as well. . . May Konoha pull through this." He then made three shadow clones and looked at them. "Go train, don't disperse until the finals start and when you see a rainbow circling the sun. . ." The clones nodded as they took off, taking the Hokage robes off to reveal the old battle uniform he wore in his youth. "I need to get you fixed, huh?" As he finished the last of his paperwork, he shuddered. "I don't think that whatever he has planned will leave without a scar of some sort. All we can do is prepare for the worst."

* * *

Naruto rushed through the trees with Kurama, heading for the meeting spot where he was told to meet Jiraiya for his first real day of training. He had to admit, he was a bit curious as to what the man was going to teach him. Except sometimes. . . "He better not try to put that fox suit on me again. . .or I'll kill him. . ."

Kurama rolled his eyes as he looked at his container. **"Sheesh Kit, will you let it go? IT WAS A JOKE! You know, 'haha' and all that crap!"**

Naruto glared at Kurama with an eye-twitch. "Forcing a guy into a female form that he made as a pervert detector into a sexy woman's outfit isn't something I would call a joke!" He deadpanned.

"You ready Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. This was the day that he would show his pupil an immensely useful jutsu: the summoning.

"Yes Ero-Sennin."

"Alright! Then, I need you to cut your hand and sign here. Then, I need you to put your handprint here."

Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb until it started bleeding as he then started to write his name. "Alright then, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said to himself as he finished writing it. He then pressed thumb against his other fingers, and pressed them all down on the paper.

"Now, do the handsigns." Jiraiya said.

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. . ." Naruto muttered. Then, suddenly, he gathered chakra, slammed his palm onto the ground, and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

With a poof of smoke, Naruto stood and stared at. . . a toad. The toad had orange skin with purple markings around his eyes, mouth, and stomach, a loose shirt, and elongated feet. The toad then waved at them, and said, "Yo!"

Naruto went wide eyed and stared at the toad. "What, never seen a toad before?" it asked.

"Y-you can talk?!" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can talk! What would be the use of a summon creature if it couldn't think or talk?!"

"Sorry, I just wasn't warned beforehand." Naruto said sheepishly, before glaring daggers at Jiraiya.

"That's alright; we get that response constantly. Anyways, I'm Gamakichi, son of the Toad Boss."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pleased to meet you."

"So, I take it you were the one that summoned me?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yep! Ero-sennin here let me sign it." Naruto said, pointing at the Sannin.

The toad turned around. "Jiraiya-sama! So, he's our new summoner?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes, Gamakichi. I'm sure the two of you will get along fine. However," He said, turning to Naruto. "You still have to summon the boss."

"Wait, what?! Are you sure, Jiraiya-sama?! He just signed the contract today!"

"Well, Gamakichi, Naruto has the Kyuubi's chakra, so it should be easier for him. Plus, he has a good amount of control and chakra of his own, too!" Jiraiya replied.

"Fine then." Gamakichi said, before retreating to another spot. "Alright," he shouted, "Let 'er rip!"

"Alright! Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram! Summoning Jutsu!" With another surge of smoke, a toad, larger than Gamakichi, appeared. It had two katanas strapped to its armor-plated back. It also had armors on its arms and legs, though the rest of its body was unprotected.

"Huh. I'm surprised gaki. You summoned Gamatabi. He doesn't allow himself to be summoned unless he personally knows the summoner." Then, turning to the toad, he said, "Sorry Gamatabi; you can return." After a nod and another puff of smoke, the toad left, and Jiraiya said to Naruto, "Try one more time kid; don't fail me now."

"Alright Ero-sennin! Summoning Jutsu!" It went on like this for a while, with Naruto using the summoning technique. Sometimes he summoned small toads, sometime big ones, and sometimes, even tadpoles. No matter how hard he tried, though, he just couldn't summon the toad boss.

"Alright kid, that's enough." Jiraiya said suddenly.

"What? But I'll get it, you just watch!" Naruto retorted.

"You sure? Cause, as far as I can see, your personal chakra won't cut it. Try using Kyuubi's for once; I'm sure you'll get it right."

Naruto's face immediately darkened. "I don't want to use his though. . ."

"**What's up, kit? It's not like I'm some giant anger machine that constantly tries to take over your mind and/or rape it so that I'll be free."**

* * *

Elsewhere in another universe, a giant red kitsune sneezed inside of a sewer.

* * *

"While that's true, Kurama, I just don't want to have to rely on your chakra; otherwise, how else will I get stronger?"

**"Hmmm. . . You know, that's a really good point you have there. But what if you really need my chakra? Like if you are in a life-or-death scenario?"**

"Aha! I got it!" Jiraiya suddenly cut in.

"W**h**a**t**?" Naruto and Kurama asked.

"Follow me." Was the only reply. The Bijuu and its container followed the white-haired Sannin with questions flitting around in their heads.

Suddenly, Jiraiya stopped, and Naruto almost ran into him. "So, ero-sennin, what is this about?"

"Well, Naruto," Jiraiya said while walking to the other side of Naruto. "I think I have found a solution! And the answer lies here." He said, extending his hand to Naruto's head.

"**. .No way . KIT, DUCK!" **But it was no use; Jiraiya had already finger-flicked Naruto's head. The boy was sent flying with the force behind the simple action, and then, seemed to float in the air. They looked down, and saw a gigantic ravine that stretched for miles in each direction. As for the bottom. . .they didn't see it. Both his and Kyubi's collective thoughts before they fell was, "H**o**l**y** s**h**i**t**." They both then fell in, screaming their heads off in a swirl of different emotions coming out all at once.

"**THAT MOTHERFUCKIN' SON OF A BITCH! KIT! SUMMON! SUMMON NOW OR ELSE WE'RE SCREWED!" **Kurama screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE'RE SCREWED'!? YOU WON'T BE AFFECTED AT ALL!" Naruto yelled back, quickly going through the handsigns anyways.

"**JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT DAMN IT! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU MY CHAKRA!" **Kurama 'swam' over to Naruto as they fell and went back into him for his own safety.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his palm on the air below him. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" At that moment, a massive puff of white smoke surrounded him, followed by a massive shake to the earth.

* * *

Danzō arrived at the Haruno residence at sunset, smirk on his face. He knocked on the door, and Mebuki Haruno opened the door. "You may enter, Elder Danzō." He walked in, and found Mebuki and Kizashi sitting together on the couch, with tea already poured out.

"So. . .Have you thought of my offer?" Danzo asked as he took the tea.

"Elder Danzō. . ." Kizashi Haruno began. "We have thought of your generous offer, and we have agreed that our answer. . .is no."

Danzō was shocked. "W-what? You. . .do not want your daughter helped?"

"We do, but. . .we knew that you would undoubtedly train her to lose her emotion. We cannot do as you suggest. We are very sorry."

"Very well, I understand perfectly. In fact. . ." With a quick movement of his hand, the bandages around Danzō's right eye fell, revealing a blood-red pinwheel-shaped eye. "Kotoamatsukami!" He yelled. The Harunos gained a faraway look in their eyes, and Danzo smugly said, "You will let your daughter join me. You will forget any other decision or thought you may have against it. And, you will never contradict me or deny me again! You will show me the utmost respect from now on, and you will be happy with the decision that I have made! Is that clear?"

"Of course, Danzō-sama." They chorused emotionlessly.

"Very well. I expect Sakura Haruno to come to my office by tomorrow at noon. Good day, Mebuki, Kizashi." With that, the Elder walked out of the door, and allowed himself a soft laugh, which quickly turned into a scowl. "Fools! I was sure I had them, but I never expected their will to be this strong. . .this eye is indeed useful, but now, my options of persuasion are severely limited in the event of a truly important matter. Damn those fools!" With that, the shady leader of Konoha's Root went back to his office, preparing for the next day's new recruit and her future training.

Back in the Haruno residence, Mebuki and Kizashi went back to normal as they looked at each other with carefree smiles. "Our daughter will do much better in the Root system." Kizashi said proudly.

Mebuki happily nodded in agreement. "Danzō-sama made a good decision of taking our daughter in. She'll become incredibly powerful" They then continued to go on with their afternoons like nothing had happened.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" A massive voice in the ravine followed by an extremely loud roar.

"Ah shit. . .he's pissed. . ." Jiraiya muttered as looked down to see a large toad the size of a small mountain. "Well. . .he summoned Gamabunta. . ." He chuckled as a sweat-drop ran down his head.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT I thought I was gonna die!" Naruto exclaimed as he gasped for breath on top of the toad's back.

Kurama came out of Naruto again as they both sat on the toad. **"We're gonna kill Jiraiya after this right?"**

"Not kill, horribly maim and let Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan get a hit at him."

"**That'll work too."**

"HEY! WHO'S ON TOP OF MY HEAD, AND HOW DID I END UP IN THIS RAVINE?!" the voice yelled.

Naruto moved up the toad's head. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I signed the Toad Summoning Contract!"

"BUT IN ORDER TO SIGN THE CONTRACT, JIRAIYA WOULD HAVE HAD TO LET YOU SIGN IT."

"Ero-sennin did let me sign it."

"EH? ERO-SENNIN?" The toad started letting out a huge bellowing laugh. "HAHAHAHA! I LIKE YOU ALREADY, KID! TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU CAN STAY ON TOP OF MY HEAD, THEN I'LL AGREE TO YOU SUMMONING MY KIND! HOW DOES THAT SOUND?"

"For how long exactly?"

"I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF HOW LONG. WHAT YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT WHEN IT STARTS."

"**This'll not end well. . ."** Kurama deadpanned before re-entering Naruto's seal. **"Good luck kit! You're gonna need it!"**

"What do you mean by thaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Naruto's question became a yell as the huge toad boss took a gigantic leap, and sailed out of the ravine.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, KID!"

* * *

After roughly 4 hours of non-stop hopping, going into deep rivers and soaring through the air a couple of times, the toad finally stopped near the ravine. On top of its head, a winded Naruto was gasping for breath as he forced his body to relax.

"YOU STILL UP THERE KID?"

"You. . . can believe I am. . . It'll take. . .a lot more than that to. . . dislodge me. . ." With huge breaths, Naruto managed to stand up. "So, am I worthy now?"

"HMMM. . .YES. I WILL ALLOW YOU TO SUMMON MY KIND. OH, AND MY NAME IS GAMABUNTA." With that, Gamabunta poofed away into smoke.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still where his head was. So he fell. Again. "Fuck." He said, before gravity became apparent. Trying to stay on the toad's back had drained far too much chakra and energy; he couldn't even turn his body. Luckily though, Jiraiya caught him before he hit the ground.

"Not bad gaki. . .not bad at all." Jiraiya said as he took him to the hospital. "He'll be out for a week, but knowing his endurance. . .I'll give him three days." He chuckled.

* * *

Soon after the two days he was in the hospital, Naruto and Kurama spent the rest of the month training with Jiraiya, although the first day being him and Kurama trying to kill him for throwing them into the ravine.

During the rest of the month, Naruto continued to train under Jiraiya as he helped teach Naruto some new wind style jutsu. Jiraiya was quite surprised when he learned Naruto had the Executioner's Blade that originally belonged to Zabuza Momochi, although when he did ask to hold it, Naruto gave him a 'no' in a childish tone.

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked, becoming increasingly curious.

"Because, I promised Haku and Zabuza that I would take care of this blade." Naruto responded in a serious tone, getting a nod of understanding from Jiraiya.

"I get it kid; promises are precious things, and to break one is horrible."

"Wow. That was. . .surprisingly deep, coming from you, ero-sennin."

"Dammit kid don't call me that!" Jiraiya then proceeded to chase Naruto through the forest and into town. "Get back here!" the Toad Sage wailed.

* * *

Unknown to both of them, Kurama snuck out as he started 'attracting' many gorgeous females in his human form as they bought him lunch fit for a king. "Yup, this is the life." Kurama thought with a smirk, causing the girls to giggle and blush. He then saw Naruto being chased by Jiraiya jumping from building to building. Sighing, Kurama got up as the ladies started following him. "Sorry ladies, I have to go for now."

"Awwww, but why?" They all asked, hearts in their eyes.

Kurama smirked and winked at them, causing them all to swoon and nearly faint. "I'll see you babes later." He coolly said as he dashed off after the duo.

* * *

Soon the day of the finals came and the streets were packed with civilian and ninjas from Konoha and other villages alike. Food stands were up so the owners could get money from said civilians and ninja. Everyone was preparing for the Chunin Exam Finals with ecstasy. The Exams were always interesting, and helped a.) boost the citizen's morale, and b.) helped get the most impressive genin's village a large amount of clients, which boosted that village's economy.

Yawning, our favorite blonde-haired ninja woke up in his old apartment. "Today's the day of the finals. . . Looks like I can make Neji eat shit. That'll put him down a few dozen pegs, and he might stop ranting non-stop about fate. . ." He got ready for the day, double-checking everything, and making himself breakfast. "Hopefully, those jutsu that Kurama showed me will help. And if they don't, then I think I can figure out another way kick his ass." With that in mind, he left his home, and made his way to the stadium, humming a tune.

Of course, at the sight of the resident "Demon child", the citizens of Konoha quickly got out different farming equipment (from where cannot be said) and various other tools to use as 'weapons' and began to stand in Naruto's way. "Well what do you know? The demon brat is out to play? We'll show you, walking like you own this place!"

"Are you frickin' kidding me!?" Naruto thought as he looked at the mob as they began to charge at him. He attempted to jump to a roof, but someone managed to grab his ankle and pull him down. The rest of the civilians quickly began to jump on him and stab, slash, or otherwise maul the boy.

"How do like this demon boy?" One fat civilian said in a satisfied tone.

"What do you think assholes?" Surprised, the civilian looked behind him to see Naruto unharmed on the top of a fence as they then heard a poof go off from the 'Naruto' they attack. "Payback time!" He said as he went through the hand signs.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Shouted a mob member. "Using ninjutsu on civilians is a forbidden!"

"Don't worry, it won't bring much harm to you. Only a lot of shame." Naruto grinned as looked at them. "You guys really shouldn't be streaking in the street like that. You'll catch a cold."

"What are you talking about you idiot? There aren't any strea. . .!" The man was cut off as Naruto finished his twelfth seal and the clothes present in the mob were instantly shredded to bits, leaving roughly 40 people standing in the nude in front of the sniggering container of the Kyubi.

"Ah sweet revenge. . .not the 'Sasuke' kind, but the humiliating kind." Naruto happily said as he walking off, continuing a tone, ready for the final test to see if he becomes a chunin or not.

* * *

**JG (jgresidentevil)'s A/N: Hiya everyone this is JG with now another completed chapter of Uchiha Heiress Remix. Once again, we'll start by responding to three review.**

**First from Rokujuukyuu -san-_ Umm, WHAT THE FUCK DOES 'DATTEBAHI' MEAN?!_- Good question, I must admit, I actually didn't think of the verbal tick. See I was on around DeviantArt, rereading the 'NaruHina Chronices' by the famous Mattwilson83 when I got bored and decided to read a different manga he had written. . .that's when I came across 'Hinata vs Kurotsuchi'. Basically a comic where Naruto gets kidnaped by Kurotsuchi and Hinata is forced to wrestle her, both of them in there underwear. Basically on the page where Hinata strips herself, she says Dattebahi. It's a good comic and I hope this answers your question.**

**Next up is from UltimateFanJob123 - Beta-_ I thought of a name for a later chapter during the finals, but it depends on whether or not you get Satsuki to face off against Gaara. And here it is: "Showdown of the Jinchuriki! Type-1 vs. Type-2!" And it actually make sense. Gaara is a Type-1 jinchuriki because he actually has a bijuu sealed inside him, while Satsuki is a Type-2, meaning she has access to a bijuu's chakra (in this case, Kyuubi's), but doesn't a bijuu sealed inside her. Just offering a suggestion._ I actually like that name for Satsuki's fight against Gaara. . .I might use it, thanks!**

**And finally from the guest reviewer Matsu- _I understand if you don't add Fu to Naruto's Harem ..its a waste but you could make her into a sister figure for Naruto seeing as they both are Demon containers it would be fitting . Curious who your gonna add to the possible Naruto Harem..._ As you can see by the current chapter my friend, Naruto and Fu already have a brother-sister like relationship. . .the harem, I already explained that Naruto isn't getting one.**

**Well then, now it Shinobi's turn**

_**S-98 (Shinobi98-Productions)'s A/N: Hello all! It's me again. Ummm... I suppose I'll start with CallMeTesla. You said, **_**"-looks into a crystal ball- With the hokage being a coma, i foresee the civi council trying to force satsuki into the CRA. So while Jiriya takes Naruto for training after the Sand/Sound invasion, he will also be taking Satsuki until they find a temp for the Hokage. Hinata, not wanting to be left out, follows them and is also trained along the way...So how close am I?**

**BTW: Awesome story and sorry i haven't been reviewing. Also, the Gentle Kicks version of the rotation is badass!"**_** I thank you for the last comment, and as for the first... Well, it is a secret, but I can say, "You see mate, that to think that having one person with another that they love dearly going to train for untold amount of years, being followed by another whilst the only man in this equation (not counting the old guy) is, as you may or may not know, being chased by a shady organization (that you don't know if they exist in this universe or not), would, or, rather, should, lead you to believe that what you suggest may not happen. However, if you factor in that we are the authors of this story, the idea that you have created may or may not be in the range of 0-100% correct. So, in the end, it is all quite a conundrum that could only be solved by somehow reading the minds of the author/authors, depending on whether or not one of them knows, which they may or may not. Savvy?" That is a Jack Sparrow-inspired speech, if you don't get it. So, yeah...**_

_**Number 2! Dragon Man 180, you said: **_**"Bitch Sakura needs to die. I hope Hinata and Satsuki put her down hard and make her pay for her past treatment of Naruto. I'm also eager to see if Satsuki reveals herself during the final round or if it just happens by accident there."**_** That is a point that I think about often, and, well, if Satsuki reveals herself... Maybe, maybe not. It depends.**_

_**Alright, last person of the day! Ummm... Hmm... How about... .3950? In your review, you said, **_**"I'm actually hoping one of several things happen to this new Sakura. One she gets killed, two she gets the crap knocked out of her and respect beaten into her. The 3rd thing I'm hoping for(assuming you don't go and kill her evil ass) have Naruto create a suppression seal infused with Kurama's youki and apply it on Sakura(talk about painful almost as painful as getting Orochimaru's hickey of doom)."**_** That... is a very interesting idea. Not the killing/humiliating, but the idea that Naruto creates a suppression seal for her curse mark. Well... You see, in this story, Naruto has expressed any skill in Fuuinjutsu, and has not practiced it. And, let's face it. Jiraiya couldn't figure the damn thing out, so for Naruto to do it, he would need to 1.) show an interest in it, and 2.) create hundreds of shadow clones daily for a few years, because Fuuinjutsu is an obscure art that takes many, many years to learn, and far more to master. And it's obvious that Jiraiya isn't that much of a master yet either; he is an almost-master. So, yeah. Plus, Danzo already used Shisui's Kotoamatsukami to influence Sakura's parents to let him train/own her. So, unfortunately, there is no way that Naruto will create a suppression seal for the curse mark. Although, for you Naruto die-hards, Kakashi did suppress it, but Jiraiya wasn't there. Plus, he doesn't even know her.**_

_**Oh, and remember: if you see something completely out of place, something that just makes you stare, like, say, Kyubi turning into a chicken or something... it is most likely my fault. Unless JG claims it for his own. RANDOMNESS!**_

**JG: XD Thanks pal, anyway. Once again, thanks for liking the story so far and I hope you continue enjoying it! A new poll with 34 choices will be up soon and me and Shinobi will be the first group of voters. (Note, you'll be allowed to choose 17 choices). I also give credit to Third Fang for the last bit involving Naruto heading for the exams. Alright then everyone, remember, review, PM us for ideas and all that what not. LATER!**

**_S-98:_ And don't forget about The Uzumaki Files! It should also be on JG's page!**


End file.
